Professor Higgins And Eliza Doolittle Do Trenton
by christibabe
Summary: AU:  20 year old Stephanie Plum is FTA and Ranger has been given the file.  He's been asked to listen to her and give her a chance.  I have altered the time line as well as ages of some of the characters.  Some you won't see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 1: FTA

I can't believe this shit is happening! Three weeks ago that fucking bastard Joe Morelli pulled me over and said I was speeding. That was a lie because my current POS car couldn't go over 30 fucking miles an hour because the motor was on it's last string. He told me if I didn't want to be taken in on a reckless driving charge that I could service his "boys". The fucking bastard! I told him to shove it up his ass and rotate it. Needless to say he didn't like that too well and he pulled me out of my car and threw me against my car. Luckily for me my cousin Eddie pulled up in his cop car and asked what was going on. Joe told him I was speeding and when he pulled me over I tried to assault him. Eddie looked at me and I knew he didn't believe Joe, but since he had no proof Joe was lying, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. I asked Eddie if he would drive me down to the station instead of Joe doing it and he nodded and told Joe that was a good idea. Joe wanted to argue with him, and he gave me a glare that would have made a lesser mortal piss their pants. But he didn't scare me...at least that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I just turned 20. I'm 5'7" tall and weigh in at 115 pounds. I have curly brown hair that reaches shoulder length and my eyes are blue. Morelli had nearly 100 pounds on me and 12 years. He was known as the Italian Stallion and this wasn't the first time he'd tried to get into my pants. He'd been trying for the past 4 years but I was able to elude him. The first time he'd tried, I'd just turned 16 and went to a party with some friends. Joe had come to the house as he was related to Mooch who was hosting the party. Mooch was an okay guy in my book. Morelli had come in and after looking around his eyes landed on me. He motioned to me and I heard him ask Mooch who I was. Mooch told him and he replied he wanted a piece of me. Mooch shook his head and told him to leave me alone. He told him I was a friend and also under age. Morelli made the comment, "Just the way I like them." I wasn't sticking around to see what he had planned. I went and found Mary Lou and told her I was leaving. She was having a lot of fun but she just nodded and said, "Sure." I told her about what had happened when we were in the car.

My second run in with Morelli was two weeks later. He'd pulled me over then too. I was on my way home from a night class, yes at 16 I was taking night classes. I had graduated high school two years before and was currently going to university. That's what happened when your I.Q. was as high as mine was. It was a deserted stretch of road where Morelli had pulled me over and I had my driver's license and insurance card ready. He just smiled that oily smile and let his hand stroke my cheek. I slapped it away and told him if he didn't keep his fucking hands off me I was going to have him charged with assault. Oh was he pissed. Before he could do anything though, a car went racing past us and nearly ran him over. He gave me a dark glare and said, "You just got lucky." He got in his car and went after the other car.

When I got home that night, I sat down in the living room and told my parents what happened. My mom was furious. She accused me of acting like a slut to get attention. My dad didn't say a word the whole time she was reading me the riot act. This was standard operating procedure for my mom. Everything that happened was always my fault. See, I wasn't the daughter she wanted. My older sister Val was her perfect child. Val was 5'2" tall with a pocket Venus shape and the perfect child. She did everything mom asked her to do and she did it perfectly. Me, I had no interest. I was more into books, computers, and video games. Anyway, to make a long story short she grounded me for three months. I thought this was a little unfair and had no intention of putting up with her making this out to be my fault. I stopped at my grandma's house the next day and told her about Morelli and what mom said. Man was she pissed! She told me I was to go home and pack, I was moving in with her. When I asked her if she thought mom would let me she said leave mom to her. I never knew what she said or did to get my mom to agree, but I was allowed to move in with her that very week.

Morelli had a habit of turning up at various times in my life. He never did anything as blatant as he had the first time he stopped me, but anytime he could give me a ticket he did. Then three weeks ago he pulled me over and I ended up being arrested. Eddie took me down to the station and on the way I told him what had been happening over the past four years. He told me I needed proof. Without it there was only my word against Morelli's, and him being a cop...well, he didn't have to say anymore. I was booked and when I got my phone call, I called grandma Mazur. She called my cousin Vinnie's wife Lucille and asked her if she could get Vinnie to help us out. Lucille told grandma she'd talk to her daddy and make sure we had money for bail. I couldn't believe it when bail was set at $1 million dollars! What did I look like, a serial killer? My lawyer explained to me that the fact I was supposed to have assaulted an officer is what made the bail so high. So okay, Vinnie paid my bail and my court date was set. I was to return to court this morning.

No sweat, right? Wrong. A close friend of mine called me early this morning and warned me that if I went to court this morning I'd get off on the charge because Morelli planned to tell the judge that he'd decided to be lenient and drop the charges against me. He just wanted me to realize you can't attack a police officer and he thought I've learned my lesson. But, there was a plan in place to abduct me after I left the courthouse and Morelli was going to get his piece of me before turning me over to Ramirez. Cold chills ran down my back at the mention of his name. I'd had a previous run in with Ramirez. He was a boxer on Stark Street and I'd come across him one night working over a hooker by the name of Lula. I fired a couple shots at him making sure not to hit him, but if necessary I would have shot him. He ran away and I'd helped Lula into my car and taken her to the hospital. He'd nearly ended her life that night. It was Lula who'd called me. She was standing in the shadows and heard Morelli and Ramirez talking. I thanked her and told her I'd think of something.

I called Vinnie's office and his secretary Connie answered. I quickly filled her in on what Lula had told me. She told me not to go, that she had a friend who was a bounty hunter and she thought she might be able to get him to help me. She also warned me this guy was the best and he'd probably draw the file to bring me in anyway, but she'd see if she could get him to talk to me first and give me a chance to get away if he decided not to help me. I thanked her and hung up. I decided to take a shower and pack a few things in case things went south. I pulled out a duffel bag and threw in as many of my clothes as I could. I'd moved into my own apartment 18 months ago and didn't have many possessions so I wasn't worried about any of that, but I wanted enough clothes to last awhile. I also made sure to include my laptop. That done I stripped down and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I had no idea how soon Ranger would be here, but I wanted to be ready to move once he left so I didn't waste time getting away.

Lula's POV:

I was standing in a dark alley, back in the shadow because I'd seen that psycho Ramirez. He was joined by Joe Morelli and I heard them talking. Morelli promised Ramirez he could do what he wanted with Steph if he helped Joe abduct her and let Joe have first crack at her. No way! No fucking way was I gonna stand by and let them get by with it. If it hadn't been for white girl I'd be dead. I had to get to a phone and warn her.

Connie's POV:

That fucking Morelli! I'd love to call daddy and tell him to plant that sucker 6 feet under. He was a fucking police officer! He was supposed to serve and protect and here he planned on raping a young girl and handing her over to the likes of Ramirez! Fucking piece of shit! Ah, here's Ranger now. I glance at the clock and see Vinnie has probably gotten the news that Steph is FTA. I just hope Ranger will help her. That kid needs someone in her corner. I bide my time till Ranger comes out of Vinnie's office. Vinnie is with him and tells me to give Ranger Steph's file. I nod and wait for the weasel to go back in his office. I hand Ranger the file and ask him if I can talk to him. He nods. If I'd have blinked I would have missed the nod.

"Here's the file Ranger. I need to ask a favor though."

He raises an eyebrow and waits for me to continue.

"She called me this morning before her court time. I told her not to go. She had a good reason Ranger. I'd like you to talk to her and see if you can help her. I'm also asking if you decide not to help her that you give her a chance to get away. She's at her apartment waiting for you."

Ranger's POV:

What the fuck? First Vinnie tells me he has an FTA he _doesn't _want me to find because if I do Lucille will make his life a living hell, then Connie asks me if I'll listen to this FTA and help her, but if I won't help her to give her a chance to get away. Not only that, but Connie told her _not _to make her court appearance. I took the file from her and weighed my options. It's none of my business _why _an FTA doesn't show. I just find them and bring them back into the system. I didn't have time for this shit. I looked Connie in the eyes and told her, "I'll listen to her and see what she has to say. No promises. If I decide not to help her I'll head back to Rangeman and hand the file off to one of my men. I'll also tell them I know she was in her apartment and the time I last saw her. That's all the time she gets. It won't take them long to find her."

Connie nodded, "I can't ask for more."

With that I left. I checked the file for the address and aimed my car in that direction. There was a spot by the door so I pulled into it and headed inside to see what all the fuss was about. Her apartment was on the second floor and it took me only seconds to reach it. I got a weird feeling as I neared her door and instinctively reached for my gun. The door swung inward silently and I swept the room. There was a minimal of furnishings and nothing matched. Slowly I moved into the apartment and silently made my way to the next closed door. I heard the shower running and headed in that direction. If this woman thought my seeing her naked was going to sway me she had another thought coming. The door I reached led to a bedroom. A functional bed and small T.V. were about the only furnishings. I looked around but saw no reason for my heightened awareness. The next door I came to was slightly ajar and I crept over to it and paused. I was able to see a young girl of maybe 20. She was standing in the tub naked and she was handcuffed to the shower rod. What the fuck? I slowly pushed the door opened and saw she wasn't alone. A TPD detective Joe Morelli was standing before her leering.

I heard Morelli say to her, "You are making this too easy Cupcake. You just gave me the perfect reason to come after your ass. You should have turned up in court today."

Something told me I needed to get this on tape. I had a wire I quickly got in place and activated. I had to admire the girl. I couldn't tell if she was scared or enjoying his attention, but she didn't let anything show. I heard her say, "I heard you had plans for when I got to the courthouse."

The bastard laughed. "Yeah Cupcake. You couldn't win on this one. Ramirez was there waiting for you to come out of the courthouse. He would have taken you to Stark Street and waited for me to come. After I took my turn he was going to have his go at you. By you not showing up I get to cut him out. We are going to have a long time together. When I get done with you, you are going to be truly broken in right."

"I'd rather take a bullet now."

I could tell he didn't like that. He moved closer to her and I silently moved in with a finger to my lips. I know she saw me, our eyes locked for a second but she gave nothing away. Morelli had reached out towards her to grope her genital area and she lifted one of her legs in a round house kick taking her weight on the shower rod. I couldn't help but admire her for fighting back. She connected with Morelli's head and I hit him from behind. He went down and was out cold. I nodded to her and told her, "I'm Ricardo Carlos Manoso. My street name is Ranger. That's what you can call me. Connie sent me."

"Are you here to help me or take me back to jail?'

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Well Babe, I don't think going to jail would be safe for you. If you're ready I have a place you can stay till we get this taken care of."

"Do you think you could grab his keys and get these cuffs off me? I'm freezing."

I winked at her and bent to retrieve the keys. After unlocking them I handed her a towel which she wrapped around herself. She went out to the bedroom and I cleaned up things in the bathroom so there would be no negative evidence for her to explain. I fished my cell out of my pocket and hit speed dial.

"Yo."

"Did you get it?"

"Firmative Rangeman."

"Have Manny get over here and make sure only the right things are found."

"Will do. What now?"

"I'm bringing her back to Rangeman. Have my lawyer meet us there."

"You got it."

I knocked on the door and heard her tell me it was okay to come out of the bathroom. She'd dressed in jeans that fit her ass like a glove, the pant leg tucked into knee length black boots. She wore a blue tank top that brought out the blue of her eyes and she'd put on just enough make up to emphasize her beauty. I couldn't help but remember how she'd looked in the shower. I hooded my eyes so she wouldn't be able to read my expression. "You ready?"

She nodded. "I packed first so I'd be ready to bolt if you decided not to help me."

"Let's go then. What are we taking?"

She pointed to the duffel on the bed. "Just that."

I lifted up the duffel and we headed out. She locked up her apartment and we made our way towards the door to the stairway. I raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. We made our way to the ground floor and outside. She stopped and looked at me. I motioned to the Porsche turbo and could have sworn she moaned in delight. I opened the door for her and helped her inside. I tossed her duffel into the back and then went around to get inside. I backed out and made my way towards Haywood. It didn't take us long to get to Rangeman. Once I parked, I grabbed the duffel again and led her up to 7. I fobbed us into my apartment and set the bag down.

"You hungry?"

She smiled at me and replied, "I'm always hungry."

"Help yourself."

I showed her to the kitchen and she looked into the fridge. She wrinkled up her nose at what she saw in there. I raised an eyebrow. Just what was she looking for? Finally she sighed, "Don't you have any peanut butter, olives, or maybe some syrup for pancakes?"

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

She turned and her eyes went wide, "You don't have any?"

I shook my head no. "If you can't find anything in there, I can have my housekeeper make you something."

She shook her head no. "Don't have her go to any trouble. I'm sure I'll find something."

I watched her root around for something to eat for fifteen minutes. I couldn't believe it. She poked through everything in the fridge, freezer and cupboards. She finally came up with an assortment I had no idea what she planned to do with. I watched as she got out a large bowl and started breaking up the ingredients as she put them together. She stirred the mixture and then got out a frying pan and put it on the stove. I watched as she put the stuff from the bowl into the pan and carefully fried it. She seemed almost afraid of the stove. She let the stuff cook for a while and then she put it into another bowl and grabbed a couple of plates and silverware and took it to the table. She grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge and set them on the table too. Then she sat down and started digging in. I joined her at the table but declined her offer to share the food. It didn't look recognizable.

I got a call and answered it, "Yo."

"Ranger your lawyer is here and we got all the evidence."

"Bring it up to 7."

"You got it."

A few minutes later the door opened and Tank entered along with Jamison, the Rangeman lawyer. I nodded to them and they joined us. I was still watching my guest eat. I'd had to readjust my cargos several times. Every time she took a bite of food she moaned and it went directly south. She looked up as the two joined us and pointed to the concoction in the bowl. "Would you like to join us?"

Tank winced at the contents and shook his head no. Jamison on the other hand was a junk food junkie and no amount of pressure was going to change him. He sniffed and a look of joy crossed his face. He grabbed a plate and helped himself. He took a bite and declared, "Brilliant! This is excellent. How did you do this with what Ranger has on hand?"

She shrugged, "I just broke down the components and mixed everything together. I think I forgot something but I can't figure out what though."

They continued eating till the bowl was empty and then she proceeded to lick her fingers. I lifted my head as I smelled something burning. She must have smelled it at the same time because her eyes got big around and she said, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

"Yes."

"I think you're going to need it." At that moment the pan on the stove went up in flames.

I jumped up and grabbed a fire extinguisher. I paused when she yelled, "_NO! _That's the wrong one."

She stood and raced to the stove. She looked around and grabbed the other fire extinguisher and after pulling the pin she aimed a stream at the burning pan. The flames were quickly put out but not before the sprinklers went on and water started pouring down on the four of us. Her eyes grew huge and she turned to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. All I could say was, "Babe."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all. Guess we figured out what you forgot. I'll call Luis to clean this up. Why don't we go down to the conference room on 5 and we can talk there."

Stephanie's POV:

I was just finishing my shower when the curtain was torn off. That bastard Morelli was standing in my bathroom leering at me. I went to grab a towel but he quickly cuffed my wrist and then grabbed the other and cuffed me to the shower rod. He was going on about what he was going to do to me and I tried not to panic. Keep it together I told myself. He tells me I played into his hands by not showing up for my court date and now he can cut Ramirez out and he plans to keep me and break me in right. I told him I'd rather take a bullet. He didn't like that and came at me. I grabbed onto the rod and let it hold my weight and I gave him a roundhouse kick. I'd seen another man enter and he had a finger to his lips. I was hoping this was the guy Connie asked to help me. He hit Joe from behind when I gave the roundhouse kick and Joe went down and was out cold. He introduced himself and told me I could call him Ranger. I asked if he was there to help me or take me back to jail. He told me jail wouldn't be too safe for me right now. He unlocked the cuffs and wrapped a towel around me. I went into the bedroom to get dressed. He knocked before he came into the bedroom; I'd told him I was dressed. He asked if I was ready and I told him I was. I'd packed before so I'd have maximum escape time if he chose not to help me. He grabbed my duffel and we headed out. I think I surprised him when I went to the stairs instead of the elevator. When I saw his car I moaned. I loved power cars. It took us no time to reach his building and he led me to his apartment. He asked if I was hungry and I told him I was always hungry. He told me to help myself and showed me where everything was.

Crap! No peanut butter, no olives, no syrup. I scrounged around some more and came up with the basic ingredients to make one of my favorite meals. I used his frying pan and it actually turned out well. I put it in a bowl and got plates and silverware and a couple of waters. I asked him if he wanted to join me but he declined. I moaned with my first bite. I listened to one side of a phone conversation and knew we would have visitors soon. When the two men joined us, I saw one of them was a huge black man that looked like he was built like a tank. The other man was in a suit. He was 6' with a lean whipcord build. I asked if they wanted to join me. The big black man winced and shook his head but the other man joined and I could tell he enjoyed his food as much as I did. He asked how I did this with what Ranger had on hand. I told him I just broke down the components and mixed everything together. I also told him I thought I forgot something but couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly I smelled something burning and I remembered what I forgot.

"Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

"Yes."

"I think you're going to need it." At that moment the pan on the stove went up in flames.

Ranger jumped up and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He paused when I yelled, "_NO! _That's the wrong one."

I stood and raced to the stove, looked around and grabbed the other fire extinguisher and after pulling the pin aimed a stream at the burning pan. The flames were quickly put out but not before the sprinklers went on and water started pouring down on the four of us. My eyes grew huge and I turned to look at Ranger.

He laughed and said, "Babe."

My eyes narrowed, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all. Guess we figured out what you forgot. I'll call Luis to clean this up. Why don't we go down to the conference room on 5 and we can talk there."

I followed them from the room. We went down to the 5th floor and Ranger led the way to a conference room. Once we were all inside Ranger closed the door. "Have you listened to the tape Jamison?"

"Yes. I'd say we have all the evidence we need. I can take this to the D.A. And get things started." He turned to look at me, "That is if this is what you want. I won't presume to make decisions for you. But were you my daughter I would recommend you press charges."

"I have every intention of pressing charges. He's given me nothing but grief for the last four years. I'm sick of it and sick of him."

Jamison's face became livid, "_Four years_? How old are you?"

"I just turned 20. The first time I met Morelli I was 16 and at his cousins for a party. He made some comments and Mooch told him to leave me alone because I was his friend. He pulled me over a couple weeks later and ran his hand down my cheek. I slapped it away and thought he was going to hit me when another car almost ran him down. He chased after the other car and I went on home. I told my parents and my mom thought it was my fault. I told my grandma the next day and she went to talk to my mom and I got to move in with grandma. I think grandma thought if she didn't get me out of that house my mom might let him get away with raping me. Anyway, grandma Mazur insisted I take some self-defense classes as well as the other classes I was taking."

My gaze went to Ranger and my eyes widened. I got the feeling he was royally pissed about something. Jamison asked, "What happened this time?"

"Three weeks ago Morelli pulled me over on a speeding charge. I couldn't have been speeding because my POS car wouldn't go over 30 m.p.h. The motor was shot. He told me if I didn't want a reckless driving charge I had to service his "boys". I told him to shove it up his ass and rotate it. He pulled me form the car and slammed me against my car. My cousin Eddie pulled up in his black and white and asked what was going on. Joe told him he pulled me over on a reckless driving and I tried to assault him. I know Eddie didn't believe him and I asked Eddie if he'd take me to the station because I knew if I went with Joe I wouldn't get there in the same shape I was in at the moment. Eddie drove me and I told him what happened. He said I needed proof because otherwise the judge would believe Joe. Once I was processed I called grandma and she called Lucille. Vinnie posted my bail."

"Why didn't you keep your court date?"

"My friend Lula called me..." I paused because I saw Tank stiffen at the mention of Lula's name. I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me in the weirdest way.

"You're white girl?"

I grinned when he said Lula's name for me. I nodded, "That's me."

Jamison cleared his throat, "Lula called you and?"

"She overheard Morelli and Ramirez talking. She said Morelli promised Ramirez he could do what he wanted with me if he helped Morelli abduct me after court. Morelli said he'd tell the judge he'd like to withdraw the charges and give me a second chance. Ramirez was to get me and take me to Stark Street and once Morelli got first dibs, Ramirez could have his turn. I called Connie and she told me not to go to court."

"Will Lula testify?"

"You can't ask her to do that. Ramirez almost killed her. I came across them on Stark Street because I was taking a short cut home after a late meeting. I saw what Ramirez was doing to her and stopped. I fired a couple of shots at him and he ran away. I put her in my car and drove her to the hospital. She was in bad shape for a while."

Jamison looked to Ranger, "We have enough with what's on the wire. You have the file and were rightfully going after an FTA. We can use it."

Ranger nodded. "Let's do it then."

"I look for them to let Morelli out on bail. We need to make sure she stays safe. In light of this new evidence, I think they will drop all charges against her."

"She can stay here. She'll be safe. We have an empty apartment on four."

Jamison nodded, "Good." He turned to look at me, "It was a pleasure meeting you Stephanie. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"Nice meeting you too and thanks. Will I need to take time off work?"

Jamison frowned, "It might be best. The less exposed you are the better it is. What exactly do you do?"

I winced, "I can't tell you that."

His eyebrows rose, "It's not illegal is it?"

I smiled, "Not at all. Just classified."

I got another weird look from Ranger and Tank. I sighed; this was turning out to be a very long day. "I brought my laptop. I can work on it and email my boss the info if that's okay. It's not like I have to be in the office to work. I can work anywhere as long as I have my laptop."

Jamison nodded, "Whatever you and your boss think is best." He stood and shook my hand.

He'd just left when I had a sudden thought, "What about grandma? Do you think they might go after her to get to me?"

Ranger paused for a nanosecond and then said, "Ask your grandma if she would like to take an all-expense paid trip for a while."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"If you like I can show you to the apartment now."

I met his gaze for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to let me have the apartment?"

Ranger's gaze held mine and he raised an eyebrow, "Babe. I don't make a habit of offering things I don't want to."

I nodded and stood. I followed him to the elevator and we went down a floor. He showed me to an apartment halfway down the hallway. It was a hundred times better than my own apartment. For one thing the color scheme was earth tones, nothing hideous in this apartment. It was fully furnished and the furnishings matched. Wow! I turned to Ranger and asked, "How much do you charge for this place."

He shook his head, "No charge."

"I have to pay you something."

"No need Babe."

"But..."

His eyes narrowed and I stopped. He looked at me for several moments before giving a miniscule nod of the head, "If you insist on repaying me, we could use some help on skip tracing. You know how to work a computer?"

I grinned, "I would definitely say I know how to work a computer."

"Okay, follow me and I'll show you to a cubicle." He handed me a set of key fobs and I put them in my jeans pocket. I followed him back up to 5. I felt several pairs of eyes on us as we made our way through what he called the control room and he showed me to a cubicle. He showed me how to use the programs and what was needed. I stayed quiet, letting him explain. It was easier then telling him I already knew these programs. I didn't want him asking questions. He finally turned to go saying, "I'll have your bag put in your apartment. Jamison will let us know what happens with Morelli."

I nodded and met his gaze, "Thanks Ranger."

He winked at me and went towards a door leading to an office. I guessed it was his.

It didn't take me long to get through the files in my in basket. There was only one file left and I was currently working on it. Something was off with this one though. My spidey sense was on heightened alert. I let my fingers fly over the keyboard and before I knew it I had what I needed. When I took a good look at what I was reading, my first thought was '_Oh shit!_' I printed out the information. This was need to know and I knew instinctively this was something Ranger needed to know. I grabbed the file and stood. I was handing this to him personally. I walked to the door where he'd disappeared earlier and knocked.

I heard a muttered "Oh man! Guys, this is going to be good. She's interrupting Ranger."

I winced. Obviously this wasn't the done thing. Too bad. I couldn't just give this info to anyone. I would give it to him because of what he'd done for me. I felt more eyes on me. I took a deep breath and knocked again. The door was pulled open with force and Tank stood there glaring. When he saw me the glare magically disappeared and he smiled. "Hey little girl. What can I help you with?"

"This is where Ranger went earlier. I thought this might be his office."

"Come in Babe."

Tank moved aside so I could enter the room. I went in and saw Ranger was behind a desk. He motioned me to a chair. "What can I do for you?"

Although his voice was polite, I heard an underlying edge. He wasn't happy to be interrupted. I sighed, "Sorry to bother you, but I just finished a file and thought I should show it to you."

His eyes looked into mine, "Remember, I told you to put them in the out basket and they would be collected."

Oh yeah, he was definitely pissed. I nodded, "Yes. I remember. But this is need to know. I can't just give it to anyone. I brought it to you because of all you have done for me."

He put his blank face on and reached a hand out. I handed him the file. He opened it and scanned over the report. When he finished, he looked up at me and narrowed his eyes, "Where the hell did this info come from?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Wrong Babe. I want to know _now_."

I took a deep breath and answered, "I hacked into the Pentagon."

You could have heard a pin drop. Both Ranger and Tank were looking at me like I was insane. Finally, Ranger broke the silence, "What in the fuck possessed you to hack into the Pentagon?"

"I was running the search and something felt off. I started typing and next thing I knew I'd hacked into the Pentagon."

"You did this on a Rangeman computer that I'm sure they have traced by now. Do you realize the trouble we can all get into for this?"

Did I mention that he was pissed? He wasn't getting louder, his voice was deadly soft. I winced, but stayed silent. I had to stop and figure out how to get myself out of this one. A second later the phone rang. Ranger picked it up, "Yes." I watched his face but nothing showed. He listened to the other party for several moments, his eyes drilling into me. "I just found out sir." Another pause as he listened. He hesitated and then, "Just a moment sir."

He handed me the phone. "I can't help you with this one Babe."

I nodded and took the phone. "Yes?"

A gravelly voice from the other end demanded, "Who the hell am I speaking to?"

"Stephanie Plum sir."

"Plum?"

"Yes sir."

"Why the hell did you hack into us and not use the regular channels?"

"I was doing a search and something felt off. I just started typing and next thing I knew I was in."

"Who else knows about this?"

"I brought it straight to Ranger."

There was a pregnant silence. "How do you know _Ranger_?"

"He's helping me with a little problem."

"That assaulting an officer charge?"

"Yes sir."

"He's a good man."

"I figured that out sir."

"Okay, tell him I put the fear of God in you and you will_ NEVER _I repeat _NEVER _hack into the Pentagon again. I can overlook this little incident seeing as how I just collected $5000 on the office bet."

I groaned, "Yes sir."

He chuckled. "Nice talking to you Plum."

"Thank you sir."

I handed the phone back to Ranger and he hung it up. "What did he say?"

"He said he will over-look it this time because he trusts you to handle the information and I must never do this again."

"You're lucky. With the security measures in place he could very easily have you tried for treason. You could have gotten this company in a lot of trouble as well. I hope you heard him and I never find out you hacked in again."

"It won't happen again."

Ranger nodded. "Get back to work."

I shrugged, "That was the last file."

Ranger smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Then I suggest you go to your apartment and get settled in. You might want to take a nap. As punishment for your transgression, you'll be on monitor duty tonight with Hector. Usually I take the guys to the mats when they fuck up. You're just a little thing and I have no intention of hurting you so you'll be on monitor duty from 0 hundred till 0800. Then you can do another search shift from 0800 till 1700."

I nodded. I knew he couldn't really make me, but I would take the punishment. He was after all helping me out and as far as he knew, what I had done _could _have cost him his company. I turned and left the office. I made my way to the apartment he'd shown me to earlier. I looked through the cupboards for food and found something I could throw together. I was reluctant to use the stove but it was the only way to mix the ingredients to get the result I wanted. I grabbed a fork and dug in, moaning as I tasted the first bite. When I smelled the smoke I groaned and went in search of a fire extinguisher. Fuck! This was the second fire today. Plus with what happened earlier this afternoon, I'd be surprised if Ranger didn't drive me back to the police station instead of letting me stay here till everything was worked out. I'd just put out the fire when the sprinklers turned on. Cripes! The pounding on the door had me making my way to the door to open it.

"Babe."

I couldn't help it. I'd been through a very emotional day and my reserves had been depleted. I started sobbing and couldn't seem to stop. Ranger just stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing circles on my back. I wrapped my arms around him and clung as I cried into Ranger's shirt. He spoke in a quiet, soothing tone. After several minutes he lifted me and carried me to the elevator where he used his key fob to get us to the 7th floor. I noticed his apartment had been thoroughly cleaned. He put me back on my feet in the bathroom and said, "Go ahead and take a shower. I'll leave a shirt you can use for now. You can rest here and I'll have Luis clean your apartment."

I nodded and waited till he left me before stripping and heading into the shower. When I made my way back out to the kitchen, I found a note from Ranger, "Babe, go ahead and take a nap. Don't forget you have monitors tonight. Ella will drop some things off for you."

I got a drink of water before making my way into Ranger's bedroom and climbing under the covers. I made sure to set my phone alarm before falling asleep. It seemed like I'd just fallen asleep when my alarm was sounding. I got up and found there was an outfit on the bed. I dressed in the clothes, black cargo pants, black skin tight t-shirt that left a band of skin between the shirt and the cargos, and a pair of black boots. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I added a little make up and made my way towards the elevator. I couldn't find any buttons to call the elevator and a search of the apartment turned up nothing to help me. The time came when I was supposed to be downstairs and I was still stuck in the apartment. I went to the phone and was just about to pick it up when the elevator opened and Ranger stood there with a resigned look on his face.

I smiled in relief, "I couldn't figure out how to get the elevator to work."

I could see him struggle for several seconds before he just shook his head and said, "Babe."

I went over and joined him in the elevator. We made our way down to 5 and he showed me to the monitors I would be watching. He introduced me to Hector. I nodded to Hector. This dude was a little scary. He had tear drops tattooed under his eye. Ranger showed me how to work the monitors and everything I would need to know. Before he left he told me, "Hector doesn't speak English Babe." Then in Spanish he spoke to Hector and said, "Hector, this is Stephanie. She's working monitors with you tonight." Then he walked away.

I watched the monitors for a while and was bored in no time. I felt my eyes drooping and finally rested my head on the table that held the monitors. When I surfaced again I checked the clock and it was 0500. I sat up and stretched, then looked over at Hector.

(The following conversation takes place in Spanish)

"I'm sorry Hector. I guess I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone I let you get by with sleeping."

"Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Hector's POV:

I wonder at Ranger's sanity. Here he's bringing this little girl to work the monitors with me as her punishment for something. Poor things' probably going to be scared shitless. Maybe I would have a little fun with her to see what she was made of. I was just figuring out what I wanted to do when I look over and see she's sound asleep. What the fuck? How can that be? It's a known fact that you need to feel comfortable in order to sleep in someone's presence. It floored me that this little girl was sound asleep within minutes of being left here with me. I let her sleep. But as it got closer to 5, I knew I had to get her awake. Ranger would be coming by any minute and if he saw her sleeping...well, I knew he'd been pissed at her yesterday for something she'd done, that's why she was working monitors with me. I found I didn't want her to get into trouble. I finally got her awake and she stretched showing off more skin between her cargos and t-shirt. If I was a different man I might try to make time with her, but I batted for the other team. Imagine my surprise when she spoke to me in fluent Spanish. She did it faultlessly too. I looked up and was relieved she'd woken so quickly. I could see Ranger was on his way over to us. My eyes twinkled when I saw what he was carrying. He had a clear bag loaded with contraband. No, not your normal contraband. This was Rangeman considered contraband. I noticed several candy bars as well as various other goodies. I could just imagine how this would go over with the guys.

I glanced at Stephanie out of the corner of my eyes and noticed she had a glazed look in her eyes. I wondered if she was already falling for Ranger. He was pure male Cuban Sex God. I followed the angle of her gaze and smiled to myself when I realized she was looking at the contraband.

(_The following conversation between Hector and Ranger takes place in Spanish. When he talks to Stephanie he speaks English_.)

Ranger stopped when he reached us and asked me, "How's it going Hector?"

"Just fine. All quiet."

"Has she given you any problems?"

"She's been quiet as a sleeping kitten."

Ranger chuckled at that and I could tell Stephanie was following our conversation and not liking it. "Well, you have another three hours to go. You can take the rest of the day off if you'd like as a consolation."

Oh man! That really pissed her off if the narrow eyed glare she was giving him was any indication. Before I could say anything he turned to her and pinned her with his gaze.

"I take it you have learned your lesson?"

She had slammed a blank face on the second he'd turned to her and she was letting nothing show. "I already said I won't do it again."

He nodded and went to walk away. She put a small hand on his arm and waved to the bag he held, "What do you have there?"

"Contraband."

"_What?_"

"This shit isn't allowed at Rangeman. All the guys know it's prohibited and I will confiscate any contraband I find and dispose of it appropriately."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Throw it in the garbage where it belongs."

Her eyes widened and she looked totally shocked. "_You can't do that! _There's good stuff in there."

"Babe, this stuff will kill you."

Her gaze focused on the goodies in the bag and her eyes dilated. I could see the answering gleam in Ranger's eyes and settled in for the show.

Ranger's POV:

I woke at 4:30 a.m. as usual and made my way down to 5. I went through the floor and gathered all the contraband I could find. The guys must have gone shopping as I found more today than I had found yesterday. I made my way over to where Hector and Stephanie were sitting. I asked Hector how it was going and he said everything was fine. When I asked if Babe had given him any problems he'd said she was as quiet as a sleeping kitten. I chuckled and told him he had another three hours and then he could have the rest of the day off as a consolation.

I turned to Babe and said, "I take it you have learned your lesson?"

"I already said I won't do it again."

I nodded and turned to walk away. She stopped me with one of her small hands on my arm. "What do you have there?"

"Contraband."

"_What?_"

"This shit isn't allowed at Rangeman. All the guys know it's prohibited and I will confiscate any contraband I find and dispose of it appropriately."

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Throw it in the garbage where it belongs."

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. "_You can't do that!_ There's good stuff in there."

"Babe, this stuff will kill you."

Her gaze focused on the stuff in the bag and her eyes dilated. I was incredibly turned on by her and felt myself responding. She put a hand on the one I had the bag in and I felt a jolt of electricity. Her eyes opened wide at the same moment I felt the jolt and I knew she felt it too. If Hector weren't here with us I'd pull her in my arms and make both of us happy. I caressed her cheek and said, "If you want to use the gym after you get done on monitors, come on down. You'll need to dress first because we don't have a woman's locker room." I took out a fob and handed it to her, "You'll have to use my apartment on 7. Luis hasn't been able to finish your apartment yet. There was quite a bit of water damage."

"I'm sorry about that."  
>"No worries."<p>

With that I went on my way. I frowned when I reached the stairs and wondered where I'd put the damn bag I was carrying.

Stephanie's POV:

I felt a tingling on the back of my neck. The only time I felt it was when Ranger was close. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He had a clear plastic bag in one hand and I was thrilled with what I saw in the bag.

Ranger stopped when he reached us and in Spanish asked Hector, "How's it going Hector?"

"Just fine. All quiet."

"Has she given you any problems?"

"She's been quiet as a sleeping kitten."

Ranger chuckled at that and told him, "Well, you have another three hours to go. You can take the rest of the day off if you'd like as a consolation."

I was pissed. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him but he didn't even notice. He turned and pinned me with his gaze and I slammed my blank look on my face and let nothing show.

"I take it you have learned your lesson?"

"I already said I won't do it again."

He nodded and went to walk away. I put a small hand on his arm and waved to the bag he held, "What do you have there?"

"Contraband."

"_What?_"

"This shit isn't allowed at Rangeman. All the guys know it's prohibited and I will confiscate any contraband I find and dispose of it appropriately."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Throw it in the garbage where it belongs."

My eyes widened and I knew I looked totally shocked. "_You can't do that! _There's good stuff in there."

"Babe, this stuff will kill you."

My gaze focused on the stuff in the bag and my eyes dilated. I put a hand on the one he had the bag in and I felt a jolt of electricity. He caressed my cheek and said, "If you want to use the gym after you get done on monitors, come on down. You'll need to dress first because we don't have a woman's locker room." He took out a fob and handed it to me, "You'll have to use my apartment on 7. Luis hasn't been able to finish your apartment yet. There was quite a bit of water damage."

"I'm sorry about that."  
>"No worries."<p>

With that he went on his way. I smiled and turned to Hector. I spoke to him in Spanish, "Hey Hector, can I interest you in some contraband?"

He smiled from ear to ear and replied, "He's going to be pissed when he figures out what happened. You better make sure you eat it fast."

My eyes opened wide and I grinned. "I'll share with you."

He shook his head, "No thanks little one."

With that we got back to work, but I worried about my contraband. I didn't want Ranger figuring things out before I could hide it. About 30 minutes before our shift was due to be over, Hector stood and motioned towards my new stash, "Let me hide that for you till you can get into your apartment. Don't worry; I won't let him find it. I'll leave it in your apartment when it's all clear."

I bit my lip, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it little one."

I reached over and kissed the teardrops under his eye. I watched him walk away with my bag of goodies with mixed feelings. I was glad he was helping me but I really didn't want him to get into trouble. He was back in less than 10 minutes. When the other guys came on the floor, Hector gave them a report and then told one of the guys to let me know our shift was done.

Lester's POV:

Man! What the fuck was going on around here. When Ranger left yesterday he was planning on stopping by the bonds office to collect the files of the FTA's Vinnie needed us to round up. Next thing we know a wire Ranger had left over from a stake out went active. I hit the record button as second nature. I didn't bother to listen in; I knew Hector would be doing that. Then when Ranger came back with a little slip of a girl, well to say I was floored was putting it mildly. He took her to his apartment and a little while later Jamison showed up and he and Tank went up to 7. A short while later we were all ready to head upstairs when the sensor showed there was a fire and the sprinklers on 7 activated. Next thing we know, the four of them are headed to a conference room on 5.

A short while later Ranger took her down to 4 and showed her to an apartment. It didn't take long before they were moving through the control room and he showed her to a cubicle before heading to his office. It was about three hours later I saw her at Ranger's office door and she knocked. One of the guys whispered rather loudly, "Oh man! Guys, this is going to be good. She's interrupting Ranger."

I would have liked to be a fly on the wall. Of course we all made bets as to the outcome. Only problem was none of us knew yet what had gone on. From finding her here with Hector this morning, my guess is that she got late shift monitor duty to put her in her place since obviously Ranger couldn't take her to the mats. Hector had just given us a rundown of the night and told us to tell her their shift was over.

I grinned at her and held out my hand, "Hello Beautiful. My name is Lester Santos."

She took my hand and shook it.

I then pointed to Hal and introduced him, Cal, Ram and Woody. She took each hand in turn and when I finished, she smiled and said, "Hi. My name is Stephanie Plum."

I nodded with a smile. "Hector wanted you to know your shift is over now."

She nodded back to me and said, "Thanks. I guess I'll get going. Ranger said I could use the gym when I got done."

"Just make sure you change in your apartment before going to the gym. There's no woman's locker room."

"Yeah. He told me to use his apartment."

I was shocked. Before I could voice anything, Ella came onto the floor with the food cart. She smiled when she reached us. "Dear, Luis said he should be finished with your apartment in another three hours."

"Thanks.

"No problem."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with your apartment?"

She grimaced, "I had a small fire."

My eyes widened and I know the others had too. She was in Ranger's apartment when there'd been a fire as well. I couldn't wait to hear the whole story, but that would have to wait for another day.

"It's been nice meeting all of you. If you'll excuse me I think I'll get ready and head down to the gym for a while.

Stephanie's POV:

I let Hector do all the talking when the others arrived. When he finished he told one of them to tell me our shift was over. He didn't let them know I could speak Spanish so I decided not to let them know either. Lester called me Beautiful and introduced himself as well as the others. I shook their hands and introduced myself to them. He told me Hector wanted me to know our shift was over. I thanked them and said I was going to the gym as Ranger had said I could use it. Lester told me to be sure and change in my apartment because there was no woman's locker room. I told them Ranger had already told me to use his apartment. From their reaction you'd think Ranger never had a female in his apartment. Lester asked what was wrong with my place and I explained I'd had a fire.

I left them and used the key fob Ranger had given me. In no time I was in his apartment getting changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 2: The Arrest of Officer Morelli

Stephanie's POV:

It took no time to get ready. I was looking forward to working out and using up some excess energy. First though I wanted to call grandma Mazur. I pulled my cell phone out and connected.

"It's your nickel."

"Hi gram. How you doing?"  
>"Steph? Where are you? Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm safe Gram. Connie called someone and asked them to help me. I'm staying in an apartment in their building. Some things are going to be happening, and I'd like you to take a vacation for a while."

"I got my cannon with me at all times baby. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Gram, but wouldn't you like an all-expense paid vacation?"  
>"Hot damn! That sounds like fun. I've always wanted to take a cruise to Europe."<p>

I laughed, "Okay. I'll see what I can find for you. I'll call back with the details. Be careful."

"You too."

I checked the time, good. Now I only had 90 seconds left. I pulled up the info and made the arrangements I needed before shutting the phone down. I smiled, 10 seconds to spare. I grabbed the key fob and made my way down to the gym. When I entered the gym I was a little stunned. The variety of physical activity available was unbelievable. There were several mats throughout the room as well as weight machines, punching bags, an indoor track, gymnastic equipment, and a wall that was a climber's wet dream. I had a hard time deciding what to do. I sighed, I would love to be able to do it all, but today I would stick with running. I made my way over to a mat and did some warm up exercises before heading to the track. I started out at a jog before picking up the pace. There were a few other guys in the gym and I felt their eyes on me. This was nothing new and I was able to focus my attention on what I was doing. When I reached the distance I wanted I slowed my pace to cool down. I looked around the room once more and caught the guys watching me. They quickly looked away, and I decided I'd go back up to 7 and take a shower.

I fobbed my way into the apartment and made sure I wasn't interrupting anything before I stripped down and entered the shower. I used the shower gel and at my first sniff I moaned. Oh I loved the smell of this stuff. Once I'd showered and dressed I brushed my hair and put on a little make up. Today I pulled on a pair of leggings, my knee length, black leather fashion boots with three inch heels, and an overlarge turquoise t-shirt. My stomach growled and I decided to make my way down to 5 and search for food. I didn't want to start _another_ fire in Ranger's apartment. When I exited the elevator on 5 I noticed Ranger and Tank talking to two other men. One was older, heavy set, about 5'10" with iron gray hair. The other man was about 20 years younger and resembled a snake, if a snake could take human form. His hair was a dull brown and he was overly thin for his 5'8" height. As I neared where they were, I felt it. I suppressed the shiver and made sure my face gave nothing away. I heard the two men talking in Russian.

(_When the two are talking together or to Stephanie they will speak in Russian but to Ranger the younger man and Stephanie speak English_)

"Please inform Mr. Manoso that I would like his company to provide security for my daughter while she is here." The older man looked at the younger one expectantly.

"I don't think that is a good idea sir. I have contacts that would be better suited to that task if you would trust me."

"I want this man."

The younger man turned to Ranger and smiled his oily smile, "Mr. Manoso, I have been asked by Mr. Roschnell to express his regret that he will not be accepting your help with his daughter. He feels her safety would be better served with a younger escort."

I narrowed my eyes and quickly made my way forward before Ranger could say anything. I launched myself at him and his reflexes were quick as he caught me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my mouth over his, opening my mouth so my tongue could trace his lips. What happened next I didn't anticipate. He crushed me to him and hijacked the kiss. He deepened the kiss and all I could do was hold on for dear life. When he pulled back I felt a little dazed but shook it off. I whispered, "He's lying. Roschnell wants you to provide security for his daughter while she's here."

His eyebrow rose, "You speak Russian?"

"Enough to get by."

Ranger set me on my feet and wrapped an arm around me. "Babe, can you inform Mr. Roschnell we would be glad to offer protection for his daughter while she's here?"

I noticed the look of shock on the younger man's face. I smiled, "Mr. Roschnell, I would like to let you know that Ranger would be glad to offer your daughter protection while she is here. Might I also let you know that the man beside you didn't relay your message. His message was that you wanted someone younger to take care of your daughter."

Roschnell looked at the other man. His eyes narrowed. "You are fired. I have no further use of you. I will be informing your boss of this treachery." He turned to me, "Thank you miss. Might I ask what your name is?"

I smiled, "Stephanie Plum sir."

"Ah, Mr. Manoso is wise to choose a wife who is not only young and beautiful, but speaks Russian as well." With that he chuckled.

I knew my face was red, I could feel the heat. Ranger raised an eyebrow and waited for the translation. I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid telling him. "He said you are wise to choose a wife who is not only young and beautiful, but speaks Russian as well."

Ranger smiled slightly and said, "Tell him thank you for the complement."

I was shocked, "But we aren't..."

He stopped my words with a finger on my lips as his eyes held my gaze. "Tell him."

I turned to Roschnell and said, "Thank you for the complement."

"My daughter's plane arrives Tuesday morning at 10 a.m. I will have her itinerary ready for you."

"His daughter's plane will arrive Tuesday morning at 10 a.m. And he'll have her itinerary ready for you."

"That's fine. Have him fax us all the information today and we will have everything ready."

"If you could fax all the information to us today, we will have everything ready."

They shook hands and Roschnell left. The younger man who'd come with him glared at me and said in Russian, "You will be sorry you interfered."

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "What did he say?"  
>"That I would be sorry I interfered."<p>

"Tank. Call the General and turn this bastard over to him."

Tank nodded and grabbed one of the man's arms and took him away.

Ranger turned to me, "You are full of surprises."

My stomach chose that moment to growl again. Ranger threw back his head and laughed. "Come on Babe. Let's find you something to eat."

Ranger's POV:

I was trying to make arrangements with Roschnell about the security of his daughter when out of the corner of my eye I saw Babe flying down the hallway towards me. When she launched herself at me I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She put her mouth over mine and I felt her tongue dart out to trace my lips. I took over the kiss and deepened it, crushing her to me. Man she was hot. When I let her up for air she whispered to me the man was lying about what was said. I asked her if she understood Russian and she said enough to get by. She translated for me. When she told me Roschnell said, "You are wise to choose a wife who is not only young and beautiful, but speaks Russian as well." I told her to tell him thank you. She went to say something and I placed a finger over her lips. I told her to just tell him thanks for the compliment. Then when Roschnell left and the other man said something in Russian, I'd asked her to translate that as well. When she did I told Tank we were turning him over to the general. I heard Babe's stomach growl and couldn't help the laugh.

"Come on Babe. Let's find you something to eat."

I showed her into the break room and she rooted around for food. I was puzzled as to why it was taking her so long when she finally sighed and grabbed a sandwich and soda. We sat down and she started eating. "I talked to grandma Mazur this morning. She said she's always wanted to go on a European cruise. I checked everything out and there is a reasonable trip for three. I have the funds but I'm not sure if..."

I cut her off, "I'll cover the tickets. Tell your grandma to be ready and I'll have Hal pick them up and take them to the airport."

"I'm not sure you want to do that. Grams is a unique character and I'm not sure your guys will survive her."

"I'm sure they can handle one little grandmother."

She shrugged, "Have you heard from Jamison?"

"Yes. Morelli was arrested earlier this morning. Jamison was surprised though because bail was denied."

"What about the charges against me?"

"Apparently the judge you drew also got the Morelli case and he dropped all charges against you. You are free. However, I think it's a good idea for you to remain here till Morelli's trial and then there's Ramirez."

"Are you sure I'm not a bother?"

I just looked at her. After several seconds she sighed, "Alright, but I gotta tell you the selection of food sucks. I need Tasty Cakes and peanut butter and olives."

"Babe. That stuff will kill you."

At that moment I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, "Report."

"Ranger, this is Binkie. There's an officer from the TPD in the lobby and he wants to talk to Stephanie."

"We'll be right down." I hung up and turned to Steph. "There's a police officer downstairs waiting to see you."

We made our way to the elevator and I motioned Santos to join us.

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger got a call and told me there was a police officer waiting in the lobby to see me. We made our way towards the elevator and he motioned for one of the guys to join us. We rode down to the lobby. Ranger asked me if I'd met Lester Santos and I told him I'd seen him earlier that day. When we reached the lobby I saw Eddie and smiled.

"Hey Eddie. What's up?"

"Hey Steph. I came to let you know Joe Morelli was arrested this morning."

I nodded, "Ranger told me."

Eddie turned to Ranger, "I'd like to personally thank you for helping Steph. I just wish there had been more I could have done. You gained several friends at the TPD for this."

Ranger's eyes narrowed on Eddie, "If it was that important why didn't you do something about it?"

"You're right. In hindsight, we should have done more. Just our bad luck the feds are at the station and that ass Byron Morten has been breathing down our necks. I don't know what that little termite thinks he's going to find."

At the mention of Morten's name I felt a shiver. That was one sick SOB I never wanted to see again. I smiled at Eddie, "At least I'm free now and don't have to worry about being FTA."

Eddie grinned. "I brought you something to apologize." He lifted a bag towards me.

I moaned, "Eddie you are a prince."

I grabbed the bag and pulled out a Boston Cream Donut. Ranger went to grab it saying, "Babe, that's contraband and not allowed in the building."

I stepped back before he could reach it and took a bite, moaning with pleasure. Ranger stepped forward and I noticed how determined he looked. I thought no fucking way am I giving up my treat. I stepped closer to Eddie and with a mouth full of donut said, "Eddie, get your gun out and shoot anyone who tries to take my donuts."

Eddie grinned at me, "No can do Steph. I'm willing to stand here beside you while you eat them though. I don't know if you can get all 6 of them down though."

I continued to stuff the donut in my mouth moaning with each bite. As I finished one I'd pull out another and dig into it. Ranger watched me with a glint in his eyes. He'd make a move every so often but nothing serious. The look on Lester's face was priceless. I think he'd love to take the bag from me and down them himself. When I finished the last one I licked my fingers to get any last bits of delicious goodness. I then stepped over towards Ranger and handed him the bag with a smile on my face. "Here you go."

His eyes narrowed on me and his look promised retribution. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "We'll discuss this later Babe."

Eddie smiled, "Your uncle wanted me to tell you Morelli won't make bail because there isn't a judge on the bench who will set bail."

"Thanks Eddie. Tell Uncle Joe thanks too okay. I'm sending grandma Mazur on a cruise so she'll be out of town for a while. I hope everything blows over before she gets back."

Eddie shuddered. "Gee, you don't need someone to take her to the airport or anything do you?"

I laughed, "No. Thanks Eddie. Ranger already agreed to have one of his men take her."

Eddie looked at Ranger, "Gosh man, you might give the poor sap combat pay."

"A little old lady may be more than the TPD can handle, but my men are made of sterner stuff."

"Okay. Will you take my advice and let Steph have her sweats or are you going to stick firm on not allowing that stuff in here?"

"There's a no contraband rule."

Eddie nodded. "I'll be seeing you. And if Steph turns up missing, I'll know that she was staying here."

With that Eddie turned and walked out of the building.

Lester's POV:

Man, watching her eat those donuts wasn't the easiest thing in the world. For one thing those moans of pleasure did things to a man. I couldn't believe the cop though. He made it sound like the grandma would be more than any one of us could handle. What the fuck? I smiled; maybe I'd take granny to the airport just to show those cops what real men could do. Man that girl could eat. Six donuts. Least she could have done was share. I kinda smiled when Eddie asked Ranger if he was going to allow her sweats or stand firm on not allowing sweats here. Ranger said there was the no contraband rule and I knew first-hand the lengths he'd go to keep that rule. Only contraband that was safe was if we got it to our apartments. Unfortunately we never made it that far. The bastard seemed to always know when we'd been shopping. He'd be at our doors waiting and go through every bag. I knew for a fact that he'd ordered a sensor unit that was supposed to detect anything. If there was a sweat in the building it would tell Ranger where it was. The guys and I had been plotting on how to destroy the unit before it arrived. I smiled, I couldn't wait to see how this itty bitty little girl stacked up against Ranger. Hell, he'd probably have her in tears before the hour was out. Lucky me I got to watch. Not that I like seeing women get hurt. Ranger would never hurt her. But he would frustrate her because she wouldn't be able to win against him. Man, I better let the rest of the guys know so we could get the bets up.

Ranger's POV:

I couldn't believe she just backed up by that cop and ate every single one of those donuts he brought. When she handed me the bag, I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her to me. She would pay for this later. Oh, I'd never hurt her. But I would have retribution. I couldn't believe the nerve of the cop, asking me if I was going to relax my rule about sweats and when I said there was a no contraband rule he told me if Steph turned up missing he'd know where to start looking. Shit, did I look like I would off some poor defenseless woman? After Eddie left we headed back upstairs. We were in the elevator when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

I watched as she listened to the caller and noticed a huge smile spread across her face. "Thanks Connie. I'll be sure to let him know."

She looked at me and her smile widened. "That was Connie. She called to tell me Morelli had been arrested and there's no bail. She also said women have been coming out of the woodwork. Seems I wasn't the first person he'd tried this on with."

I brought a finger up to her cheek and slowly caressed her. My eyes were locked with hers and I said, "Proud of you Babe."

Stephanie's POV:

When Ranger ran his finger down my cheek with our eyes locked on each other, I felt the heat all the way to my core. Man this guy was _hot. _I'd love nothing more than for his mouth to be on mine like earlier when I'd kissed him.

When my phone rang I saw it was Connie and answered. She told me that Morelli had been arrested and there was no bail set. He wouldn't be getting out till his trial was over. I felt a little better about that. Connie then went on to say that several other women had come forward to tell the police that Morelli had done the same thing to them. She heard they went to his house to get him and he was with Terry Gilman.

"Thanks Connie." I put my phone away and looked up at Ranger. "She called to tell me Morelli had been arrested and there's no bail. She also said women have been coming out of the woodwork. Seems I wasn't the first person he'd tried this on with."

Ranger caressed my cheek and said, "Proud of you Babe."

"Connie also wanted me to tell you thank you. She's glad you decided to help me."

His eyes dilated and I felt myself getting even hotter. Oh man!

I was startled when Lester cleared his throat a mumbled, "Get a room you two."

"Santos. Babe's grandma is going on a little trip. It will be your job to get her to the airport on time and make sure she's safe."

Lester grinned, "Hey, after hearing the cop I felt like I had to volunteer just to prove how much better a Rangeman is than a cop."

I looked up at Lester, "You won't hold it against me will you?"

He looked puzzled, "Hold what against you Beautiful?"

"Anything Grams does."

He just laughed. "I think I can handle a little old lady."

Boy was he in for a surprise. I winced inwardly. They wouldn't believe anything I said, I guess they would just find out first hand.

The elevator stopped on 5 and Lester got out. He turned back to me and said, "Just let me know what the arrangements are and I'll make sure your grandma gets on the plane safely."

I nodded, "Thanks Lester."

Ranger and I continued up to 7. He led me into the apartment and we sat down on the sofa. Ranger put on his serious face, "Babe, I have some rules that everyone needs to follow. There's a no contraband rule. The guys know this. If they get the stuff inside their apartments, then they get to keep it. If I see it then I get to get rid of it. Ella fixes only healthy foods and stocks the break room with them as well as doing the shopping for my apartment. Eddie brought you those donuts today and I let you get by with eating them, but next time I will take the contraband from you and dispose of it. I just wanted to let you know so you would be aware of the reasons. I'll make a few concessions for you because we still need to keep you safe, and you can't exactly go out and about to eat your contraband outside of this building."

I nodded. He went on to add, "I've ordered a sensor that should be here any day. Once up it will be able to sense contraband anywhere inside the building." He smiled, "Once that happens it will be pointless for any of you to try and bring stuff into the building."

"Just so you know, there are times when I really need sweets." I looked him in the eyes, "I mean _really_ need them."

Ranger's eyes narrowed for a moment, "Unless you have a note from your doctor telling me it's a medical necessity for you to have the sweets, I'm not budging."

I sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

His eyebrow rose, "It's my rule."

I nodded, "Okay. But I don't give up easy."

Ranger and I ate supper together. It was delicious. Considering it was a totally healthy meal that is. I'd had enough sugar earlier in the day to tide me over so everything was good. When we finished eating, he powered on the T.V. The news was on and the anchor was launching into the top story for the day.

"_Trenton detective Joseph Morelli was arrested today. It seems he stopped a young female driver a few weeks ago and told her if she didn't want to be charged for reckless driving, she would have to have sex with him. When she refused, he then threw her against her car. When another officer joined them on the scene, the female asked the second officer to take her to the station. She was booked and given a court date, but before she could appear, she was alerted to plans that were being made for her abduction and rape. Not knowing what else to do, she called a friend who told her not to go to court. The friend then told her they would ask someone they knew to help her and when this other party went to the apartment to talk to her, found that Detective Morelli had hand-cuffed her to her shower rod. Using a wire, the conversation_ _was recorded and when Morelli went to attack the girl, she gave him a round-house kick to the head and was helped by the stranger. She is now at an undisclosed location in Trenton being kept safe until the matter with Morelli is cleared up. We learned Morelli made a deal with Benito Ramirez to abduct the young girl and take her to Stark Street where she was to be held until Morelli could come and ...enjoy himself before giving her over to Ramirez. Since charges were brought against Morelli earlier today, there have been over 200 other women who have come forward to claim that Morelli threatened them with similar charges if they didn't perform for him, as well as other women claiming Morelli raped them. Due to the serious nature of these charges, our station has elected to air the story as we have. Now onto other news."_

I looked up to Ranger, he didn't look happy about something. "Are you upset with me?"

"No Babe. I just hope they didn't sabotage our case against Morelli by poisoning the jury pool."

We were interrupted by the phone ringing. Ranger picked up the receiver, "Report." He paused for a few seconds and then responded, "Bring her here. Better pick up Babe's grandma. Her apartment should be ready by now and they can stay there."

He hung up the phone and I asked, "What's up?"

"Ramirez went after Lula again. Tank was just arriving and was able to get to her in time, but she's pretty shook up. I thought her and your grandma could stay in your apartment for tonight. We know your grandma is leaving tomorrow for her cruise so she will be safe. Lula can either continue to stay with you or Tank, or she can have the apartment and you can stay up here."

"Eddie said Byron Morten was at the police station with a crew seeing if things were up to code. Morten gives me the willies. I don't have any proof yet, but I don't trust him. If you have a secure room, I have some equipment with me to do a complex search. I might be able to find the evidence I need."

Ranger looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Just what the hell kind of job do you have?"

I shrugged, "I really can't say much. Nothing illegal."

He thought for a moment and then said, "You can use my office up here. It's totally secure. What do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Lula and Grams can use the apartment on four. There's no way I can sleep in the same apartment as those two. They both snore and it reaches 9.7 on the Richter scale."

Ranger smiled and I think he thought I was kidding. I wasn't. "You can stay up here. You'll be perfectly safe. You can have the sofa or you can share the bed. You'll be safe, we'll only be sleeping. I just wanted you to know I won't give up my bed for you but I will share it."

When grandma and Lula arrived, I went down to see how they were. Grams hugged me tight to her and Lula gave me a tight squeeze. I sat with them and we talked for a while. I left them when they fell asleep and made my way back up to 7. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I stripped down in the bathroom to just my t-shirt and underpants. I made my way back into the bedroom and debated whether to climb in or go back out to the sofa. I sighed; I knew I was getting in that bed. I was scared and didn't want to be alone. I felt safe whenever Ranger was near. I lifted the covers and slid in beside the sleeping man already in the bed. I tried not to wake him as I scooted closer. I gently tried to lift one of his arms so I could snuggle even closer. I about jumped out of my skin when he wrapped an arm around my waist and hauled me up against him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Night Babe."

I sighed with contentment, "Night."

When I awoke, Ranger was no longer in bed, but there was a note beside me. I quickly read it. 'Babe, Santos is taking your grandma to the airport and he will see her safely on the plane and wait till the plane has taken off. The police are looking for Ramirez in connection with an assault that occurred last night. Ella brought some things down for you for breakfast. I'll see you tonight."

I got up and showered and dressed. I would skip the gym for now because I wanted to get started on my search. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail. Today I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans. They were faded from numerous washings and had holes in various locations. I put on a pair of moccasins and a long-sleeved, white, cotton button down shirt. The shirt was three sizes too big. I unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled the sleeves up. Then I pulled out a wide black leather belt and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed my computer and the other things I needed and made my way into Ranger's office. I set up my laptop and got started.

When I finally had everything I needed, I took a look at the web address and my breath caught._ 'Oh shit!' _I printed out the information and I now put that in a folder and shut down my computer._ Shit, shit, shit! _Ranger was going to be pissed. I sighed; I was going to have to tell him. Who knows how long I'd been there and by now I'm sure they'd backtracked to my location. I just hoped Jeff was in a good mood today. I stood up with the file and made my way through the apartment. Using the key fob I got in the elevator and went to face the music. The elevator seemed to rocket down to the 5th floor and I slowly made my way to Ranger's office. I went to knock but the door was opened and Ranger stood there with his cell phone to his ear. He motioned me to enter and closed the door again.

Ranger's POV:

I left Steph asleep in my apartment and went down to the gym and worked out before grabbing a shower and heading to my office. I grabbed breakfast in the break room. I was in the middle of planning a take down when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open and said, "Manoso."

"Ranger. This is Jeff Hollingsworth at the DEA. Can you tell me why someone in your building hacked into the DEA?"

There was total silence. My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. "I have no idea _yet_, but I assure you I _will_ find out." I stood and was heading out the door when I saw Babe was standing there ready to knock. I motioned her in and closed the door behind us. "I think I have the culprit now. Would you like to talk to her?"

"_Her_?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Put her on. Maybe between us we can scare the shit out of her so this doesn't happen again."

I handed the phone to Babe. She took it with a grimace. "Hello?" I watched her tone become wary and hoped Hollingsworth wasn't going too far for his sake. "Stephanie Plum sir." (pause) "It wasn't intentional. I was doing a complex search and when I finished I saw the address and so I came to tell Ranger what happened." (pause) "Benito Ramirez. His manager Jimmy Alpha is the one I think you are looking for. I'm giving Ranger the file with everything I learned. I've found a boat I think they are using and that's why it's coming in under the radar. Everything is here. You have to know that I was investigating Byron Morten when I found everything. There's a paper trail." (pause) "I won't sir. Bye."

Babe handed the phone back to me. Her eyes met mine and she whispered, "I'm so sorry Ranger. I really didn't mean for this to happen." A tear slid down her cheek. I stood and she was in my arms in seconds. Hollingsworth was in deep shit now. That bastard had no cause to make her cry damn it! I wrapped my arms around her and talked softly to her as I rubbed her back. After a while she calmed down and I told her we'd go up to 7 for lunch. I flipped my cell open and sent Ella a text. I asked her to bring us something up to 7 and told her she had permission to bring contraband with her. Damn Hollingsworth's worthless hide.

Stephanie's POV:

I listened as Ranger said he thought he had the culprit now and asked the caller if they wanted to talk to me. He handed me his phone and I took it. "Hello?"

"Do you realize what kind of trouble you are in? You hacked into the DEA. I have half a notion to have you charged with a federal crime. Who the hell is this?"

"Stephanie Plum sir."

"_Plum_? Why the hell didn't you go through normal channels? You would have gotten the same information."

"It wasn't intentional. I was doing a complex search and when I finished I saw the address and so I came to tell Ranger what happened."

"Who the hell are you digging up dirt on?"

"Benito Ramirez. His manager Jimmy Alpha is the one I think you are looking for. I'm giving Ranger the file with everything I learned. I've found a boat I think they are using and that's why it's coming in under the radar. Everything is here. You have to know that I was investigating Byron Morten when I found everything. There's a paper trail."

"Alright Plum. I'll let this slide this time because I just won the $5000 pool. Don't let this happen again."

"I won't sir. Bye."

I handed the phone back to Ranger and whispered, "I'm so sorry Ranger. I really didn't intend for this to happen." I couldn't help it, a tear slid down my cheek. He stood and took me in his arms, rubbing my back and talking soothingly to me. He waited till I'd calmed down then said we were going up to 7 for some lunch.

When Ella brought lunch in, I asked, "Is there a washer and dryer somewhere in the building?"

Ella smiled at me and replied, "Just leave whatever you need washed out and I'll take care of it dear when I clean your apartment."

My eyes got big and I turned to Ranger, "That's how you find the contraband."

Ranger smiled, "No Babe, anything in the apartment is safe. You have to get it there first though. So far that hasn't happened. Several of the guys have tried but no one has succeeded."

I raised my head and sniffed, "I smell brownies."

Ella laughed, "You are privileged indeed. Ranger gave me permission to bring them up."

I looked at Ranger and smiled brilliantly. I heard his sharp intake of air but thought nothing about it. I dug into the delicious meal and after cleaning my plate, I was treated to two gooey, delicious brownies. Ella was gathering up the dishes and I said, "Ella, if you ever want to adopt someone, I'll volunteer."

Ella laughed and replied, "I'd love to adopt you dear, but I'm afraid your mother wouldn't allow that to happen."

I couldn't help it. I got incredibly sad and fought to keep the tears at bay. Man, I hated this time of the month. I always got so emotional. I could keep things bottled in for the most part any other time, but there was one week every month that my emotions were all over the place. Ella took one look at my face and stopped laughing. "Oh dear. Please forgive me dear. What did I say?"

I shrugged, "My mom never wanted me. She had me because she's Catholic and abortion is frowned on in the Catholic Church."

Ella looked at Ranger, Its okay Ella. I'll take care of it."

She gave me a hug and said, "You are a breath of fresh air dear. I'm glad you have come into our lives."

My eyes were swimming when she released me and left the apartment. Ranger stood and came over to squat down beside me. "Are you okay Babe?"

"I'm sorry Ranger. I always get emotional this time of the month."

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Good to know." He gently wiped the tears from my face and pulled me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way to the sofa. He sat with his back at the arm of the sofa and his legs were stretched out on the sofa. He put me between his legs and pulled me back to his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. He flipped on the T.V. and we sat there for the longest time. His hand gently caressed my arms and his hand ran through my hair. At some point I fell asleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

Ranger's POV:

When she smiled at me brilliantly I couldn't help but gasp as my breath caught at her incredible beauty. I think she stole my heart at that precise moment in time. I wasn't expecting the emotions when she'd told Ella she'd volunteer if Ella ever wanted to adopt someone. Ella had told her she didn't think Babe's mother would allow that. I saw the look on Ella's face and knew she would never hurt anyone much less Babe. When she'd told Ella her mom never wanted her and had only had her because abortion was frowned on in the Catholic Church, Ella looked at me like she wanted to do physical damage to someone. I knew how she felt. I told her I'd take care of it and she packed everything up and left. I went over to where Babe sat and I squatted down. "Are you okay Babe?"

"I'm sorry Ranger. I always get emotional this time of the month."

My eyes twinkled, "Good to know." I gently wiped the tears from her face and pulled her up. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we made our way to the sofa. I sat with my back at the arm of the sofa and my legs were stretched out on the sofa. I put her between my legs and pulled her back to my chest with my arms wrapped around her waist. I flipped on the T.V. and we sat there for the longest time. My hand gently caressed her arms and my hand ran through her hair. At some point she fell asleep. A long time later I moved her so I could lift her in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. I undressed her and slid one of my t-shirts on her before stripping down and climbing into bed beside her. I pulled her into my arms and went to sleep.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up when I felt the bed move. Ranger was sitting on the side of the bed pulling on a pair of socks and putting running shoes on. "What time is it?"

"Five. Go back to sleep Babe. I'm just going running and I'll be back."

"Are you using the indoor track?"

"Yeah. It's pouring outside."

"Can I go with?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to?"

"I like running."

"Sure, you can come with. Don't try to keep up, just go at your own pace."

I smiled, "You think I'm going to slow you down."

"No. I'll just run laps around you. There will be a lot of guys there at this time."

"Okay. I can be ready in 5 minutes."

His eyes rose at that but he didn't comment. I slipped out of bed and quickly brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants, socks, running shoes, and a black sports bra and blue tank top. I was ready in the allotted 5 minutes. He just raised an eyebrow. We made our way down in the elevator and walked into the gym together. He was right. There were a lot more guys there at this time of the morning. I followed his lead and did my warm up exercises on the mat beside him. I was ready when he jogged onto the track. He kept his pace slow to match mine for the first few minutes, and then seeing I was comfortable, his pace increased rapidly. I think I surprised him with how long I was actually able to match his pace. Although I tested my endurance, I didn't over-due it. When he reached a pace I could no longer match I continued at the pace I was going. When I finally started slowing down he jogged beside me and asked me how long I'd been running. I told him for as long as I could remember. I finally slowed to a walk and made my way over to where there were several bottles of water. I grabbed one and opened it, draining half of it. I had just put the cap back on when my senses went on alert. I looked around to see what had triggered the feeling. It was when I saw the guys on the wall climbing that I felt the zing. I made my way over and tried to find what had triggered the warning. I closed my eyes for a moment and replayed everything I saw. Suddenly I opened my eyes and knew I only had moments.

I started to climb the wall. I vaguely recall someone asking, "What is she doing?"

I felt Ranger's presence before his one word statement, "Babe." Like that said it all. Get down. Don't you know there are already two guys up there and what you are doing isn't safe? I blocked them all out because if I didn't get up there in time it would be too late. I'd nearly made it to the spot I needed, but I had run out of time. I had to act now. I reached out and hooked the lax rope and secured myself on the rope. Then I closed my eyes for a moment to focus on the movements I would need to make for success. I opened my eyes and swung out across the wall, arching out for maximum momentum. I was on the arc back when I hit my target. I felt the shock to my system but wrapped my legs around his midsection and told him to grab my rope. He did and I felt another jolt as the rope took the added weight. We swung back and forth for several seconds before we came to a stop.

"Can you belay down?"

He nodded. "If you hadn't been there and pulled me off..."

"Don't think about it now. Let's just get down."

He maneuvered around me and belayed down the rope. Once he was off the rope, I followed suit. When I was close to the ground I felt hands at my waist and I was lifted off the rope into Ranger's arms. "Are you okay Babe."

"I'm fine."

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"The rope he was on was fraying. I only had a few seconds to act."

Ranger continued to hold me as we walked out of the gym. When we got up to 7, he finally set me down. "Okay. Time for a talk. You've hacked into the Pentagon. You've hacked into the DEA. You speak Russian. You started a rescue operation before it was obvious to anyone else that a rescue would be needed, care to tell me anything?"

I grimaced. I didn't want him to look at me like the others did when they found out. I liked the feelings I got from being close to him. I took a deep breath, "I see things most people don't. I have a photographic memory."

"There's more to it than that though isn't there?"

I nodded my head. "I have a rather high I.Q. I have several degrees. I graduated two years ago. I've been working at my job for the past two years."

His gaze locked with mine, "Your job is classified. Does it by chance relate to your...skills?"

I nodded. I could tell him that much if no more.

He nodded, "Next time you see something like the frayed rope, can you tell me about it first? I don't like you putting yourself in danger."

"I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 3: Lester's Dilemma

(_This scene is strictly from Lester's POV_):

Ranger made sure I got the three tickets and had the information I needed to get Stephanie's grandma and her two friends to the airport. I knew that grandma had been brought to the apartment Steph was to be using here. In the morning I could collect her and then pick up the other two. I had to smile at the cop's reaction. Next time I took a skip to the station I planned on rubbing it in how easy this job was. Man what wusses. I finished my shift at 2300 and made my way to my apartment. I figured I'd get 5 hours sleep before I had to get ready to take granny and her cronies to the airport. I grimaced when I caught sight of the grocery bags still on my kitchen table. There was nothing perishable in there and unfortunately Ranger had caught me coming in so there was no contraband. Damn he was diligent! I poked around in the bags, but nothing interested me. I got a drink of water and headed for the bedroom. After stripping down I climbed into bed and closed my eyes knowing I would be asleep in seconds. I was used to getting sleep when I could and had honed in my skills. I'd closed my eyes and just started to drift off when I was startled fully awake. My first thought was we were having an earthquake. From the sounds of it, it was pretty bad. I frowned; none of the alarms were going off. If we were having an earthquake, we had alarms that would alert us all. Standard Operating Procedure was to head to the control room and we'd get our orders from there.

I paused for a moment taking stock of my surroundings and didn't feel the bed moving, as a matter of fact, nothing in the room was moving. Okay, no earthquake. What the fuck was that noise? I got out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweats. I headed out of my apartment and when I got to the hallway I noticed several of the guys already standing there. "Hey guys, anyone know what's happening?"

Hal shook his head, "I was sleeping and I heard a God awful noise."

The others just nodded in agreement. At that moment Tank exited the elevators and smiled when he saw all of us standing around in the hallway. I gave him my best glare and asked, "What the fuck is so funny?"

He shook his head, "I assume the noise woke you pansies up?"

Binkie asked, "You know what the noise is?"

We could still hear the noise. At a guess I would say it would register a 9.7 on the Richter scale. Tank cocked his head and smiled wider, "Part of that noise would be Lula. She snores. I'd say the rest of the noise would be Stephanie's grandma."

We all looked at him like he was crazy. There's no way snoring could be_ that_ loud. I walked closer to the apartment door and I distinctively heard the snoring sounds. I grinned from ear to ear and said, "Damn!" Then I turned to the guys and raised an eyebrow. "Wonder if Steph snores too?"

Tank glared at me, "That kind of thinking will get you in trouble Santos."

The others nodded. I had a moment of clarity and suppressed a shudder. Ranger would hand me my ass if he knew what I was thinking right now. I put a hand up and headed back to my apartment, "I got an early start tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep."

I didn't wait for a response.

Saying and doing are two very different animals. I'd climbed back into bed and used all the skills I'd honed over the years to get back to sleep. Easy right? I mean after all I could sleep in combat zones with gunfire and bombs going off. What could be so different? I refused to admit defeat until my alarm went off at 0430 a.m. I punched my pillow and got up out of bed. I took a quick shower and dressed. After grabbing everything I needed, I made my way to the apartment next to mine. I knocked and the door was opened by a woman who could be anywhere from 60 to 90. She was a small woman and rail thin. She smiled when she saw me and backed up so I could enter the apartment.

I walked into the apartment and noticed there was another person waiting there as well. This must be Tank's girlfriend Lula. She was about 5'5" tall and weighed about 230 pounds. She was dressed in neon green spandex that was about three sizes too small, but on her it looked right for some reason. Her hair was pink. Who ever heard of pink hair?

"Ladies. My name is Lester Santos and I'm here to take Mrs. Mazur to the airport."

"Hot damn! I got a live one."

I frowned at the wording but smiled at her, "Are you ready to go ma'am?"

"I'm not old enough to be a ma'am sonny. Just call me Edna."

I nodded to let her know I'd heard. "Is this your luggage?"

"Since I'm going on a trip I don't see how it could be anyone else's."

Lula spoke up for the first time, "Granny asked me to go with so as I can wave her off and let Steph know she got off okay."

"You're welcome to come along, but I can let Stephanie know her grandmother got off safely."

"Yeah, but you telling it might be boring you hear what I'm saying. Me telling her she gets a real picture of what happened."

I just shrugged and said, "Let's go." I leaned forward to grab the bags and I felt a hand on my ass. I froze for a millisecond and turned to see Lula standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face but she was too far away to have reached me. I let my gaze slide to Steph's grandma and she was busy with her pocketbook. I decided to let it go for now. I picked up the bags and headed for the door. "Let's get this show on the road folks."

I led them to the elevators and we rode down to the garage. I made my way over to the SUV I usually used and loaded the luggage into the back. I opened the back door and helped granny in. I had to pick her up to get her in the SUV. I had her in the air and was setting her on the seat when I felt the hand on my balls. My eyes grew round and I looked directly at her. She had a smile on her face a mile wide. With her other hand she patted my cheek and said, "Impressive young man. Definitely impressive."

I wasted no time in stepping back and shutting her door. When I got in the driver's seat I noticed Lula was silently shaking with laughter. My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but remember Stephanie's words yesterday asking me not to hold anything against her. I also thought back to the shudder the cop gave when he asked about granny needing a ride to the airport. I was getting a funny feeling I shouldn't have been so cocky.

We made another stop to pick up the other two ladies and I figured I better be on the alert. It creeped me out having someone that old feeling me up. I felt my cock shrink just thinking about it. Damn! I avoided a repeat with these two by holding them at arm's length when I lifted them into the back seat. Once they were inside, I headed for the airport. We made good time and I figured we'd have plenty of time to get through customs.

I parked at the door and unloaded the luggage onto a baggage cart. I tipped the guy and asked him to wait for us as I went and found a parking space. I helped all the ladies out, taking extra care to stay out of range of the three in back. When we reached the luggage cart I waved the man away and steered it in the direction we needed to go. I got the luggage all checked in and the ladies had their tickets. Everything was going like clockwork. The first two ladies went through the metal detector without any problems and I started to smile. I guess this wasn't so bad after all. Granny walked through the metal detector and the alarm went off. I frowned. What could have set off the alarm? She emptied her pockets and her purse went on the tray as well. She walked through and again the alarm sounded.

"Hey granny, what about your teeth?" asked Lula.

"Damn. That must be it."

She took out her teeth and walked through again. The alarm once again sounded. Damn. If she missed her flight Ranger was going to have my ass. Finally, after about the 7th try another guard came over and said, "We'll have to do a strip search. It's the only way. Granny smiled ear to ear. The guard took her to a small private room to do the strip search and I cooled my heels waiting, keeping alert for any danger. Suddenly I heard a loud squawk and tensed. A few seconds later the guard came back out, his face pale white and his eyes were as big as saucers. Granny walked beside him with a smile a mile wide on her face. The guard seemed to be in a daze as they joined us and he said, "She's cleared. Get her out of here."

I waited for granny to get her things all gathered up and we made our way to where they would board the plane. I made sure all the ladies were seated and made my way over to the stewardess. I explained my role here and asked that the three ladies be allowed to board last and I be allowed to sweep the plane. She nodded and said she would clear it with airport security.

When the flight was called we waited till everyone else had boarded and then I escorted the ladies onto the plane. I did a sweep of the plane to make sure there were no dangers to granny. When I was satisfied, I told granny to have a great trip and made my way back into the terminal. I watched the plane taxi to the runway and take off before collecting Lula and heading back to Rangeman. I let out a sigh of relief that granny would be out of sight for the next three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 4: Fallout

Stephanie's POV:

I had left Ranger in the kitchen and went into the bathroom. I stripped down and showered. One whiff of the shower gel had me moaning. Man that stuff was addictive. I showered and shampooed as quickly as I could because my stomach was already growling. Once I'd dried off and brushed my hair out, I ran gel through it to tame the curls. I found a pair of black cargos in my size and a black thong and sports bra. The t-shirt was black as well and this one ended only a couple inches under my sports bra. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed to put on the black socks and black boots. I wrinkled up my nose. Didn't they realize there were other colors besides black? I mean I knew why black was the color of choice. It made it easier to stay hidden in plain sight, especially at night.

Once dressed I made my way out to the kitchen. Ranger was standing at the counter reading some papers when I entered the room. He lowered them and his gaze met mine.

"Lester called to say your grandma and her friends made their flight. They are safely on their way."

"Did he have any problems?"

"He didn't mention any. I'm going to take a shower. Ella will be bringing breakfast down in a few minutes. Go ahead and get started if I'm not done."

I nodded but knew I'd wait for him. When Ella entered with breakfast, I smiled at her, "Ella, I'm sorry I got so emotional last time."

"Oh dear, think nothing of it. I'm going shopping a little later. Is there anything in particular I can get for you?"

"Uh, actually...I do need some things. Can you pick me up some..." I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes, "Of course dear. Do you have enough till I get back around 1 p.m.?"

"I should. Thanks a lot Ella."

"No problem. I'll see you later. Just leave everything when you're done. I'll be back up later to collect everything."

I nodded. I checked out what was under the food covers and groaned at the delicious smells. Yum! Everything looked so good. I bit my lip and glanced towards the bedroom where Ranger should be getting ready and sighed. I was rethinking my plan to wait for Ranger when he walked through the doorway. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be halfway through with breakfast by now."

"I thought I'd wait for you."

He smiled and pulled a seat out for me before taking his own seat. We ate in silence for a while...well, Ranger ate in silence. I couldn't help but moan with every bite. Man could Ella cook. I'd almost finished when I got to thinking. I looked over to Ranger and asked, "Now that Joe is in jail, is it possible for me to go out?"

He paused for a moment before saying, "If you are with me or one of my men I would say you would be safe, but I'd like to give it a few more days before we let people know where you are staying."

"Okay. Ella already said she would get me some things I need so I don't really have any reason to go out. I don't suppose you'd let her bring up more brownies?"

His eyes narrowed on me. "I don't suppose I would."

I nodded, "That's what I thought. What do you have to do today?"

"I'm meeting a couple of clients. I should be back in the building by 1630. What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I have a couple of files I need to work on for my boss."

"Are you planning to use a computer?"

"Well yeah, I have some things to look up."

Ranger stilled and he took a deep breath as if he was searching for the words he needed. "Babe, I'd rather you not use a computer while I'm out of the building. I know you didn't mean to, but if you were to hack in somewhere and I wasn't here to help defuse the situation, you could get in a lot of trouble and so could Rangeman."

I knew what he said made sense. After all, he didn't know what I did. I sighed and thought for a minute, "Okay. I won't use the computers. Do you have a lab of some kind?"

"Yes. We have a fully equipped lab on 2. I'll take you down and introduce you to the guys in the lab."

I nodded. "Okay. That will keep me busy for most of the day."

I could see Ranger looked relieved, kind of like he'd dodged a bullet. When we were done with breakfast, Ranger waited for me to get the bag I wanted to take to the lab and then led me down to the 3rd floor where the lab was located. When we entered the room I noticed there were four guys working at different stations. They seemed totally immersed in their work. Ranger led me over to the man looking through the microscope.

"How's it coming Manny?"

"Just a couple more tests and I'll have everything I need."

"Good. Stephanie has some things she needs to do in the lab if that's okay."

"No problem. There's plenty of equipment."

At this point, Manny hadn't looked up from the microscope. I rolled my eyes. I wondered what was so fascinating. I waved Ranger away and said, "I'll be fine here. I'll see you later."

He pulled me to him and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I'll meet you on 7 at 1700 Babe."

"Sure. See you then."

I watched as he left the lab and then looked around at the various stations before choosing where I wanted to start. I set my bag down and took out the first bag. I set it down on the table before reaching for a pair of gloves and opening the bag so I could prepare the samples. I worked diligently and lost track of time somewhere along the way. Every once in a while I felt eyes on me but I kept my focus on what I was doing. Finally, I could ignore the growling of my stomach no longer and I packed up my things and put them back in my bag. Once I had everything packed up I looked over to where Manny was standing. He had the oddest look on his face.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your lab Manny."

"Anytime."

I checked my watched and noted the time. It was 5:10 p.m. I sighed and made my way to the elevator and used the key fob to reach the 7th floor.

Manny's POV:

I was looking in the microscope trying to identify the substance we'd found at the scene of the last bombing. I knew Ranger had entered the lab, but I kept my focus on what was before me.

Ranger asked, "How's it coming Manny?"

"Just a couple more tests and I'll have everything I need."

"Good. Stephanie has some things she needs to do in the lab if that's okay."

"No problem. There's plenty of equipment."

With that I continued on with my work. I was just finishing up when I smelled something burning. I looked up and around the lab trying to find the cause. It took a few seconds but I found it just in time. My eyes rounded as I hurried over to where Stephanie was working. She had something cooking and it was smoking. I quickly turned the flame off. I'd just moved out of the way when she turned back to it and used tongs to extract some of it and put it on a slide. I blew out a sigh. We could have had a disaster if it had gone up. I looked around and noticed the other guys were all looking at me stunned. I went back over to where I'd been working, but I couldn't focus on anything. I kept thinking of the close call we'd just had.

I continued to watch her work. I couldn't help but be impressed. She was methodical in her work. Some of the things she did floored me. I would have never thought to do those things. Every time she put a fire under anything though, disaster was a nanosecond away. The guys and I took turns watching the fires and made sure the flames were put out long before any damage was done. Every once in a while we heard a stomach growl and we all looked at each other. I smiled when I realized it must be hers. I felt like I was in shock from our day of damage control.

Finally, she packed up and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for letting me borrow your lab Manny."

"Anytime."

I let out a sigh of relief when she left the lab. I looked at the other guys and noticed their paler. "I take it you guys are as stunned as I feel."

Tom, a big strapping Irishman chuckled and said, "I'm just glad to be in one piece. Man she's dangerous. Now I know how the fire in Ranger's apartment and hers started. We gotta warn the boss."

I nodded my agreement. "But did you guys get a load of what she was doing? It took me awhile to understand what she was doing, but when I realized why she was doing it, it all made sense."

They nodded their agreement. We worked silently cleaning everything up and making sure the lab was ready for the next day. That done we left to go our separate ways.

Stephanie's POV:

I reached 7 and fobbed my way into Ranger's apartment. I hurried in not paying attention to where I was going and ran into a wall of black. The only thing that kept me vertical was a pair of strong arms that wrapped around me. I looked up into Ranger's eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Get lost?"

"No. I lost track of the time."

He nodded, "Ella left a bag for you. You ready to eat?"

My stomach chose that moment to growl. Ranger threw back his head and laughed. I gave him my best glare, "Are you laughing at me?"

He pulled me closer and lowered his mouth and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Babe, I would never laugh at you."

I nodded, "Good to know." For some reason that brought a twinkle to his eyes.

He led me into the kitchen and seated me before claiming his own seat. He served us from the dishes on the cart and I started eating. Man this was good shit. When we were done I looked over at the dishes and chewed on my lip. "I don't suppose there's desert?"

"Sorry Babe."

I sighed. My phone rang at that moment and I dug around in my purse for it. "Hello?"

"Hey white girl. How you doing?"

"Good. How about you? Grams got off okay?"

"I got something to show you on that girl. Can you get away for a little bit?"

I glanced at Ranger and then replied, "Sure. I'll see you in a few." I hung up and smiled at Ranger. "Lula has something to show me. I think she took pictures of Grams leaving today."

"You want to meet up with her and check them out? I have some things that require my attention down on 5. We could meet up in a couple of hours. Are you staying up here tonight or in your apartment?"

"Even though it's just Lula, there's no way I can sleep through her snoring. Unless you'd rather have your apartment to yourself?"

"No Babe. You are welcome here anytime."

He stood and pulled me up. I looked in his eyes and got a fuzzy warm feeling. My gaze lowered to his mouth and the next thing I knew that gorgeous male mouth was on mine. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned at the things he was doing to me with just a kiss. This was better than Boston Cream Donuts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, mirroring his actions. I was lost in a sensual fog when suddenly he pulled his mouth from mine and answered his phone.

"This better be fucking important."

He held me close as he listened to the person on the other end. A few minutes later he said, "I'll let you know. I'll be down in 5." He flipped the phone closed and rested his forehead against mine. "I have to go downstairs Babe. Can you come to my office when you and Lula finish up?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Reluctantly he set me on the floor and held my face up to his. He gently kissed my lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way to the elevator. When we reached the 5th floor, he gently raised my face to his and kissed my lips. "I'll see you in a bit Babe."

I went on down to 4 and went to the apartment Ranger was letting me use. I used the key fob and let myself in. Lula jumped up when I entered the apartment and grinned at me, "Hey white girl. Got something here you hafta see."

I went over and joined her. We sat down on the sofa and she showed me the footage she'd shot. By the time it ended we were both laughing hysterically. "Oh my! Does he know you have this?"

"Do I look stupid?"

"Sorry Lula, I wasn't thinking. This is great. I've got to make a copy for Grams."

"Better add one for me and you too girl."

I made the copies and handed Lula hers. My eyes were twinkling when I handed her the copy I'd made for her. "I'm sure Connie would love seeing that."

"Oh girl you know it." She frowned, "You think she'd be upset if we wait till Ramirez is behind bars?"

For all Lula's bravado, I knew Ramirez scared the shit out of her. That bastard had nearly killed her. She acted like a bad ass, but inside she was just a lost little girl. Maybe that's why we got along so great. We were kindred spirits. "I think Connie would be fine with waiting to see this. Maybe we can have her come over here and order pizza one night." I frowned, "That is as long as pizza isn't considered contraband. Ranger has a thing about not letting unhealthy foods as he calls them enter the building."

"Say what?"

"Ranger confiscates anything he considers to be contraband and throws it in the garbage."

"Man that really sucks."

I nodded. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Tank is taking me out. I'll come back here and bunk down while he does a surveillance shift."

"Okay. You got a key?" When she nodded, I continued, "I'm going to stay at Ranger's tonight."

She grinned at me, "That man is one fine package as your granny would say."

I blushed and she laughed, "Girl, you got it bad."

"He's just helping me out."

"Uh huh. You just keep tellin' yourself that. Man like that, wearing all that black, an' he's got secrets too. Wonder if this is the Bat Cave?"

I looked at her puzzled; she put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Girl, that man is Batman."

I froze. Pieces were falling into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 5: The Fall of Benito Ramirez and Jimmy Alpha

Stephanie's POV:

I left Lula a few minutes before 7 p.m. and took the elevator up to 5. I made my way to Ranger's office, knocking before I entered. He looked up when I walked inside, "I'll be with you in 5 Babe."

I sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk and drew my legs up on the seat under me. I watched as he finished up what he was working on. He'd just stood and stretched when the phone on his desk rang. He grabbed it and said, "Manoso." After a pause he said, "Time and place." A few seconds later he replaced the receiver on the hook. He put his hands on his hips and looked over at me, snaring my gaze with his.

"That was Hollingsworth. He took the info you collected and they have a sting in place. He called to ask for more man power. I'm taking a team to assist them."

I nodded, "Do you need me to come with?"

"No. You'll stay here with Tank and Lula."

"They have a date tonight. I can't crash..." I was interrupted by the opening of the door. When I turned, I saw Tank standing there with his arm wrapped around Lula. Her face was paler than usual and I guess I couldn't blame her.

"Tank just told me. Hey white girl, looks like you and I get to order pizza after all."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the look Ranger gave Tank. I smiled, "Cool. Maybe we should invite Connie over tonight and watch that new video."

She smiled, "Why that's a real good idea Stephanie. I'll just do that." She paused and looked to Tank, "That is okay isn't it?"

"Sure baby. I'll ask Tom to go pick her up."

I stood and went over to Ranger. I reached up and kissed his cheek, "Take care of yourself and don't get shot."

He kissed me full on the mouth and after several moments released me, "I'll be careful Babe. You stay safe and listen to Tank."

I nodded. The three of us left, Tank in the middle and Lula and I on either side of him. While we made our way back to the apartment I was using, Lula flipped her phone open and called Connie. When she put the phone back in her bag she said Connie would be waiting for Tom at the bonds office.

Tank took out his cell and called Tom, arranging for him to drive by the bonds office and pick up Connie. While he did that, I placed a call to Pino's and ordered our pizzas. We were in the middle of looking through a stack of videos 30 minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Tank stood and opened the door, stepping back to admit Connie and a red headed man I recognized from the lab. So that was Tom. He had the pizzas in his hands.

We made our way to the kitchen table and dug in. Connie, Lula and I caught up on what had been happening and Tank and Tom joined in. It was as if we'd been friends forever. Once the last piece of pizza had been consumed, we moved into the living room area. I went over and put the DVD I'd burned earlier in. Grabbing the control I went over to the sofa where Connie and Lula were already sitting on either end. I looked at the guys and bit my lip. Lula picked up on what I was thinking and she grinned.

"Okay. The thing is, you guys gotta keep this quiet. You can't be tellin' we got this."

Tank raised an eyebrow, "Just what is it you have?"

"Lula videotaped grandma leaving."

Connie turned to look at Lula, "No fucking way!"

Lula nodded back at her and smiling said, "Oh yeah!"

Connie nudged me, "Get that thing rolling. I gotta see this shit!"

I started the DVD and we watched from the minute Lester bent to get the bags and Grams felt his ass to the time the security guy came back with her from her strip search and told them she was clear and to get her out of there. By the end, all 5 of us were rolling on the floor laughing. When we were finally able to stop laughing, I got up and put in an action drama movie. Lula and I had decided that if the guys had to babysit us, the least we could do is pick a show they would enjoy. Besides, Lula and Connie liked the leading man in the movie and I liked to pick out all the mistakes they made making the movie.

The movie was just getting over when Tank got a text. He checked his phone and nodded to Tom, "That was Ranger. It's all over. He'll fill us in when he gets back."

Connie bit her lip, "Is it okay if I stay?"

Lula grinned, "We can have a sleepover."

Connie's eyes grew round. "Gee, that's nice and all, but I don't think I can stay the night. I'd like to stay and find out how things went down, but then I really need to get home."

I tried not to laugh. I knew why Connie didn't want to spend the night. She wouldn't get any sleep if she spent the night here with Lula. I stood and asked, "Anyone up for dessert?"

Tom's eyes grew round, "You have contraband?"

Connie gave him a puzzled look. I took pity on her, "Ranger doesn't allow anything sugary or unhealthy inside the building. As a matter of fact, I think if it was under other circumstances, pizza would have been considered contraband. I think we have Tank to thank that we got it tonight."

Tank chuckled, "You'd be right little girl. So what do you have for desert?"

I went into the kitchen and started putting things together. When I had everything mixed together I started the stove and fried it in oil. When it was the desired texture I removed it from the pan and got plates and silverware. I took everything over to the table and told everyone it was ready. We all fixed our plates and started eating. I had taken a couple of bites when I noticed Tom's eyes grow round and he stood and went out to the kitchen. He came back a minute later and seemed a little paler. I shrugged it off and continued to eat. We were just finishing up when a knock sounded on the door. I stood and went to answer it. When I pulled the door open, Ranger stood in the hallway.

My eyes took in every detail looking for any injury no matter how small. When I was assured he was okay I reached up and gave him a hug. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. After several moments he loosened his grip and set me back on the floor. Wrapping an arm around me he led me back into the apartment. He sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. The others joined us.

"Ramirez and Alpha are dead. We got them all. Striker was there as well as two other men who were all in it together. Ramirez confirmed Morelli wanted him to abduct you and keep you on Stark Street till he'd had his turn and then Ramirez would get you. It was a dying confession so it will make it's way into court."

"So it's all over?"

Ranger nodded. "It's all over except for Morelli's trial."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt a tear escape. He reached up and cupped my face in his hand. "What's wrong Babe?"

"I was just thinking I'll have to move back to my apartment now."

"Not if you don't want to. As far as I'm concerned you can stay here or move into 7."

I stilled, "What about Morten's?"

"Dead."

Connie spoke up, "Ranger, thank you for helping Stephanie. If there's ever anything I can do for you, all you have to do is ask."

"You owe me nothing Connie. As a matter of fact I think I might owe you for introducing us."

Connie grinned. "Well, I really should be heading out. I enjoyed the pizza and the show."

Tom stood, "I'll drive you back to the bonds office and follow you home."

"Thanks."

With that they left.

Tank asked quietly, "Were there any injuries?"

Ranger shook his head no and then stood, "I'm taking Stephanie up to 7." Then he turned to Lula, "You are welcome to stay as long as you want too. If you don't want to stay in this apartment, you are welcome to stay until you find one you like."

"Thank you Ranger. Thank you for what you done for me and thank you for taking care of my girl. She's special."

The tears slipped down my face. I couldn't help it. I felt so much. Ranger held me against him and said, "I think I should get her upstairs. She's out on her feet."

I think Lula knew I was crying but all she said was,"Yeah, I know that. See you in the morning."

When the door closed behind us, Ranger held me closer, "Shh. It's okay Babe. I've got you. Hang on."

Ranger's POV:

I'd just stood and stretched when the phone on my desk rang. I grabbed it and said, "Manoso."

"This is Hollingsworth. We have a sting in place and we need extra manpower."

"Time and place."

"Jersey Shore Marina at 8 p.m."

I replaced the receiver on the hook, put my hands on my hips and looked over at Babe, snaring her gaze with mine.

"That was Hollingsworth. He took the info you collected and they have a sting in place. He called to ask for more man power. I'm taking a team to assist them."

She nodded, "Do you need me to come with?"

"No. You'll stay here with Tank and Lula."

"They have a date tonight. I can't crash..." she was interrupted by the opening of the door. Tank stood there with his arm wrapped around Lula.

"Tank just told me. Hey white girl, looks like you and I get to order pizza after all."

I gave Tank a look and Babe just smiled, "Cool. Maybe we should invite Connie over tonight and watch that new video."

Lula smiled, "Why that's a real good idea Stephanie. I'll just do that." She paused and looked to Tank, "That is okay isn't it?"

"Sure baby. I'll ask Tom to go pick her up."

Babe stood and came over to me. She reached up and kissed my cheek, "Take care of yourself and don't get shot."

I kissed her full on the mouth and after several moments released her, "I'll be careful Babe. You stay safe and listen to Tank."

She nodded. The three of them left, Tank in the middle and Lula and Babe on either side of him.

I waited till they got into the elevator and then I called the control room.

"Control Room. Binkie here."

"Tell Santos, Cal, Ram, Hal, Hector, and Bobby to meet me in 5 in the garage."

"Yes sir."

I made my way down to the arsenal and grabbed what we'd need. I put the last item in the cart and pushed it to the elevator. I knew the men would come fully dressed. I got out of the elevator and the men were there waiting for me.

"Hollingsworth called. They have a sting in operation to nab Ramirez, Alpha, and Morten's. They need extra manpower."

The men all nodded. We loaded two SUV's and I got in the driver's seat with Bobby, Lester, and Hector, joining me. Cal, Ram, and Hal took the other SUV. We made our way to the Marina and parked in the shadows. We unloaded and grabbed the firepower. We silently made our way over to where Hollingsworth would be with his team. We reached them in just a few seconds.

Hollingsworth stepped forward and held out his hand. "Ranger. Glad you could make the party."

I nodded. "How can we be of service?"

He went over the plan, letting me know where all the men would be placed. He pointed to an area, telling me that's where he needed my team. We all had ear wigs and put them in place. We got in place and waited for the show to start. We'd been silently waiting for about 30 minutes when the boat appeared. We listened as the meeting got underway, waiting patiently while Hollingsworth and another DEA agent met with two men who'd come in on the boat. We were waiting for the phrase 'It's always hot in hell.' Hollingsworth was getting as much info out of these two as he could and it was all being recorded. Suddenly they were joined by Jimmy Alpha and Benito Ramirez. Bates, the man Hollingsworth was partnering spoke up, "What the hell are these two doing here? You trying to double cross us?"

The man known as Sal spoke up, "Not at all. These two are partners too."

"That's not what we heard."

Alpha smiled, "I'm the man in charge. I set up this deal."

"Yeah, well what makes you think we should believe you?"

From where we waited I could see Alpha didn't know how to respond to that. He looked at Ramirez as if he held the answer. I had a feeling things were going to go south so I motioned Lester to take Alpha and Hector to take the two on the boat. I motioned for Hal Ram and Bobby to back us up. I inched closer to Ramirez and noticed Morten sneaking up on the group. My eyes narrowed. For some reason Morten was making Stephanie uneasy, she'd done a search on him and found evidence that he was crooked. Then there was Ramirez. He'd made a deal with Morelli to abduct Babe and hold her on Stark Street till Morelli showed up. He was going to let Morelli rape her before taking his turn. My eyes narrowed. I knew he wouldn't stop going after her till he was 6 feet under. I was planning on helping him get there. He was insane and he'd been put on Steph's scent. Ramirez wasn't walking away from this.

I was within reach of Ramirez and he had no idea I was anywhere around. I found Morten and saw he was also within striking distance. Morten was getting closer, and I knew the second he recognized Hollingsworth. There was no time. I reached for a knife and tossed it. It sailed through the air and sunk into Morten's throat. I'd cut the carotid artery and he was quickly bleeding out. The others weren't aware of what happened yet. Bates tested the goods and said, "Man, it's getting hot in here."

Hollingsworth smiled and said, "It's always hot in hell."

At that point one of the Feds said, "This is the police. Throw down your guns and put your hands up."

Alpha pulled a gun and fired and Lester returned fire hitting him in the chest. Alpha went down and Ramirez let out a roar. I closed in on him and wrapped my hand around his throat. I squeezed and Ramirez's eyes bugged out. I smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "Did Joe Morelli ask you to abduct Stephanie Plum and take her to Stark Street till he met up with you and had his turn with her, then you could have her?"

He looked at me and I saw the insanity. I twisted his arm up behind his back and asked him, "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded. "They call you death."

"Tell me what I want to know or you're going to be praying for death."

"What do you care? What do you care what I do with the bitch?"

I squeezed tighter and knew he wouldn't be able to get any air. He was gasping, trying to loosen my hold but I just held him there.

"Why? I never did anything to you? I always showed you respect."

"The minute you agreed to go after Stephanie Plum you signed your death warrant. She belongs to me and I protect what's mine." I paused giving him a moment to think about that before continuing. "Now, I'm going to call someone over here and you're going to tell him the truth. You are going to tell him all about what Morelli said."

"And if I don't?"

I smiled, "Then I get to rip your throat out while you're still alive."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me."

Ramirez met my gaze, and I knew what he saw. Black eyes as cold as death. He stared at me for several moments before saying, "Yes."

"You're willing to tell the DEA agent?"

Ramirez nodded. I called Hollingsworth to come over. When he reached us I told him, "Ramirez has something he wants to tell you."

Ramirez's gaze never wavered from mine. "Joe Morelli approached me and asked me to abduct Stephanie Plum. He wanted me to take her to Stark Street and keep her there till he could come and have his turn with her. He said he'd let me have her when he got done."

Hollingsworth knew what to ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm dying and I want to make my piece with God. I don't want to die with this on my conscious."

"Okay." He looked over at me, "We're done with the wires and earwigs."

I nodded. I took my earwig out and handed it to Bobby. I leaned down to Ramirez and whispered, "Time to meet your maker."

Ramirez's eyes opened in fear. One blow was all it took and the light in his eyes dimmed to blackness. We helped clean everything up and load the bodies. Hollingsworth shook my hand, "Thanks Ranger. Tell Stephanie thanks for the information and I hope everything works out alright with Morelli."

I nodded. "I'll tell her."

We loaded up and headed back to Rangeman. I parked and Lester said, "I'll take the firepower back. You go on up to Steph."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." I made my way up to the 4th floor and knocked on the apartment door. When she opened the door, I stood there taking in every inch of her.

She stared at me for several minutes before reaching up and giving me a hug. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. After several moments I set her back on the floor, wrapped my arm around her waist, and led her back into the apartment. I sat down on the sofa and pulled her down onto my lap.

"Ramirez and Alpha are dead. We got them all. Striker was there as well as two other men who were all in it together. Ramirez confirmed Morelli wanted him to abduct you and keep you on Stark Street till he'd had his turn and then Ramirez would get you. It was a dying confession so it will make it's way into court."

"So it's all over?"

I nodded. "It's all over except for Morelli's trial."

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I reached up and cupped her face in my hand. "What's wrong Babe?"

"I was just thinking I'll have to move back to my apartment now."

"Not if you don't want to. As far as I'm concerned you can stay here or move into 7."

She stilled, "What about Morten's?"

"Dead."

Connie spoke up, "Ranger, thank you for helping Stephanie. If there's ever anything I can do for you, all you have to do is ask."

"You owe me nothing Connie. As a matter of fact I think I might owe you for introducing us."

Connie grinned. "Well, I really should be heading out. I enjoyed the pizza and the show."

Tom stood, "I'll drive you back to the bonds office and follow you home."

"Thanks."

With that they left.

Tank asked quietly, "Were there any injuries?"

I shook my head no and then stood, "I'm taking Stephanie up to 7." Then I turned to Lula, "You are welcome to stay as long as you want too. If you don't want to stay in this apartment, you are welcome to stay until you find one you like."

"Thank you Ranger. Thank you for what you done for me and thank you for taking care of my girl. She's special."

I saw the tears slip down Babe's face. I held her against me and said, "I think I should get her upstairs. She's out on her feet."

I think Lula knew she was crying but all she said was,"Yeah, I know that. See you in the morning."

When the door closed behind us, I held her closer, "Shh. It's okay Babe. I've got you. Hang on."

When I carried her into my apartment, I went through to the bedroom and gently set her on the bed. I cupped her face in my hands, "What's the matter Babe?"

"No one's ever made me feel so loved before. Well, except Gram that is. She's always loved me." Tears poured out of her eyes, "I don't know what I ever did to make it so my mom couldn't love me..." Sobs racked her small frame. I wrapped her in my arms and let her cry, rubbing her back and holding her close to me.

When she quieted, I kissed her on the forehead and said, "There's nothing wrong with you Babe. It's your mother who's not right."

I held her for the longest time. When I sensed her drift asleep, I lifted her and put her farther onto the bed before lying down beside her and taking her in my arms once again. If that woman ever came near Babe I would personally wring her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 6: Dinner at The Plums

Stephanie's POV:

I felt the bed move and opened my eyes. Ranger was sitting on the side of the bed pulling on a pair of socks and running shoes. My eyes felt scratchy from the crying I'd done the night before. I leaned over and put my hand on his back. I didn't fully understand this need to constantly be touching him, I only knew that I felt a little lost whenever I got too far away from him. The moment my hand connected his head turned and our eyes locked together.

"I'm sorry Ranger. I'm not usually so emotional."

He gave me a gentle smile, "Its okay Babe." His finger caressed my cheek.

I shook my head, "I hate emotional shit."

His smile grew wider, "Your secret is safe with me. You going to sleep in today or do you want to head down to the gym?"

"You don't mind my joining you again?"

"You can join me anytime you want Babe."

I nodded. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"No hurry."

I slipped out of bed and hurried to brush my teeth and pull on my workout clothes. Today I was planning on putting one of those mats to good use. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and raced back out to the bedroom. Ranger stood when I entered the room. He just reached out his hand and I placed my hand in his. We made our way to the elevator and down to the gym. I was starting to recognize some of the guys. Lester, Tank, Manny and Tom were all there along with the guy I'd rescued yesterday. He had a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. I smiled and gave them a finger wave as I followed Ranger into the room.

"Are you running today?"

"I plan to, but I'm going to do some floor exercises first if that's okay. Do you have a CD player in here?"

He led me over to the mat in the middle of the gymnastic equipment. "We have several songs on this system if you need a good workout song. They're all listed and you can pick up to 7 different songs."

"Is anyone else using this mat? Do I have to sign up or something?"

"No Babe. If the mat is free it's first come first serve."

"Okay. It's just I didn't want to take someone else's time."

"It's all yours."

I smiled, "Good to know." With that I lifted the play list and looked over it. I decided on the songs I would have play and then plugged them into the machine. I started with a slow song which afforded me the opportunity to do slow stretches and warm up my muscles. Each song grew faster in tempo and allowed me to work on different aspects of my routine. The fourth song was the ultimate. I did several tumbling passes and the dancing was intricately timed. By the end I felt my endurance being tested. The following songs grew slower till the last song which was just as slow as the first. When I finally lowered my body onto the mat and hit my finally pose, I was surprised to open my eyes and see all the guys standing around watching me. I felt my face heat and I smiled weakly as my eyes locked onto Ranger's.

I stood and made my way over to where he was standing. He handed me a towel and I took it and wrapped it around my shoulders. I used the ends to wipe sweat off my face. "I didn't mean to interrupt everyone."

Tank smiled, "You didn't interrupt us little girl. We chose to stop and watch. You are poetry in motion. Do you compete?"

I shook my head. "I have no interest in competing. I do it because I like it."

Ranger shook his head, "Any other secrets you want to let me in on Babe?"

"Sorry. They're classified."

The guys laughed at that one. I think most of them thought I was joking. Ranger handed me a bottle of water, "You done for the day?"  
>I took a long drink from the bottle and shook my head, "I thought I'd run a bit."<p>

"Don't overdue."

I laughed, "I need to run off the extra calories from last night's pizza and dessert."

You could have heard a pin drop. Several of the guys looked at Ranger and their eyes were rounded. Ranger's eyes narrowed, he turned to Tank. "You brought contraband in last night while I was out?"

I winced. "He had nothing to do with it. I put something together in my apartment."

His eyes locked on mine. I met and held his gaze, letting him know I spoke the truth. He nodded. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief. I followed Ranger over to the indoor track and we started our run. I stayed at a slow pace today, not wanting to overtire my muscles. I'd already had a good workout and I knew my limits. When I finished, I sat down on a bench and watched Ranger as he continued. Man was he hot!

When he finished his run he came over and joined me. "What's wrong Babe?"

I sighed, "I was just thinking I should probably give my parents a call and let them know Grams is away on a cruise, and see how everyone is."

For some reason Ranger's look darkened. He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my face. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

I laughed hollowly, "No. But it's what I have to do. No one ever said life was easy. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to."

"So you're going to call them today?"

I nodded. "I'll call them. But that won't be enough. Knowing my mom she'll insist I join them for supper. It's my duty after all to show up at family dinners."

His eyes narrowed, "Then you better tell them there will be two of us."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I'm sure Babe."

We left the gym and headed up to 7. Ranger let me use the shower first and when I came out he winked and made his way into the bathroom. While he was showering and dressing, I picked up my phone and dialed my parents.

"Hello?"

"Hey ma. How's everything?"

"Stephanie? Is that you? It's about time you call to talk to us. After all the trouble you've been causing. And where is that grandmother of yours? You've got her not answering her phone now too."

"That's why I called. Grams is away for a while on a cruise of Europe. She'll be gone three weeks."

"Why in the world would she want to do something like that? You have to stop putting those crazy notions in her head. Soon as she gets back I'm talking to her doctor and having her placed in a home."

"There's nothing wrong with Grams."

"You would say _that_. Crazy old bat. Anyway your sister is coming over tonight for supper and you better be here. She's in town for a few days and what will she think if we haven't invited you?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend."

"Well bring your friend with you. It's your duty to have a weekly meal with your family and it's been a while since you've done your duty. Besides, your father and I want to talk to you about what you are doing to that nice young man. You have to stop it now. How's it going to look you treating poor Joseph so poorly? Supper will be ready at 6 as usual." With that she hung up.

I stood staring at the phone in my hand. I couldn't believe what my ears had just heard. I wasn't aware of the tears slipping down my face until Ranger entered the kitchen and took the phone out of my hands. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked slowly side to side. "Want to talk about it?"

"She was upset I've treated Joseph so poorly and what will people think."

"I don't think I heard you right."

I shook my head, "You heard right. Too bad it had to be this week I get roped into a meal with them. Are you sure you want to go through eating a meal with them?"

"I'm going Babe."

I smiled at him, my eyes filled with tears, "Good to know."

His eyes filled with laughter and he kissed me full on the mouth. Man he was hot!

Ella entered a few moments later and we sat at the table and ate our breakfast. Once we'd finished, Ranger told me he would be in his office today if I needed anything. I nodded and told him I had a few calls to make. It didn't take me long to make my calls. The first was to work to ask them what would happen now. After all, the man in charge of our department had been killed. I was informed that the department would be absorbed by other departments. The only downside was in order to remain with the company I would have to relocate to Quantico. That wasn't an option. I was told the second part of my job was secure and I would receive information in the usual way. I thanked them and they wished me well.

I was thinking about what kind of job would allow me the freedom to work when I wanted so if a case came up I'd have the freedom to work on it. Ranger had a newspaper on the counter and I looked through the want ads. Nothing of interest. I noticed Vinnie had his ad in for an apprehension agent. Too bad I couldn't find something where I could work with people I knew. I stilled. That's it! I grabbed my phone and dialed Lula.

"Hey white girl. What's happenin'?"

"I was just looking at the want ads and I had a thought."

"Uh oh."  
>"Come on Lula. It's not that bad."<p>

"Okay. I'm ready. Lay it on me."

"I thought maybe I'd talk to Vinnie about working at the bonds office."

"That's actually a good idea."

"See. Told you it wasn't bad."

"Okay. You want to head over there? Is it okay for us to go out and about?"

"I'll call and ask Ranger."

"I'll be waiting."

I disconnected from Lula, but I didn't have Ranger's number so I decided to go down to his office and ask him. I saw Lester on my way and I grinned at him, "Hey Lester. Thanks for taking Grams to the airport. I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all. I was glad to do it."

I nodded and bit down on my cheek to keep the laughter in. I knocked on Ranger's door and was bid to enter. I opened the door and slipped inside. "Hey Ranger. I was just wondering if it was okay for me to go out of the building now or if I still needed to keep a low profile?"

"You can go out, but I'd like to send a man with you just in case. After all, until the trial there are bound to be people out there who aren't happy that a cop is on trial."

I nodded. "That makes sense." Our eyes met and I knew he was remembering the conversation I'd had with my mother.

"I'll have Cal go with you."

I grimaced, "I don't have a car."

Ranger took a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to me, "Those are to the Cayenne. You can take it."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't have good luck with cars."

"It's just a car Babe."

"Okay, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll consider myself warned." He gave a slight smile.

I took the keys and called Lula. "I'll be right down."

"I'm ready."

When I reached the elevator, the guy I'd rescued in the gym was there. He nodded and said, "I'm Cal. Ranger asked me to go with you today."

"Hi Cal. We're just going down to get Lula and then we can be on our way."

He nodded and followed me into the elevator.

Lula was waiting at the elevator door for us. She had a smile on her face. "You ready to get this parade on the road?"

I grinned and said, "Lets rock and roll."

We rode down to the garage and I pressed the keys to see where our ride was parked. I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. After buckling in and making sure everyone else was belted, I started the vehicle and we were on our way. The drive to the bonds office took less than 10 minutes. I parked and we headed inside. Connie was at her desk typing, but stopped and looked up at us when we entered.

I asked, "Is Vinnie in?"

"Yeah. What's on your mind?"

"A job."

She smiled, "You go girl."

I knocked on the door to Vinnie's inner office and when he bid me enter I stepped inside. He looked surprised to see me."

"What are you doing here?"  
>"I need a job and figured you could hire me."<p>

"No way! Lucille would have my balls if I hired you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "That's nothing compared to what she'll do if you don't. After all, I know all the details about the duck. How do you think she'll react if I tell her what I know?"

Vinnie's eyes grew round as a saucer, "Shit!" He studied me for a moment and I held his gaze. Again he said, "Shit!" He looked frantically around the room, "Okay, what kind of job do you want?"

"I want the Bounty Hunter job you advertised in the paper."

"Shit kid, you're not old enough."

"Wrong answer."

"Okay. Geez. You can have the job, but I'm only giving you the low bonds."

I nodded, "That will do for now. Just so you know, there might be times when I have to go off the grid because of my other job."

"Yeah fine. No problem. Talk to Connie and she'll give you some files."

I smiled, "Thanks Vinnie."

"Don't thank me. I just hope I live through this."

I smiled and gave him a finger wave before heading back out to where the others were. When I walked through the door, Connie gave me an expectant look, "Well?"

"He gave me the job. He said he'd just give me the low level skips though."

It was Cal who spoke up, "Oh boy."

I looked at him with a frown, "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong really, I was just wondering if Ranger knew what you were planning to do today."

"It never came up, why?"

"Nothing really, but I'm sure if he knew you needed a job he would give you one at Rangeman."

I nodded, "I think you're right. But how would the guys feel about that? Honestly? They would think I got the job because of my relationship with Ranger and not because I deserved the job."

Cal met my gaze for several moments before reluctantly nodding, "Not all of us would feel that way, but the vast majority would."

I nodded, "I don't want to put Ranger in a position where he would feel like he had to side with me over his men."

Cal smiled, "Just as long as you're careful. You ever need help with one of your skips, you be sure to tell us."

I nodded. I turned to Connie, "Do you have any files?"

Connie lifted a stack from her desk. "I got 5 files here that are all low level FTA's. They're yours." She turned to Cal, "I also have 3 high bond FTA's. You want to take them or have someone else pick them up?"

Cal reached for them. "I'll take them. I'll give the control room a call and let them know I picked them up."

I took a deep breath, "Okay Connie, got any suggestions for me?"

"Talk to Ranger. He's the best. Maybe he can give you some pointers. You could figure it out on your own, but with his help you'll figure it out sooner."

"Okay. Thanks. We'll see you later."

"You bet."

With that we headed back out to the Cayenne. I checked the time and groaned. It was already 4 p.m. and I had a date with destiny in that I was eating at my parent's house tonight at 6. "How about some shopping Lula? I'm having supper at my parent's house tonight and I need a little courage."

"I'm up for that. Let's hit the mall."

Although there was no obvious reaction from Cal, I could have sworn I heard someone groan. It took us an hour to get to the mall, find the perfect outfit, and return to Haywood. We took the elevator up with Lula getting off on 4 and Cal and I rode up to 5. I knocked on Ranger's door and was bid to enter. I opened the door and went inside.

"Have a good day Babe?"

I gave a shrug, "Not bad. I got a job at the bonds office."

His eyes met mine, "I would have given you a job here if I knew you needed one."

"I know. Cal said the same thing. The thing is, if you hired me your men would look at it as my getting a job because of our relationship and not on my own merit. There might be hard feelings, especially if I got a job someone else wanted or thought they deserved. I figured this way, I can learn what I'm doing at my own pace and if I do eventually work for you the guys will know it's because I can do the job."

"If that's what you want."

"Connie suggested I ask you for some pointers."

He smiled, "Smart girl. Did she give you some files?"

"Yes. Vinnie said I could only have low bond FTA's."

Ranger nodded. I handed him the 5 files I'd been given. I think my nervousness was showing because his eyes narrowed, "What's the matter Babe?"

"I was just thinking of supper with my parents. I still have to get ready and we have to be there in less than an hour." My eyes widened, "You are still coming with aren't you."

"I'm coming. Why don't you go get ready and we can go over these later. As a matter of fact, you can sit in on our session. That way you can see how we work a case and get some ideas of your own. Then when you've had a chance to do your own, you and I can go over them and I can help you with anything you need to change."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"I always wanted to play Professor Higgins. This will be like Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle do Trenton."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I gave him a finger wave and went to get ready for the dreaded last meal. At least it felt like the last meal.

Thirty minutes later I had showered, shaved and dressed. I had slipped into my new outfit. I was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans with 4", black leather, knee-length boots, and a black tube top with a white oversized blouse over it. The blouse had puffy long sleeves that I had rolled up to my elbows. The top was open to just under where the bottom of the tube top with the buttons below fastened. There was a gold chain belt around my hips and the blouse ended mid-thigh. I had my hair tamed the best I could and left it down. I'd added blue eye shadow to highlight my eyes, black mascara and clear lip gloss.

I'd just finished getting ready when Ranger entered the apartment. He put his arms around me from behind and gave me a hug. "I'll be ready in a few minutes Babe." He kissed my cheek and headed into the bathroom.

When he came out and I got my first look at him I knew I was in trouble. I felt things inside I never felt before. My eyes grew round and I had to rush into the bathroom because I think I'd just ruined my panties. Man that man was sex walking. He made me feel things I never knew I could feel. After a quick panty change I went back out and joined him. When my gaze met his, his eyes were dilated and I think he knew the reason for my earlier hasty exit. I checked my watch and groaned. "We have 10 minutes to get to my parents or supper will be ruined."

"I don't think a few minutes will matter."  
>"You don't know my mom. If I'm not there by 6 p.m. sharp, the meat will be too dry and everything else will be overcooked."<p>

He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll get you there on time Babe. Lets go."

We made our way down to the garage and he led me to the Porsche Turbo. He opened my door and helped me inside before going around and getting behind the wheel. True to his word he got me to my parent's house with a minute to spare. He helped me from the car and we made our way to the front door where my mother stood waiting. I cringed at the look on her face. I knew I was in for it now. I felt myself stiffen as if preparing for a blow. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Don't worry Babe. I've got your back."

I looked up at him and felt myself relax. I smiled. I thought I heard him gasp but I couldn't be sure. We reached my mom and I gave a week smile. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my friend Ranger. Ranger, this is my mom Helen Plum."

Ranger's manners were impeccable, "Ma'am."

My mom looked at Ranger as if he were a bug she wanted nowhere near her home. Her face was pinched and for a moment I thought she was going to tell him he wasn't welcome, but then her Burg manners took over and she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and said, "It's a pleasure to have you in our home Ranger. Please do come in."

She led the way inside. She led us into the dining room and said, "Please have a seat. I'm just going to get the meal on so we can begin. The others will be joining you in a second. She had just left the room when my dad came in and hustled to take his seat. Behind him was my older sister Val and a nice looking man I'd never seen before. I sat down and Ranger sat beside me. Val and the gentleman sat across from us. I took a moment to take in Val's appearance. She looked different and I was trying to figure out what it was. When she saw my attention, she smiled at me and then I knew what was different. She seemed calmer and more at ease then I'd seen her in the last 10 years.

We used to be so close when I was little. Val took me everywhere with her. That all changed when I was 10. I never understood it at the time. Suddenly she spent time in her room crying and she couldn't bear giving me hugs anymore. I didn't understand what I had done to cause her to stop loving me. She was tense all the time and her eyes looked haunted. Finally, she'd said she decided to move to a university in California to finish her schooling and she'd left. She came back once or twice a year, but we saw no more of her than that. Looking at her now it brought back the good memories.

"Stephanie, I'm so happy to see you. You are looking good."

"You too Val. How have you been?"

"Wonderful." She turned to look at the man beside her, "You haven't met David yet. David, this is my little sister Stephanie. Stephanie, this is my fiancé David McCallister."

"Your fiancé?"

She nodded. "We've been seeing each other for three years now and he asked me to marry him last Christmas. I said yes. When we were planning our vacation this year, we decided to come here so he could meet all of you."

I turned to David. His gaze was direct and met mine. There were a million questions I wanted to ask but I settled for, "Do you love my sister and promise to be good to her?"

He smiled, "I do."

I found myself liking him. I turned to Ranger, "Ranger, this is my sister Val and her fiancé David. David, Val, this is my friend Ranger."

I noticed Val's eyes were wary when she looked at Ranger and David took her hand in a comforting manner. She smiled though and said, "Ranger. It's nice to meet you. How did you and Stephanie meet?"

I tensed. Ranger reached over and took hold of my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled, "I'm a Bounty Hunter and I got Stephanie's file when she was FTA. One look at her and I knew there was more going on than what was on paper, so I decided to see what was going on."

Val looked shocked, "What is FTA?"

"I failed to appear for my court date."

My mother had finished putting the food on the table and at this point she snorted, "I don't know why you had to go and get yourself arrested for in the first place. You had no business attacking poor Joseph Morelli for stopping you for speeding."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Val turn white and David wrapped an arm around her. "I wasn't speeding! The motor on my car was going out and I could barely do 30 mph. I didn't assault him. He told me he was going to arrest me for reckless driving unless I had sex with him."

My mother's face turned red but before she could say anything my dad asked, "So why didn't you just do it and let it go?"

I turned and stared at my father. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. "So it wouldn't have bothered you if Morelli raped me?"

He shrugged, "He might have married you. Then you'd be set for life. He's a cop after all."

I could feel the tension in Ranger and I had a feeling my dad was on dangerous ground. I placed the hand that was holding Ranger's on his thigh. "I had no intention of letting Joseph Morelli rape me. I told you both four years ago what he was doing and you blamed me. I was 16 years old! You're my parents. You were supposed to protect me."

My dad stood and swung his hand to smack my face but it never connected. Ranger had his hand in a death grip and for the first time in my life I saw fear in my father's eyes. Ranger's voice was deadly soft, "You ever raise your hand to Stephanie again and you won't have a hand. This is your only warning."

My dad cringed away and sat back down before glaring at me, "If you'd have been a boy none of this would have happened."

I finally knew. I finally knew what I had done to make it so my father couldn't love me. I was born a girl and he'd wanted a son. I felt the tears pool in my eyes but I was determined not to cry. My mother started screeching then, "How dare you bring this thug into our home and let him threaten your father. I should have followed my instincts and had the abortion, church or no church."

Help came from a surprising quarter, Val stood up and she was screaming, "Stop it! Stop it right now! How dare you blame Steph when none of this is her fault? I wish I had even a tenth of the strength she has. Maybe then I could have done something when Morelli raped me! But I was useless and couldn't fight back. I couldn't even tell anyone because I was so ashamed. It nearly ruined my life and I almost lost the man I love more than life! Lucky for me he didn't stop until I'd finally told him what happened and then he got me help so I could learn to deal with what had happened. I will no longer stand aside and watch you try to destroy Steph. You may not have wanted her but I did and I still do."

She ran around and wrapped her arms around me. Sobs were shaking her small frame as she continued, "I'm sorry I pulled away from you and left you here with them. I should have been strong enough to stay or at least taken you with me."

"So I didn't do anything to make you stop loving me?"

Val looked into my eyes and then she ran her hand down the side of my face, "Nothing you would ever do could make me stop loving you. You were more like my own little girl than my sister. After all, I was the one who took care of you."

I smiled through the tears in my eyes and told her, "Good to know. I'm glad you finally found love. I'm just sorry I couldn't have helped you back then."

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. I just ran."

Mom hit the table with her fist, "I did everything right and now I learn that not only do I have a daughter that can't just go along with what's good for her, but I also have a daughter who's a slut!"

I felt Val stiffen but before I could say anything, David was on his feet. "I came here with Val because she thought I should meet you all. At least now I understand how she got in the condition she was when I first met her. You are a poor excuse for a mother. You did nothing right. Don't look for an invitation to the wedding because the two of you won't be invited. You ever talk about Val like that again and I will make sure everyone in your precious Burg knows just_ what_ kind of mother you are."

At that point dad made another attempt to make a stand, "Don't you talk to my wife that way!"

David turned his gaze on him and I saw my dad shrink back from the venom in his gaze. David turned to Ranger, "I don't know about you, but I couldn't eat a bite of that crap on the table. Val says Pino's has great pizza and subs. How would you and Stephanie like to join us for supper?"

Ranger looked to me and when I nodded he said, "Sounds good." He then turned to my mom and said, "Don't call Stephanie again. She won't be coming back here."

My mom sniffed and said, "Good riddance. Now I don't have to be ashamed to show my face in public because of something she's done." She looked to Val and the hatred showed, "That goes for you too. Ungrateful sluts."

I squeezed Val's hand and knew I was going to say it before the words came out of my mouth. "We know what we are. I wonder what the Burg would think if they knew about you? After all, I don't know any other Burg wife who used to make pornographic movies when they were younger."

My mom looked at me with horror in her eyes and I noticed the stunned look in my dad's eyes. Gee...I guess he hadn't known that. The four of us left. David waved and said, "Meet you at Pino's."

When we were inside the Turbo ready to head to Pino's, Ranger raised an eyebrow at me, "Your mom was a porn star?"

I nodded. "That's what Grams used to get her to agree to let me live with her. She told me and said to keep it for a day when I needed to use it against my mom. I guess she knew this day would come."

"Babe. Are you okay?"

I met his gaze, "I'm okay. Are you sure you still want me to stick around?"

He cupped the back of my head and lowered his mouth to mine. His lips took mine and I lost all sense of time as he kissed me thoroughly. When he finally released me he said, "I'm in it for the long haul Babe. I'm not letting you go now."

I laid my head on his chest. "Why does it still hurt?"

He lowered his chin so it rested on the top of my head, "Because they're your parents and we are told from the beginning our parents love us and we're supposed to love them."

I let him hold me for a few more moments before my stomach growled. He chuckled, "Come on Babe. Time to feed the beast."

I gave him a playful punch to the stomach before moving so he could drive. We rode in companionable silence till we reached Pino's. Val and David were already there in the back booth. We joined them sitting with our backs to the wall. The waitress came over and we gave our order. I smiled at Val, "So when is the wedding and where is it taking place?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure now. That was one of the reasons we were here. David thought letting mom help plan the wedding would help us to get closer." She sighed, "Now I'm not sure what I'll do."

David hugged her close to him. "Stupid idea on my part."

I grinned. I had an idea. Before I could voice it Val saw the look and groaned, "I know that look and it only means one thing. Trouble."

David gave Val a puzzled look. She smiled at him and went on, "Stephanie has an idea. I can see it by the look on her face. Every idea she ever had led to us getting in trouble. Her for doing it and me for letting her. I could never say no to her though. I just hope I have more willpower when it comes to our children."

David chuckled, "Okay. Lay it on us."

I shrugged, "I was just thinking it would be a good idea for you to have the wedding here. The one thing I remember growing up is that Val said she wanted to get married at the Trenton Gardens."

David turned to Val, "That true honey?"

Val blushed, "I did say that. We'd gone there on a class trip and it always seemed so romantic."

"If we can arrange it would you like to get married there?" David asked.

"Yes. But if we get married here everyone will expect my parents to attend and I definitely don't want them around."

"That's the beauty of it. If Ranger could have a few of his guys do security, they won't be allowed in. Everyone will wonder why they aren't there. Just think of how much trouble they'll have explaining that they couldn't get into their own daughter's wedding because they didn't have the clearance."

David laughed and met my gaze, "Remind me_ never_ to get you pissed at me. You are lethal!"

I looked at Ranger and he nodded, "I can arrange it Babe."

Val was suddenly excited, "I would really like that. Do you think your parents would be okay with that?"  
>"I think my parents would be okay with anything that made us happy."<p>

Val squealed. I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard her do that. Our food arrived and we all dug in. I moaned with my first bite and when I heard Val burst out laughing I looked up and gave her a puzzled look. She smiled, "It's nothing. I'm just really happy right now."

I looked over at David and noticed he had a stunned look on his face. I shrugged and went back to eating my meatball sub.

Ranger's POV:

I could feel the tension in Babe. I told her not to worry I had her back when we reached her parent's house and went to go inside. It was all I could do not to wring her mother's neck when she laid into Babe. The things that old witch was saying...but then her father added something and I wanted to kill him. When he took a swing at Babe I grabbed his wrist and told him if he ever tried to do that again he wouldn't have a hand. I saw the fear in the man's eyes and knew he believed me. I couldn't believe it when her sister stood up and went on the offensive. Then when David stood up and lit into the two, I just sat back and watched the show. But when Babe put the finishing touch on the evening by asking her mother what the Burg would think if they knew about her past as a porn star...I felt myself smiling. David was right. My Babe could be lethal. When David invited us to Pino's I agreed to go. I knew Steph wanted to spend more time with her sister and I wanted to give her what she wanted. When she asked me about my guys providing security for Val's wedding at the Trenton Gardens I agreed. When the food arrived, I watched as Babe dug into her sub. With the first bite she was moaning and my eyes dilated. Man she was hot. I flicked a glance over to the other couple and noticed the stunned look on David's face and the humor in Val's. I smiled inwardly and enjoyed the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

_The song If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher was copied from YouTube._

Chapter 7: The First Distraction

Stephanie's POV:

It was late when Ranger and I returned to Haywood. We'd had a wonderful time with Val and David. I was glad to have my sister back. We rode up to 7 and Ranger fobbed us into the apartment. I grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to him. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"There's a meeting tomorrow morning with the take down team to go over the files Cal picked up from Vinnie. I'd like you to be there so you can get an idea of the things we look for when going after a skip. It will give you some ideas when you're doing your own."

I nodded. "Will I have time for a workout?"

He chuckled, "Sure Babe. I'm glad you're as into physical fitness as the rest of us."

He cupped my face and turned it up to his and our eyes locked. I was feeling things I'd never felt before and I wasn't sure what to do. I think he saw the confusion I felt. He gently kissed me and then released me. "Go on in and get ready for bed Babe. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I nodded and made my way into the bedroom. I went through to the bathroom and stripped down before slipping into one of his t-shirts. I'd slipped between the covers and was hugging the pillow on my side when he slid under the covers beside me. He reached out and I went into his arms without hesitation. I think he knew I'd been crying. "Babe. It's okay. Nothing's going to happen you don't want to happen."

I lifted my head and met his gaze, "That's just it. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I love touching you and I get all these feelings when you touch me. When you kiss me I loose myself in the kiss and just want it to go on forever."

"Babe, are you a virgin?"

I sighed, "No. but the one experience I have wasn't a good one. For one thing neither of us really knew what we were doing. It was the first for both of us. We did a lot of fumbling and things started out okay but he got kinda excited at one point and next thing I knew it was over. We kinda avoided each other for a while; I guess we were both embarrassed."

Ranger gently played with my hair as he watched me tell my story. "It's not always like that Babe. You would have a totally different experience with someone who knew what they were doing."

I laid my head on his chest and let my hand explore his chest. "What if I do something wrong?"

"You could never do anything wrong Babe. Anytime you want to explore, feel free. Also know that at any time if you ask me to stop I will."

I smiled at him and said, "Good to know."

I raised myself up onto an elbow so I was facing him. I looked over his naked chest and felt the heat in my core. I tentatively reached out my hand and caressed his chest, stopping at a male nipple. I pressed my finger against the tip and rubbed and watched as his eyes went dark. He lay there and watched me as I explored his body. I grew bolder and leaned forward to put my mouth and tongue where my finger had been. After several delicious moments I looked him in the eyes and said, "Touch me...Show me...Please."

That was my last coherent thought for some time because he pulled me up till I was lying on top of him. His hands caressed my body as he drew my mouth down onto his and melded our mouths. When he let me up for air I moaned when he set me away from him, but I soon learned it was to remove our clothing. In seconds I was lying flush on top of him and I felt his member pressing into me. I worried he might be too excited like what had happened with the last guy I'd done this with. I had nothing to fear. Ranger was eons more experienced and he had control over what was happening. He melded our mouths again and turned so we were lying side by side on the bed. His mouth moved from mine down to my breast where he gently kneaded the nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. I bucked at the sensations that were filling me. I grabbed his hair and arched so he could get closer. When he moved to the other nipple I didn't know whether to cry for the loss the first was feeling or shout with joy that the other was now getting his attention. The decision became mute because his hand took the place of his mouth and the first nipple was now getting enough attention to make me happy.

Just when I felt like I couldn't feel anything more his hand lowered to my center and caressed my mound. I moaned and squirmed I wanted closer but didn't know how to tell him. I felt my legs spread and I lifted myself to him to allow better access. Suddenly he dipped a finger inside and I moaned. He moved his head from my breasts and followed his hand to my core. His mouth covered me and I screamed with the pleasure. When my juices gushed out all I could do was ride the wave of pleasure he was giving me.

When I finally came back down to earth, I smiled shyly at him. "I never knew it could feel like that."

"You ready for more?"

"You mean it gets better?"

"Babe, we haven't even scratched the surface."

I smiled and asked, "What are we waiting for then?"

He chuckled and kissed me. His tongue thrust into my mouth and I sucked on it till he moaned and pressed me back into the mattress. He slipped his finger over my slit and when he pressed on my clit I bucked. He spread my lips and I felt him at my core. My eyes locked with his and I held his gaze as he slowly slipped inside me. When he'd fully buried himself in my center I held his gaze as he moved in and out of me. I watched the pleasure mount on his face as I felt it mount inside myself and when he went over the edge, I was there with him riding the tide. I must have blacked out for a minute or two because when I opened my eyes again he was lying under me with his eyes watching me. I slid off him and I took his cock in my hands. The minute I touched him he was fully erect. I cupped his balls and put my mouth over the end of his cock. I used my tongue to caress him and heard him gasp when I licked the tip of his cock. I blew on the tip and he bucked. I took my time, enjoying tasting him. After several minutes I put my mouth over him and slowly took his manhood into my mouth. I moved my head up and down over him, licking and sucking while he moaned and gave me verbal encouragement. Finally his hands grasped my head and he pumped himself in and out of my mouth till he came. I greedily swallowed his seed till he lay still below me. When I finally raised my head, his eyes promised we were far from done. He pressed me back down onto the bed and kissed every inch of me. He brought me to the brink over and over, making sure I didn't go over the edge. When he finally entered me our lips locked and we went over the edge together.

When I awoke, I was still locked in Ranger's arms. I checked the clock on the bedside table and noticed it was nearly 8 a.m. I went to move and his arm tightened. "Where you going Babe?"

"Nature's calling."

He loosened his hold so I could slip off the bed and I made my way into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and a few minutes later Ranger joined me in the shower. He took my scrunchy from me and looked around for my soap. I shrugged, "I've been using yours."

He smiled, picked up his shower gel and put some on the scrunchy. He washed me thoroughly before adding more and handing it over to me. I smiled and washed him just as thoroughly. He lifted me and entered me, then he leaned me against the wall as he pumped in and out of me, only stopping when his seed spilled inside me. We quickly washed ourselves again and I washed my hair. We dried in record time and after dressing I worked gel into my hair to tame the curls. I added make up and when I made my way to the kitchen, Ranger was already there. Ella was just setting the food on the table.

I moaned as I got my first whiff of what Ella had brought us. "Ella, you're an angel. I love waffles. And you brought strawberries too. My favorite breakfast."

Ella looked me over and she took in the smile I knew was on my face. "I'll make note of that. How are you feeling today?"

My smile grew wider, "Never better."

She turned to Ranger and she glared. She mumbled something and then left. I frowned and asked, "What did Ella say?"

Ranger had a stunned look on his face, "She just told me that if I hurt you she was going to skin me alive."

"But why...Oh! How did she know?"

"Babe, with that smile of yours the whole building is going to know."

I looked up at him and asked hesitantly, "Would you like me to spend the day up here so no one finds out?"

"Hell no. I don't care if the whole world knows you're mine." He gently touched my cheek, "Because you are mine Babe. Make no mistake about it."

"I like that idea. Do I get to say the same?"

"I'm yours Babe."

I reached up and kissed him on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and when we broke apart he helped me into my chair before taking his own seat. I thoroughly enjoyed my breakfast. When we finished, we cleaned up and headed down to 5. Ranger led me to a conference room where a group of guys was already seated waiting. When we entered the room the conversation halted and all eyes turned to us. I inched closer to Ranger. He wrapped his arm around me and made his way to his chair. The seat beside his was vacant and he seated me before taking his own chair.

I recognized Tank, Lester, Cal, Manny and Hector. There were other guys I recognized from the gym but I didn't know their names yet. I noticed the grin on Lester's face and I squirmed a little. I let my gaze go around the table to the others sitting there and I relaxed. Ranger took the first folder and spoke, "I've invited Stephanie to join us so she can get some pointers on what's involved in skip tracing. She's taken a job with Vinnie to do low level bonds and I agreed to show her the ropes. Steph, you already know Tank, Lester, Cal, Manny and Hector. Going around the table, next to Manny is Ram, Binkie, Zip, Woody, and Bobby. Everyone, you already know who Stephanie is."

They acknowledged me and I gave them a finger wave. I sat quietly as they went over the first file. Ranger looked it over and passed it around the table. All the men took a look and glanced over the info sheet before passing it to the next guy, each adding their input. When Bobby handed the file to me I wasn't sure if I was supposed to give it back to Ranger or if they wanted me to take a look. I looked to Ranger and he nodded. "Take a look. You've heard what everyone else has had to say. Tell us what you'd do."

I opened the folder and took a look at the picture. I got weird vibes looking at the picture. I glanced over the information sheet and frowned. Something was off. I looked at the picture again and felt like I was being choked to death. I threw the file away from me and fought for air. Suddenly I felt myself calm and when I focused I saw that I was wrapped in Ranger's arms and the guys were all looking at me worriedly.

'Crap! How was I going to explain this away?' I searched for something to say but when my eyes met Ranger's, I knew I was going to tell him the truth. "There's something off. The information doesn't match the picture and when I looked at his face I suddenly felt like I couldn't get my breath."

Ranger nodded. "Alright. Binkie, check out the info on the sheet but keep out of sight. If you see our man don't approach. Zip, see what you can dig up on the computer. We'll meet again once we do some more investigating."

The men nodded. Ranger opened the second file and looked over the info before passing it onto Tank. I listened to the men talk about the second skip. When the file came to me I was reluctant to take it but I took it from Bobby all the same. I looked at the picture and read over the info. I handed it to Ranger. He raised an eyebrow and I knew what he was waiting for, "I'd go to his mom's house first and then his girlfriends. If he wasn't there I'd go to the 5th listed address."

Ranger smiled and nodded. "Very good Babe."

He picked up the final folder and again the file made the rounds. I couldn't believe it when I looked at the picture in the file. I checked over the information but what I knew wasn't listed on the fact sheet. I looked at the photo again and knew I was right. I looked over to Ranger and said, "I've seen this guy. He frequents The Club."

Ram frowned, "That's not listed on the fact sheet. Are you sure?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed on Ram and I thought I saw Ram wince. I wasn't offended; after all he didn't know me. "I've seen him there several times when Lula and I have gone there. He's always asking someone to do a song. Something about turning back time. He has a thing for Cher."

Tank suggested, "We could see if Lula remembers him too."

Ranger nodded, "Why don't you go down and see if she can come up and join us for a few minutes."

Tank left the room. While he was gone, Binkie asked, "Can you remember the exact name of the song?"

I thought for a minute, closing my eyes to get a better picture. I suddenly opened them and said, "If I Could Turn Back Time. It's a Cher song."

Binkie had a computer in front of him and he went to work. The door opened and Tank walked in with Lula beside him. He led her over to the chair he'd been sitting in and handed her the file. She opened it and said, "Steph's right. This guy is always comin' into The Club and asking every female he sees to sing. He's hung up on Cher."

Binkie smiled, "Found it. If I Could Turn Back Time. I got the words copied. Now all we have to do is find a passable voice to sing it."

Lula piped up, "Sheeet, you don't gotta find no one. Steph can sing that song."

I looked at Lula with horror in my eyes. She didn't just volunteer me, please someone tell me she didn't volunteer me. Shit, shit, shit! I could see by all the eyes looking my way that she did indeed just volunteer me. Crap! I looked over and met Ranger's gaze. He was smiling like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I turned back to Lula.

She smiled, "That was some grin you was wearin' when I came in Steph. You got somethin' to tell me?"

I noticed several of the guys looking at me with a twinkle in their eyes. I sighed. Lester grinned and said, "So, do you have a Cher quality outfit?"

I looked over to Ranger, "You aren't serious are you?"

"Look at it this way Babe. It's a way to get your feet wet. We'll all be at The Club. You'll do just fine."

Lula laughed, "I been tryin' to get her skinny ass on that stage since we started going there. She can sing circles around those no talent performers that are usually up there. I can't wait to hear this."

Tank squirmed, "Well, actually Lula, you won't be able to..."

"Don't you dare tell me I can't go listen to white girl sing. I been waitin' on this for a long time and I'm not missin' it. You don't let me go and I'll show up at that place and scream the house down."

I smiled. I knew she'd do it and by the look Tank was giving Ranger, so did he. Ranger gave Tank a look and said, "Change of plans. Tank, you'll escort Lula to The Club. Just act like you're on a date. Keep your eyes open in case Stephanie needs your help. Bobby, will be the bartender and Binkie and Ram are bouncers. Everyone else will get their assignments before we get to The Club. Looks like you and I are going shopping Babe. You'll need an outfit worthy of Cher."

I glared at Lula, "You realize I'm going to get you back for this don't you?"

"Sure you will. Just as soon as I win the lottery."

Ranger took hold of my hand and we started to leave, but I stopped behind Binkie. "Can you pull up the Cher performance?"

He clicked a few keys and suddenly Cher was singing and dancing. My eyes widened as I watched her perform. What there was of the outfit didn't cover much. I took a deep breath, "Okay, can you burn this and have it ready when I get back?"

"Sure."

I let Ranger lead me down to the garage and he seated me in the turbo before getting behind the wheel. In no time we were at Quaker Bridge Mall. I led the way into Victoria Secrets and found the items I needed. Next we went to a shoe store and then I went in search of the final item. When I had completed my outfit we headed back to the car and to Haywood. I stopped to pick up the CD and headed up to 7. I showered and dressed. Taking extra time with my hair and makeup. Once I was ready, I sat down and put the CD in. I watched it over and over and over until I had it memorized. When this was over I was going to kill Lula for getting me into this. By the time Ranger joined me for dinner, I was as ready as I was going to get.

When I met him at the door, Ranger gave me the once over and I saw his eyes go dark with desire. "Keep that thought till later."

He grinned, "I asked Ella to bring you a treat."

My eyes lit up. Ella joined us and I could smell it. I closed my eyes and moaned, "You brought me pineapple upside down cake. Oh man! That's one of my favorites."

Ella smiled at me, "Good to know dear."

By the time we'd finished eating it was nearly time to go to The Club. Ranger pulled me in close and gave me a bone melting kiss. When he moved me away from him he had a little device in his hand. "I need to wire you Babe."

I nodded. He moved my top aside and lifted one of my breasts, placing the wire beneath and taping it in place. "I'll activate it when we get there. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We made our way down to the garage and got in the Turbo. We were quiet on our way to The Club. Once we got there, Ranger parked and pulled me into his arms. He devoured my mouth and I returned the favor. When his hand reached into my top, he kneaded my breast gently getting me more turned on before he activated the wire. Our lips met and I moaned at the feelings he was unleashing inside me. Suddenly there was a rapping on the driver's side window and Lester was there leering playfully in at us.

"Break it up you two unless we're scrapping this for tonight."

Ranger kissed me gently on the mouth before saying, "Go get um tiger."

I opened my door and Hector helped me out. As I made my way into The Club, I heard Ranger say, "Santos, mats at 0500."

I stopped inside the door and looked around to see if I could spot Lula and Tank. After a couple of seconds I saw them at a table near the stage. I noticed Connie was there with them along with Tom. I showed my I.D. to Ram and watched his eyes widen when he looked at the age line. He handed my I.D. back and I smiled and shrugged. I made my way over and sat beside Lula.

"Girl, you got that look down pat."

"You realize I will get you for this?"  
>"So you said. I don't see it happenin' myself. Hope you don't mind I called Connie."<p>

"She even got Tank to have Tom pick me up."

"Yeah, she's real thoughtful that way."

Lula laughed, "You're not goin' to get ta me girl so give it up."

A waitress came over and asked for our drink orders. I ordered a bottled water. I borrowed a pen from Connie and looked through the book on the table. When I found my song I wrote the number on the paper and handed it to Tank. He raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged, "I don't want our guy to see me till later. He might get suspicious. Besides, I figure you'd be better at getting the DJ to pick that number around 9."

Tank nodded and stood. He made his way over to the stage and handed over the paper. He said something to the DJ and I saw the DJ shake his head no. Tank gave him a look that had the man paling before shaking his head yes and setting the paper in a special area. Tank returned to our table and told me, "Looks like you were right."

I nodded, "Good to know."

We got to talking and when the DJ started calling singers up to the stage, we'd comment on how good or bad each performance was. Some of the singers were decent, but a few of them were extremely awful. About 8:30 our guy showed up and made his rounds asking several of the women to sing his song. He didn't get any takers. At 10 to 9 he stopped at the bar and ordered a drink. I knew the exact moment his eyes saw me. He was excited when he saw my outfit. He downed his drink and went to stand but before he could make his way over to us I asked Tank to signal the DJ.

Tank waved and as soon as the performer on stage finished, the DJ went into his routine, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, time for a first time performer. Let's give the little lady a listen. We have Stephanie Plum up next singing 'If I Could Turn Back Time'. As I stood and made my way to the stage, I noticed a group of police officers at a table closer to the stage. Eddie was there with Carl Costanza, Big Dog, Joe Juniak, Robin Russell and a few others I didn't recognize. I noticed their eyes widen as they recognized me. Eddie and Uncle Joe were grinning ear to ear. Crap! I was definitely going to get Lula for this.

I stepped up onto the stage and turned my back on the audience. I knew our man was watching every move I made and I could feel his excitement. I blocked everything out except what I needed to do. I closed my eyes as I waited for the DJ to start my music. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then the opening notes began. I'd watched the video till I had it memorized so when the music started, I turned to face the audience. Although I hadn't totally copied Cher's outfit from when she sang the song to the sailors on a Navy ship, my outfit still screamed sex. Black barely there shorts, sheer black stockings, 4" FMP's, black sheer camisole top, and black leather jacket that covered my breasts. I'd even curled my hair to look like she'd worn hers. My voice was strong, and I knew I hit the notes just right. The reason I hadn't wanted to do this was that I didn't like singing in front of crowds.

I let the music wash over me and then as I started to sing, I let my memory guide me through the motions Cher had made as she sang the song.

_If I could turn back time  
>If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay<em>

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
>Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside<br>Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

_If I could turn back time  
>If I could find a way<br>I'd take back those words that hurt you  
>And you'd stay<br>If I could reach the stars  
>I'd give them all to you<br>Then you'd love me, love me  
>Like you used to do<em>

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart  
>Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart<br>You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
>But I lost everything darling then and there<em>

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
>Too proud to tell you I was wrong<br>I know that I was blind, and darling_

_If I could turn back time  
>If I could find a way<br>I'd take back those words that hurt you  
>and you'd stay If I could reach the stars<br>I'd give them all to you  
>Then you'd love me, love me<br>Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time  
>If I could turn back time<br>If I could turn back time  
>ooh baby<em>

_I didn't really mean to hurt you  
>I didn't want to see you go<br>I know I made you cry  
>Ooohh<em>

_If I could turn back time  
>If I could find a way<br>I'd take back those words that hurt you  
>If I could reach the stars<br>I'd give them all to you  
>Then you'd love me, love me<br>Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
>If I could find a way (find a way)<br>Then baby, maybe, maybe  
>You'd stay<em>

_Reach the stars  
>If I could reach the stars<em>

When the song came to an end I bowed before standing again and handing the mike back to the DJ. There was absolute silence for several seconds before the room erupted into applause. I waved to the audience as I left the stage. I'd seen our guy and he was headed my way. My job now was to get him to go outside with me. I was near our table when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, that was great! Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, but I really need to get some air first."

"I'll go with you."

He fell into step beside me as I wove my way through the tables. Several people were stopping me to complement me on my performance. I just grimaced and thanked them, continuing till I got to the door and stepped out into the night. I kept walking away from the building and knew our guy was following me. Suddenly I heard Ranger say, "Bond Enforcement. You're under arrest for revoking your bond agreement and failing to appear in court."

"No! You can't arrest me now. I finally found her. You can't arrest me now!"

I was over by the Turbo and I stopped and looked back. Ranger cuffed the guy and handed him off to Lester. When Lester had him loaded I made my way back towards the building. I went straight into Ranger's arms and he closed his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head, "Proud of you Babe."

We went back into The Club and made our way to where Tank, Lula and the others were. Ranger sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. I noticed a commotion at the table where Eddie and the others were sitting. I let my gaze wander over the table to see if I could figure out what was going on. Everything seemed to be in order until my gaze met Uncle Joe's and I saw the way he was looking at Ranger holding me. Uh oh. Why was he so upset? I saw him stand and start in our direction. I watched as Eddie tried to head him off but he wasn't being deterred.

Eddie managed to step in front of Uncle Joe as they reached our table. Eddie rushed into speech trying to give me a heads up as to what was going on. "Hey Steph. That was some performance. The Chief here doesn't think it's a good idea for you to be helping Rangeman out with high end bonds though."

I felt Ranger and the guys tense. I smiled, "I was perfectly safe Uncle Joe. Ranger wouldn't let anything happen to me. Beside, all I did was sing a song and walk outside. The guy didn't even know I was part of the take down."

"He may not know now, but if he has enough time he may put two and two together."

"I appreciate you being worried about me, but I'm okay. Really."

"Manoso, you may not be aware of this, but Stephanie is my niece. Might I add my _favorite_ niece. I'd be very upset if _anything_ happened to her. Am I coming through clear?"

Ranger stood and set me on the chair he'd vacated, "Really. Then where the fuck were you when Morelli was harassing her?"

Uncle Joe winced, "Point taken."

They stood there starring at each other for several minutes. "I can assure you that I will take care of Stephanie. I protect what's mine."

Joe nodded. "I heard what happened at Frank and Helen's." He reached out a hand to Ranger and Ranger shook it. He turned to me and winked, "This one's a keeper honey. He doesn't back down for anyone."

I smiled and stood up. I wrapped my arms around Uncle Joe and said, "Thanks for worrying about me. You'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh yeah? Why is that honey?"

"Vinnie hired me to do low level bonds. That's why I'm here. Ranger's showing me the ropes."

Joe frowned, "Vinnie did that huh?"

"Yes, and don't you go gunning for Vinnie. I really want this job."

He sighed, "As long as it's low level bonds. You take care now honey."

"I will."

He kissed my cheek and made his way back to his table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 8: 5 Skips, A Rescue, And A Car Chase

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger and I left The Club shortly after Uncle Joe had left our table. On the way back to Haywood, I got to thinking and that led to squirming. Ranger kept giving me looks from the corner of his eye but remained silent till we were back in his apartment. He pulled me into his arms and said, "I smell the wheels burning Babe. What's on your mind?"

I grimaced, "I was just wondering if you're okay with this."

"This?"

"My being in your apartment so much."

He kissed me on the lips and said, "Babe, as far as I'm concerned you can move in."

"What?"

"You heard me. Just say the word and I'll get the guys to help pack up your apartment and bring your things here. As far as the apartment on 4, if Lula doesn't want it, it can sit vacant until someone else needs it."

I raised my hand to his cheek and caressed it. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't sure."

I hugged him and lay my head against his chest. He lifted me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom. He slowly undressed me, kissing and caressing me till I felt like I was going to go up in flames. Once he'd gotten rid of all our clothes he lifted me and lay me on the bed before joining me. I moaned at the sensations I was feeling. If I thought I'd experienced the ultimate in pleasure last night, I learned how wrong I was. What he did to me next made last night seem like foreplay.

I felt Ranger slip out of bed a couple hours later but I was too tired to move. I figured I could get a few more hours of sleep before starting my day. The next time I woke, the sunlight was filtering into the room. I looked over at the alarm clock and was surprised to see it was nearly 9 a.m. I hadn't slept this late in a long time. I slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom where I stripped down before entering the shower. Thirty minutes later I was shaved, and had shampooed and showered. I quickly dried myself off and slipped into a pair of black bikini underpants, black jeans, black sports bra and black t-shirt. I wrinkled my nose at the amount of black. Next, I headed to the kitchen and helped myself to the wonderful egg dish Ella had left on a warming tray. When I finished with my breakfast I put the dishes in the sink before going back into the walk-in closet to grab a jacket. Gee, such a wide selection. I could choose between a black one or a black one. I decided on the black one and slipped it on. I grabbed the key fob from the dish on the kitchen counter and headed for the elevator. I got off on 5 as I had decided to skip my normal workout for today. I figured I'd exercised enough the past two nights to earn a free pass for one day.

When I got off the elevators I saw a bunch of guys standing around one of the monitors. They really seemed to be enjoying whatever it was that they were watching. I made my way over and as I neared, I recognized my own voice singing the song I had done last night at The Club. As I tapped one of the guys, he turned to me and smiled from ear to ear and moved so I could get a better view. When I finally got to a spot in front of the monitor, I saw someone had videotaped my performance last night. I took a deep breath and turned to the nearest man.

"Who shot this?"

One of the guys I hadn't met yet grinned at me and replied, "Lester asked a friend of his to video it so he would have a chance to watch it since he was working outside with Ranger. His friend dropped it off this morning and once he checked it out he set it up so the rest of us could watch it. You are awesome by the way."

I grimaced, grumbling, "Gee, thanks."

My eyes narrowed and I decided it was time for me to _thank_ Lester. I knew just how to thank him too. I turned and made my way to Ranger's office. He bid me enter when I knocked. He was seated behind his desk when I entered. He raised an eyebrow and I figured my expression was still on the grumpy side.

I shrugged, "I just found out Lester had my performance last night videotaped and all the guys have watched it."

He smiled, "It was a thoroughly enjoyable show Babe. You did a great job."

I waved his complement away. "I left my files in the conference room yesterday. Are they still there?"

"No. I brought them in here." With that he grabbed the files from his desk and handed them to me. "Are you going to do some surveillance today?"

"I thought I would scope things out. See where they hang out and stuff. I wanted to look over them though and see if I got any ideas."

He nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let one of my guys ride with you for a while. Plus I'd like to take you down to the practice range and have you get used to the gun you'll be using."

"You have a shooting range here?"

"We have everything here."

I nodded, "I'd like to be able to get used to the weapon. Lula would still be able to ride with me wouldn't she?"  
>"Sure. Having one of my guys ride with you is more for my piece of mind as well as to make sure you don't have unexpected trouble."<p>

I nodded, "Okay. Having Cal with the other day was kinda nice. I don't think he enjoyed the shopping as much as Lula and I did though."

Ranger smiled, "No, that wasn't his favorite past time. Lester is up today. If you have any trouble, he'll be able to help you out."

"Lester huh?"

"Is there a problem Babe?"

"No. But I have to tell you that I'm planning on getting even with Lester for that videotape."

He nodded, "Your call Babe."

I grinned and I thought I heard Ranger mumble something about 'dumb fucker doesn't even know what's coming'. I left Ranger's office and headed for the elevator. Lester was headed my way and I smiled up at him. "I hear your riding with today."

Lester grinned, "Yup. You get the pleasure of my company today."

"I'm headed down to get Lula and we'll get going."

Ranger spoke from behind me, "You're forgetting the shooting range Babe. I'm taking you down there first."

"Oh, right. Let's go then. I guess I'll see you in a little while then."

Lester chuckled as I passed him. I followed Ranger to the shooting range. He handed me a gun and a box of ammo. I took a look at the gun and tested the grip and weight in my hand. Then I loaded the gun and put on the safety goggles and earphones. I shot the shit out of the little paper man for a while and then loaded the gun and set the safety. I took off the earphones and safety goggles and turned to Ranger.

He raised an eyebrow, "You feel comfortable?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. He handed me a little device and said, "This is a panic button. I'd like you to carry it with you at all times. You press this button if you are ever in danger and it sends your location to the control room. You already have the cell phone I gave you and it's programmed with my numbers, just hit 2."

I nodded. We left the gun range and headed back up to 5. Ranger led me into his office and kissed me thoroughly before releasing me. "Be safe Babe."

I smiled at him, "You too."

I grabbed my files and went in search of Lester. When I stopped in front of him he raised his head and smiled, "Ready to rock and roll?"

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm always ready Beautiful."

We made our way down to 4 and collected Lula before heading down to the garage. Once in the Cayenne, I opened the first file and read over the information. I handed it to Lester and went onto the next one. When I got to the last file, I'd noticed they each had a few things in common. I decided I was going to check out the one place they all had in common. I started the Cayenne and said, "We're going to check out Rudy's. That's the one place they all have in common."

"Nice catch." From Lester.

It only took us 20 minutes to reach Rudy's. Rudy's was a bar in gang territory. It was the one place that touched each of the gang's areas yet wasn't inside any of them. I was guessing it was neutral territory. When we reached our destination, I turned off the Cayenne and we went inside. I sat with my back facing the wall so I could keep my eyes on what was going on in the room. Rudy's was a seedy little bar with not much going for it. When the door opened and one of my skips walked in I felt the adrenaline start flowing. I sat still for several minutes and was about to stand up when the door opened and another one of the skips appeared. I frowned, 'What the hell? Something was definitely going on.' I decided to wait for a while and was rewarded three more times when the other three skips joined the first two. Okay. I stood and pulled my weapon out. I walked over to the group and smiled at them.

(_The following conversation takes place in Spanish_.)

"Hello gentlemen. I'm here to inform you that you are all under arrest for failing to make your court appearances."

"Well little sister, there's only one of you and five of us."

I raised my gun, a 9 mm Glock. "Yes, but this is the equalizer. It's fully loaded. You willing to take your chances? Besides, you see those two over there at that table?" I pointed to Lester and Lula.

"Yeah, so?"

"They're with me and I'd say Lester could wipe the floor with all of you on his own."

One of the guys froze and gave Lester a narrow eyed look. "He work for Rangeman?"

"Yes."

"Shit! Who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"Shit! That's it guys. I'm done."

"_What? _You're supposed to be some bad motherfucker and one little white girl has you running scared?"  
>"You remember Hector?"<p>

"Fuck yeah. Hope to never meet him."

"Well she's under his protection."

"Fuck no."

"Fuck _yes_. Any of you want to tango with Hector be my guest." He held out his hands to me, "I'm going willingly Chica."

One of the others spoke up, "Look little girl, we got things to take care of. We don't got time for this shit."

I shrugged, "I'm listening."

One of the guys laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Look, I'm all you got. I'm taking all of you in. The only question is when. I'm willing to listen and if I think your reason is a good one, I'll wait till later to take you in."

One of the guys looked me over and seemed to come to some kind of a decision. He took a deep breath and said, "The Slayers have kidnapped a young girl from each of our 4 gang territories. We are the gang leaders and the girls are our sisters. We decided to get together on this to send a better message. We are planning on a way to get our sisters back."

"There are 5 of you and only 4 girls were taken."

"The four gangs contacted our gang and asked us to throw in with them."

"Where are they holding them?"

"The Circle. It's in the middle of Slayer Land. They have a hired gun helping them from their home team in California. A man by the name of Junkman."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Go. Go where?"

"I plan to verify what you've told me is true."

I waved to Lester and he joined me. I handed him the handcuffs and he handcuffed all five of the skips. I got them over to the Cayenne and opened the back. I motioned for them all to get in and got back in the driver's seat. When Lester saw the direction I was going he wasn't happy.

"Beautiful, we need to get out of here _now_."

"I have to check something out first."

"No way. Ranger already handed my ass to me this morning, I want to live."

"Relax Lester."

I could see by the tightening of his jaw that he was well passed pissed. I kept my eyes focused and continued in the direction we were going. Lester leaned over and pressed a button on the dash. I wondered briefly what he was doing but focused on the task before me. As we neared The Circle, I saw the girls. There were 4 of them about 13 or 14 years old. They were huddled together inside a circle on the pavement and a large black man was standing with them. Around the circle there were several gang members. The man inside the circle hit one of the girls and the force of the blow sent her to the edge of the circle where hands grabbed at her and tore her clothes. She managed to get back to the center of the circle and another girl was struck.

I heard Lester say, "Shit!"

The guys in the back were mumbling about what they were going to do to the gang, and Lula was frozen in place in the back seat. I had only seconds to form a plan and act. I floored the gas pedal and the Cayenne screeched forward. I turned the wheel hard and we did a 360 around The Circle scattering Slayers in our wake. I brought the Cayenne to a stop and stepped out of the vehicle with my gun drawn. I heard Lester swearing behind me but blocked him out. I was aiming at the man inside the circle with the girls.

I spoke to the girls telling them to get in the vehicle and they hurried to comply. The man standing with them glared at me and said, "You're dead."

I met his gaze and watched him as the girls got in the back seat with Lula. Once the door closed I backed into the car and shut my door, throwing it into drive and heading out of Slayer land as fast as I could go. We hadn't gotten very far when the vehicles started chasing us. I floored the gas pedal and concentrated on where I was going. If I let myself get distracted with what was coming up behind me I could get us into trouble.

"Lester can you keep track of the guys behind and let me know what they're doing?"

The anger rolling of him was tangible and I knew I'd have to deal with that later, but for now I needed to keep my focus on getting us out of here.

"They're trying for a squeeze play. My guess is two intersections up."

I nodded and took a left. I briefly glanced at the speedometer and noticed we were traveling at maximum speed. I made several more turns when Lester made comments and suddenly I knew what their plan was. There was construction coming up and their plan was to get me stopped behind the construction. We barreled towards the construction site at breakneck speed. I took in all the variables and knew what I needed to do.

Lula's voice was high pitched when she said, "White girl please tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do." Then she sucked in a breath and said, "Oh Sheee-it."

I noticed Lester grab the little handle by the passenger side door. Suddenly we were on top of the ramp they had set up at the beginning of the work zone. The left side of the Cayenne went up the ramp and I twisted the wheel to put us on our side. We sped through the work zone on two tires; the driver's side was in the air. When we were clear of the construction zone I twisted the wheel and brought us back down onto all four wheels. Without slowing our pace I made the way to the TPD and came to a stop. We all sat there for several seconds letting our heart rates return to normal. I got out and went to the back. I opened up so my skips could get out, Lester was beside me. We took them inside and left the girls with Lula.

We stopped at the desk and I turned in my paperwork. I felt a weird vibe and glanced to the right. Joe Morelli was standing there with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He shot me a glare and I turned away collecting my body receipts. I turned and walked back outside with Lester still beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "You okay Beautiful?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. You still mad at me?"

He hesitated, "You took a hell of a risk. You do realize you put yourself on Junkman's radar and he's not going to stop till he's killed you or he gets killed?"

"I couldn't leave those girls. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"I'm better equipped to handle Junkman. Besides, Ranger and the guys would have my back."

I nodded and my eyes locked with his, "Ranger has my back."

I could see understanding in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess we all do."

"Guess we should get the girls to St. Francis and get them looked at."

He nodded and opened the door for me before going around and getting in on the passenger side. I turned and looked at Lula, "You okay?"

"Sure. Aint had this much fun in a while. Maybe I done had my quota for a couple years. Just ta be safe maybe we should keep things low key for a while."

I nodded and replied, "I'll see what I can do."

She nodded. "Maybe we could get some fried chicken when we get done at the hospital. That is where we're goin' next right?"

"Yup."

Ten minutes later I pulled up at St. Francis and we led the girls inside. I explained to the nurse what had happened and she said she would take care of everything. A few seconds later Robin Russell walked in and she took our statements. She told us she would contact the girl's families. We headed out and back to Rangeman, making a detour on the way through Cluck In a Bucket to get Lula her fried chicken. When we exited the elevator on 5, I felt the tension. Ranger was waiting along with Tank, Cal and Hector. Several of the other guys were giving me strange looks. I glanced at Lester and saw a grin on his face.

Ranger stepped towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "Babe. Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

I looked up at him confused. "How did I scare you?"

"When you went up against Junkman."

"How did you know about that?"

"Lester activated the dash cam."

"Dash cam..." Understanding hit and I turned to Lester and glared. The jerk had the nerve to laugh. Oh, he was so going down. I turned back to Ranger, "I had to do something."

"You could have called me Babe. I would have taken a team in."

"But then I would have put _you_ in danger."

"We're used to danger Babe. I think we are equipped to handle it. We would have had each other's backs."

"Lester and Lula had my back. I knew if I needed more help you'd be there in no time."

Ranger shook his head and looked over to Lester. Lester put his hands up as if surrendering, "Don't look at me man. She already got me with that one."

"Junkman wasn't happy that I took the girls. He told me I was dead. He lost face with the gang and now he has to earn it back. He's not going to be too happy."

Ranger nodded, "No. He'll come after you with everything he has."

"The good news is I got all 5 of my skips."

Cal whistled, "How did you get all 5 already? You haven't been gone that long."

"They were all 5 meeting at Rudy's. I noticed that was the one spot they all had in common. It bordered on all their territories but no one gang had control of it. I figured that was neutral ground for the gangs to get together if there was the need to work together. Turns out the Slayers had kidnapped the sister of each of 4 gang leaders. The 4 gang leaders arranged a meeting with the leader of another gang to get that gang to throw in with them. The 5 leaders arranged the meet and I got lucky."

Tank asked, "How did you fit the 5 gang leaders, their 4 sisters, Lula, Lester and yourself into the Cayenne?"

"The 5 gang leaders rode in back and the girls rode in the backseat with Lula. They were all a little crammed, but we all made it in one piece. Robin Russell is taking care of the girls." I turned to Ranger, "I saw Morelli at the police station. He was in the hallway handcuffed."

Lestor's POV:

I took a really hot shower when Ranger finished handing me my ass on the mats. I wanted to get all the muscles loosened up so I wouldn't be so stiff and sore. I didn't really mind babysitting his girl, after all, she was beautiful and sexy to boot. I grimaced when I learned Tank's girlfriend Lula was joining us. When she came up with Rudy's as being the one place they all had in common, I was impressed. She had good instincts. I figured today we were just going to be watching, so imagine my surprise when all 5 of her skips turned up in a matter of minutes. I got caught with my pants around my ankles figuratively though when she made her way over to them and pulled her gun on them. She talked to them for several minutes and one of the guys held his hands out in front for her to cuff him. What the fuck? Finally, she waved me over and handed me the handcuffs. I made sure each of the skips was handcuffed and helped her lead them out to the car and got them in the back.

I figured we would head to the police station and unload our cargo so at first I wasn't paying attention. When I noticed the direction we were headed in, I knew Ranger was going to hand me my ass for not being aware of my surroundings, that is if he let me live at all.

"Beautiful, we need to get out of here _now_."

"I have to check something out first."

"No way. Ranger already handed my ass to me this morning, I want to live."

"Relax Lester."

My jaw tightened and I was well passed pissed. Relax! She told me to fucking relax! I leaned over and pressed a button on the dash. I knew they would start recording video and they would have the audio of what was being said. I was demanding combat pay when we got back to Rangeman. That is_ if _we got back. She floored the gas pedal and the Cayenne screeched forward. She turned the wheel hard and we did a 360 around The Circle scattering Slayers in our wake. After bringing the Cayenne to a stop she stepped out of the vehicle with her gun drawn. I couldn't help but swear at the stunt she was pulling, putting herself in danger this way. If it was me, I knew I would have made a trip over here too. The difference is that I would have had a team from Rangeman meeting me here.

I watched as she held Junkman at gunpoint and the girls entered the car. My weapon was in my hand and I had it trained on the Slayers on my side of the vehicle. Once everyone was in the car she put it in drive and we took off. She had the gas pedal to the floor and she wasn't slowing up. She wasn't being stupid though, she kept her focus on what we were heading into.

"Lester can you keep track of the guys behind and let me know what they're doing?"

I was pissed, but knew I needed to do my part to get us out of here. I let myself focus on the cars following us. It wasn't hard to guess what they intended. They had no imagination. "They're trying for a squeeze play. My guess is two intersections up."

She made a turn and it took several minutes for them to catch up with us again. I kept her informed of what they were doing and she did great at avoiding their traps. Suddenly I remembered the construction we were getting too close to and I had a sickening thought. I think Lula had the same idea.

Lula's voice was high pitched when she said, "White girl please tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do." Then she sucked in a breath and said, "Oh Sheee-it."

I had just enough time to grab the _'Oh Shit'_ bar before we were on top of the ramp they had set up at the beginning of the work zone. The left side of the Cayenne went up the ramp and she twisted the wheel to put us on our side. We sped through the work zone on two tires; the driver's side was in the air. When we were clear of the construction zone she twisted the wheel and brought us back down onto all four wheels. Without slowing our pace she made the way to the TPD and came to a stop. We all sat there for several seconds letting our heart rates return to normal. Steph got out and went to the back, opening it up so the skips could get out, I was beside her. We took them inside and left the girls with Lula.

We stopped at the desk and she turned in her paperwork. I noticed Joe Morelli was standing there with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He shot her a glare when she glanced over his way before turning away to collect her body receipts. We walked back outside and I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "You okay Beautiful?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. You still mad at me?"

I hesitated, "You took a hell of a risk. You do realize you put yourself on Junkman's radar and he's not going to stop till he's killed you or he gets killed?"

"I couldn't leave those girls. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

"I'm better equipped to handle Junkman. Besides, Ranger and the guys would have my back."

She nodded and her eyes locked with mine, "Ranger has my back."

I finally understood. She didn't act randomly, she knew if she got into trouble I was there to help her and if need be, Ranger and the other guys were just a phone call away. "Yeah, I guess we all do."

"Guess we should get the girls to St. Francis and get them looked at."

Robin Russell came to the hospital and Steph, Lula and I gave our statements. Then I helped Steph and Lula back into the vehicle and we rode back to Rangeman, stopping at Cluck In a Bucket on the way. When we got off the elevator on 5, the guys were waiting for us. I could see by the looks coming her way that the guys had seen everything from when she scattered the Slayers through the two wheel rocketing through the construction zone. I couldn't help the grin that fixed itself on my face. Oh this was going to be_ fun_.

Morelli's POV:

I couldn't believe it when I saw Cupcake come in with 5 gang members and that hired thug that worked at Rangeman. When she looked my way I glared at her. I'd find a way to get back at her. My gaze went to the group sitting on the bench and an idea formed. I smiled. It didn't take much to get myself put in the same cell with them. I made a few comments and they seemed interested in what I was saying. Finally, I decided to lay it all out for them.

"You must be pretty pissed that a girl brought you all in."

"What's your point?"

"I know how you can pay her back."

"We're listening."

"That bitch is the reason I'm in here. If she'd just learn her place everything would have been fine." I paused and looked them over, "What you need to do is kidnap her and let your gangs work her over. By the time they get done with her she'll be nice and broken in. I'm sure you can get a good price for her from one of the pimps."

I saw them look at each other and I smiled at the gleam in their eyes. I was mentally doing a happy dance when I was blindsided by the first blow. I struck back but suddenly two of them were holding me and the other three were working me over. Just to make sure they all got in on the fun, they took turns holding me so the other two had their chance to beat on me. What the fuck were they doing? I was trying to help them after all. When they finally finished, I couldn't move without pain. I knew I had several broken ribs and at least one of my hands was broken if not both of them. My nose was broken and both eyes were swollen shut. I could tell I was missing several teeth. I couldn't stand on my own; there was something wrong with my left leg.

I moaned with pain, "Why the fuck did you do that? I was just trying to help you out?"

One of them bent down to me, "Consider yourself lucky. If any of us hear you been trying to cause Stephanie Plum any trouble, we're going to come back and finish what we started. You'll be dead quicker than you can blink."

Ranger's POV:

I was in the middle of payroll when Tank opened my door. "Rangeman, The dash cam has been activated on the Cayenne. It's headed into Slayer land."

I stood and stalked out to the control room. My eyes glued to the monitor that showed her progress. I watched as she faced Junkman and then as she raced through the streets of Trenton. My heart stopped countless times at the risks she took. Another part of me couldn't help but admire her spirit. Damn she was good. I wasn't sure if Lester would live through this yet or not. He better have a fucking good excuse for letting this shit happen. Once they made it through the construction site, they headed for the TPD and then to St. Francis, and then through Cluck In A Bucket of all places. I was waiting at the elevator doors with Tank, Cal and Hector when she walked out of the elevator.

I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "Babe. Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

She looked up at me confused. "How did I scare you?"

"When you went up against Junkman."

"How did you know about that?"

"Lester activated the dash cam."

"Dash cam..." Understanding hit and she turned to Lester and glared before turning back to me, "I had to do something."

"You could have called me Babe. I would have taken a team in."

"But then I would have put _you_ in danger."

"We're used to danger Babe. I think we are equipped to handle it. We would have had each other's backs."

"Lester and Lula had my back. I knew if I needed more help you'd be there in no time."

I shook my head and looked over to Lester. Lester put his hands up as if surrendering, "Don't look at me man. She already got me with that one."

"Junkman wasn't happy that I took the girls. He told me I was dead. He lost face with the gang and now he has to earn it back. He's not going to be too happy."

I nodded, "No. He'll come after you with everything he has."

I was forming plans even now to make sure she was safe. If Junkman came after her, he'd be 6 feet under before he knew what hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 9: An Explosion and A School Project

Unknown POV:

I saw her today. The singer from The Club. She was with one of those men in black that had arrested him. I watched as they handcuffed him and she just continued walking like he was nothing. That was fine. Let her walk away. For now anyway. I tried to tell him, but he insisted she was innocent. He was determined to find her. Well, I was planning on helping him with that. Unfortunately he would be too late. When he found her she'd be cold...dead cold that is.

Ranger's POV:

I sent Babe up to 7 to relax for the rest of the day and then headed back to my office to finish payroll. I sat down at my desk and stared blankly at the computer screen in front of me. I'd been in some of the worst places on this Earth in my 28 years of life, and nothing that came before prepared me for the feelings and emotions I was experiencing since meeting a 20 year old white girl from The Burg. Watching the video as she faced down Junkman and then the car chase, I felt my heart stop several times. I was torn between reading her the riot act and wrapping my arms around her and spiriting her away to a safe house till I could deal with Junkman and the Slayers. When she stepped off the elevator I did neither though. I just wrapped her in my arms and told her she scared the shit out of me. I was known as Death to my enemies, I didn't do scared.

I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts, forcing myself to focus on the job before me. When I opened them I went back to the task of making out the payroll so my men could get paid. Once I'd sent it to bookkeeping I shut down my computer and decided to go down to the gym and work some aggression out before heading to the apartment on 7. I was still on edge and I wanted it worked out before I saw Stephanie again. I knew I was dangerous when I was on edge and I'd cut off my right arm before I'd do anything to hurt her.

I headed down to the gym and changed in the locker room. I noticed Lester and Tank were sparing on one of the mats. I stalked over and stood watching them for several seconds. Tank had just thrown Lester and backed up to wait for him to get up. Lester lay on the mat and his gaze met mine.

"Hey cousin, looks like you could use a little workout."

I nodded, "You two feel up to it?"

Lester sighed, "I figure it's the least I can do since I didn't do too well at keeping her out of danger."

Tank glared at him, "No you didn't. Lula could have gotten hurt too."

"I got that point already."

I joined them and proceeded to kick their asses. They were double teaming me but it made no difference. I countered their every move and took them down over and over. When we finished, I was feeling calmer and the edge was off. I wasn't even breathing hard. I reached down a hand to each of them and once they were standing I nodded and left them there while I went to shower and dress before heading up to 7.

Stephanie's POV:

I left Ranger and went up to 7 to relax as he suggested. I needed some serious sugar. I tossed the keys in the dish Ranger kept on the counter for them and made my way to where my stash was hidden. I took out the last box of Tasty Cakes and it was gone in no time. I was still craving the sugar, but this had taken the edge off. I got out my laptop and checked my emails. Nothing urgent there. I grabbed the DVD I'd made of Lester and Grams and slipped in into the laptop. Then I called up the video that Lester had shot of my performance and a few clicks later I had a surprise all ready for him the next time he showed it. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get contraband past Ranger. I was a little surprised Lula had gotten the chicken past him.

It didn't take long for boredom to set in, I wasn't used to relaxing. I took a long, hot shower and changed into a cornflower blue halter dress that just covered what was necessary and a pair of navy blue 4" FMP's. I tamed my curls and put my hair up into a loose bun and added blue eye shadow and mascara. I had just finished putting the shiny lip gloss on my lips when I heard the elevator ding. I made my way out and stopped when I saw Ranger standing in the living room. His eyes darkened and in the next second I was being lifted into his arms and carried into the bedroom.

He quickly removed my clothing and laid me on the bed. It took him only a few seconds to strip down and then he was covering my body with his. He pinned my wrists to the mattress and his mouth lowered onto mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. I moaned and started sucking on his tongue, trying to pull it deeper. Our mouths dueled for countless minutes before he pulled back and lowered his mouth to my breasts. He suckled one, nipping and licking it in turns before moving to the other. I moaned in pleasure at the sensations moving through my body and I wanted to return the favor but he still held my wrists pinned to the bed. I bucked to get more leverage and felt his manhood probing into the juncture between my legs. I wanted him inside me but he was denying me that pleasure. He moved my wrists so that he could hold them both in one hand and lowered his hand to my core. He slipped a finger into my folds and rubbed slowly back and forth. I felt my juices escaping and I lifted myself so he could have easier access, but he wasn't co-operating. I finally couldn't take the intense, pleasurable, torment and begged, "_Please_."

He chuckled, "All in good time Babe."

He removed his finger and his mouth returned to mine. He brought me to fever pitch and I felt like I was going over the edge any moment. His finger once again was between my folds working it's magic. Just when I reached the ultimate point, he pulled his fingers away again and soothed me until my breathing returned to normal. His mouth returned to mine and again we started the duel. All I could do was go along for the ride. I had no control. Again he brought me to fever pitch and when I thought I could take no more, he entered me with one thrust and I went over the edge. He caressed me and soothed me till I came back down, all the while he was still inside of me. When I had finally quieted, he started moving inside me as his finger moved to my clit and he continued to work his magic. This time when I went over the edge, he came with me, his seed spilling inside me.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped in his arms. I lifted my hand and gently caressed the side of his face. His eyes opened and our gazes locked. I smiled at him, "Hi."

"Babe." He captured my hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"I have some computer work I need to do today if that's alright."

He winced, then gave a resigned sigh, "Alright. You can use one of the cubicles on 5."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He pulled me closer and kissed me thoroughly before letting me go. "Are you coming to the gym?" He asked as he slipped out of bed.

I nodded, "Yeah. I need a good run." I smiled at him, "I don't suppose I could get you to race me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You want a race?"

I shrugged, "I need someone to push me. If I race you I'll have to push myself."

He stared at me for several seconds before nodding in agreement, "Alright Babe. Just don't overdue."

We both got up. I left him to dress while I went into the bathroom to answer natures call and brush my teeth. I dressed in a pair of running shorts, sports bra and tank top. I returned to the bedroom to put on a pair of socks and my running shoes. I joined Ranger once I was dressed and we made our way down to the gym. We did stretches and Ranger waited till I was ready and jogged over to the track before falling into step beside me.

He was letting me set the pace. I started out at a jog and gradually increased my speed. He kept pace easily. I was nearly at my maximum speed when Ranger took over setting the pace. He gradually increased his pace, forcing me to match him or fall behind. I was able to keep up for the most part until the last increase. The distance between us was increasing. I pushed as much as I could and managed to close the distance by half, but as if he knew I was closing, he went all out and left me standing. I couldn't help the shock I felt. How the hell could he be that fast? I was no slouch, but running at maximum speed he left me standing still. Damn! I started slowing my pace, knowing I didn't have much more to give. When I finally fell to the ground trying to catch my breath, I watched him run flat out for another 15 minutes before he slowed and joined me.

"You did good Babe."

"How can you say that? I was running as fast as I could and you left me standing still."

He nodded, "Not many men can match me. You did better than about a fourth of the guys here."

"Well that's something I guess."

He smiled, "That it is. Go ahead and go up to 7 and shower. I'll use the shower here."

I nodded. "I need to get a few things from the grocery store. Do I need to take one of the guys?"

"Ella can get it for you when she goes shopping."

I looked at him, "Not this she can't."

He grinned, "That's giving information to the enemy Babe. No contraband. I'll meet you at the Cayenne when you get back."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Am I taking one of the guys with?"

He nodded, "Tank's up today."

I went to stand and he placed a hand on my forearm, "No car chases or showdowns today please."

"I'll see what I can do."

I made my way through the gym and to the elevator. In no time I was in the apartment and had showered, shampooed my hair and put moisturizer on my body. I dressed in red thong panties and matching red push up bra. I slipped into blue jeans and an emerald green t-shirt that hugged tight to my body. I put gel in my hair to tame my curls and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I added a light dusting of makeup and made my way to the kitchen.

Ranger was seated at the table and Ella was setting out the food. I moaned when I smelled the aroma wafting from the covered dishes. "Ella, that smells wonderful."

"Thank you dear. I was hoping you might like it. I added a special treat." She looked pointedly at Ranger, daring him to comment.

"You're an angel."

I uncovered the dishes and saw a huge piece of pineapple upside down cake with whipped topping on top of it. I grabbed my fork and cut into the cake. I had the first bite in my mouth and was moaning in delight. Ranger lifted an eyebrow and said, "Babe, dessert comes last."

Ella put her hands on her hips and glared at Ranger, "You let her eat her cake when she wants too. The rest of the food will still be there when she's finished with her cake."

I glanced at Ranger and smiled, "Ella loves me."

"Without a doubt Babe."

Ella patted my shoulder, "If he gives you any trouble about that cake you just let me know dear. I'll be back to get the dishes later." She turned to Ranger and lifted an eyebrow as if daring him to object.

I finished my cake and then checked out the other dishes Ella had brought. I ended up having part of an egg and vegetable omelet and toast. When I finished, I helped Ranger clean up. He put his gun belt on and grabbed his keys, then waited for me. I grabbed my keys and joined him. He raised an eyebrow, "Where's your gun?"

"You want me to wear it here?"

He nodded. I sighed. I went and retrieved my gun and belted it on before rejoining him. He reached out and took the gun, making sure it was loaded and the safety was on before returning it. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the elevator. We rode down to 5 and he led me to the cubicle I'd be using. He helped me into my seat and kissed me before heading to his office.

I booted up the computer and got to work. It took no time at all to have the information I was looking for. I shut down the computer before standing and going in search of Tank. I found him at the monitors talking with Cal and another man, I thought I remembered his name being Binkie. He turned when he saw me and smiled, "Hey little girl. What's up?"

"I need to go to the grocery store."

"Okay, I'll be with you in a minute." He turned back to Cal, "What was in the box being sent to the other two Rangeman's?"

"Lester sent a CD with the video feed from the Cayenne's dash cam and the video he had made of Stephanie's performance at The Club."

I stilled when I heard Cal's words. "Uh Oh." I said it under my breath but Tank turned and looked straight at me. Guess he heard.

"Something wrong little girl?"

I grimaced, "Does Lester have a sense of humor?"

Tank smiled, "Lester appreciates a good joke."

I nodded, "How about when the jokes on him?"

Now I had all their attention. "Explain."

"You remember the tape you saw?"

He nodded.

"I added it to the end of the video Lester had made of my performance. I just figured the next time he showed it to you guys..."

Tank threw back his head and burst out laughing. Cal and Binkie had confused looks on their faces. Finally, Tank told Cal, "Pull up the feed on Stephanie's performance and fast forward to the end of her singing."

Cal did as directed and hit the play button. Suddenly, I was on the monitor as I finished the song I'd sung. The tape didn't fade to black this time, instead Lester came into view as he went forward to get Gram's bags. He leaned over to pick up the bags and Gram reached forward and felt his ass. Cal's shoulders started shaking even though he made no sound. I looked over and Binkie's shoulders were shaking as well, and his face was turning red. By the time the tape had finished, they were no longer able to contain their laughter and they were bent double, tears streaming down their faces.

I was biting my lip when they finally had control of themselves enough to turn to me. I shrugged, "I didn't know he was going to send that out to all the Rangeman offices. I just figured you guys would get to see it."

Their eyes gleamed. Tank put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't you worry none little girl. However, Lester won't rest till he gets you back."

I sighed. Crap! It had sounded like such a good idea at the time.

Tank finished up and we made our way to the elevator. I had called and asked Lula if she wanted to ride along with and she was at the elevator when we stopped on 4. We rode down to the garage and I went to head towards the Cayenne. "Where you going little girl?"

I waved to the Cayenne but Tank was shaking his head, "The only place a woman drives me is in bed. You'll have to settle for being a passenger today."

I nodded and followed him to where his SUV was parked. I grabbed the driver's side passenger door and had it opened. I was startled when Tank lifted me into the car. He shut the door before going around to the right front passenger door and opened it for Lula helping her inside. "Where are we headed?"

"Tasty Pastry, then the bonds office."

He nodded. When we got to the Tasty Pastry he helped us both out of the car and walked inside with us. I got two dozen doughnuts and we went back out to the car. Tank helped us into the vehicle and drove to the bonds office where once again he helped us out. I set the box of doughnuts on Connie's desk and we all dug in.

I handed Connie my body receipts and asked, "You have any more files for me?"

Connie handed me a check and shook her head. "Not today." She turned to Tank, "I do have one for Rangeman though. That skip you got the other night at The Club is FTA again."

Tank accepted the file and we went on our way. He pulled into the Market on Hamilton and we trooped inside. I grabbed a cart and headed for the snack isle. Lula and I started filling the cart deciding we'd split the goods when we got back to Haywood. Tank just shook his head, "It won't do you no good. Ranger ain't going to let this shit in the door."

"You'll just have to 'splain to him how important it is for us to have it then. I need my snacks." Lula said.

I thought I saw Tank pale but I couldn't be sure. I had a feeling Ranger was going to give us a hard time about this though. He wasn't going to lift his no contraband rule and Lula and I weren't going to give up. A girl had to do what she had to do. When we finally went through checkout, our total was $89 and we had enough sugar to last for a few days. Tank made sure we were in the vehicle before he loaded the bags into the back. Once he was buckled and had started the car he asked, "Anywhere else you need to go?"

"I'd like to run by my apartment and pick up a few things."

It only took us ten minutes to reach the apartment building. We trooped inside and took the elevator up to the second floor. I got a weird vibe that grew the closer we got to my door. I had my keys out but my hand refused to put them into the doorknob. I stood for a couple seconds but couldn't shake the feeling. I turned to Tank and shook my head, "Something's off."

He nodded and motioned for Lula and I to get against the wall. He took my key and unlocked the door before turning the knob and pushing the door open. My eyes opened wide as I heard a slight sound. I grabbed Tank's arm and pulled at the same time I grabbed Lula's arm and pulled. They both looked at me and I said, "_Run!_" We sprinted towards the stairs at the end of the hall and were nearly to the first floor when we were knocked off our feet by the explosion. I was back on my feet in seconds letting my gaze take in Lula and Tank to make sure they were alright. Lula was looking a little pale but none of us were hurt.

Tank nodded to me, "Nice call little girl."

I was a little shaky as we made our way out to the SUV. The fire trucks were already on their way. Tank pulled out his phone and called Rangeman. He was barking instructions into the phone when my cousin Eddie and Carl Costanza walked over to us.

Eddie's gaze went over me, "You okay Steph?"

"Yeah, just a little shaky. The bomb was in my apartment."

Eddie paled, "I'll call it in to the bomb squad. Any idea of who might have planted it?"

I shook my head no. "I can't think of anyone."

Carl hesitated, then leaned over and whispered something in Eddie's ear. Eddie stilled and his gaze returned to me, "You brought in 5 gang members yesterday."

I frowned, "Yes, but they wouldn't do this. I did have a run in with Junkman and the Slayer's, but this isn't their speed either. I have no doubt they'll come after me, but they'll want a face to face. They wouldn't do this."

Eddie nodded. "Did you know the 5 skips you brought in yesterday beat the shit out of Morelli?"

My eyes widened, "Why would they do that?"

Carl grimaced, "Because Morelli's an ass. He tried to get them to take revenge against you and they showed him what they thought of that. We have the audio from the cell."

I sighed, "I was hoping I was done with Morelli."

At that point a black Porsche Turbo rocketed into the parking lot followed by three black SUV's. They came to a stop a few feet away from us and Ranger was out of the Turbo and running over to us. He took me in his arms and held me tight. I stopped shaking and felt myself calm in his hold. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Tank told Ranger what Eddie and Carl had just told us and I heard him swear. Ranger turned to Tank, "I want you take the girls back to Haywood. I don't want them out in the open exposed." He turned to Eddie and Carl daring them to argue.

Carl lifted his hands in the air in surrender, "I'm not arguing the point. I happen to agree with you. I don't want to see Steph hurt either. They're free to go. If you don't mind we can stop by your office and get their statement there."

Ranger nodded. He walked me over and lifted me into the passenger seat behind Tank. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Tank pulled out and we headed back to Rangeman. We stopped on 4 and Lula and I split our stash. We indulged ourselves as we divvied it up. I grabbed my share and took it up to 7 and hid it the best I could. I was too keyed up to stay in the apartment so I went back down to 5 and saw Tank and Lula were already there. It was another 30 minutes before Tank got a call asking for us to meet in the conference room off the lobby. We headed down there and had just gotten seated when Ranger walked in with Eddie and Carl.

Carl set a recorder on the table and pressed play. "This is officer Carl Costanza and I am here at Rangeman with Tank, Lula, and Stephanie Plum. I'm recording this conversation in an attempt to collect information regarding the explosion in Stephanie Plum's apartment. Can you tell me why you were there and the sequence of events?"

"I wanted to pick up some of my stuff. We took the elevator up and when I went to unlock the door I got a feeling like something was wrong. Tank had Lula and I move against the wall and he took my keys and unlocked the door. He had just pushed the door open when I heard a clicking sound. I grabbed their arms and said _Run!_ We raced for the stairs and had just reached the first floor when we were knocked off our feet by an explosion."

Tank and Lula each told events from their point of view and then Carl stopped the recorder. He ran a hand threw his hair and shook his head. "The bomb squad went through your apartment, or at least what was left of it. Had you entered the apartment, none of you would have made it out. Whoever did this was a professional."

We were just finishing up and Carl and Eddie were making their way to the door when Eddie got a call. He paused and looked back at me and it looked like he paled. I could see him swallow hard like whatever he'd heard wasn't good. Finally he sighed and replied, "Alright. Tell him I'll ask her."

Ranger and Tank had been watching his movements as well and they tensed. Eddie turned and ran a hand threw his hair, "Uh, Steph?"

I folded my arms across my chest and waited. Eddie squirmed a little more, moving from one foot to the other, "The thing is, uh, that was Shirley. She uh...said when little Eddie came home from school, he had a black eye." He did some more fidgeting before he continued, "Well, the thing is...he got in a fight with Sammy Orr." I stared at him without blinking. I figured I knew what was coming and I wasn't making it easy on him.

Finally, he sighed, "Man! The thing is, he and Sammy were supposed to work on a science project together. They had a disagreement on how the project should go and Sammy and his friends attacked little Eddie. Eddie talked to the teacher and she agreed to let him do his project his way. He has it all set up, but he says something must be off with his recipe because it's not doing what it's supposed to and he can't figure it out."

I continued to stare at him without saying a word. Finally he groaned, "Alright. You win! I'm sorry I got upset the last time you watched the boys. I was totally wrong to blame you for my house nearly burning down. Now can you please help little Eddie with his science project?"

I dropped my arms and smiled, "I'd be happy to help little Eddie."

I could see Tank was barely keeping the laughter at bay. Even Ranger had a half grin on his face. Lula was openly snickering. "Gee thanks Steph for being so understanding."

Eddie turned to Ranger, "Would you mind if I brought my son over here to work on the project?"

Ranger nodded, "It would probably be safer."

Eddie nodded emphatically, "I'm sure your right." He turned to me and winced as I glared at him. "Uh, what would be a good time?"

"How about in an hour?"

Eddie nodded. He then joined Carl at the door and they headed out.

Lula smiled ear to ear, "You nearly burned down his house white girl?"

"It was an accident."

She nodded but refrained from commenting.

"What kind of space do you need for this project?"

I shrugged. "My guess is the lab would be the best place."

Tank stood, "I'll go talk to Manny."

Ranger nodded.

Tank's POV:

When Stephanie didn't put her key in the door I had a feeling things were going to go bad. I had her and Lula get back along the wall and I unlocked the door and pushed it in. I felt Steph's small hand on my arm as she pulled and turned to look at her. When she said_ Run_! I wasted no time getting us out of there. We were on the ground floor when we were knocked on our asses. Once outside I called Rangeman and put the guys in motion. When they got here, Ranger decided it would be safer for my girls back at Rangeman. We stopped on 5 and I talked with Binkie and Cal. I wanted to know what was in the box being shipped to Rangeman Boston and Rangeman Miami. The look on Stephanie's face when she heard, at first I thought it was just because she didn't want everyone and their brother seeing her performance, but then she asked if Lester had a sense of humor. When I had the guys fast forward through her performance, I nearly busted a gut laughing at what she'd added. It was just as funny seeing it the second time. I knew Cal and Binkie would make sure every man who worked in the building would see that video and I had no sympathy for the man. Lester was always playing practical jokes on us and it was about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine.

Ranger called and asked me to have the girls in the conference room off the lobby and we headed down there. Eddie and Carl joined us as well as Ranger. We each gave our statement and I thought that would be the end but then Eddie got a call and turned back to Steph. He hemmed and hawed around; beating around the bush till finally he apologized to Steph and asked her to help his son with a science project. I had to bite my cheek not to laugh. Ranger agreed the kid could bring his project here for her to help him. I wondered what that was about a fire nearly destroying Eddie's house. And why the hell would he blame that on Stephanie? Lula was grinning ear to ear so maybe she knew more about this and could fill me in later. I wondered how everyone was going to react having a kid in the building. We'd all heard stories about Eddie's kids and I wasn't looking forward to having to deal with one of them. They were terrors from what I heard.

Stephanie's POV:

I was on 5 waiting with Cal and Binkie at the monitors when I saw Eddie walk into the lobby with Eddie Jr. They were carrying the project and I smiled. He'd done a good job. But then he always was one for detail. Of all Eddie's kids, I had the most in common with his oldest son. Everyone thought the boys were terrors and no one wanted the dubious honor of babysitting. The boys were just bored and needed to be engaged both mentally and physically. I loved spending time with them; unfortunately Eddie didn't trust me with his boys. I sighed; the fire really wasn't my fault. I made my way over to the elevator and went down to meet them.

When I reached the lobby, Tank was already there. He took the project from little Eddie and when I joined them he asked, "Shall we head to the lab?"

I reached out my hand and little Eddie took my hand. His eyes were bright with excitement, "Hi Steph. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Let's see what the glitch is."

When we entered the lab, I recognized Manny and Tom, but there were a couple more guys I didn't recall seeing before. Manny and Tom came over to join us but the other two kept working. Manny indicated a table and Tank set the project down.

"Okay Eddie, where's your recipe?"

He handed me the piece of paper and I read over it. My eyes narrowed and I mentally went through the process. I could give him the information he needed to make the project work, but where was the fun of that? Eddie didn't want me to give him the answers. He asked me to help because he knew I'd let him experiment and find the answer on his own. I put the supplies on the table and let him take the lead. We'd been working on the formula for nearly 40 minutes when he finally climbed up on a chair, put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. He sighed. "Something's missing isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I copied it word for word. They left something out. Why?"

I smiled at him. "I think you know why."

Suddenly his eyes grew round and he sat up straight. He looked right at me and smiled ear to ear. He got off his chair and went over to the materials I had brought over. He grabbed one of the bottles and frowned, but replaced that and continued looking. A few seconds later he picked up another container and brought it back to the table. He handed it to me. I took it and nodded. "Yup. That's the winner."

"How much can I safely use?"

"How big do you want this to be?"

"Big enough to win but not too big to cause anyone to get hurt."

I rubbed the top of his head, "Good answer. You want between 1/4th and 1/3rd cup.

He nodded and carefully measured out the correct amount and added it to the formula. The result was spectacular. Eddie grinned ear to ear. "Thanks Steph."

"Anytime."

I helped him gather what he would need for his project when he got to school. I gave him a hug and wished him luck. He hugged me back and whispered, "You're the best Steph."

Manny's POV:

When Tank told us Stephanie wanted to use the lab to help her cousin on a project for school, I couldn't help but be nervous. She was phenomenal, but get her around a flame and it would be a disaster. She'd nearly burned the lab down several times the day she worked in here with us. I made sure Tom was on board with what I planned and could help run interference. I told Kenny and Mark that they'd be in charge of getting through the stuff we were working on. I shook my head. I know they thought I was an old worry wart, but I wasn't taking any chances. When Tank came in I motioned for him to set the project on the table. Steph got what they needed and I watched amazed as she let the kid work on the formula to make his project go. I knew she could tell him how to get it to work. I had no doubt that she was a brilliant scientist, even if she chose not to do that full time. Instead, she let her cousin, little Eddie experiment to see if he could make it work. When it looked like the kid was giving up, and he commented that something had to be missing and why would they do that. She'd simply told him he knew why. When that kids eyes lit up, I knew he had the answer. He'd picked up the obvious answer and although it would work, the result wouldn't be as spectacular as the other answer sitting on the table. When he replaced the bottle and chose the second answer, I narrowed my eyes and took a good look at the kid. I think I understood why everyone said he and his brothers were terrors. It wasn't because they were bad kids. I suspected it was because they were bored. What they needed was for someone to challenge them physically and mentally. He was smart enough to ask her how much he should use. He wanted to cause a sensation but didn't want anyone to get hurt. Smart kid. He only cemented my opinion of him when I heard him say, "You're the best Steph."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 10: Paybacks

Unknown POV:

Rage filled him. He had worked so hard, planned everything down to the last second and it should have worked. There was no clue. Nothing to tell anyone what was to come. He'd smiled, watching as she entered the building. It was a bonus he was getting to take the other two with her. He felt himself grow harder with the pleasure he was starting to feel. He couldn't wait to hear the explosion and know she was feeling the heat of the blast. It would be the last time she would ever steel someone from another. He was_ mine_! Now all he talked about was how wonderful _she _was. Well, no more. When the explosion came I felt my release. Yes, this was a good day. I looked around and noticed him out of the corner of my mind's eye. No! What was he doing here? It didn't matter, he was too late. She was dead now. Suddenly my attention is caught by people moving from the building. I see the two she went in with and..._No! _How can it be? How can she still be alive? I clench my hands and scream in rage without making a sound. She will die. Next time there will be no escape.

Lester's POV:

I was on monitor duty when Tank came in with Lula and Steph. I couldn't believe all the contraband they were bringing in. Damn that was serious shit! I wonder if I could get them to cut me in to keep quiet. She's lucky Ranger let Tank bring them back to Rangeman. Otherwise, none of that shit would have made it into the building. I smiled to myself, thinking of the package Ranger had gotten just this morning. He was determined not to let contraband into the building. The searches he carried out weren't good enough anymore. Hell, anytime one of us went to the store he was there to search our bags. Now he had a sensor that would tell him the exact location of anything sugary.

The guys were hooking the system up now. I couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when his sensor showed him contraband in his own apartment. This was going to be funny. I turned back to the monitors and told Hector to check out the footage of Stephanie's performance at The Club. He pulled up the feed and we watched. Man she was hot! She has a great voice too, and her moves were perfectly timed. When the song ended, I frowned when it didn't fade to black like I had programmed it to. Instead I saw myself on the monitor and thought 'What the fuck?' Then when I saw Stephanie's grandma reach over and feel my ass, I about died. How the hell did that get on here? I continued to watch the video and realized Lula must have shot it. My eyes narrowed. No way would Lula know how to get that footage on there. Only a few people had the technical knowledge to do it and I intended to payback the person involved. I wanted to turn it off, but it was like watching a train wreck. You knew it was going to be bad and you wanted to turn away but you were drawn by unseen forces to continue watching. When it ended, I looked over and saw Hector was laughing so hard there were tears falling from his eyes. Damn! Someone was going to pay for this shit! I smiled, I knew how to get Lula back for shooting the damn thing. I'd make sure Ranger knew she was bringing contraband into the building. I smiled. Payback's a bitch. Then I had a thought...no, not possible. This couldn't have been added before I sent the tape to the other offices...could it? Damn!

Binkie's POV:

Ranger had given Zip and I the job of shadowing this guy and we'd lost him. Not just once, but three times now. I shook my head. This wasn't possible. I was one of the best trackers Rangeman employed. I wasn't being conceited, I just knew my abilities. Zip was nearly as good and this fucker had lost us and gone off the grid three times. Time to tell Ranger. I just hoped he didn't hand me my ass for not telling him sooner.

Stephanie's POV:

I'd finished helping little Eddie with his project and handed him back over to his dad when I decided to head up and get a snack. I needed to check to see where Ranger was, after all I didn't want him to walk in on me and find my stash. I stopped off on 5 and headed to the monitors. Lester was working the monitors with Hector and I noticed Hector laughing so hard tears were falling down his face. As I neared, I saw they were watching the video of Lester. I hid my smile. It wouldn't do for Lester to find out I was the one who added it. I stopped behind Hector and checked the monitors. I felt myself relax when I saw Ranger was in his office working. I was about to turn and head up to 7 when I saw Lula headed our way.

Hey white girl. You see my Tankie anywhere?"

"He just left the lab a few minutes ago."

I noticed Lula was looking at the monitor, "Well would you look at that? Now how did that get there? As if I didn't know. You do that white girl?"

I froze. Lester whipped around and the look in his eyes promised retribution.

"I had figured Lula was the only one who would be able to take the video. I was wondering who could have added it to my tape. Guess now I know, don't I Beautiful?"

I met his gaze and smiled. Might as well bluff, "You think you know. Where's your proof?"

Lester gave me a wicked smile, "I will get you back."

I gave him a finger wave and turned and headed for the elevator grabbing Lula's arm on my way by her. When we were in the elevator I put a finger to my lips and hit the button to take us up to 7. Once in the apartment I said, "He's going to get us back for letting the guys see the video. As a matter of fact, he sent the tape to all the Rangeman offices and they are all going to get to see that. He had no idea it was on the tape. Lester knew you had to be the one to tape it but until just now he didn't know I had anything to do with it."

"I'm sorry Steph."

I smiled, "Don't sweat it. He would have found out sooner or later. This way I have a heads up."

"So what do you think Lester will do?"

"I don't know. But we have to be prepared for anything."

She nodded. "I'm heading back down to my apartment to see if Tank's there. See ya later."

I nodded. When she left, I went to one of my hiding places in the apartment and got out a couple packages. I had them gone in a few minutes. I'd just swallowed the last bite when the door opened and Ranger walked in. He didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Just some news that didn't set well. How are you?"

I smiled, "I'm feeling rather mellow right now."

His eyes narrowed on me and he leaned into me, "You've been eating sugar."

My eyes opened wide, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I can smell it on you."

I grinned, "I guess you caught me."

"You do realize I'll find the stuff and get rid of it?"

"Only outside of the apartments though."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled my neck and said, "You might as well give it up now. My sensor came in today and I've had it installed. It will tell me anytime contraband enters the building. Enjoy what you have for as long as you can."

My eyes narrowed, "Are you challenging me?'

He hooded his eyes and moved up to nuzzle my ear, "Now would I do something like that Babe?"

He captured my lips and I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss. He lifted me in his arms and carried me through to the bedroom. He had me naked in seconds and within moments I was experiencing my first of many orgasms to come that night.

When I felt him leave the bed the next morning, I groaned. "I just got to sleep."

He leaned over and kissed me deeply before pulling back, "Go back to sleep Babe. I'll wake you for breakfast."

I was asleep before he left. It was nearly three hours later when he gently woke me. "Come on Babe. Breakfast is waiting."

I nodded. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll join you."

I was ready in the 10 minutes I allotted myself and joined Ranger in the kitchen. I was dressed in running shorts, sports bra, tank top, socks and running shoes. I had brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I planned to go to the gym and work out after breakfast. Ella had brought waffles, strawberries, whipped topping, powdered sugar and bacon for me and she'd brought Ranger his bagels and lox. When we finished we cleared the table and set the dishes in the dishwasher. Ranger gave me a kiss and told me he'd see me at noon for lunch. We rode down together, he got off at 5 and I went down to the gym.

I noticed Bobby and Hector were in the gym working out when I got there. I had decided to use the weight machines today. I could handle them on a full stomach. Suddenly, Bobby and Hector were on either side of me, spotting me for the weights I was lifting. I hit all the machines and made sure not to stress my limits too much. When I finally called it quits, Bobby handed me a bottled water. I had opened it and emptied the bottle when Lester walked in. He looked at the new bottle in my hands that I'd just picked up, and suddenly there was a gleam in his eyes. He stopped beside me. I took a small sip and the rest of the water spurted from my mouth onto Lester. My eyes narrowed on him.

"What the hell did you put in here?"

"The worst tastes imaginable. Nothing to make you sick or hurt you, but your taste buds will be on strike for days. You won't be able to taste shit. Not even your sugary stash." With that he threw back his head and laughed.

I gave a half smile, like I knew something he didn't. He shook his head, "Oh no beautiful. Even if you only took a tiny sip, this stuff will work."

I reached up and patted his cheek, "You just keep thinking that." I turned and walked out of the gym. I thought I heard Hector tell Lester if he ever spiked my drink again, he'd answer to him.

I made my way up to 7 and showered, shaved, and shampooed before toweling dry and dressing. I put on a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. I then went and got my laptop and checked my emails. Nothing. Then I went and decided to test Lester's warning. He was right. I couldn't taste my favorite tasty cake. Judging by the lack of taste, I knew what I had to do in order to put things right. I knew Ranger would have just the things I needed. I opened the fridge and took out all the items I would need. I put them all in the blender and put the top on before hitting puree. When everything was mixed, I poured the concoction into a glass and drank it down. I nearly hurled at the awful taste, but managed to keep it down. As a reward, I got out a whole pack of butterscotch krimpets and ate them all. I moaned as I got my first taste. I couldn't help but smile. Lester would think my tastes would be off for three or four days. Little did he know...

I knocked on Ranger's door just before noon. I was bid enter and when I opened the door, I saw Tank, Bobby and Lester were all in Ranger's office. I stepped inside and smiled. "Sorry to interrupt."

"We're done Babe."

I nodded, "Can we get Pino's for lunch? I've been craving a pizza with everything on it."

Lester smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Too bad you won't be able to enjoy it."

Ranger frowned but before he could say anything, I smiled and said, "I'll enjoy every bite."

His eyes narrowed on me, "You're bluffing."

Ranger demanded, "What's going on?"

"Lester added something to my bottled water. He thinks I have no taste buds for a while."

Lester winced at Ranger's deadly quiet, "Santos!"

"She added footage Lula took of my taking her grandmother to the airport to the tape I sent to the other Rangeman offices. This was payback."

"I won't interfere with your paybacks unless I think something was uncalled for. Adding something to her drink could have caused serious problems. What if she was allergic to one of the items you added? What if it reacts with other items she might have already ingested?"

Lester paled, "Damn! I didn't think of that." He turned to me, "I'm sorry beautiful."

I shrugged, "I'm not allergic to anything you used. As a matter of fact I have no allergies that I know of. However, if you_ ever _add cranberry to anything of mine, I will personally make sure you live to regret it. So, how about you? Any allergies?"

"None."

I nodded, "Good to know."

"I can't believe you gave me the cranberry. You know I have to use it now."

I shook my head no. "Don't. I hate cranberry. I will make you wish you had never started this if you add cranberry to anything of mine. Third World Countries are not out of the running."

Lester laughed. I don't think he believed me.

"0500 Santos. Mats."

Lester sobered and nodded.

Ranger stood, "I'll take you to Pino's Babe."

I smiled. I had another thought and turned to Tank and the others. "How about you three join us and Lula in the apartment she's using for dinner tonight?"

Tank and Bobby readily agreed, and Lester reluctantly agreed. I guess he figured I was going to try and pay him back. I called Lula as Ranger and I made our way to the garage.

Ranger waited till we were alone, "What are you up to Babe?"

"Just a little payback for Lester."

"Did he really screw with your taste buds?"

"Momentarily. They are fine now."

Ranger chuckled.

We went to Pino's. Ranger ordered a salad to go along with the pizza. He had two small slices and I demolished the rest of our extra-large fully loaded pizza. I passed on the salad. We stopped by the store so I could pick up what I needed for our dinner. We were on the way back to Haywood when Ranger picked up my hand, "Babe, you remember the two stove fires?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be offended, but it would set my mind at rest if you'd let Ella help you fix the meal. You can do it your way, but just let her be there. Will you do that for me please?"

"Sure. No problem."

He smiled a full 2000 watt smile and my breath caught in my chest. I'd called Lula and she'd agreed for us to cook dinner in her apartment. She was thrilled that Tank would be there. Ranger helped me carry everything to her door. She pulled the door open at the first knock.

"Get in here white girl."

We set the bags down. "Ranger asked that we let Ella supervise if that's okay."

Lula turned to Ranger and stunned him with her, "Bless you."

He waited till Ella came down 10 minutes later and then left us to it. We spent the afternoon getting everything ready. I took the chicken breasts I'd gotten at the store and cut it up to put in a bowl where I added spices and mixed it all up. I covered it and put it in the fridge to set while I cut up the steak I'd bought. I put the bite-sized pieces of steak in another bowl where I added spices and mixed it all up before covering it and setting it in the fridge as well. While the meats were setting, I took out the shells and put them on the counter. I got out another bowl and measured out spices, using a spoon to stir it up. I then placed the shells one at a time into the bowl and made sure they were liberally coated. I got out the pans I would need and set them on the counter before turning on the oven to pre-heat. I thought I heard Ella gasp in fright, but couldn't think of a reason why, so I continued with what I was doing.

I got the rest of the ingredients out. I put the chicken in one fry pan and the steak in another and went to work cooking the meat. When that was done I turned back to the shells and fished one out of the bowl. I laid it flat and then added the filler before rolling it up into the enchilada. I repeated the process using first all the chicken and putting those enchilada's in one pan and then the steak. Those enchiladas were put in a second pan. In a third pan I had two chicken and two steak enchilada's I added special ingredients to the four of these. I then took and sprinkled cheese over the top of all the enchiladas. I put the pans into the oven and set the timer. With that done, I turned to Ella and Lula and said, "Okay, now let's do dessert."

I got a bowl out and measured in flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, vanilla, eggs and all the other ingredients I needed. Once the batter was mixed, I took out another cake pan and poured melted butter into the bottom. I then added brown sugar and then crushed pineapple before pouring the batter into the pan. Ella volunteered to take it up to her apartment and bake it.

"Sure. Ranger_ will _let you bring it back down won't he?"

She laughed, "Yes dear. You'll get your dessert."

I was surprised she didn't just take the pan up to 6, but she called Luis to come down and when he got here, she whispered something to him and left. When she returned a few minutes later, Luis left. We moved into the living room and settled down to watch a movie while the food cooked. Luis brought the cake back down about an hour later and we moved into the kitchen. I took out a cookie sheet and turned the cake over onto the sheet, gently removing the pan. The cake looked delicious. When the timer dinged, we took the pans out and set them on the counter to cool for a few minutes. We had just gotten the rest of the meal together when a knock sounded on the door. Ella went and opened the door. She stepped back and Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester walked in.

Ranger asked Ella something but I couldn't hear exactly what he said or her response. She left and Ranger closed the door after her. I smiled and told the guys, "Go ahead and have a seat at the table."

Lula carried in the rice and beans and I started carrying in the plates. I handed Lula and Tank theirs first, then Bobby and Lester, then carried in Ranger's and mine. I had just sat down when Lester reached over and lifted my plate and set his down before me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't trust you Beautiful, but..."

"You might not want to do that. I like my food a little spicy."

Lester laughed, "You can't fool me."

I shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then I pointed to the three dishes in the middle of the table. "The green dish has a mild hot sauce, the yellow dish is moderately hot, and the red dish has really hot sauce. There's dessert when you're ready."

With that everyone dug in. Lula, Tank, and Bobby were exclaiming how delicious everything was. Ranger took a tentative bite and nodded. If I'd have blinked I would have missed it. I waited till Lester cut a big bite of his enchilada and took a bite before starting on mine. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he chewed and swallowed, and then took another huge bite. He swallowed again and said, "This is really great!"

I watched as he took the third bite and I knew the exact second he found the extra spice. His eyes went round and he started sweating. He reached for his water glass and drained it. "What the fuck was that!"

"I did warn you that I like mine spicy."

His eyes locked on mine. I could see the wheels turning. I smiled when he said. "Damn Beautiful. You're lethal."

Bobby grinned, "Just how hot did she make it?"

Lester pushed his plate forward. Bobby cut of a bite and forked it into his mouth quickly grabbing his water glass and draining it. Tank laughed and Bobby sent him a narrow-eyed look, "You think you can do any better with it?"

Tank took a bite and I could see him struggling with the heat before he finally gave in and drained his water glass too.

Ranger reached over and cut off a bite and chewed slowly, savoring every bit of it. "I actually like it better hot."

I smiled, "Me too." I reached over and traded my plate for Lester's and dug into the three remaining enchilada's. Lester's, Bobby's, and Tank's eyes grew round as they watched me eat. Lester finally dug into the one I'd originally given him.

I thought I heard him mumble something about people being tricky and not doing what was expected of them. When we were finished, I brought out the cake and it was gone in a matter of minutes. Lula and I cleared up and we all said good night as we left.

When Ranger and I got up to 7, we sat down on the sofa with Ranger's arms wrapped around me. We watched a movie and at some point I fell asleep.

Ella's POV:

I didn't question Ranger asking me to oversee Stephanie cooking dinner; I just went down to 4 and supervised. Needless to say, by the time Ranger and the other boys had arrived, I felt like I'd aged 20 years. Stephanie was poetry in motion putting dishes together. I'd written down everything she did so I could try and make those wonderful enchilada's myself. I soon learned that girl was dangerous around a flame. I was lucky to sidestep a fire on five separate occasions. When she agreed to let me take the cake to my apartment to bake, I called Luis to come down and keep a lookout. When Ranger walked into the apartment he'd talked softly so as not to be overheard, "Ella, you look a little pale. Everything okay?"

"Oh, just fine. However, I will expect combat pay."

He gave me a funny look at that and I don't think he thought I was serious. Little did he know. I meant every word.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up just before 5 a.m. Ranger was already gone and I remembered him telling Lester to meet him on the mats at 0500. I got up and padded out to the kitchen. When I opened up my hiding space, all that was there was a note. I reached in and grabbed the note.

_Beautiful,_

_You got me last night and I decided not_

_to try and outdo on that front. However, I_

_decided that I will pay you back by hitting_

_you where it hurts. I'm making it my mission_

_to make sure your contraband is a casualty._

_Ranger has his sensor working so no more_

_contraband will make it's way inside the _

_building. Oh, and just so you know, I'm _

_on monitor duty today and will know if_

_you go shopping._

_Lester_

I narrowed my eyes. I took a deep breath and went and checked the rest of my hiding places. Empty. All empty. I let a smile form. This was war. I was in the elevator when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"White girl, did you come by and eat my goodies? They're all gone."

"No. But I'll bet I know who took them."

"Who?"

"Lester. He left me a note. It's _war_."

"Oh boy. Poor bastard doesn't stand a chance. You need help, I'm your partner."

I continued on down to the gym. When I got there, Ranger was on the mats with Lester. Poor Lester didn't stand a chance. I smiled, served him right. Take my sugar would he. I guess I was just going to have to play hardball. Now let's see, what would Lester like even more than I liked sugar. My smile widened. I went over and started my run, all the way plotting what I could do to make Lester call uncle.

Unknown POV:

I found her! I knew it was her even though she looked different than the night I'd found her. I looked around and my heart stopped when I caught sight of him in my mind's eye. What was_ he_ doing here? I have to warn her! I watch as she goes into the building and my fear for her grows. Come back out. It's not safe in there. Don't ask me how I know; I only know it's true. Suddenly there's an explosion and my heart stops. I can't breathe. But then, there she is. She's made it back outside and she's safe for now. I have to keep alert and make sure he doesn't get to her. He says I'm his, but I don't want to be. I never wanted to be, but he's too strong for me. I will do anything to keep her safe. I have to keep her safe.

I followed her to a building on Haywood. It's too secure for me to get inside. I hope they keep her in there so she'll be safe. I can't let him hurt her. He has been beside himself with rage at his failed attempt to kill her. I know he's planning on trying again. He's found out that those protecting her are after him for failing to appear in court. They are after me too, but this time I'll make sure they don't find me. I have to keep her safe. He's been baiting them to get them to come after him. He plans to use them to get to her. I have to make sure he doesn't succeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 11: A School Trip

Stephanie's POV:

I finished my run and grabbed a water. I knew this one had no surprises because Hector handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him before downing half the bottle. I gathered up my gear and was getting ready to leave the gym when Ranger and Lester returned from the locker room fully dressed in black cargos, black t-shirt, and black boots. Both wore gun belts. I made my way over to them and leaned up to kiss Ranger. He deepened the kiss and by the time we came up for air I was breathless. I smiled at Lester and noticed the twinkle in his eyes. I gave nothing away as I asked, "If I head out, who do I take with today?"

"Bobby's up today."

I nodded, "So when is Lester in the trenches again?"

Ranger laughed, "Friday."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lester had the deer caught in headlights look. I smiled at him and said, "See you Friday Lester."

Ranger and I rode up to 7 and I showered and dressed before we ate breakfast. When I sat down across from him, he looked into my eyes and asked, "Why are you so interested in having Lester go out with you?"

I met his gaze and smiled, "I went to get a tasty cake this morning and everything was gone."

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "You're saying he came into this apartment."

"He left me a note."

I got a little worried at the look on Ranger's face. I wouldn't want to be in Lester's shoes when Ranger met up with him again. I took a deep breath and said, "I'd like you to let me handle this. I know at some point you have to let him know what you think of his coming in and taking something from this apartment, even if you don't like my sugar. But, I'm asking you to let me deal with Lester first."

He snared my gaze and held it for several seconds. "So what do you have planned?"

"Eddie's three boys have a zoo trip coming up Friday and they were going to have to miss it because Eddie and Shirley aren't able to take them. I offered but..."

I lowered my eyes to my plate and hesitated. Ranger reached over and lifted my chin, "What is it Babe?"

"Eddie doesn't trust me alone with the kids."

Ranger's eyes took on a flinty look. "Well it looks like he won't be able to say anything about you going with the boys to the zoo. Lester will go with and you can have as many men as it takes to make him feel secure."

I looked up at him and smiled with joy. I threw my arms around his neck, "Thanks Ranger. I love those boys and we always have a great time. It really wasn't my fault about the fire."

He wrapped me in his arms, "Don't give it another thought Babe. I'll let Eddie know you and Lester will go on the field trip to the zoo with the boys."

Ranger's POV:

I held Babe in my arms and told her I'd talk to her cousin about her and Lester taking the boys to the zoo. That's not all I intended to talk to him about. As for Lester...well, I'd promised Babe I'd let her deal with him but I had every intention of letting him know just how pissed off I was that he'd come into my apartment and taken _anything_ of Babe's. I would love nothing better than to hold Babe all day, but I was meeting with Zip and Binkie about the skip they were supposed to be shadowing. I didn't know yet how the man had managed to elude my men on three different occasions but I intended to find out.

Stephanie's POV:

I couldn't believe that Eddie was actually letting me take the boys to the zoo. I was thrilled. I had extra money for food and souvenirs and I'd asked Eddie to let the boys have the special snacks I'd sent to his house. I couldn't wait. Eddie asked me if I'd lost my mind and then went on to remind me what happens when his boys eat the things I'd sent them. I assured Eddie I knew what I was doing. Then I'd told him about Lester steeling my stash and leaving a note. Eddie had laughed and mumbled, 'Poor dumb bastard.'

I woke up at 5 a.m. On Friday and went down to the gym for a quick workout. I returned to 7 to shower and dress and I was ready to roll at 6:30 a.m. I headed down to 5 where I met Lester in the break room. He was dressed in his usual uniform of Rangeman black. We headed down to the garage. We were meeting the boys at the school to get on the bus. When we got there, a crowd of people had already formed. I found Eddie and made my way over to him with Lester right behind me.

"Hey guys."

"Stephanie!"

I wrapped all three boys in a hug and laughed. "You guys ready?"

Eddie Jr. nodded, his eyes sparkling, "Yup. Thanks for the special breakfast."

I rubbed the top of his head, "You're welcome.

We got on the bus and found our seats.

Lester's POV:

I was prepared. I knew Stephanie was out to get me for stealing her stash from the penthouse apartment at Rangeman. She'd given herself away when she asked Ranger when I was going to be going out with her. I'd heard the stories about Eddie's kids. I smiled, if she thought three little boys and a 20 year old girl could get the better of me, she had another think coming. I smiled to myself. I intended to enjoy myself at their expense. I settled back in my seat and lowered my eyelids. Let them think I was sleeping. I wanted to see what they were up to. Might as well start now.

Stephanie's POV:

I knew Lester wasn't sleeping. His eyelids were lowered but I knew he was as alert as always. I spent the time talking with the boys. When we pulled into the zoo parking, the boys started bouncing in their seats. I was just as excited as they were. When the bus stopped we were on our feet and heading for the front of the bus. We'd finally managed to make it to the Cohanzick Zoo. I got us a zoo map and we sat down to take a look at what there was to see and do. We talked about what we wanted to do and I wrote notes in the margin. Once we had a plan of attack, we stood and headed in the direction we'd decided to go first. Lester was less than enthused as he followed us. I smiled, his_ fun_ was just beginning.

Lester's POV:

I was wishing I was anyplace but where I was right that moment. The zoo was one of my least favorite places to go. I followed Stephanie and the three boys around, making sure I was on the lookout for any dangers. We reached a bathroom and one of the boys piped up he had to go. I told all the boys we were going in and they could all try. I watched Steph go into the ladies room and I went in with the three boys. I decided I should take advantage of the opportunity since I was safeguarding all three of them today and didn't know when I'd get another chance. I was in the process of relieving myself when I noticed one of the boys pull a lighter out of his pocket. I reached over and confiscated it. The little shit kicked me in the shin with the toe of his cowboy boot. Man that hurt! I gave the kid my best don't mess with me glare and he had the nerve to laugh. I felt my blood pressure rising and I really wanted to give the kids backside a good tanning but refrained. Once we'd finished taking care of nature's call, we went back outside to meet Stephanie.

Stephanie's POV:

I quickly finished taking care of business and went back out to meet the guys. When they came out, I knew something had happened because Jamie was grinning ear to ear and Lester had a narrow-eyed glare. I looked at Lester and asked, "Everything alright?"  
>His face went blank and he nodded, "Everything is just fine."<p>

Jamie's eyes twinkled and he chuckled, "Yup. Just fine."

We made our way through the zoo. We stopped several times at different locations to watch the animals. I had given each of the boys a throw away camera and they were totally involved taking pictures. I was alternating between taking pictures and watching Lester. I had the impression he didn't enjoy the zoo. We reached one of the exhibits and the boys and I all went to get our best angle for the picture we wanted. I checked to see where all the boys were before taking my shots. Eddie Jr. is the oldest of Eddie and Shirley's boys. At 10 he is in the 5th grade and a really smart kid. Davie is the child in the middle at 9 years old. Then there's Jamie and he's the youngest at 7. They were all great boys and never gave me any trouble, although I heard horror stories from everyone else. I was the only one willing to watch the boys and the only one Eddie and Shirley wouldn't willingly ask.

I noticed Jamie checking out the lock and smiled. He was going to be a great engineer someday. He always had to know how things worked. Satisfied that everything was going well I concentrated on my own photographs. I took several pictures and lost track of time. I thought I heard Lester swear but when I looked up he had his blank look on and Jamie was standing beside him looking innocent. I shrugged and let it go.

It was getting to be lunch time so we made our way to one of the food kiosks. We found a seat and Lester took our orders. When he came back I noticed he'd skipped half our lunch. He placed a platter with a hamburger and french fries before each of the boys and a bottle of water. Lucky me...I got a freaking salad and bottle of water. Lester's was a hamburger and salad. The boys each gave me a look of horror. I shrugged, "Sorry guys. Lester's got it in for me. He stole all my goodies and has made it his mission to make sure I don't eat anything sugary."

Lester just gave me a smug look.

The boys gazed at each other and then turned identical, narrow-eyed glares to Lester. They ate their meal with long faces. When we were finished, Lester gathered our garbage and disposed of it. We decided to use the facilities again and wash up. Lester took the boys and I made my way to the ladies room. I made a quick call while I was in the ladies room.

"Hey white girl."

"Are you getting anything?"

"I'm getting everything. We'll watch it later and decide what's good and what's not."

"That's great. I don't think he's made you or he would have said something."

"Don't you worry none. Tankie's helping me stay hid real good."

"_Tank _is helping?"

I could hear the smile in her voice, "Lack of sugar has a decreased effect on my libido. When I explained the facts to Tank his exact words to me were, 'let's get that slimy bastard!'."

I laughed and said, "Tell him thanks for me too."

I disconnected and hurried to take care of business. I had just gotten back to where we had agreed to meet when Lester and the boys arrived. They were glaring at Lester and their bodies were rigid. Uh oh. I hurried over to them and asked, "Everything okay?"

Lester had his blank look on and replied through gritted teeth, "Just peachy."

I looked the boys over and they didn't appear hurt. We made our way through the rest of the zoo. I noticed the boys eyes were lit with excitement and had a feeling my eyes were lit as well. We had just finished watching the tigers and only had a couple more places to go before we would be finished with all the things we'd wanted to do today. Jamie had spent some time checking out the lock but when I told him we needed to move on he let his hand drop and came willingly with us. We had just reached the next exhibit when there were screams and yelling behind us. I looked around and my eyes widened. There had been four tigers in the exhibit, and all four were currently stalking towards Lester. He must have seen the look on my face because he turned and I thought I saw him pale. He placed himself in front of the boys and me and quietly told us to get inside the building.

I looked at Jamie and he looked sick. I leaned down and asked, "Did you accidentally undo the lock?"

"I must have, but honestly I didn't mean too."

I could see he was ready to cry. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you didn't mean too. It'll be okay honey. I know just what to do."

His eyes opened hopefully, "You do?"

I smiled. "Just watch."

The tigers stopped in a crouch, watching, waiting. There were no zoo-goers in the area. They'd all vanished. No grass growing in their brains. I noticed several zoo security people and animal handlers slowly making their way towards us. Lester turned momentarily to glare at me and in a deadly soft voice demanded, "Get the fuck in the building."

I met his gaze. A lesser mortal would have wet their pants and run screaming into the building. I just held his gaze and calmly told him, "It won't work. They're too close and the boys can't move that fast. You can't hold all of them. I have an idea."

"Forget it. Anything happens to you and my ass is dead."

"Don't worry Lester. I won't let Ranger kill you. Besides, I still have to pay you back for taking my stash."

"Beautiful, we get out of this alive and I'll personally buy you all the sugar you want."

I nodded, "Good to know."

Slowly I moved around Lester and made my way closer to the tigers. I thought I heard one of the handlers warning me to stay back because the tigers were unpredictable lately. I blocked them out and focused. When I was in touching distance of the first tiger I sat down on the ground and held my hands out palms up. I wasn't surprised when the tiger came over and sniffed my hands. She was a beauty. I'd never been this close to so much raw power...well, at least not in regards to a wild animal. I pushed thoughts of Ranger back and focused on the animals in front of me.

The tiger lay down and put her head in my lap. I gently stroked her. She started purring. Within moments the other three had joined us, jockeying for position. I talked softly to them and rubbed my hands over their coats. They were magnificent. I could see the handlers slowly creeping closer and there were others with shotguns ready to take the shots if it became necessary. The first tiger started to get agitated when the group got too close so I held a hand up. They stopped. I searched for a reason and then my hand found it. I smiled.

I turned to the closest handler and said, "She's pregnant."

His eyes widened. "That explains her moodiness lately. Can you stand and walk them back to their pen?"

I nodded. I slowly stood and started walking towards the tiger exhibit. It took several minutes to get them all through the gate and make my way back outside. When I got back on the outside of the pen, Lester grabbed my wrist and started walking towards the bus. I tried to get him to stop but no luck. He had a hold of each of the boys as well. He didn't stop till we were at the bus. He then pried the door open and lifted each of the boys onto the bus before turning to me. "Get on or I carry you on."

He was royally pissed off. Lester pissed off is quite a vision. The only person I think could deal with this Lester was Ranger. Too bad for me Ranger was miles away. I had just had one run in with a powerful animal and didn't want to press my luck so I got on the bus. Lester didn't join us. He remained outside the bus, standing in front of the door so that no one could enter and we couldn't get off.

Eddie grinned at me, "That was awesome Steph! How about going to the Adventure Aquarium with us next month?"

I grinned, "If your dad would let me I'd love to go with you."

He nodded, "I'll work on dad. Now, how can we help you get your goodies without Lester stealing them?"

"Ranger has a new sensor in place to detect anything sugary entering the building. I have to find a block to mask what's coming in."

He nodded. "The best answer would be lead, but we wouldn't want traces of lead leaking into your food."

I nodded, "Yeah. So I just have to think of something that works like lead but is totally safe."

He grinned at me, "I know you'll do it. No one is smarter than you are." He shrugged, "Or, we could always disable the sensor."

I stared at him. That was a brilliant idea. If I knew where the sensor was I could disable it before I went_ shopping_. The only downside would be if Lester was on monitor watch. I'd give it more thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the bus opening. Lester stepped onto the bus and he had four ice cream cones in his hands. He stalked down the aisle and I winced inwardly knowing he hadn't yet calmed down. He handed each of the boys an ice cream cone and then he gave the last one to me. He set the boys in the seat ahead and took the aisle seat beside me. I went to say something but stopped when he gave me a look and said, "Eat your fucking ice cream."

_Okay_...I took my first lick of my ice cream and moaned in pleasure. I wondered why Lester squirmed so much in his seat while I was eating my ice cream cone but didn't let it interfere with my enjoyment of my treat. I licked completely around the part where the ice cream and cone met and continued licking to the top. After repeating this process a few times, I put my mouth down over the entire top of the cone down to where ice cream met cone and closed my mouth, pulling the cone slowly back out of my mouth. I repeated this over and over until suddenly Lester ripped the cone out of my hand and threw it out the window. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. What the fuck was that all about. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he gave me a don't mess with me look. I figured he was still under stress from the tiger incident and decided to cut him some slack.

When we made it back to Trenton it was late. Eddie met us at the school and took the boys off our hands. Lester took my arm and directed me to the SUV. I practically had to run to keep up. He was really starting to piss me off. I took a deep breath and decided to cut him just a little more slack but if he kept this up too much longer I was going to give him a wedgie. We made it back to Haywood and he rode up in the elevator with me to 7. When the doors opened he saw me into the apartment where Ranger was waiting. The only thing he said was directed to Ranger, "I'll meet you on the mats at 0500."

I thought I heard him mumble, 'With any luck you'll kill me and I'll never have to experience another fucking day like this one.' I couldn't be sure though.

It had been nearly three days since I'd had any major sugar and I was really feeling the effects. Ranger and I ate the delicious meal Ella had prepared for us and cleaned up. I found myself looking at Ranger like he was a Boston Cream doughnut. Yum! I suddenly found it hard to focus on anything. My eyes were dilated and my gaze was glued to Ranger. He turned and his eyes darkened. He pulled me into his arms and his mouth met mine. When he thrust his tongue into my mouth I started sucking it trying to get it deeper. I heard a moan; whether it was him or me I wasn't sure. Suddenly he lifted me and carried me into the bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and slowly stripped my clothes from my body. Once I was lying before him naked, he took a couple seconds to remove his clothes before rejoining me on the bed.

His mouth returned to mine and his hands caressed my torso. I let my hands roam over his back and down to his waist. He turned us so I lay on top of him and I sat up so I straddled his waist. I could feel his member against my buttocks and slowly moved side to side as I leaned over him and let my tongue lick over his chest, stopping at first one male nipple and then the other. I took each in my mouth and used my lips and tongue till he moaned. I continued down his chest to his abdomen and then I moved off him so I could reach his cock. I cupped his balls in my hand and gently kneaded them as I put my mouth at the tip of his cock. I let my tongue lick the tip and then blew air over the wet tip. He bucked but continued to let me explore. I opened my mouth and swallowed his full length into my mouth, using my tongue to lick his length as I used my mouth to suck on him.

I had him at fever pitch and knew he would explode at any second when he reached down and grabbed hold of my hair. He gently but firmly pulled my mouth off him and pulled me back up to his mouth. He turned us so he once again lay on top of me, one of his thighs thrust between my legs. He lowered his mouth to one of my breasts and as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, he kneaded the other breast and rubbed the nipple between his fingers. His other hand was slowly making its way to my mound. When he finally slipped a finger in my fold I bucked and moaned. After several pleasure filled minutes his mouth left my breasts and followed the trail his hand had taken to my core. He spread my legs to give him better access to my mound and when his mouth covered my core I cried out in pleasure. His mouth closed over me, sucking. His tongue darted out and thrust deep into my core as his fingers found my clit and rubbed back and forth before gently pinching making me buck with the pleasure that shot through my core. He increased the pace over and over until I was on the edge, ready to soar. Without warning he stopped and held me, caressing me and quieting my cries for him not to stop. When I was totally calm, he started from the beginning again.

We dueled like this for what seemed like hours. Finally, I placed my center at the tip of him and looked down into his eyes as I slowly lowered myself onto him. I took all of him into me and stilled. My eyes dilated as he bucked up into me going even farther inside. I leaned over his chest and his hands came up to cover my breasts, kneading them both and rubbing the nipples between his fingers. I closed my mouth over his and thrust my tongue inside his mouth. He sucked on my tongue drawing it further inside. Our tongues dueled and then he thrust his tongue into my mouth and it was my turn to suck on his tongue. One of his hands reached down between us and slipped between my folds. His finger again found my clit and rubbed. At first his strokes were slow and sporadic but they got more consistent and faster until the pleasure he was giving me was overwhelming. I felt my release explode at the same moment his thrusting grew quicker and he pounded into me over and over till he was flying over the edge with me releasing his semen inside me. When we were both spent he lay still inside me. There were tears on my cheeks. His hand came up and wiped them away as he talked soothingly to me. It was more intense than anything I'd ever experienced. It was as if our souls had become one. Ranger covered our bodies and continued to hold me as we slipped into sleep.

I woke a short while later and let my hands wander over him. When my hand finally reached his cock, he was fully erect. I glanced up and his eyes were fixed on me and they were dilated. He turned us so we lay side by side and we started the process of pleasuring each other all over again. We went over the edge together over and over throughout the night. I couldn't get enough of him. Each time was better than the time before.

When I finally surfaced the next morning the room was brighter than I'd ever seen it when getting up. I knew it had to be late, but when I opened my eyes and saw just how late I was shocked. It was nearly 10 a. m. The most amazing part was that Ranger still lay in bed beside me. His eyes opened when I went to move. Our eyes locked and we smiled at each other.

Ranger swung his legs over the side of the bed, "There's a meeting in 15 minutes. I need to get ready. We're discussing the skips and planning what we're doing to capture them. It might be a good idea for you to join us."

"Okay."

He stood and made his way into the bathroom. I smiled, if I was joining the staff meeting, I'd have to shower and get ready. I made my way into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. I put my hand on his back and he turned and lifted me in his arms before walking over to the shower wall and thrusting inside me as he held me up against the wall. When my release came he was right there with me spilling his seed inside me.

We were only 10 minutes late to the staff meeting. It went much like the first one I'd been too. The first file was the same one I'd seen a week ago. When I took it from Bobby, I wanted to toss it away again. I forced myself to focus. There was something about this man though. I looked at his picture. I'd seen him. I couldn't yet place where I'd seen him though. This man had eluded Binkie and Zip on three separate occasions.

The next three files were all of high bond skips. I offered a few comments on what I'd do to catch the guys. Finally, the last file was of the skip I'd helped them bring in last weekend. I was drawn to his face. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it yet. I reached for the first file and put them side by side. There was something here, but it was eluding me for now.

Bobby asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Is Stephanie going to do a distraction for this last guy again?"

Ranger looked to me, "If she wants."

I took a deep breath, "Let me guess. You're going to The Club."

Ranger smiled. I groaned and looked at Lester, "I don't want to see video of this."

Lester grinned, "It'll be great. You have a great voice."

Well, at least I've been warned. Okay, I can do this. "Alright. I'll do it."

Ranger handed me a credit card, "Get what you need. Do you think the same song will work?"

I nodded, "He's obsessed with that song for some reason. I don't see him changing his routine."

The plans were finalized and we set the time for me to get there at 8 p.m. I hesitated till the end of the meeting, but something was telling me to say something so, when Ranger looked like he was going to dismiss everyone, I held up the two files. "Just one more thing. There's something about these two files. I can't put my finger on just what it is, but..."

Ranger took the two files from me. One was the skip we were going after tonight and the other was the file I'd had such an intense reaction from the last time. He looked over to Binkie and Zip and handed them the files. After checking them out their eyes met. Binkie nodded, "We'll do some checking."

We were dismissed. Ranger took hold of my hand a waved to two files that had remained on the table beside him. Connie asked Woody to get those two files to you Babe."

I sat back down and he handed me the files. I opened the first and my eyes widened in alarm. I felt Ranger tense and hurried to reassure him, "He's not dangerous or anything. It's just that Randy is a friend of mine. I can't believe the charges against him."

I handed Ranger the file and he looked it over. The name of the arresting officer was on the bottom and when his eyes reached that line he grimaced. "Gaspick arrested him. I'm surprised he's still on the force with all the rookie mistakes he's been making."

"I'll see what Randy has to say and see what I can do."

Ranger smiled, "Babe."

I had a feeling his Babe meant I was a Bond Enforcement Agent and the extenuating circumstances weren't my concern. All I had to focus on was arresting his ass and taking him back to jail. I looked directly at him, "Seems to me there was another BEA who decided to look below the surface as well."

He chuckled, "Busted. You need help, just ask."

I nodded. I opened the other file and looked at the picture. It was Terry Gilman. I read through the file and noted that she was caught stealing several packages from a pharmacy. I had mixed feelings about getting involved with her. For one her uncle was Vito Grizzoli and he was mob. Another reason was Terry's connection to Morelli. I silently handed the file to Ranger. His gaze met mine and his quiet, "Your call Babe." was enough to ease my thoughts. I nodded.

We left the conference room and he headed for his office and I was headed for 4 to collect Lula. I was almost to the elevator when Tank fell into step beside me. "Hey big guy. What's up?"

"I'm with you today. You going to collect Lula before doing some shopping?"

"Yeah. Can't wear the same outfit as last time."

He nodded and we continued in silence. When we reached the apartment, I knocked. Lula answered after the second knock. "What's happenin' white girl?"

"I need to go shopping and wanted to see if you were up for it."

"Do monkeys through their shit?"

I smiled. "Do you have the tape?"

She gave me a look like I had to be kidding, right. She stepped back and Tank and I went inside. She went over to the table and picked up the tape before handing it to me. I put it into the recorder so we could view it and hit play. The three of us huddled together to watch what was on the tape. By the time it was over, Lula and I were holding our stomachs bent double laughing and Tank's body was silently shaking. When we had finally gotten control, I turned to them and said, "You guys can't breathe a word of this. I'll get the tape ready to go so when Lester adds his new tape, this will be on the end."

I slipped the tape into my bag and we headed out. When we got to the garage, I followed Tank instead of heading to my vehicle and got a smile out of Tank. We hit the mall and in short order I found the outfit I needed. Sheer black tights, black barely there shorts, black sports bra, and a sheer black jacket. I wrinkled my nose at all the black. I didn't need to look at shoes because I knew I'd team this outfit with my knee length, black leather boots with the 4" heels. I stopped in and had Mr. Alexander do my hair. Then to reward myself for having to wear so much black lately, I bought a flame red dress that barely covered the necessary areas. The top of the dress had no back and the front was two strips of fabric that crossed in front, covered my breasts and tied at the back of my neck. I bought a pair of nude tights to go with it before we headed to Victoria Secrets where I found a red thong and red lacy push up bra set. Of course I had no shoes to go with the outfit so we had to go to the shoe store and search for the perfect pair of FMP's. Once I'd made my purchases we headed back to Haywood, making a run through McDonald's on the way.

Tank parked in the garage and the minute the doors on the SUV opened an alarm sounded. Tank grimaced and said, "Get rid of the contraband before Ranger gets down here."

We closed the vehicle doors and sat inside eating our lunch. Tank had his Double Quarter Pounder gone in two bites and was sucking up the last of his soda when the elevator doors opened. Ranger stepped out of the elevator and made his way over to us. Tank opened his door and got out since he was done. Lula had finished her Big Mac, Crispy Chicken Sandwich and half her fries and was stuffing the rest in her mouth at break-neck speed. Her chocolate shake was drained and she was working on her giant soda as well. I had managed 4 bites of my Big Mac and still had more than half the sandwich left as well as most of my fries.

Ranger made his way over and stepped around Tank to reach Lula's door. He opened the door and as he did she stuffed the rest of the fries in her mouth and downed the rest of her soda. He smiled and shook his head. Then he opened my door and raised an eyebrow. I took a bite and looked up at him. I chewed and swallowed before asking, "You're not going to take my food away are you?"

I don't know why, but suddenly a tear escaped and slid down my cheek. What's up with that? I never cry unless it's that time of the month and that was last week. I also never used tears to get my way. I thought it was manipulative and considered it not playing fair. Ranger's gaze locked onto the tear and his eyes softened. He lifted me into his arms, my McDonald's bag resting on top of me. I had my Big Mac in one hand and my medium coke in the other. He carried me over to the elevator and we made our way up to 7. The elevator stopped on 5 and Lester was there. Tank and Lula stepped off and before anyone could act the doors closed and we were headed up to 7. Once inside the apartment Ranger sat down on the sofa and kept me on his lap. I finished my lunch and settled back against him. His hand moved soothingly on me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 12: A Distraction Gone Wrong

Unknown POV:

He was going to The Club tonight. I warned him they will be there looking for him but he insist on going because he just_ knows she'll_ be there. Well I had some plans of my own for tonight. I smiled, let them try. I had an escape plan already. He wanted her so bad; I'd bring her with us. Then he could watch her die. He'd be all mine again once she was dead.

Stephanie's POV:

I worked on the tape till I had everything burned onto the DVD. I'd wondered how Lula had gotten some of the footage since there's no way she could have gotten into the men's room. When I called to see if she and Connie were going to The Club tonight I asked her. She said she'd asked Randy Briggs to help with the videotaping. I smiled. You could always count on Randy to help out a friend. Lula said she and Connie would be there and they might even get up and sing too. I hung up from talking with her and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy, its Stephanie."

"You gotta tell me the next time you take those boys on a field trip. I am so there. I got a brand new camera I'd love to use."

I laughed, "Glad you enjoyed helping Lula. There might be a trip to the Adventure Aquarium next month."

"Just tell me the date and I'll be there."

"I got a file from Vinnie today."

"Oh man! It was a bum bust. I had a ceremonial sword and that prick cop wouldn't believe me."

"So why not just go to court and explain it to the judge?"

"Because I'm on a deadline with this job I'm working on and I can't take the chance on the judge taking the cops word over the facts."

"When do you think this job will be done?"

"If I work fast, by Thursday. I'll give you a call and you can come take me down to reschedule. That work for you?"

"Sure. If it looks like you won't get done Thursday, let me know and I'll help you out with your project."

"That would be awesome! Thanks."

I disconnected and checked the time. It was nearly 6 and I expected Ranger any minute. I packed up my laptop and had just walked into the kitchen when I heard the elevator ding and Ranger walked in. I couldn't help it, my eyes dilated at the sight of him and I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. His eyes darkened and he pulled me to him and our mouths locked together. In seconds we were in the bedroom and our clothes had been removed. He laid me on the bed and covered me with his body. I couldn't get close enough fast enough. I felt my juices flowing and knew I was ready. I spread my thighs apart and he entered me. It was fast and hard and in no time we were going over the edge. When our breathing returned to normal Ranger went in to shower. He was back out in less than 10 minutes and then I went to shower. I slipped into a bathrobe when I'd finished, planning to dress once we ate dinner.

I joined him in the kitchen, slipping into the chair across from him. I helped myself to the dishes Ella had brought for us and moaned with my first bite. Ella had outdone herself. Tonight she'd brought fried chicken, potato salad, baked beans and a cherry cobbler for me. For Ranger the chicken was broiled and he had a salad and apple. I dug into the food with gusto. The chicken was moist with a crunchy beer batter crust and the potato salad was tangy yet sweet. The beans had thick chunks of bacon. The cobbler was awesome. I finished every bite. We cleared the table and I went into the dressing room to get ready. I slipped into the outfit I'd bought and then found my boots. I sat down on the bed to put them on.

For some reason when I'd finished dressing I started rubbing my wrist. I opened my bag and looked through it till I found the bracelet. It was a special bracelet with a gold band and a black onyx oval on the surface. There was a hidden compartment there that held small tools that at times came in handy. I didn't question my actions; I just put the bracelet on and went out to join Ranger. He pulled my top away from my breasts and placed the wire and taped it in place. He bent down and kissed both my nipples before returning the top to it's former position. We made our way down to the garage and he helped me into the Turbo before getting behind the wheel.

When we reached the club, Ranger parked by the back door. Then he pulled me close and our mouths met as his hand slid under my breasts. I didn't feel him turn on the mike as all my attention was focused on the pleasure his mouth was giving mine. When he finally released me I was slightly dazed. He came around and helped me out of the car. I entered The Club and looked around for Lula and Connie. When I spotted them I made my way over. I slid onto the chair beside Lula.

"Hey white girl. Tankie has you all set for 9 p.m. again. That sound right?"

I nodded. Suddenly the room spun and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I reached out and grabbed Lula's hand. She looked at me and I knew my eyes were as big as saucers. She frowned and looked around trying to see what was making me panic. She dove in her purse and pulled out her phone. "Tankie get your gorgeous ass in here. Somethin's wrong with Steph."

Within seconds, not only was Tank at our table but so was Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Hector. The second Ranger put his hand on my arm I felt myself calm. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. I met his gaze and whispered, "He's here. It's like touching evil."

Ranger didn't ask me who was there. He just picked me up and sat down with me on his lap. He pulled his phone out and punched in a number. When it was answered he barked out one word, "Report."

He listened for several seconds before swearing. "Get to The Club. He's here."

Ranger's POV:

When Tank got a call from Lula that something was wrong with Stephanie, I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. Screw this, I was inside in seconds and lifted her onto my lap. I felt her calm down the second I had her. When she said, "He's here. It's like touching evil."

I knew who she was talking about. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Binkie. When he answered I barked out one word, "Report."

"We lost him. I don't know how he does it. There are 5 of us and we have every exit covered."

I swore. "Get to The Club. He's here."

I flipped the phone closed and returned it to my pocket. "You want to call it off tonight?"

"No. I can't explain it, but it has to be tonight." Suddenly she relaxed even more. "I think he's gone. I don't feel him anymore."

I redeployed my men. I wasn't leaving. When it was time for her to go onstage I kept a lookout for all dangers. She was awesome. I'd seen the tape of her performance, and Lester's run in with her grandmother. She was so much better live. She had perfect pitch and the moves she made were graceful. It was poetry in motion watching her. When she finished the song she left the stage and our skip approached her. She smiled and I could hear her say she wanted some fresh air.

The skip frowned and said, "It might not be safe..."

She was already walking towards the back door like we'd planned. He hurried to follow her and I moved into line behind them. I knew without looking that Hector had joined me. I didn't know what happened the night I'd put her on monitor duty with him but for some reason he'd become her protector. He had even gone so far as to warn me if I hurt her I'd answer to him. He also strongly suggested that I not try too hard to find her sweets. I humored him because I found I was unable to deny her anything.

We reached the back door and as we walked through I got a feeling things had just gone south. Babe was gone and so was the skip. Binkie, Zip and 3 other Rangeman employees were on the ground not moving. I barked for Bobby to get his ass out here but I didn't stop. I let my eyes scan my surroundings looking for Babe. Suddenly I got a flash of a dark blue sedan complete with license plates. I fed Tank the make and model of the car as well as the plates. I went to get into the Porsche and froze. It felt like a physical barrier was blocking me from my vehicle. I didn't have time for this shit, I had to find her. Suddenly, I calmed as I got another flash of Hector's vehicle. I turned to Hector and said, "Let's go. We'll take your car."

Hector nodded. I got in the driver's side and he handed me the keys. Looking into Hector's eyes I pitied the poor bastard when we found him.

Stephanie's POV:

When I finished the song I stepped off the stage and the skip came up to me. I said I needed air and he tried to tell me it might not be safe but I continued walking knowing he would follow. Suddenly, once we'd left the building I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like touching evil. I wanted to go back inside and tried to turn but the evil was behind me.

"Keep walking_ bitch_!"

I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He moved me to a dark blue car and popped the trunk as we neared it. I focused on the license plate and closed my eyes.

"Get in."

I climbed into the trunk and he slammed the lid shut. I knew I'd have enough oxygen if I slowed my breathing so I concentrated on that. Before he shut the lid I'd seen under the Turbo. There was a bomb strapped to the bottom of the car. I closed my eyes and willed Ranger not to get into the Turbo. I closed my eyes each time we made a turn. I forced myself to stay calm. I knew if I panicked, I might never live through this. I let several scenarios play though my head. When the car came to a stop I stilled. It was a few minutes before the trunk lid was opened.

"Get out."

I climbed out of the car and he grabbed my hands and handcuffed them behind my back. Then he pushed me towards the house. I quickly scanned the area and closed my eyes before we entered the house. He pushed me inside and I tripped and went down on my knees, falling onto my right shoulder. Intense pain shot through my left ankle.

He turned on a light and I saw the madness in his eyes. He went to step towards me and froze. His head tilted to the side.

Unknown POV:

I told her it wasn't safe but she kept walking. We walked through the back door of The Club. Suddenly I was blindsided. He was there and he got to her before I could stop him. He threw a knock out bomb that would render any attackers unconscious, giving him time to get away. I was prepared and put the oxygen mask over my face as I tried to follow them. I wasn't going to let him get her. She was mine! I reached the car just in time to climb in. He'd put her in the trunk and I was worried she wouldn't have enough oxygen. When the car stopped I waited till he got her out and took her inside before following. I made my way to the front door.

He was going after her and I knew I had to act fast. I threw open the door and ran in. "Get away from her!"

He turned to face me, hatred in his eyes, "_You're mine!_ She can't have you."

"I'm not yours. I was never yours! You always ruin everything! I love her."

"_No! _I got rid of her once before and I can do it again. You were happy with me when she was gone."

"I was never happy. I've always been on the lookout for her. I knew it would just be a matter of time before I found her again. Don't you see? It's over. I can never love you."

I wanted to rage at him. When I told him I could never love him his eyes darkened. It was like looking inside a soulless mind. He lifted the knife in his hand and suddenly I was afraid I wouldn't be able to save either one of us. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you too."

He came after me with the knife and I dove away. In a matter of seconds he was on top of me and it was all I could do to hold the hand with the knife away from my throat. We struggled for what seemed like hours. He was trying to slit my throat and I was struggling to stay alive so I could protect my Lily.

Suddenly his hands were handcuffed behind his back and shackles were put on his ankles. I tried to go to her but I couldn't move.

Stephanie's POV:

I opened the black onyx center and felt for the tool. I let it fall into my palm and worked it up to the handcuffs. It took no time to get the handcuffs off and return the tool to it's place. I scooted as far away from him as I could. One minute the evil would be there then just as quickly it would be gone. He stood frozen in time as if in a struggle for his very being. I took a deep breath and willed Ranger to hurry. I didn't know how long this would last but I knew with everything in me that when he moved again it would be with pure evil.

I looked around for a weapon I could use but could see nothing. The knife he held in his hand looked to be the only weapon. I decided to try standing, but wasn't sure I could put any weight on my left foot as I thought the ankle was broken. I decided I had to try; it might be the only way to get out of here. I pulled myself up to my knees but then the door crashed open once again and Ranger entered the room with Hector right behind him. They had guns drawn. Ranger was across the room and had me in his arms in seconds. They turned to look at the man standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay Babe?"

"Yeah. It's like he's two different people. He was going to kill me when he just froze and one minute I could feel the evil and then it's gone."

Ranger nodded. He turned to Hector, "Take him to the police station. Have them compare the prints."

Hector paused for a moment before nodding. I wondered what kind of condition the skip would be in when he got to the police station. Ranger wrapped an arm around me and went to lead me outside but my left leg buckled under me. He lifted me in his arms and carried me outside. My eyes widened when I saw 5 SUV's racing towards us. They stopped suddenly and men were climbing out of the vehicles before they'd come to a complete stop. Bobby was the first to reach us.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I think my left ankle might be broken."

He unzipped my boot and pulled it off. The ankle was swollen. He gently felt the ankle and I winced. He looked up and met my gaze, "I think you're right. We need to get it x-rayed."

Ranger nodded, "Let's go."

He carried me over to the vehicle Bobby exited. He handed me to Tank while he climbed inside and then Tank handed me back. I lay my head against Ranger's chest. Tank climbed into the driver's seat and drove us to the hospital. When we got there, Tank lifted me out and held me till Ranger climbed out and then he gently placed me back in Ranger's arms. We made our way to the Emergency Room and Ranger demanded to see a doctor. The nurse asked several questions and had us take a seat. A few minutes later we were called back to an exam room.

A nurse came in and took my vitals, and a few minutes later the doctor entered and checked my ankle. He ordered x-rays and a few minutes later a wheelchair was pushed into the room.

"I'm here to take you to x-ray." She looked at Ranger and frowned. "I'm afraid you'll need to stay here sir."

Ranger gave her a look and she paled. "I'm going with her. Lead the way."

"But sir, hospital rules say we have to transport the patient by wheelchair."

He just stared at her. She caved after a couple of seconds and led the way to x-ray. Ranger gently set me on the table and stepped into the x-ray techs room. The x-ray tech came over and positioned my ankle.

"Is there a chance you might be pregnant?"

I started to say no but then my eyes widened as I realized we hadn't been using protection and I wasn't on the pill. I turned towards Ranger and he was instantly back in the room glaring at the x-ray tech. "What the hell did you say to her?"

I put a hand on his arm, "She just asked me if I might be pregnant. I was going to say no, but then it dawned on me that we haven't been using protection and I'm not on the pill."

He whipped his head around to look at me. Looks like he'd just realized what we'd been doing too. He pulled me to him and held me for a moment before he stepped away and went over to the door and took one of the aprons off the door. He brought it over to me and covered me from my knees to my shoulders. Then he lifted my chin and ran a finger over my cheek before kissing me gently. He stepped back into the other room and waited for the x-ray tech to finish taking the pictures of my ankle before he again lifted me and carried me back to the exam room.

When the doctor returned he had the films with him, "You definitely have a broken ankle. I'm going to wrap it and send you home for tonight. I want you to keep ice on it to take the swelling down and tomorrow I want you to see Dr. Jericho. He's an orthopedic doctor. He'll put a cast on your foot."

He took out a bandage and started to wrap my foot. He wasn't trying to hurt me but he wasn't exactly being gentle either and I cried out in pain. Ranger gripped his wrist and gave him a narrow-eyed look. The doctor flinched and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ranger went to the doorway and said, "Bobby! Get in here."

A few seconds later Bobby and Tank entered the room looking for an unknown threat. Ranger handed the ace wrap to Bobby and said, "Wrap her foot. This moron hurt her."

Bobby gave the doctor a steely eyed glare and asked, "Where the hell did you go to school?"

The doctor pulled himself up to his full 6'5" in height. "I know what I'm doing. I did go to medical school."

"Then why the fuck did you hurt her?"

"I didn't hurt her. I was simply wrapping the ankle. It's not my fault she's a baby when it comes to pain."

My eyes opened wide and I looked at Ranger. Uh oh. I was pissed myself that the weasel said I was being a baby about a little pain. It wasn't just a little pain, he'd twisted the ankle a little when he moved it the moron. But from the look on Ranger's face I was worried for the doctor's safety. I looked at Tank thinking maybe he could help me keep Ranger from killing the doctor, but when I got a good look at Tank's face I had to revise my thinking. If possible, Tank looked even more pissed off than Ranger. Okay, maybe Bobby...nope. Definitely not. Crap!

Bobby took the wrap and gently wrapped it around my foot. The doctor frowned when I stayed quiet while Bobby wrapped my foot. Bobby turned to him and said, "That's how it's done you dumb fuck! She wasn't being a baby; you twisted her foot causing a sharp stab of pain. Want to see what the fuck that feels like because I can sure as hell arrange it."

The doctor looked shocked, "How dare you speak to me that way? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who wrapped her ankle without causing her any pain."

The doctor turned and looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I had a feeling he was going to commit suicide with his next comment so I spoke up first, "Just sign my release papers and let me get out of here."

He glared at me, "_I'm_ the doctor here and I'll decide what my actions should be."

Tank grabbed him by his lab coat and lifted him up into the air. "We've all had a bad day and you're just making it worse. Stop now before you say something and we shut you the fuck up permanently."

He let him go. The doctor ran out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with two security guards. "I want those three men out of here."

One of the guards nearly matched Tank in size and the other was only slightly smaller. Both men grimaced. "That's not a good idea Dr. Patty. It'd be better if you just did what they asked."

Dr. Patty squealed in frustration, "_I'm the doctor! _You're supposed to listen to me! I'm in charge."

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't, I laughed. Dr. Patty turned red and he charged towards me. Ranger, Bobby and Tank formed a human barrier between the doctor and me. The security guards eyes opened wide in shock. Ranger spoke in a deadly soft voice, "Get him out of my sight. He needs to be locked up in the psych ward."

The guards nodded and grabbed the doctor's arms and took him screaming from the room. A few seconds later another doctor came hurrying into the room. "I'm so sorry that happened. I've been trying to keep an eye on him, it seemed like he's been getting more and more stressed lately. I've admitted him to the psych ward for observation and evaluation. Are you alright Miss?"

I nodded. "I'd like to go home though. Can that be arranged?"

He nodded, "Right away."

A few minutes later a nurse entered the room with my discharge papers. "It says here you need to see Dr. Jericho tomorrow at 10 a.m. Be sure and keep ice on the ankle tonight to help with the swelling."

I nodded. Ranger lifted me in his arms and we made our way back out to the SUV. We were back at Rangeman in just a few minutes. Ranger carried me up to 7 and carried me through to the bedroom. He gently set me on the bed before going to get some ice. I lay back against the pillows and was asleep in seconds.

When I woke the next morning, I was in one of Ranger's t-shirts and my panties. I stretched and winced at the pain in my ankle. I sat up and noticed it was nearly 8 a.m. I looked around and sighed. I scooted to the edge of the bed and was going to attempt to stand when Ranger walked in. He scooped me up and took me into the bathroom. I blushed, but took care of nature's call and washed up. Ranger carried me back to the bedroom and set me on the bed. He knelt down and pulled a sock onto my uninjured foot. Then he slipped my feet into a pair of sweat pants and put a tennis shoe on my good foot. He handed me a sports bra and turned around so I could take the t-shirt off and put on the bra. I put on the t-shirt Ranger had set on the bed. After brushing my hair I pulled it back into a ponytail. Once I was dressed, Ranger picked me up and carried me into the kitchen where we ate our breakfast.

At 9:30 a.m., Ranger carried me downstairs to the Turbo and set me in the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. He drove me to the doctor's office. Two hours later we returned to Haywood, my left leg was in a cast from just under my knee all the way down to my foot. All that was visible was my toes. I'd liked Dr. Jericho. When we got back, we went up to 7 and ate lunch. Ella brought me a nice large piece of pineapple upside down cake. She looked at Ranger and he just smiled. Just to make sure he didn't change his mind about letting me have the cake...I ate it first.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 13: Another Video Comes To Life

Stephanie's POV:

When Ranger and I finished lunch, he cleared the table before coming over and lifting me into his arms. "Where do you want to go?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck. "I want to stay with you. Please."

His eyes darkened and he kissed the top of my head. "I have some work to do in my office and you're supposed to keep your foot propped. You can rest on the sofa there."

I smiled up at him. He kissed me gently on the lips. We made our way down to 5 to Ranger's office. He set me down on the sofa gently and propped my leg. "You comfortable?"  
>"Yeah." I bit my lip, "I could really use a tasty cake though."<p>

Ranger threw back his head and laughed. "I'll see what I can do Babe." He took out his phone and when it was answered he said, "Babe wants some tasty cakes." He paused and his eyes met mine, "What kind do you want Babe?"

"Butterscotch krimpets."

He repeated it and smiled before flipping the phone closed. Then he came over and squatted down in front of me. "About what you said at the hospital."

"You mean about not being on the pill?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Babe. I should have used protection. I always use protection. I've _never_ had unprotected sex before."

"Me either. The only other time, I made sure he used a condom. I never really thought about taking the pill, because sex wasn't something that really interested me before. It hurt that time and I wasn't anxious to repeat the experience."

He put his hand over my abdomen and our eyes locked. His darkened and I felt my breath catch. "How do you feel about possibly being pregnant?"

"Scared to death. I love kids and have no problem with Eddie's boys. I love doing things with them. But a baby...they can't talk and tell you what's wrong. What if I screw up?"

He nodded, "I know how you feel. I've always avoided my nieces and nephews till they were walking and talking." His hand came up and cupped my cheek, "But, I have to admit that the thought of you growing round with my child gets me hot."

It will be a few weeks before we'll know."

He nodded, "If it turns out you are pregnant, I want you to know I'll be here for you in every way."

"You won't mind that I would want to have the baby? I could never have an abortion. For me, that just wouldn't be right."

He smiled, "I'm glad that you would want to have the baby. We'll work it out Babe."

He kissed me gently before standing and taking a seat behind his desk.

"I forgot to ask, how did you get the Turbo in the garage this morning?"

"I had Woody take a look at it. Told him it was possibly booby-trapped."

"What did they do with the bomb?"

"They're taking a look at it in the lab to see if there have been anymore out there. Every bomb maker leaves his own signature when they make a bomb. We need to know if there was anyone else involved in last night's little activities or if he acted alone."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ranger didn't even lift his head when he said, "Enter."

Hector walked in with two large brown paper bags. He brought them over to me and set them down on the floor beside me. "I got you a variety, but there are extra butterscotch ones."

"You're an angel Hector. Thank you."

Hector smiled, "Anything for you little angel." He turned and walked out the door.

When I looked over to Ranger he was sitting there with a bemused look on his face. "You speak Spanish too?"

I nodded. I reached into the bag and opened the butterscotch krimpets. I had eaten half when there was another knock on the door and Lester entered. "The sensor is showing there's contraband in here. Thought I'd give you the heads up. I don't think the thing is working because nothing showed and then suddenly there it was."

Ranger's eyes were narrowed as he looked at Lester, "I'll take care of it. Dismissed."

"What kind of sugar you have in here anyway?" His eyes widened when he saw the brown bags beside me, "I'll bet it's in those brown bags. Want me to get rid of it for you?"

"_Dismissed_."

The tone was steely and had it been a lesser man they would have messed themselves. Lester couldn't help but pull the tiger's tail. "I'll just take the bags with me and dispose of them."

Ranger stood and strode to where Lester was standing. They were toe to toe. I couldn't see the look in Ranger's eyes, but I did see Lester pale. He put his hands up in the air and took a step back, "I'm going. Just having a little fun."

"I'll give you fun on the mats at 0500."

Lester winced and backed out into the hallway. Ranger pushed the door shut with a little more force than was necessary because when it slammed, the windows rattled. Ranger turned back to me and asked, "You had a chance to deal with Lester yet?"

I smiled, "I have a tape all ready to add to the next one he does of me."

He nodded. "Good. Because he's getting my lesson in the morning. _No one_ comes into my home and steals."

My eyes widened and I was mortified to feel tears falling onto my cheeks. Ranger was beside me in seconds, sitting on the sofa at my waist, one hand cupping my cheek, "What's wrong Babe?"

"Well, you remember the time when Hector and I had monitor duty?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well, when you told me what was in that bag, I couldn't let you throw out all that wonderful food. I put my hand on yours and suddenly the bag was in my hand. You walked away without it. I didn't mean to steal anything from you."

Ranger lifted me into his arms. "Babe, you didn't steal anything. I knew you had the stuff and that Hector hid it for you. When the bag went missing I watched the video feed and saw what happened. I could never be upset with you Babe."

"Are you sure?"

He caressed my hair, "I'm sure."

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because the next thing I knew I heard voices talking softly and opened my eyes to see Ranger and Tank talking. I sat up and Ranger's gaze instantly met mine. "Have a good nap Babe?"

I yawned and stretched. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the rest."

"What are you two looking at?"

Ranger turned his computer screen so I could see it. "Your performance last night. Tank thought I might want to see it. You have a beautiful voice Babe."

I grimaced, "What are you going to do with the CD?"

Tank turned and grinned, "Lester had it all ready to go out in the interoffice mail when I liberated it. I wanted a chance to see it before he sent it."

I smiled. "Can I use your computer for a few minutes?"

Ranger stood and came over, lifted me in his arms and then carried me over to his chair. He sat down with me on his lap and smiled, "Have at it Babe."

I put my CD into the computer and downloaded the contents, then removed that CD and loaded in the one Tank had. I added my footage to what was already on the CD and burned it so it couldn't be removed. I took the altered CD out of the computer and handed it back to Tank. He grinned ear to ear. "I'm headed down to get copies now before I send this off. Can't wait to see what's on it."

Lester's POV:

I woke up at 0430 and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, socks and running shoes. I headed down to the gym. I didn't want to piss Ranger off any more than I'd already managed too. In all the years I knew him, I'd _never _seen him so pissed off. When we were kids growing up I'd loved pulling his tail and getting a reaction out of him. He handed me my ass every time. I could never get one over on him. Years later when I followed him into the service and we'd been on missions together, I was grateful for the fact no one could pull one over on him and he could handle anything thrown at him. He'd saved my life more than once.

I didn't really mind him calling me to the mats; I always knew he wouldn't hurt me too bad. I could hold my own up to a point and I was careful never to go beyond that point. That is until yesterday. I reached the gym and he was there waiting for me. I set my bag down and met him on the mat. He just looked at me with that steely look and I knew this was more than what had happened yesterday.

"You know why you're here?"

"I admit to going too far yesterday."

"What about taking Stephanie's stash?"

I frowned, "Come on Ranger, if it was anyone else you wouldn't have a problem with it."

"You took something from_ my_ apartment."

"And I also took something from Lula's apartment. You aren't reading me the riot act for that one."

He nodded, "Just so there's no more misunderstandings. The rules are simple. _No one_ hurts Babe. Standard Operating Procedure is that she is protected at all costs. You want to go to war with her you better sugar coat it so she doesn't get hurt in any way. You don't take_ anything_ of hers."

He preceded to hand me my ass and when he got done I was limping a little more than usual. I made my way back to my apartment and took a hot shower before dressing for the day. I locked up and made my way up to 5. I was on monitor duty today with Cal. I tapped Woody and let him know I was here so we could switch positions. Cal arrived a couple minutes later. I grinned at the others and asked, "Want to see the performance?"

They eagerly agreed and I pulled up the video. We watched Stephanie's performance. She moved gracefully. Her voice was beautiful and she was really hot. I felt myself reacting and adjusted my cargos. Damn! All I needed was for Ranger to find out I had the hots for his girlfriend. The tape was nearing the end and I was getting ready to shut it down when I saw myself on the screen. My eyes widened and I sat there stunned. How the hell did they get a hold of this?

I wanted to pull the feed and run with it but couldn't move. I was forced to relive the day at the zoo with the kids from hell. We'd gone into the men's room to relieve ourselves and I was in the middle of taking care of business when Jamie had pulled a lighter from his pocket. I'd confiscated the lighter and the little shit kicked me in the shin. The kid was wearing cowboy boots and the kick had really hurt. I had a softball sized bruise on my shin to remind me of that day.

Things went fairly well for a while. The boys were pretty wound, but that could be explained away by the excitement of the trip. We'd reached the snake exhibit and Stephanie focused on taking some photos. The boys were taking pictures too since she'd bought them throw away cameras for their own use. Suddenly there was a huge snake crawling on the floor and the youngest boy had a look of excitement on his face. Figures. I thought about sticking the kid in the snake's cage but with my luck he'd be able to get out. I made a grab at the snake and managed to get a hold of it. Jamie's excitement dimmed but I ignored it, focusing on the snake and getting it back in it's pen. I turned around to check on the boys and there were 5 more fucking snakes all headed my way. Damn! I hated snakes. By the time I got them all rounded up and put them back where they belonged, Steph had finished taking her pictures.

I felt a sense of relief when Steph said it was lunchtime. We made our way to a food kiosk and I had her sit down with the boys while I went and got our food. I decided there was no way I was giving those kids anything sugary so I got them each a hamburger and fries with a bottled water. I smiled and ordered Steph a salad because I knew that would be her least favorite lunch. Too bad. She started this...well, maybe I had started it but there was no way I was letting her get the better of me. When Steph told the boys I'd taken all her sugar away, they all glared at me and I thought I heard Eddie Jr. mumble something about this being war.

When we finished, I threw the garbage away and took the boys to the bathroom. I took care of business and came out of the stall to find all three boys missing. I quickly searched for them, finding Jamie first. He was in the zoo store by a display of toys stacked pyramid style to the ceiling. When he saw me coming towards him he reached to one of the toys in the middle and as I neared the kid pulled the toy out bringing down the pyramid on top of me. When I'd finally fought my way clear, an older woman with a pinched look on her face asked me to please leave the store. I glared at her and replied, "With pleasure."

I lost Jamie when I was buried by the toys, so I started the search all over again. It took only a couple minutes before I located Jamie and this time he was with Davie. They were playing tug of war with some kind of container between them when I snuck up on them and grabbed them by the neck of their shirts. It was at that exact moment that the container between them opened and I was doused with honey. It got all over my shirt and I had no choice but to change shirts. I had to release the boys to do so and by the time I had stripped my shirt off and pulled the extra I always carried out of my back pack and slipped it on, the boys had vanished again.

I wadded up the honey covered shirt and stuffed it into the backpack. Then I started once again looking for the boys. I checked my watch and couldn't believe all that had transpired in less than 5 minutes. I finally located the boys. They were together. They were huddled around something and I was easily able to silently walk up to them. I grabbed each of them and pulled them up. That's when I felt the ants crawling up my leg. Of course. They knew there was honey in the fucking backpack and they wanted it. I narrowed my eyes at the boys and frog marched them back to where we were to meet Stephanie. We had just gotten there when she came over and asked if everything was okay. _Okay! _I had fucking ants crawling up my body in search of honey, I'd been kicked, dealt with snakes and had to catch these three midgets from hell over and over and she fucking asked if everything was okay. I gritted my teeth and told her, "Just peachy."

We made our way over to the tiger exhibit and I relaxed knowing the end was in sight. I should never have relaxed. We'd left the tiger exhibit and there was screaming and commotion around us. I saw the look on Stephanie's face and turned to see 4 tigers stalking towards me. Hell, they probably smelled the fucking honey too. I quietly told Stephanie to get into the building. I heard her talking to Jamie and reassuring the kid this wasn't his fault and she knew just what to do.

The tigers stopped in a crouch, watching, waiting. There were no zoo-goers in the area. They'd all vanished. No grass growing in their brains. There were several zoo security people and animal handlers slowly making their way towards us. I turned momentarily to glare at her and in a deadly soft voice demanded, "Get the fuck in the building."

She met my gaze. A lesser mortal would have wet their pants and run screaming into the building. She just held my gaze and calmly told me, "It won't work. They're too close and the boys can't move that fast. You can't hold all of them. I have an idea."

"Forget it. Anything happens to you and my ass is dead."

"Don't worry Lester. I won't let Ranger kill you. Besides, I still have to pay you back for taking my stash."

"Beautiful, we get out of this alive and I'll personally buy you all the sugar you want."

She nodded, "Good to know."

Slowly she moved around me and made her way closer to the tigers. One of the handlers warned her to stay back because the tigers were unpredictable lately. She was in touching distance of the first tiger when she sat down on the ground and held her hands out palms up. The tiger came over and sniffed her hands.

The tiger lay down and put her head in Steph's lap and she gently stroked her. The tiger started purring. Within moments the other three had joined her, jockeying for position. She talked softly to them and rubbed her hands over their coats. They were magnificent. The handlers slowly crept closer and there were others with shotguns ready to take the shots if it became necessary. The first tiger started to get agitated when the group got too close and she held a hand up.

She turned to the closest handler and said, "She's pregnant."

His eyes widened. "That explains her moodiness lately. Can you stand and walk them back to their pen?"

She nodded and slowly stood and started walking towards the tiger exhibit. It took several minutes to get them all through the gate and make her way back outside. When she got back on the outside of the pen, I grabbed her wrist and started walking towards the bus. She tried to get me to stop but no luck. I had a hold of each of the boys as well. I didn't stop till we were at the bus. I pried the door open and lifted each of the boys onto the bus before turning to her. "Get on or I carry you on."

I was royally pissed off. The only person I think could deal with me at a time like this would be Ranger. Too bad for her Ranger was miles away. I remained outside the bus, standing in front of the door so that no one could enter and they couldn't get off. After a while I asked a passerby to get me 4 ice cream cones and gave him an extra $20 for his effort. When he brought back the cones I took them and got on the bus. I handed each of them a cone and had the three boys sitting together and I sat beside Steph.

She went to say something but stopped when I gave her a look and said, "Eat your fucking ice cream."

She took her first lick of ice cream and moaned in pleasure. I squirmed in my seat while she ate her ice cream cone. She licked completely around the part where the ice cream and cone met and continued licking to the top. After repeating this process a few times, she put her mouth down over the entire top of the cone down to where ice cream met cone and closed her mouth, pulling the cone slowly back out of her mouth. She repeated this over and over until suddenly I could stand the sensual torture no longer and ripped the cone out of her hand and threw it out the window.

I was never so glad as when the rest of the people got on the bus and we headed back to Trenton.

When we made it back to Trenton it was late. Eddie met us at the school and took the boys off our hands. I took her arm and directed her to the SUV. She practically had to run to keep up. We made it back to Haywood and I rode up in the elevator with her to 7. When the doors opened I saw her into the apartment where Ranger was waiting. I said to Ranger, "I'll meet you on the mats at 0500." and mumbled, 'With any luck you'll kill me and I'll never have to experience another fucking day like this one.'.

I heard the laughter and glanced over. Cal was lying over the monitor table laughing his ass off and Woody and Ram, the two guys we were replacing, were rolling on the floor laughing. I gritted my teeth. Normally I'm pretty laid back and can take a good joke like the rest of them. For some reason, Stephanie adding this really had my shorts in a knot. The only reason I could think of is that I was half in love with her and hated looking foolish in front of her. I knew nothing could ever come of it. She belonged to Ranger. We all knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Ranger shared most everything, but the one thing he wouldn't share was his woman. Stephanie was definitely his woman. She'd brought out a side to him none of the rest of us even knew existed. I needed to get my shit together because it wouldn't be pretty if Ranger ever found out how much in love with Stephanie I was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 14: A Hitch In The Job

Stephanie's POV:

On Tuesday I woke up when Ranger was coming back into the bedroom from his morning workout. When he saw I was awake, he came over and lifted me in his arms and carried me through to the bathroom so I could answer natures call. He wrapped my cast in a plastic bag and secured the top so it would be water proof before turning on the shower. Then, he turned to me and smiled before stripping me and then himself before lifting me once again and stepping into the shower. I moaned in pleasure when his hands washed my hair. He made washing hair into a sensual experience. When we were both clean he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips before wrapping me in another towel and carrying me through to the bedroom. Once I was dry he removed the plastic bag. He set some clothes on the bed for me and while I dressed he dried off and dressed.

When we were dressed he carried me out to the kitchen and set me down at the table. Ella had made breakfast burritos for me and Ranger had his usual. There was also a slice of pineapple upside down cake for me. I met his gaze and he had a raised eyebrow at the slice of cake. I grinned, "Ella loves me."

"That she does Babe."

"I still don't understand why you didn't get a pair of crutches when we were at the doctor's office. You can't just carry me everywhere. How am I going to work if I can't get around?"  
>"Simple Babe. Crutches aren't necessary. I don't mind carrying you from place to place, and you don't need to work until your ankle is better."<p>

"But I have 2 skips to pick up this week. I've already arranged with Randy to give him a ride to the police station on Thursday, and I need to talk to Terry Gilman."

"Not going to happen Babe. Vinnie can go pick up Terry himself. He's not putting you in Vito Grizzoli's sights."

My eyes narrowed, "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with Vito Grizzoli."

"I never said you weren't capable."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win. I'd only known Ranger for a couple of weeks, but I already knew when I was talking to air. Two weeks. Wow! It felt more like a lifetime. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. When we finished eating, Ranger picked me up and we made our way down to his office on 5. He sat me on the sofa where I'd spent most of my day yesterday. He had just sat down behind his desk when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Tank walked in smiling, "You're gonna love this."

Ranger lifted an eyebrow and waited for Tank to continue.

Tank chuckled, "I sent the tape to the other offices. Aaron was laughing so hard he fell off his chair and broke his tail bone."

I thought I saw a glimmer of a smile in Ranger's eyes but it was so fleeting I couldn't be sure. Tank placed a CD in front of Ranger. Ranger picked it up and put it into the computer. Tank went around the desk so he could watch as well. A couple times a smile broke through on Ranger's face and Tank was silently shaking with laughter. Suddenly, all expression was removed from both their faces and they looked grim. I thought Tank paled and he grabbed the back of Ranger's chair. I could see Ranger's hands tighten into fists. I wondered what they were watching that would take them from one extreme to another. A few moments later there was another emotion on their faces. Tank started squirming and I think he blushed. Ranger's eyes darkened and it suddenly felt 40 degrees warmer in the room. Suddenly, both men looked at me.

"Is there anything about your trip to the zoo that you'd like to talk about Babe? Maybe something happened you forgot to mention."

"Uh, gee...I think I told you all about it."

One eyebrow raised.

Okay, do I bluff because there's no way he'll ever find out, or do I come clean and tell him? I opened my mouth and he turned the computer screen so I could view what was on the screen. He took the bar back a short distance to re-play a portion of what he and Tank had been watching. I watched as Lester told us to 'Get the fuck in the building!' I told him it was too late and walked around him and made my way toward the tigers. When the tape finished, I looked over and met Ranger's gaze.

"Any other talents you want to tell me about Babe?" He didn't sound happy.

I winced. "How did that get on there?"

I had no idea how the footage about the tigers showed up on the CD. I'd edited that part out. The look on Ranger's face was priceless. I knew better than to laugh though. I wanted to live. There was a knock on the door and when Ranger said "Enter.", Lester opened the door and stepped inside.

He gave me a raised eyebrow before turning to Ranger. "Do I need to meet you on the mats?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "What do you think?"

Lester nodded and left the room. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly sad. The other shoe had dropped. I had started thinking that Lester didn't like me, but that wasn't the case at all. His actions suddenly had new meaning. I met Ranger's gaze and saw the truth in what I'd just discovered. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them there were tears filling them that I willed not to fall. My voice was shaky when I said, "Please don't hurt him." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Ranger's gaze watched me for several seconds before he turned to Tank and said, "I'll catch up with you later Tank."

Tank nodded and left the room. Ranger stood and came over to sit by me. He pulled me onto his lap and I lay my head against his chest. "I didn't know."

He rubbed my back and whispered to me in Spanish. I suddenly felt calmer. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes later to find Ranger had moved back to his desk and I was still firmly in his arms. He was working on a document that caught my interest. I had about a second to scan it before he realized I was awake and closed the screen. I looked up into his face and he smiled. "Have a good nap?"

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He returned the kiss and it was just getting good when there was a knock on the door. Ranger caressed my cheek and whispered, "Remember where we left off." He paused for a couple seconds and then said, "Enter."

The door opened and Bobby stepped in. There were several more of the guys outside the door. "Just stopped by to remind you we have a meeting at 10."

I looked at the clock and noticed it was now 10:15. Several of the guys were smiling. I blushed. I could feel Ranger's chest silently shaking with laughter. He gave nothing away, his blank look firmly in place. He said, "I'll be there in a few."

I could see Bobby wanted to say more but he just nodded and backed out of the room. I went to sit up but Ranger held me to him. I opened my mouth to say something and he covered my lips with his. A few seconds later he pulled away and said, "Time to get to work."

He stood and I thought he was going to set me back on the sofa but he headed to the door. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the meeting Babe. I'm not leaving you here by yourself without a way of getting around."

"If you'd gotten the crutches..."

His lips again covered mine and when the kiss was over I forgot what I'd been about to say. When we reached the conference room there were only two chairs left. Ranger set me down in one and took the other. Ranger nodded to Tank and said, "Report."

I listened quietly as each of the guys gave a report of what they were working on. When Woody started talking about 'The Roschnell kid' I took an interest. They had picked her up last Tuesday at the airport and things started going south. Seems she had gotten away from them on several occasions and gotten into trouble. So far they had been able to get her out of the trouble, but they were looking forward to the end of the stay. Ranger nodded when Woody had finished speaking. "Any ideas?"

There was total silence and I saw several of the guys looking nervous, like maybe they thought they might get roped into helping watch out for the girl. I meant to stay out of it because after all I didn't work here and I didn't want the guys to think I was trying to be bossy or anything. Unfortunately I heard myself asking, "How old is she?"

Woody turned to me, "She's 12 going on 30."

I smiled at his description. "She's probably bored."

His eyes widened, "How can she be bored with all the places we've been taking her?"

I hesitated, looking to Ranger first before saying anything, He gave me a slight nod and I knew he wanted me to continue. "She's a 12 year old girl who's traveled extensively with her father to many different countries and to some countries more than once. Her itinerary is made out well in advance, probably by her father who wants her to learn about the places they are visiting and still be safe. The places you have been taking her to sound like fun, but if those are the types of things she does all the time, they lose their interest and become routine."

Woody seemed to think about what I said for a minute and then asked, "So where would you take her?"

"Do you have her itinerary?"

Ram handed me a piece of paper. "The places highlighted in green are the places we've taken her to. The pink highlight is when there has been trouble. The places highlighted in yellow are the places we had to miss because of the trouble."

I looked over the sheet and noticed the type of activities they'd had to skip. I closed my eyes for a moment to focus and suddenly it was there. I opened my eyes and looked at Ranger. I handed him the paper and said, "Take a look."

He took the paper and looked it over. When his gaze returned to mine he asked, "What are you thinking Babe?"

"Do you have a blue highlighter?"

Woody took one out and handed it to me. I highlighted all the activities I felt she would continue to avoid, and then I handed the sheet back to Ram. "She'll continue to avoid those activities. The activity before it she will find a way to get in trouble again."

"What would you suggest Babe?"

"I would make a schedule change."

I reached for one of the sheets of paper on the table and suddenly had ten guys handing me a sheet of paper. I smiled and took the one Lester handed me and started writing. It only took a couple minutes to plan out the whole day. When I finished, I handed the paper to Ram, who was closer than Woody. He looked over the schedule I'd written down and his eyes widened. He had a strange look on his face when he handed the paper to Woody. Woody actually paled. I smiled. Woody handed the paper to Ranger. I anxiously watched for his reaction. When it came, it startled all the guys. Ranger smiled a full 2000 watt smile and then threw his head back and started laughing.

The guys looked at him stunned. I bit my lip and was a little worried, but Lester put a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up at him he grinned, "I think he likes it Beautiful."

"Are you sure?"

He winked at me. "I'm sure."

Ranger finally contained his mirth and passed the paper around the room. As they read, others started chuckling and laughing as well. When the sheet was finally passed back to Woody, he grumbled, "So glad to provide amusement to the rest of you guys."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Ranger smiled at me, "Shopping at the mall Babe. All guys have an aversion to shopping and you have Woody and Ram spending all day at Quaker Bridge Mall."

I bit my lip, "If I could get around better I would be willing to go with. After all, I need some new things. Most of my stuff was blown up with my apartment."

I thought I saw Ranger pale at that but I couldn't be sure. He had his blank face firmly in place when he said to Woody, "We'll meet you at the Mall."

Every mouth in the room dropped open. I was puzzled by the guy's reaction, but it was Lester who recovered first and he started laughing. Ranger's eyes narrowed and zoomed in on Lester, "You'll be joining us Santos."

Lester grimaced, but his only response was a nod. The meeting broke up soon after that, with Woody and Ram headed to pick up Anastasia Roschnell. Ranger carried me back to his office where he spent 30 minutes working on his computer before we left for the mall. We took the Cayenne, with Ranger driving and Lester in the back. When we reached the mall, I wasn't surprised when Ranger found a spot close to the entrance. He lifted me up and we made our way inside. We spotted Woody and Ram right away. My gaze went to the young girl with them. Anastasia was small for a 12 year old. She had long blond hair and as we reached them I noticed the color of her eyes was sherry. She was a very pretty little girl with a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, bow shaped mouth and dimples. She was smiling ear to ear.

I smiled at her and spoke to her in Russian. "Hello. My name is Stephanie Plum and you must be Anastasia."

Her eyes lit up, "You speak Russian!"

"Yes. What do you think of your surprise?"

"I'm so excited! I've never been to a mall before. I've never even been allowed to choose my own clothes. Pappa always has a shopper get me what I need."

My eyes opened wide, "You don't get to choose what you want to wear?"

She shook her head no.

"We definitely need to change that. I wouldn't suggest anything drastic. That way your father can see what good taste you have and perhaps allow you to choose your own clothes."

She laughed. We headed for a store geared for girls her age. I had a feeling she was going to be overstimulated by the end of the day. When we reached the store she squealed. Several shoppers turned to look at us and I just smiled and gave them a finger wave. Ana, as she'd asked us to call her was full of energy. She went through rack after rack of clothes. She didn't make rash decisions though. She only made a few selections. Finally she sighed and turned to me. "I'm done. I'd love to buy so much more, but these are my favorites and I don't want to overdue."  
>We went and paid for her purchases. I saw her eyes linger on a beautiful handbag near the cashier, but she bought only what she'd already picked up. I whispered to Ranger and he took me over so I could grab the bag. I tried to pay for my purchase but he handed the cashier his card before I could get my money out. I gave him a glare but he just smiled and kissed me. When he released my mouth I tried to remember...what was I upset about?<p>

We decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court. After all, they had something for everyone. Woody went and got their food since he and Ram chose the same restaurant. Ranger and Lester decided on the same meal and I knew just what I wanted from that restaurant. Ana decided to have the same thing I was having. Ranger gave me a funny look but remained silent. Lester volunteered to get our food but I said, "No way. Ranger has to get our food."

Lester paled slightly and suddenly my chest hurt. I turned to him and said, "Nothing personal but I really hated my salad at the zoo. Besides, what I want isn't on the menu and I didn't think you'd ask for it."

Our eyes met for several seconds, and then he gave a wane smile and said, "It's okay Beautiful. I'm waving the white flag in regards to your food. You eat what you want. If you ever need contraband, I'm your guy. As far as taping your stunts, all bets are off."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just so you know I'll get even."

We shook hands and I watched a puzzled look come into his eyes. Ranger put a hand on Lester's shoulder, "Safeguard my Babe till I get back."

Lester met Ranger's gaze and nodded. I thought I heard him mumble 'With my life', but I couldn't be sure. Ranger just nodded and went off to get our food. Woody returned with their food and they dug in. Ana watched them for a couple of minutes and then turned to me. "Stephanie, do you know where I could find a portrait painter?"

"Are you looking for a portrait already completed or someone to paint one?"

She looked at me with confusion, "Is there a difference?"

I shrugged, "If you're looking for a particular portrait that has already be painted, I'd have to research who might have bought the piece. If you want someone to paint a portrait for you then I know just where to go."

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that. I wanted someone who can paint a photograph of my mamma, pappa and me. I want to give it to pappa for his birthday. We will celebrate it before we return to Russia."

"Okay. Let me check with someone and I'll get back to you."

Just then Ranger returned with our dishes. Woody and Ram's eyes grew round, "How the he...heck did you get that? I never knew they served anything like that?" Came from Ram.

"The owner is a friend of Val's. When I was growing up I spent a lot of time with her and Val. I was shopping one day and stopped, but couldn't find anything on the menu I really wanted. When she saw me starring forlornly looking at the menu she laughed and asked me what I wanted. I told her and she made it. She said anytime I wanted all I had to do was ask for the dish and I'd get it."

Woody and Ram looked down at their dishes and then back to mine. They grimaced before saying, "Next time you come to the mall we get to bring you. We can order that and it can be our reward for having to come shopping."

I laughed and Ana giggled. She knew enough English to understand, but she looked excited when I spoke Russian to her throughout our trip. We'd hit all the shops I'd planned for us to shop at and were getting ready to go when I saw Ana's eyes looking longingly at the 'Bear Shop' where one could build their own bear. I quietly asked Ranger if we could squeeze in a visit and he agreed. Ana looked like she'd just been handed everything she'd always wanted. She chose a blond colored bear and ballerina accessories. The bear was beautiful when she'd finished her. When she was asked by the store clerk what she wanted to name the bear she turned to me and asked, "Can I name her Stephanie?"

I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes and forced them back as I nodded . Damn! I couldn't figure out why I was so weepy lately. The clerk asked her if she wanted a box for her bear and Ana said, "In the bag please, but I want to carry my new friend."

We headed back to the entrance where we'd entered the mall and said our goodbyes. I'd managed to find enough clothes to supplement my small wardrobe and Ana had made several purchases herself. I told Ana I'd introduce her to the painter tomorrow and she smiled ear to ear and gave me a hug. "Oh Stephanie, this has been the best trip in the world! You have made my day more wonderful than I can say. Thank you so much."

"I have enjoyed the day too Ana. You are a wonderful girl." I looked in her eyes, "Just take it easy on the guys okay?"

She grinned and nodded. "Can you come up with more fun days while I'm here?"

I smiled, "Sure. I'll work on it tonight. Do you have something in particular you'd like to do?"

"You mean it? I could actually choose something?"

"Well yeah, after all it is your vacation."

"I'd love to go riding. Plus, when I knew I was coming here I got on the internet and found out they have a boardwalk in Point Pleasant that has rides."

"Okay. I can add both of those easily."

"Thanks Stephanie."

Woody and Ram took Ana to their vehicle and she waved as they pulled out of the mall. I sent her a finger wave back. Ranger set me in the passenger seat of the Cayenne and Lester got in the back. We headed back to Haywood. Ranger took my hand and I turned to him, "Proud of you Babe."

"I didn't do anything."

"You figured out why she was acting out and changed things so not only could she have a good time but it makes things easier on the guys. I'd say that's doing something."

I blushed and stayed silent because I didn't know what to say. When we'd parked in the garage, Lester and Ranger got out and I waited for Ranger to collect me. I tried once again to mention the crutches but Ranger's mouth took mine and I forgot what I'd been going to say.

Lester's POV:

Today was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I got to spend the day with Stephanie and I loved every minute of it. A curse because I spent it with Stephanie and had to watch her and Ranger together. When she'd explained about having Ranger get the food instead of letting me go, I told her I was waving the white flag and wouldn't try and alter her food choices again. When she touched my arm I was puzzled. I was half in love with her, but when she touched me I didn't feel anything that I thought I would feel. Her touch was pleasant, but that was it. It confused me. I meant what I'd told Ranger. I said it low and it sounded like a mumble, but I knew he'd heard. When he'd said safeguard his Babe till he came back I told him 'With my life' and he got the message. I headed up to my apartment; I was offline for the rest of the day. Bobby was coming over later to watch the game.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 15: A Wedding, A Skip, And A Birthday

Stephanie's POV:

I was looking forward to this morning. I'd arranged to go with Woody and Ram when they picked up Ana today. I planned to take her to see a good friend of mine who did portrait art. Ana was dressed in one of her new outfits today and she looked even happier than yesterday. She bounced on the seat when she got in and threw her arms around me. "Oh Stephanie, thank you again for my day yesterday and for what you are doing for me."

"I'm happy to do it Ana. How did your father take the changes?"

"At first he wasn't too happy. But then when I told him everything we did and how you came with us yesterday he relaxed. I told him I asked if you could plan more fun days for me and he seemed okay with it. I never thought he'd be so open to this."

"I think when it comes down to it your father wants you to be happy and safe."

She grinned ear to ear. "Will you help me plan his party?"

I returned her smile and said, "I'd be glad to. Just tell me what you want for the party and I'll see what we need to look for."

"Well, pappa loves lemon cake so I'd like to get him a lemon birthday cake. I'm hoping the portrait can be done in time for his birthday. But I'm not sure what else would be fun for a grown up his age. I know he likes to play golf and watch American baseball and football as well as hockey. Does that help?"

"Does he have favorite teams?"

She frowned for a moment, "I think he likes the Rangers. Does that help?"

I smiled. "Perfect. When is his birthday?"

When she told me the date, my smile grew wider. "How would you like tickets to a Ranger's game?"

"You can do this? Aren't they sold out?"

"They are, but I have connections."

"That would be fantastic."

We pulled up at the address I'd given Woody. He got out and helped Ana out of the vehicle and Ram lifted me and carried me up to the front door. I grinned at Ram, "We could always stop and get a pair of crutches."

"And have Ranger hand me my ass on the mats? No thank you. I carry you. Deal with it."

_Okay_. That went well.

The door was opened before we could knock. I smiled at the man who stood on the doorstep. His eyes lit up and he said, "Hey dudette, how ya doing?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Hangin'. Dougie told me you were coming over today and bringing a friend. What can I do for you?"

"My friend Ana wants a portrait painted. She has a photograph for you if that would work."

Ana handed him the photo. He got a faraway look on his face and then smiled. "When do you need the portrait?"

"A week from Friday."

"That should give me enough time. Come on in and I'll get the particulars."

We made our way inside and were waved to a sofa. I whispered to Ram, "Make sure there's nothing on the sofa before you sit down."

Ram ran his hand over the sofa where he would sit and when he was satisfied, he sat down with me on his lap. Woody and Ram kept exchanging looks. Ana's eyes were wide. I felt the unease in the room and smiled, "Mooner, I'd like you to meet Ram and Woody. They work for Ranger." I motioned to Ana, "This is Ana." I then waved to Mooner, "Ram, Woody, Ana, this is my friend Mooner. His real name is Walter Dunphy. We went to school together. No one can paint a portrait like Mooner. He's brilliant."

Mooner chuckled, "We both know you could do better with your eyes closed dudette, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

Mooner took a tablet and handed it to me. I took it and the pen. Mooner started asking questions, "Describe what everyone was wearing please."

"My father was wearing a charcoal gray suit and black tie, my mother had on a pale yellow dress with burnt orange highlights kind of like a sunburst. I was wearing a royal blue dress with ribbons in my hair to match my dress."

I'd written the information down. I knew how Mooner worked. I added hair color for Ana and her father. "What color hair does your mother have?"

Ana looked sad for a moment, "Mamma had strawberry blonde hair."

"Had?"

Ana looked at me, "Mamma died three years ago. Pappa still morns her. I am hoping this portrait will help pappa." She looked scared, "Am I doing what is right?"

I focused and a moment later smiled at her, "I think this is just what your pappa needs."

She smiled in relief. I looked to Mooner, "How soon?"

"I can have it done by this Saturday but then it needs to dry and be framed, so next Wednesday."

Ana smiled in relief and we stood. "Thanks Mooner. I appreciate this."

"No problemo Dudette."

I spent the morning with Ana and the guys and then they dropped me off at Haywood. Lester was in the garage when we pulled in and he carried me up to 5 where he knocked on Ranger's office door before stepping inside. Lester set me on the sofa and grinned at me, "Later Beautiful."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for the lift."

He chuckled on his way out of the room.

When the door was shut again, I looked over at Ranger and he asked me, "You okay?"

I nodded. "I think we've come to an understanding."

He smiled, "Good to know Babe."

"Ana asked for help planning her father's birthday party. She says he's a Ranger's fan so I thought I'd get tickets for the game a week from Friday."

Ranger frowned, "I thought they were sold out."

"They are, but I have a contact. How many tickets will we need?"

"No matter how many you get it won't be enough to make all the guys happy. I'd say there would be 9 of us."

I took my phone out of my purse and put in a number. It took 3 rings before someone answered. "Rangers' home office."

"Yes, is Danny there?"

There was a pregnant pause before the person on the other end asked, "Who is this?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"Just a minute."

A couple minutes later another voice came over the line, "Hey Steph. How you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm good. What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you could get me 9 tickets to the game a week from Friday."

"You shitting me? They'll be at the box office. You know you'll have to come back to the clubhouse after the game though right?"

"Only for a short time though. We're going to be celebrating a birthday. The gentleman likes your team and this is his present."

"That's cool. See you then."

"Thanks again for the tickets."

"No problem."

I hung up and met Ranger's gaze. He had one eyebrow raised, "_Danny_?"

I shrugged, "I helped him out a couple years ago and he told me anytime I wanted tickets to just give his name."

"Another one of those talents Babe?"

That night I lay in bed with Ranger. He held me close in his arms. I felt safe for the first time in my life. I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts running through my mind. Ranger wanted to know about my hidden talents. I was so not looking forward to that conversation. Then there was the possibility of my being pregnant. Babies scared the shit out of me. Still...a little boy the image of Ranger would be nice. Then I had a scary thought, what if the baby's talents were even stronger than my own? After all, I suspected that Ranger and most if not all of his core team were latent in their talents. At least they hadn't come to understand all they were capable of. I felt Ranger stirring beside me and focused on the moment. I turned to him and ran my hands over his naked chest. Our mouths mated and he took me to paradise.

The next time I woke, Ranger was returning from his run. He stopped beside the bed and I smiled at him and stretched. His eyes darkened. I smiled, "I definitely need a shower. Feel like helping me out?"

His eyes snared mine and he lifted me out of bed, caring me into the bathroom. He stripped me and then himself and covered my cast before carrying me into the shower. He made love to me again before letting me down so we could help each other get cleaned. When we were finally dressed, we ate breakfast before he carried me downstairs to his office.

I got a call a couple minutes after we reached the office. I answered the phone to find it was Val. "How's it going?"

"Well, seems mom found out about the wedding this Saturday and she's trying to take over. She says she got us the Hall and expects both of us over at her house today to talk about arrangements. I told David and he said I could tell her she wasn't welcome at the wedding and we want nothing more to do with them. I just don't want this to affect you in a bad way."

"Val, I have no interest in having anything further to do with either one of them."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"So do you want to come over and we can make sure everything is covered?"

"I'd love too."

I rattled off the address. Val said, "Got it. I'll bring over a loaded pizza and some beer."

"Okay. You mind if Lula joins us?"

"Not at all. I'd love to meet her."

"Okay. I'll give her a call and see you then."

When I hung up I looked at Ranger and said, "Val's bringing pizza and beer for lunch."

"Babe, there's a no contraband rule."

"Yeah, but she's sharing her lunch with me and Lula and we're talking about the wedding Saturday."

He took out his phone and dialed a number before lifting the phone to his ear. He waited till it was answered and then said, "Babe's sister is bringing pizza and beer so they can go over wedding plans for the sister's wedding this Saturday." He paused before adding, "Thanks."

I took the opportunity to call Lula. When she picked up I could hear the smile in her voice, "Hey white girl. What's hap'ning?"

I told her about Val coming over and asked if she'd join us. I told her Val was bringing pizza and she readily agreed. Ranger carried me down to 4 and told me to call if I needed anything. He'd just left when Val joined us. We helped ourselves to Pizza and beer. I had to tell Val all about the incident over the weekend and how I'd broken my ankle. We spent over three hours making sure everything was ready for Saturday. When we finished, Val gave me a hug. I'm going to miss you when we leave."

"Yeah, but this time we can keep in touch. You have my number and I have yours."

We were both a little teary eyed when she finally left and Lula was wiping her eyes too. I gave Lula a shaky smile and thanked her for helping us. Lula sniffed, "No problem. By the way, you needin' a ride tomorrow to take Randy down to the police station?"

"I don't think so. But Ranger was insistent that I not take Terry in. He doesn't want me in Vito's sights."

"Smart man. I think Vinnie already knows about that though cause Connie said he was going after her hisself."

I had lifted my phone out of my purse to call Ranger when there was a knock on the door. Lula opened the door and smiled. "Lo Tankie. What you two doin' down here?"

"Ranger's here to collect Stephanie and I'm here to see you."

"Well in that case you best be getting' in here."

Ranger strode over and picked me up. I grinned, "I keep telling you if I had crutches..."

He covered my mouth with his and the next thing I knew we were walking into the apartment on 7. He didn't stop till we were in the bedroom. I must have fallen asleep after he'd taken me to paradise because it was late when I opened my eyes. I wondered what had woken me but then I heard it again. I blushed when I realized it was my stomach growling. Ranger laughed softly and asked, "Hungry Babe?"

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 9."

"No wonder my stomach is growling. Last time I ate was 12. What do we have in the fridge?"

"Not much. I can call Ella."

"No you can't. It's late and she might already be sleeping."

"What would you like then?"

"I'd really love some fried chicken."

"I don't think any fried chicken places would be open at this time of night."

I sighed, "Then let's go see what you have."

Ranger got up and put on a pair of sweats and handed me his robe. I belted it around me and he carried me into the kitchen. I checked out his fridge and freezer. I noticed he had a chicken in his fridge. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He looked at me for a moment and I wondered what had thrown him. "What?" I asked.

"You've never just raised one eyebrow before. It's always been two. I didn't think that was a skill someone could be taught."

Damn! How did I explain this one away? I tried to focus but my stomach growled again. "Any idea about the chicken?"

"No idea. Ella must have put it in there but I don't know why."

I shrugged. I lifted the chicken and closed my eyes for a second. I shut the door and Ranger carried me over to the counter. He sat me on the counter and I had him get me the items I needed. I washed and coated the chicken before placing it in the frying pan. I then washed my hands and added oil to the pan. I turned up the heat and the chicken started cooking. It didn't take me long to fry the chicken and fix a macaroni salad to go along with it. I had just placed all the chicken on a platter and was fixing a salad to go along with it when Ranger picked me up and carried me over by the table. I went to ask him what he was doing but before I could say anything he was setting me down and heading back to the stove. My eyes widened when I saw the flames shooting up from the frying pan. I saw Ranger had a fire extinguisher in his hands and I hurriedly said, "No! That's the wrong one."

He turned and looked at me for a moment. I pointed to the one beside the sink and he quickly grabbed that one and put out the fire. When he was convinced the fire was out he set the extinguisher down and came over to join me. I was looking up at the ceiling waiting for the sprinklers to come on and ruin my supper. Ranger sat down beside me at the table and pulled me onto his lap.

"Just what is the deal with you and fire Babe."

I shrugged and looked up into his face. "I don't know."

"Why didn't you want me to use that fire extinguisher? It's the same type as the one I used."

"The same type but not the same brand. You were going to use the Kidde XL Fire Extinguisher. That particular brand was recalled due to failure to operate. Had you tried to use it, the fire would have had time to get out of control and you would have had to call the fire department."

"How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I have a photographic memory. The only thing I can think of is that I'd seen it in passing and when you went to use it, it triggered the memory of what I knew of the extinguisher."

"So, what else can you tell me about fire extinguishers?"

"There are several different types of extinguishers. Class A's put out fires in ordinary combustible materials such as cloth, wood, rubber, paper and many plastics. Class B's are used in fires involving flammable liquids such as grease, gasoline, oil, and oil-based paints. Class C's are for fires involving appliances, tools, or other equipment that is electronically energized or plugged in. Class D's are designed for use on flammable metals and are often specific for the type of metal in question. This type is typically found in factories working with those metals. Class K's are intended for use on fires that involve vegetable oil, animal oils, or fats in cooking appliances. They are usually found in commercial kitchens such as restaurants, cafeterias and caterer. Plus there are also multi-purpose extinguishers labeled "B-C" or "A-B-C". Those can be used on more than one type of fire."

He stared at me for several moments. "No question about your memory." He paused, "Do me a favor Babe."

"What?"

"Don't ever cook when you are by yourself."

I looked at him for a moment. I nodded, "Okay."

He pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on the top of my head. My stomach let out a roar and we both laughed before digging in to the food on the table. The next morning when I was dressed and Ranger was once again carrying me towards his office, I reminded him, "I have to pick up Randy Briggs today."

"Can one of the guys do it?"

"Randy won't be any trouble. He's a friend."

Ranger ran a hand threw his hair, "Lester will drive you."

I nodded. He went to the door and called, "Santos!"

"Yo."

A few minutes later Lester was standing in the doorway. "What do you need?"

"Babe has a skip to take to the police station."

He looked at my leg in a cast and then nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"No, it's not like that Lester. Randy will come willingly. He's a really nice guy."

The look on Lester's face told me he didn't believe me.

Ranger kissed me before placing me in Lester's arms. Their eyes locked, "Take care of her."

Lester nodded. He carried me down to his SUV and placed me in the passenger seat. I gave him Randy's address and he headed in that direction. When we reached the address he left me in the SUV and went in by himself. I started fuming. I called Randy and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Steph. Is that you at the door? I'll be right there."

"No. Wait. I'm downstairs in an SUV. The person at the door is Lester."

"Oh shit! Is he after me for that tape?"

"No. I told Ranger I had to give you a ride to the police station and he sent Lester with me. However, Lester doesn't believe you'd just come with me. He's determined to protect me from you."

"Oh man! He pissed you off didn't he?"

"Yes damn it! I have a broken ankle though and can't get around because Ranger refuses to get me crutches. He just left me here and didn't even bother to say anything."

"Okay. I got my camera ready. What do you want me to do?"

"Don't answer the damn door! Can you use the bolt and come out the window?"

"Sure."

"Great. Can you run a feed so we can see what he's doing?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. See you in a few."

A few minutes later Randy made his way to where I was sitting in the SUV. He handed me the video feed and I pulled it up. We watched as Lester tried unsuccessfully to open the door. Finally, he dismantled the door and then we watched as he went through the apartment. When he came up empty he made his way back out to the SUV. He tore the door open and climbed inside, slamming the door closed when he'd climbed inside. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Something wrong?"

"Your_ friend _that you were so sure would come right out and go to the police station with you took off."

"That doesn't sound like Randy."

"No. That doesn't sound like me at all. I can always be counted on to keep my word."

Lester spun around, "What the fuck!"

"I'd like you to meet Randy Briggs. Randy, this is Lester Santos."

"Hello Lester. Gee, if I'd known you were with Stephanie I would have happily opened the door. After all, I promised her I'd go with her to get rescheduled for court."

Lester started the vehicle and muttered under his breath the whole way to the station. When we finally got there Lester gave Randy a glare, "Do I need to handcuff you or are you going to walk in nicely?"

Randy turned to me and gave me a concerned look. "I'm going to go inside with him so you don't have to come in with us. Just in case Morelli happens to be around. I don't want to put you in sight of that bastard."

I felt tears burn the back of my eyes, "Thanks Randy."

He nodded. He turned to Lester and said, "Let's go."

When Lester came back out he had a grim expression on his face. He got in and headed back towards Haywood. He remained silent till we were parked in the garage, then he rested his hands on the steering wheel and glanced over at me. "You called him didn't you?"

I looked him in the eye, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you left me here without even asking me. You just left me stranded; knowing I couldn't do anything about it and it pissed me off."

Lester nodded. "Briggs told me I should never piss you off again because you are scary when you get pissed off."

I remained silent. He sighed, "Will you accept my apology?"

I nodded. "Just don't ever do that again."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He got out and came around, lifting me out and carrying me back up to Ranger's office.

I woke early on Saturday. We had a lot to do today before it was over. I'd already been shopping and had found just what I wanted to get Val and David. We'd found the perfect dress for Val to wear and when she'd asked me to be her Maid of Honor I agreed. She picked out a pretty chiffon dress in a pale olive color. Since I couldn't find shoes I could wear and stand up in with the cast on, Val found a pair of ballerina slippers that matched the dress in color. Since I couldn't walk down the aisle on my own, Val had suggested Ranger carry me to where she and David would say their vows and the two of us would stand together since Ranger had agreed to be David's best man.

The wedding was beautiful. The Gardens had never been lovelier. It was a lovely day. There were a few people Val had wanted to invite. Eddie and Shirley were there as were several of Val's friends from school. Ranger's men were providing security and there was a ruckus before the ceremony. Our parents tried to join the wedding and were turned away. Mom made a huge scene saying how she was the mother of the bride. Tank stood in front of her with his blank face on and told them their names weren't on the guest list and they'd have to leave. Then she'd started in on how it was all my fault. I don't know what Tank said, but suddenly she paled and backed away. Eddie had gone over and spoken with her and she finally agreed to leave. Our father glared at Tank and looked like he was going to say something when Tank said something to him that caused him to blanch.

After that, everything went off without a hitch. When Val threw the bouquet, I happened to catch it...and I wasn't even trying. I was the only female heading away from where the bride was throwing the bouquet and here it landed right in my hands. We went to Pino's and had pizza, beer and cake. When it was time for Val to leave, she hugged me tight. "I'll always be there if you need me Steph." Then she turned to Ranger, "Take care of her for me."

Ranger nodded, "Always."

I tried not to, but tears fell as I watched Val and David get into the limo Ranger had arranged to take them to the airport. They were headed for the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Ranger lifted me and we made our way to the Turbo. He drove us to Haywood and spent the night holding me in his arms.

Tank's POV:

I was working security today. Ranger asked me to personally make sure my little girl's parents got nowhere near her today. I planned to make sure they didn't. When I saw them I told them they'd have to leave. Mrs. Plum started going on about how she was the mother of the bride and planned to take her place of honor today. I told her she was going to leave or I'd personally throw her ass into the next district. She paled and I took some wind out of her but I had a feeling she'd start in again. Then she had to go and say something about little girl. That made me mad. I told her she wasn't fit to be the dirt under Stephanie's shoes and she was the poorest excuse of a mother I'd ever met. Eddie came over and said some things to her and got her to agree to go. Good for him. Then Mr. Plum decided to add his opinion. He glared at me and was working up the courage to say something but I got in first. I told him any man who'd tell his daughter to just accept being raped was no man and if I saw him even looking at Stephanie I was going to hand him his fucking head and I didn't mean the object on his shoulders._ No one_ messed with our girl or they'd have to answer to me and the boys.

Stephanie's POV:

I had gone out a couple times with Woody and Ram when they took Ana places. We collected the completed painting and Ana was thrilled. We got it wrapped and placed it in a secure place. When Friday arrived, Ranger and I made our way to their hotel. Woody and Ram were going along as bodyguards for Ana, and Bobby, Tank and Lester were going with as well. When we arrived at the arena, Mr. Roschnell was very excited. I was able to walk on my cast now so Ranger didn't have to carry me everywhere. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from carrying me around. When they saw the seats we scored, I could see the excitement in their eyes. It was an excellent game with the Rangers winning by a wide margin. After the game, we made our way back to the clubhouse. Mr. Roschnell was thrilled and even though the guys had their blank looks on, I knew they were enjoying it as well. From there we made our way to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant and Ana gave her father her gift. He was touched and tears were evident in his eyes. We made sure they made it back to their hotel and said our goodbyes. I wouldn't see them again before they headed back to Russia. I gave Ana the gift I'd gotten for her and she cried. She clung to me when we said our goodbyes and asked if she could email me. I agreed and gave her my address and wrote down hers. Ranger drove us back to Haywood. I was sad to see my new friend leave, but knew we would keep in touch.

_NOTE: The information about fire extinguishers was researched on the internet. There really was a recall of the Kidde XL Fire Extinguisher for the reason stated._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 16: Odds and Ends

Lester's POV:

I was going to strangle her! Nothing else would satisfy me more. I don't know how she did it but that little minx got video of me taking that little guys door off and searching his empty apartment only to get in the SUV and see him there. What really got me was the fact that I always saw these damn videos after they'd been sent out. Just once I'd like to be able to squash one before it became Rangeman public viewing. What's more, I only found out about it when I met Ranger on the mats again this morning. Damn! Now I had to go through the be aware of your surroundings training again! Fucking unbelievable. Ranger had that damn look on his face. The one that told you he knew you'd been made to look like a fool and you were going to pay for it.

I had to find some way of paying her back. Damn little minx. There was more to her than met the eye. I'd experienced firsthand her driving capabilities as well as her talent for taming wild things. I could only imagine why the little guy said she was scary when she was pissed off and I should avoid making her mad. Add to those things, she got us into a sold out Rangers game and because she'd asked, she had to join the team in the clubhouse after the game. Un-fucking-believable!

We'd been shown to the clubhouse by security. Mr. Roschnell had been thrilled. He'd thoroughly enjoyed meeting the team as part of his birthday. Hell, the rest of us were pretty thrilled too. I could sense Ranger's tension when the team greeted Stephanie. They lifted her in the air and twirled her around, passing her from one man to the next till each had a chance to say hello to her. When she'd made the rounds, she was set back down beside Ranger. All it took was her placing her hand over his and he instantly calmed. Ranger lifted her and carried her to the sofa that was indicated for us to sit on. It was a huge sucker that would fit 15 people.

We'd no more than sat down when the big screen was showing a replay of the game. A voice came from the projection booth, "Alright you Bozos listen up. Time to hear what you did wrong."

I knew my eyes were lit and I could see by Bobby and Tank's expressions that they were thrilled with being in on a strategy session. I glanced over to the coach before turning my attention back to the big screen. I was waiting for him to start telling the guys how they messed up when I was stunned by the voice I heard. I had to look to be sure I was hearing right. Seems Bobby and Tank had to look too. Ranger simply turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Stephanie quietly and calmly called every one of the mistakes up for attention and told the guys the moves they should have made. No way! I had to blink to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing. Not only was she telling the guys what they did wrong, but they were writing the shit down and listening to her. There was another guy speaking in Russian and I noticed Roschnell looking at her with respect.

Once that was over, beers were passed around to everyone so we could drink to Mr. Roschnell's good health and long life. I noticed they handed Ana a root beer and Stephanie's bottle looked a little odd. The guy called Danny noticed and asked her about it. She looked up at him and smiled, "Somebody put real beer in my beer."

She hadn't even taken a sip so I had no idea how she would know. Danny turned and glared at one of the guys. It was a big red haired guy that would give Tank a run for his money in the size department. Danny stood and went through into another room and came back a few seconds later with a bottle that looked like what Ana had been given. He handed it to Steph and then turned to the red head.

"You know better than that Stevens. Not only is she underage, but you _never _spike Stephanie's drinks!"

"I was just having a bit of fun. No harm was done."

Danny was about to answer, but Ranger stood and stalked over to the idiot. The man called Stevens pulled himself up to his full height; I think he might have thought he would intimidate Ranger that way. Ranger didn't stop till they were toe to toe.

Ranger's voice was deadly soft when he spoke, "Not a smart choice of prank."

Idiot Stevens glared, "What business is it of yours?"

Ranger smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile and I could tell most of the guys in that clubhouse knew something was definitely wrong. "Stephanie is under my protection. Anyone who tries to hurt her answers to me."

"Just who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Stevens smirked and went to push Ranger back. He did put his hands on Ranger's chest and push. It's just Ranger didn't move. Stevens's eyes widened a little and he pushed again. Still nothing.

Stephanie tried to stand between them but Ranger just lifted her and set her on the sofa and gave Tank a look. Okay…Tank lifted Steph onto his lap and held her there. She gave him an exasperated look before turning and telling Danny to get Stevens under control before he got killed. Then the team started getting very uneasy. No one moved.

Steph tried again, "Stevens! You better fucking listen because he's not someone you can intimidate. Ranger and I are living together and he will do anything necessary to protect me. Back off."

Stevens looked over at Steph and smirked, "I'm gonna have some fun with this."

I thought I heard Stephanie mutter something about idiots who don't have the self-preservation of a gnat, but I couldn't be sure. Stevens smirked and said, "Aren't you just cute as a bug trying to protect your little girlfriend." And he shoved Ranger again. Nothing.

Ranger took hold of Stevens right hand and twisted it up behind his back and twisted it. There was a howl of pain and Stevens blanched and went down like a rock. Ranger bent over the idiot and said something to him and Stevens had fear in his eyes. The next second Ranger released him and backed up a step. He turned to the rest of the team, "Anyone else want to pick up where he left off?"

Danny stepped up with his hands up, "Not us. We're not stupid. Stevens is a moron and doesn't know when to quit his pranks."

Ranger accepted the apology and sat back down, lifting Stephanie from Tank's lap and transferring her to his. She put her hand on his chest and lay her head on his shoulder. "He's always pulling that prank. He knows I'm not old enough to drink and Danny keeps telling him it's not okay but he never listens."

"I think he'll listen now Babe."

I watched the team take in how close Stephanie and Ranger were. There was envy in nearly every pair of eyes. Tempered with the envy was an acceptance that she was where she needed to be. We stayed a little longer, talking about the game and general chatter. What finally got us moving was a muted roar. I and the guys smiled knowingly, and what really surprised me was that every member of the team was grinning ear to ear. The one called Danny spoke up and said, "You better get the beast fed before we all pay the price."

Everyone laughed when Stephanie stuck her tongue out.

Stephanie's POV:

On Monday, I woke when I felt the bed shift as Ranger sat up. I yawned and told him, "I'm going with." He turned and looked at me, or rather at my leg in the cast. I laughed, "There's more than one way to exercise and I'm definitely feeling an excess of energy after two weeks of no exercise."

"I wouldn't say _no_ exercise Babe."

I grinned and slid to the side of the bed. "Care to get me a pair of sweats and t-shirt?"

He slipped into his workout gear and went into the closet and came back out with the items I'd requested. I dressed and he went to lift me and I held up a hand. "The doctor said I could walk on the cast after a week."

"Babe."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't Babe me. I'm going to _walk _down to the gym on my own."

I dressed and stood. It was weird standing on my own after 2 weeks of being carried everywhere. I made my way awkwardly towards the front door, Ranger matching my pace. When we walked into the gym all the guys stopped and stared. I looked down and checked myself to make sure all the necessary parts were covered before heading over to one of the mats. I figured I'd start slow and work back up to a more strenuous workout. I sat down on the mat and started doing stretches.

When Ranger rejoined me an hour later I was just finishing up my workout. It felt good but I was a little more tired than I'd figured I'd be, so when Ranger lifted me into his arms, I didn't protest. We showered and dressed and after eating waffles and strawberries for me and a bagel and lox for Ranger, we made our way down to Ranger's office. I was once again walking under my own steam. I had wanted to bring my laptop with today so Ranger was carrying it. I set up the laptop on his coffee table and checked my emails first. In no time I'd worked my way through my in box and only had one more to deal with. I opened it and grimaced as I read what it contained. Damn! Why did this have to come now? How was I going to explain this to Ranger? I typed back a response, listing the difficulties I might have and sent the message off.

Ranger's POV:

I wasn't surprised when Babe woke this morning and insisted on exercising. I wasn't even surprised when she insisted on walking on her own rather than my carrying her. I was glad she kept it to stretches today, even if she did overdue it just a little. She didn't protest when I carried her up to 7 which was the telling point. Once we'd showered and eaten, she insisted on walking again and wanted to take her laptop downstairs so she could work. I grabbed the laptop and we made our way downstairs. I watched as she opened her computer and got to work, then booted my own computer up and checked my emails. Damn! Why did this have to come now? How was I going to explain this to Babe? I typed back a response, listing the difficulties I might have and sent the message off.

Unknown POV:

Damn! Damn! Damn! Why did this have to happen now? Why this team and why this year? I knew all the possible problems this would present but I had no choice. The powers that be selected this team and I could do nothing but comply. I typed out two emails and sent them off, knowing what I was going to get back. Then I sent another email off to one of the powers that be and listed all the difficulties that might present themselves before sending the message off.

Stephanie's POV:

I'd done everything I could on my computer so I shut it down and closed the lid. I looked up to see Ranger was still busy and pulled out my cell phone. I punched in the number for the bonds office and Connie answered on the third ring.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Office, how may I help you?"

"Connie, this is Stephanie. I was just wondering if you had any skips in. I know I can't do anything that requires running, but I figured if you had somebody I knew..."

"You bet Steph. We've got a ton of them this week actually. Half of them are Slayers."

"I think I'll give the Slayers a pass."

I felt his gaze on me but refused to look his way. That didn't deter him. He was kneeling in front of me lifting my chin till our eyes met. "I thought we agreed you'd put the Bounty Hunting on hold till the ankle was healed."

"Just a minute." I said to Connie and then I turned my gaze to Ranger. "I'm not going after skips I'd have to chase or that I feel might be trying to lure me out like the Slayers. But, there might be some others like Randy who would willing go with me to get rescheduled. Besides, you always send one of the guys with me. I'll always have backup and if I don't think I can handle it, I'll pass on it."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

I smiled and kissed him. "I'll be careful."

He nodded. "Tank will give you a ride over so you can look at the files."

I lifted the phone back to my ear, "I'll be over in a few to look them over."

"Okay Steph."

While I finished talking with Connie, Ranger stood and called Tank. When Tank entered the office he and Ranger spent several minutes talking and since they kept it to a level below whisper I couldn't hear a word that was said. I stood and both men looked at me.

"Are you ready Tank?"

"Sure little girl."

We made our way to the elevator. I saw Tank wince a couple times as we made our way to his SUV. I was moving a little slower than I had earlier due to having used muscles that had gotten slightly lazy since my exercise routine wasn't as strenuous as it had been previously. Tank lifted me up into the passenger seat and slid behind the wheel. When we reached the bonds office he came around and lifted me into his arms. I went to protest and he shook his head, "Let me carry you little girl."

I gave in. When we entered the office I thought Lula was going to have a heart attack at first until she realized it was me in Tank's arms. He set me down on the sofa and went over to the wall facing the door and leaned back against it. Connie brought over a stack of files and handed them to me.

"You take the ones you want and I'll dole the others out." Then she went over and got another stack which she handed to Tank. "These are the Rangeman files."

I looked through each of the files she handed me and focused on each before setting them in one of two piles. The one pile I was passing on and the other pile I would be accepting. There were 18 files in all and I passed on all but 5 of them. I talked a little more with Connie and Lula before saying goodbye and heading back out to the car with Tank. I insisted on walking this time. When he looked pained, I gave him a quiet look and told him he might need both his arms available when we went outside. He looked at me and I shrugged. I told him it was just a feeling.

We had just reached the SUV when an old woman came out of nowhere and ran at us screaming, "I'll kill you bitch!"

Tank whirled and disarmed her like he'd just stolen candy from a baby. The woman struggled but he held her effortlessly. "Let me go you big ape or I'll put the eye on you."

I sighed and Tank looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I motioned to the woman he was holding and I introduced him, "This is Morelli's grandma Bella. She claims to be able to put the eye on people. She thinks she's a witch."

Tank looked momentarily stunned before his eyes hardened. "She was threatening you?"

I nodded. "If you'd been carrying me she would have stabbed you. The knife is rusty."

Tank handcuffed her and secured her to the bar in the back of the SUV. He lifted me in and took his seat behind the wheel. Grandma Bella started mumbling and Tank whirled around and glared at her. "You curse me old woman and I'll rip your heart out of your chest while you're still breathing and feed it to you. Now shut the fuck up before I really get mad."

Grandma Bella's eyes widened in alarm and she blanched. She went to say something and Tank grabbed her throat. "Don't mess with me old woman 'cause I mean what I'm saying."

She believed him. What's more, in a way, so did I. She didn't say another word all the way to the police station. When we got there, Tank got her out of the back and frog marched her into the station. When he came back out and got behind the wheel, he looked over at me and grinned. "Little girl, riding with you is never boring."

I nodded, "Good to know."

We made our way back to Rangeman and Tank lifted me and carried me up the stairs to 5 and made his way to Ranger's office.

Ranger looked up when we entered the office. He smiled when he saw Tank carrying me. "Have an eventful time Babe?"

"Actually..."

He turned to Tank, "Report."

"Apparently Morelli's grandma Bella came running at us saying 'I'm going to kill you bitch' to Steph. I got hold of her and handcuffed her before giving her a ride to the police station."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, and he looked at me.

"Basically. But what he didn't tell you is he threatened to rip her heart out and feed it to her while she was still alive and then when she was mumbling he reached back and took hold of her throat and told her not to make him mad."

Ranger smiled. Tank handed him the files he'd picked up at Vinnie's. Ranger nodded and said, "Let's take these to the conference room."

We made our way to the conference room and soon the others joined us. Ranger looked through each file first before passing it around the table, just like the other times. When the file reached me I would take a look and add anything that hadn't already been said. There were a total of 7 files. Although each of the skips was dangerous, I knew it was nothing that the guys couldn't handle. By the time the files reached me, the best ideas had already been voiced so I just said what suggestion I voted for. When the last file had been handed back to Ranger, some of the guys went to stand but Ranger held up a hand and they sat back down.

"Stephanie picked up a few files herself when she was at Vinnie's." He lifted the first of my files and looked it over. I could see his jaw tighten as he read. _Uh Oh_. He remained silent but passed the file on. As they read, some of the guys were shaking their heads and saying things like, 'Not in this lifetime' and 'No fucking way' and 'Not if I can help it'. When the file reached me I looked at it and handed it to Ranger.

"Rangeman will handle this one Babe."

"No."

Every man in the room was looking at me. Some of the guys were looking at me with eyes that were wide as saucers. Others were looking at me like I'd just made the biggest mistake in my life by telling Ranger no. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and Hector were looking at me with stunned respect.

Ranger's eyes narrowed on me and I knew he was pissed. His voice was calm and he gave nothing away, but I knew he was pissed. He said one word, "Explain."

"I promised you I wouldn't take any case I didn't think I could handle. I said I wouldn't take ones where I would have to run or get physical. I read through all those files and I _can_ handle them. You see the facts. When I was FTA, if you'd just gone with the facts, my life would be totally different right now. What you don't know, but I do is that Mooch Morelli is my friend. He won't hurt me Ranger."

"What makes you say that Babe?"

"If you remember, I told you I went to one of Mooches parties when I was 16 and that's the first time Morelli tried anything. Mooch stood up to his cousin to protect me. We've remained friends over the years. Mooch won't hurt me."

"Alright Babe. But I'm going with you on this one."

I nodded, "That's fine."

There was a collective release of tension in the room. When Ranger opened the next file he just lifted his gaze and snared mine. "Lonnie Walker?"

I shrugged, "He likes playing video games. I can get him to come with me by promising to let him play a new video game."

"John Brown?"

"He's a friend of Val's. He's like a big brother."

He waved to the other two files. "I thought we already discussed Terry Gilman."

"Yeah, but Vinnie doesn't have a chance of getting her because she's staying with Vito. I may not take her in, but I do plan to talk to her. Then there's Ralph Grizzoli. I think when I explain to Vito he'll insist Ralph come with me. Terry's a different matter. He'll protect her with everything he has. She's his little princess."

"I don't want you going near him."

"I can handle this. You can come with."

"Alright Babe. We'll do this your way for now. But if I think you're in danger I reserve the right to pull your ass out of there by any means necessary."

I looked right into his eyes and said, "Agreed."

Ranger's POV:

I wasn't happy about the skips Babe had pulled. She was willing to let me go with her so I was reserving judgment for now. I spoke quietly to Tank letting him know that He, Lester, Bobby, Hector, Cal, Ram, Woody and Binkie would be shadowing us. I looked directly into his eyes and said, "Stephanie is to be protected at any costs." I knew he got my meaning. I stood and waited for Babe to slowly make her way over to me. I put an arm around her waist and we headed for the elevator. She had the files with her. When we got down to the garage, she headed for the Cayenne. I lifted her into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. Our first stop was Mooch Morelli's.

When we reached the front door she rang the bell and Mooch answered it. He grinned when he saw her and invited us in. I went with her as we entered the house and she spent 20 minutes talking to him. Then she told him she was working for Vinnie and he'd missed his court date and she needed him to go down and get rescheduled. She even told him they'd probably keep him in jail overnight or till he could get re-bonded. Mooch grimaced and asked if she needed to handcuff him? She'd looked shocked and asked why would she do that when she knew she could trust him. The look on his face...It was then I knew why he'd protected her all those years ago. As we were walking out to the Cayenne, he came close to me and said, "You better take real good care of her or you'll answer to me."

I met his gaze and said, "I plan to."

He nodded and no more was said till we reached the police station. Mooch put his hand on her shoulder, "Honey, please stay out here and let your guy take me in there. I don't know where they're holding my cousin, but I don't want to chance you having to get near him."

"Thanks Mooch." She grimaced, "Your grandma Bella might be in there too."

His eyes opened wide, "What happened?"

She explained and he burst out laughing. "Man! Wish I'd been there to see that."

He got out and I took him in with the paperwork and got the body receipt. Next up was Lonnie Walker. When we reached his house he opened the door and smiled when he saw Babe. "Got a new game?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes. But you have to reschedule for court before I'll give you the access codes."

He didn't even wait for us. He shut and locked the house and started running for the vehicle. Again, I took him in while she waited in the car at the skips request. She gave me a slip of paper to give him before I left him inside. When I returned, I just shook my head and asked, "Where does Brown live?"

She gave me the address and I noticed she hesitated before knocking on the door. When the door was opened, John Brown was standing before us. He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I know why your here Steph. You need to go before you get hurt."

"You would never hurt me John."

"That was before. I'm different now. I wouldn't want to hurt you, but...I just don't know."

"There are other guys who feel like you do. Hell John, you've been through things other people can't even guess at. Come with me and I'll have Vinnie meet us at the station so you can get re-bonded."

He shook his head, "I can't do this anymore."

She reached out and took hold of his hand, "Remember when you taught me how to drive?"

"Yeah. You promised to return the favor someday."

She nodded, "Now it's my turn to teach you how to reach out for help."

Their eyes met for several minutes before he lowered his head to her shoulder and broke down in tears. I called Tank and asked him to have Dr. Alvarez meet me at the police station. This time Babe was getting out to go in with us when Brown asked her not to. His reasoning had been like that of the other two. They wanted her nowhere near Morelli. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I have a friend meeting us here. He'll take good care of your friend."

There were tears in her eyes when she said, "Thank you."

I caressed her cheek before leading the skip into the station and introducing him to the doctor. When I rejoined her it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon. We had one more stop to make and I made sure our shadows were with us before we reached our destination. I was tenser this time when she rang the doorbell. Vito Grizzoli opened the door himself. His gaze went first to Babe and then to me. His eyes narrowed, "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Grizzoli, my name is Stephanie Plum and I work for Vinnie Plum's Bail Bonds Office. We have two reasons for stopping by. First, Ralph missed his court date and I need to get him to come down and reschedule."

Vito turned and said, "Ralph! Get your sorry ass out here."

When Ralph joined us Vito smacked him upside the head and said, "Didn't I teach you when you get pinched you take your medicine and make sure you show up in court?"

"Yeah, but I figured when you helped Terry that meant I didn't have to show either."

"Well you thought wrong. Now you're going with Miss Plum and don't you give her any trouble."

Ralph mumbled about double standards and Vito smacked him again.

Ranger cuffed him but stayed by my side. Vito turned back to me, more wary now. "What was the other thing you wanted?"

"As you know, Terry missed her court date too..."

"You aren't taking my girl. She's been through enough."

Babe held up a hand, "All I'm asking is that you let me talk to her. I won't try to force her out of your house if she decides she doesn't want to come with me. The choice will be hers."

He starred at her for several seconds before motioning her inside. I went to follow and two guards stepped forward. I didn't like it, but I let her go. It seemed like days went by as I waited for her to come back and I was ready to go in whether they wanted me to or not. Suddenly she was there beside me without Terry and there were tears in her eyes. I was ready to rip their hearts out if they'd hurt her in any way. Vito was walking beside her and when he saw the look on my face he held his hands up and said, "I promise you we did nothing to hurt her. She has a kind heart. I can see she is in good hands. I wish you both well." He looked at Ralph and although he was looking at his nephew, he spoke to Babe, "If he gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll fix his wagon but good."

Ralph's expression was priceless. I ran him into the station and headed back to the Cayenne. All in all it had been a busy day. I reached out and took her hand, bringing it to my mouth. "You want to talk about it?"

"When they arrested Morelli he was with Terry. It seems she got arrested for taking a few things from a pharmacy and I just wondered what it was she stole and why. When I talked to her I found out she wasn't with Morelli willingly. He had evidence he threatened to use to frame her if she didn't...service him. She felt trapped, like she didn't have a choice. She thought she was pregnant and didn't want to buy a pregnancy test and have everyone know. She was just looking at them and someone she knew came over and she tried to hide it and leave but in the rush she forgot she still had it in her hands. When she got arrested she was afraid everyone would find out. Vito paid the store owner not to disclose what was taken and arranged to pay for the merchandise, but Gaspick wouldn't accept that and arrested her anyway."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Gaspick."

"_What_?"

How the hell she could come up with that I had no clue. I wasn't letting her near that moron. Gaspick would probably arrest her for trying to bribe a police officer. I looked over and met her gaze. Damn! Damn! Damn! How the hell did I get roped into this one? If that moron tried to arrest her I was sending him to a third world country and to hell with it. I headed back to the police station and this time she came in with me and we went through the front door. Her cousin Eddie was working and he asked what he could do for us. Babe told him she was looking to talk to officer Gaspick. Eddie got a strange look on his face. He went into what looked like a break room and a minute later he came back out. Officer Gaspick was with him, but so were dozens of other officers.

I watched as Gaspick puffed up his chest and swaggered over to Babe. "Can I help you?"

I watched as Babe asked him why he arrested Terry when Vito had paid for the items she accidentally took out of the store and the store owner agreed not to press charges. He went into a spiel about it being his civic duty to put a stop to crime and since he thought the store owner was coerced it was within his prerogative to charge Miss Gilman. I watched as Babe made her argument of this being a case of false arrest and I got a bad feeling when Gaspick's eyes narrowed to slits and his face started turning red. I moved closer to Babe so I could move her out of his way if he decided to go after her. She never once threatened him or raised her voice. She made sure to say all her questions were hypothetical. I quickly scanned the room and saw several of the other cops trying to hold back laughter. Suddenly, Gaspick looked around and stilled. He knew they were laughing at him and he didn't like it. When he turned back to Babe I knew he'd snapped. His hand went for his gun and I took him down. I had his arms behind his back and had him cuffed. When I pulled him up there were a dozen police officers there to take him into custody. Carl Costanza and Big Dog got on either side of him and took him back to a holding cell.

Suddenly applause broke out. I kept my blank look in place but just barely. What the fuck? Eddie came over and said, "How the hell did you know Steph?"

She shrugged, "I talked to Terry. Can we get the charges against her dropped now?"

Eddie nodded, "You were right. It was a case of false arrest. What you said about him using his authority to get back at her for things he thought she did? How did you know that they were dating before Morelli was arrested and she was with him?"

"She told me. She also told me what he threatened."

"No one here liked him. Let's say its a relief to have him gone."

I wrapped Babe in my arms and hugged her close before lifting her up and carrying her out to the Cayenne. When we were in the Cayenne I turned to her and said, "Babe."

"If I told you what I was going to do you would have never let me do it. I had you covering my back Ranger, not to mention Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hector, Ram, Woody, Cal and Binkie."

I raised my eyebrow. We stared at each other for several moments. Tears formed in her eyes and she suddenly threw herself at me. She clung to me and I wrapped my arms around her. Her voice was shaky, "Please don't be mad at me Ranger. I had to help her. I can't help but think if you hadn't helped me I could have ended up in her position."

I caressed her hair, her back, where ever I could reach. I talked to her soothingly in Spanish and she calmed. I told her I understood and I could never be mad at her. After several minutes she calmed enough I could set her in her seat and drove us back to Haywood. Damn it had been a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 17: War Games

Unknown POV:

I opened the email knowing what it would say but hoping anyway. Damn!

Stephanie's POV:

I decided to stay in the apartment when Ranger went down to his office this morning. I wanted to check my emails before I did anything else. I was hoping there would be nothing to worry about. Damn! How was I going to explain this to Ranger? Well, I had all day to come up with a plan.

Ranger's POV:

I was smiling as I got off the elevator on 5 and headed for my office. Babe had decided to stay in the apartment and do some computer work today. I liked that idea better than her getting anymore skips from Vinnie for a while. I noticed the guys doing double takes when they saw me. Yeah, so sue me. I was smiling. I couldn't help it. Last night Babe and I had a busier night than our day had been. When I reached my office I booted up my computer and decided to check my emails. I was hoping there would be nothing to worry about. Damn! How was I supposed to explain this to Babe?

Stephanie's POV:

I did all the prep work before shutting down my computer. Once that was done I packed my bag and got things ready. Something told me everything was going to work out when I told Ranger. Even though our relationship was new, I felt he trusted me and I knew I'd trust him with my life. It was funny really. The past two years I'd been working with the dream team. If I was ever in trouble, I knew I could trust them to get me out, but since meeting Ranger, I knew that if it came down to it I'd call Ranger for help before going to the team. Once I had everything done and ready to go, I called Lula and asked if she and Connie wanted to do lunch. We agreed to meet at Pino's. I stopped down on 5 and let Ranger know I was heading out and collected Cal from the break room since he was up to ride with me. When we got down to the garage I sighed when he headed for his vehicle. What, didn't these guys already see I was more than capable of driving? After all, Lester had made sure the dash cam caught the whole thing. I think he caught my mood, because when he lifted me into the passenger seat of his SUV he smiled.

"It's a guy thing."

I wrinkled my nose at him and he laughed. He got behind the wheel and I told him we were going to Pino's. His smile grew and he headed out. Cal and I got there before Lula and Connie. We took the back booth with our backs against the wall. I smiled when the girls walked in and sent them a finger wave. We had a great time eating pizza and talking. When we finally got to the reason I'd asked them, I looked to Cal and asked him if he could get me another root beer. He gave me a look like he knew I was trying to get rid of him. I shrugged, "I need to talk to the girls privately for a minute."

"Sure. No problem. Go right ahead." and he remained where he sat.

I sighed, "Do I have your word you won't repeat this to anyone?"

He gave me a look like, 'you even need to ask?' but he nodded and told me, "As long as you can assure me Ranger will know when the time is right. If I think you might be in danger I reserve the right to call Ranger right now."

I nodded, "Good to know."

I turned to Lula and Connie. "I wanted you guys to know I'm going out of town for a week or so. I got an email today and am needed at location by Wednesday morning."

I could tell they had questions, but because Cal was with us and they knew I'd want to keep as much as I could under wraps, they just nodded and told me they'd hold down the fort. We talked for a little more, and then we said our goodbyes. I stood and Cal and I made our way out to the car.

Cal put a hand on my arm, "You are telling Ranger right?"

I smiled, "Of course. I would never keep anything from Ranger. I plan to talk to him tonight."

Cal nodded, "That's all I needed to know."

We headed back to Rangeman and I left Cal on 5 to go back up to the apartment on 7. I spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the night ahead.

Ranger's POV:

I called Tank, Bobby, and Lester to my office and let them know we'd been called. Lester voiced what was on all our minds. We were being called early. Our scheduled year_ should_ be next year. I nodded. I let my gaze fall on each of my men in turn. "I wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'm giving serious thought to not re-signing."

By the looks on their faces you could see I'd shocked them. Tank was the one that voiced their thoughts, "Is it my little girl boss?"  
>I smiled, "Got it in one. I hate having to leave her, especially with the Slayers out to get her. Not to mention she has a habit of finding trouble. What you guys don't know is she may be pregnant. It will be a couple weeks or so before we'll know for sure."<p>

Their mouths were hanging open. Tank was the first to recover and he started laughing. I threw him my best glare but it had no effect. "She'll make a great momma. I saw her with those boys of Eddie's and she's a natural."

I gave a miniscule nod and added, "She's scared to death of babies though."

Lester grinned, "I recall you avoid babies as well boss. Remember when Natalia had her little girl? You didn't even go home till she was 3 years old. Aunt Maria was furious."

I met his gaze and said, "You just volunteered for Babe duty for the next nine months if she is pregnant Santos."

Lester paled, his color turning a little green. Bobby and Tank wisely kept their fucking mouths shut and didn't add anymore. "I need you guys packed and ready to roll at 0400. We'll be gone for a week, so plan for any contingency."

They nodded and the meeting broke up. Next I called Cal into my office. I got a weird vibe from him when he entered my office and my gaze hardened. "Something going on?"

"Just wondering what I messed up."

That wasn't it, but I let it pass. "Tank, Bobby, Lester, and I need to be out of town for a week. You'll be in command until we return."

Cal's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. He recovered quickly, "Yes sir."

"Standard Operating Procedure while I'm gone is that Stephanie is to be protected at all costs. The rest you know what's needed."

He nodded. "Understood."

I dismissed him and when he left I started taking care of the last minute details I needed to handle. I wanted to get everything handled so I could concentrate on Babe tonight.

Stephanie's POV:

I had just finished dressing when I heard the elevator ding indicating Ranger was home. I walked out to meet him and when he saw me his eyes darkened. He pulled me into his arms and covered my mouth with his. We remained locked together until we both needed to come up for air. He leaned his forehead down to mine and ran a finger down my cheek. "Keep that thought Babe and I'll be with you in 20."

I leaned forward slightly so I could kiss him and then I backed up. "Kind of makes me wish I'd waited to shower."

If possible, his eyes darkened even more. He took my mouth once again and I moaned at what he was doing to me with his mouth and tongue. When he released me this time he stepped back and shook his head, "You're lethal Babe. I'll be done in 10."

While I waited, I set up the table. Ella had made all of Ranger's favorite dishes. I'd just finished setting everything up when Ranger came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His mouth came down on my neck and he started kissing me. I turned in his arms and returned his kisses. We were in the middle of a passionate kiss when we were interrupted by a loud roar. Ranger released my mouth and held me to him. I felt his shoulders shaking but he made no sound. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed.

"Come on Babe. Let's feed the beast and then we can continue where we left off."

He pulled my chair out for me and made sure I was situated before taking his own seat. We ate quickly and I think I actually shocked him when I declined a piece of pineapple upside down cake. I smiled and told him, "There's plenty of time for cake later. I'd rather take up where we left off."

He stood and lifted me from my chair before carrying me into the bedroom. He set me down beside the bed and slowly removed every article of clothing I was wearing. As he tossed the article aside, he used his mouth and tongue to explore the area that was newly exposed. When I was stripped bare, he laid me on the bed and removed his own clothing before joining me on the bed. I felt his leg slide between mine and moaned at the things he was doing to me with his talented hands and mouth. His mouth moved from my mouth down to my breasts. While he took one breast in his mouth, he used his hand on the other before switching. When his mouth moved farther south, I groaned at the loss of the pleasure he'd been giving me. However, I was soon moaning again as his tongue made its way to my vagina. When his mouth covered me there I felt my juices flow. I moved my head till my mouth was over his cock and I cupped his balls in my hands as I took him into my mouth. He bucked and he slid his fingers over my clit pressing at just the right spot. I felt the pressure building and was ready to fly apart when he rolled us over so I was on the top. He took hold of my hips and lowered me over his cock till he was buried fully inside of me. He pumped inside of me, slowly at first before gradually getting faster and faster till we were both close to release. Just before I reached climax, he slowed and helped me to come back from the edge before once again bringing me to the edge. When he finally allowed us to go over the edge, my body was so sensitized that every movement gave sensual pleasure. My defenses were totally wiped away and when his seed spilled inside me, I felt a connection unlike any I'd felt before. Not even the times before when it felt as if our souls had connected came close to what I was feeling now.

When I woke, I found Ranger was holding me in his arms as he stroked me. He noticed right away that I was awake and he smiled at me before kissing me tenderly. Neither of us spoke for a while, not wanting to break the spell. I was the one who finally broke the spell, knowing I had to let him know before morning that I would be out of town for a while. I tilted my head up to him and bit my lip. "Ranger..."

His gaze met mine and I could see he was waiting for me to continue. His finger released my bottom lip from my teeth and he rubbed his finger over the tender area. "What is it Babe?"

"I got an email today. It's from one of my jobs. They need me to go to the main office for a week."  
>He frowned, "I need to go out of town too Babe. I wasn't fond of the idea of leaving you here for a week but knowing you'll be out of town makes it worse somehow."<p>

I nodded. "I wish you weren't going out of town too."

He hugged me closer, "Would you be willing to take a tracker and panic button?"

I shook my head, "I can't let you know where I'm going. I wish I could. I don't like keeping secrets from you."

He sighed, "I can't tell you my location either. I'd like to be able to know where you are at all times, but I understand about the tracker. The panic button could still work. It would only be activated if something goes wrong."

I thought about it for a moment and suddenly I knew it was imperative that I take the panic button with me. I felt as if Ranger's very life depended on it. I nodded, "I'll take the panic button." I didn't care what anyone said about it. There was no way I was taking chances with Ranger's life. Besides, I wasn't sure I'd be re-signing. I didn't like the idea of starting over with a new team and they only kept teams together for 3 years. Plus there was the matter of whether or not I was pregnant. If I was, I didn't want to continue the work I did for the company.

I could tell Ranger felt more at ease once I'd agreed to take the panic button. "When do you leave?"

Ranger looked over at the alarm clock and gave me a leering grin, "We have three more hours before I have to leave."

I checked the clock and smiled because I wouldn't have to leave till a little later than that either. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

Ranger's POV:

I woke before the alarm sounded and lay for several minutes just looking at Babe. I hated leaving her, especially not knowing where she would be for the next week. My mind was a little easier knowing she would take the panic button with her. I had called down and let Cal know Babe would be out of town and if her panic button went off he was to contact me ASAP via my pager. I had managed to pack last night after I'd showered. Even though it'd only taken me 10 minutes to do both, I forgot nothing. In my line of work, forgetting something could get you dead and I had every intention of coming back to Babe alive and well.

Too soon I knew I had to get up and dress. Damn this was harder than I'd ever thought possible. I slipped out of bed and dressed. I set the panic button and a note going over how it worked on the stand where I knew she would find it when she woke. Carefully so as not to wake her I bent over and kissed her gently on the cheek thinking, 'Be safe Babe. I'm going to miss you this week.'

I turned and stilled as I heard her voice, 'Don't get shot. I'm going to miss you just as much. I wish we didn't have to go.'

I turned but she was still lying in bed sound asleep. Damn! Must have been wishful thinking on my part. I turned and strode out of the apartment. I made my way to the roof of the building where Tank, Lester and Bobby were already waiting in the chopper. I handed my bag inside and climbed in signaling for us to take off.

Stephanie's POV:

I knew when I woke that Ranger was gone. I'd felt him leave a short time before. When he'd told me to be safe and he was going to miss me this week, I couldn't help but think 'Don't get shot. I'm going to miss you just as much. I wish we didn't have to go.' I continued sleeping though, sensing if I was awake he wouldn't be able to leave me. I looked over at the night stand and recognized the panic button. I lifted the note and smiled at the directions he'd left me on how to use it. I slipped out of bed and put the panic button with the outfit I'd set out to wear. Once I was fully dressed, I went to the roof of the building. When I'd sent the email informing the head boss I would be arriving today, he'd told me he'd send a chopper to pick me up. I knew better than to question him so just accepted what he told me. The chopper was already up there waiting. I set my bag inside and climbed in myself before signaling we could take off.

When we arrived at the helipad at the main complex, I was met by the greeters. They were there to insure we had everything we would need to complete the task. I was led to what would be my apartment for the next week. Each of us had an apartment that was specifically designed for us. Mine had no stove or microwave. I never really understood why my apartment was always devoid of anything that might cause a fire. Since I had my own version of Ella here though, I never complained. Bridgett was a wonderful cook. She wasn't in Ella's league, but she always sent along lots of dessert.

I unpacked and relaxed a little. I would need to be at the briefing in 30 minutes and decided to spend the time till then resting. I was a little more tired than usual, plus Ranger and I got_ very_ little sleep last night. I had just opened my eyes when a knock sounded on my door 29 minutes later. I stood and opened the door. There on the other side was a sight for sore eyes. I grinned ear to ear and launched myself into his arms. He was just the man I needed to see right now...since Ranger wasn't available.

He hugged me tight and spun us around. I laughed. "You're a sight for sore eyes." I told him.

He chuckled, "I could say the same about you princess."

"How long are you staying?"

"This is just a drop in. I need to leave in 15 minutes. We're being banished during the testing. They think we might help."

I could tell he was pissed that his integrity would be called into question. I put my hand on his cheek, "I know you'd never do anything like that."  
>He softened. "Tell me everything that's been happening."<p>

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how he was going to take what I was about to tell him. I started with what had happened with Morelli arresting me. The rage coming off him was a little daunting till he learned how Connie had gotten Ranger to help me and Morelli was now behind bars till his trial. I told him about working for Vinnie and how I'd gotten the skips and about their sisters. His eyes twinkled when I told him about the car chase. When I told him I was in Junkman's sights as well as the rest of the Slayers, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Finally, it was time for the biggest news. I told him about Ranger. While I told him, I noticed his hands clench into fists and his eyes take on a flinty expression. He made a sound in his throat and my eyes widened in alarm. I put a hand on his chest and told him the rest. He stilled and his eyelids came down to hide his expression. Finally he hugged me and set me down.

"I will always be here for you. I'm going to be taking a_ very_ close look at your Ranger. If he doesn't measure up..."

I grinned, "He'll more than measure up. I trust him with my life."

I could tell he didn't like that. Damn! Just the complication I didn't need. We said our goodbyes and I headed to the main conference room where we would be getting our portion of the test. I'd never taken this particular test, but everyone knew the basics. We would receive 3 daily tasks as well as an extended 3 day task. The final task was connected to the 3 day task. During the 3 daily tasks, not only would we need to prepare our teams, but once we'd given the strategy, we would be completing training tasks ourselves.

There were 4 seats left when I entered the room. I took the one on the wall that faced all exits. I saw several people I knew and gave them a finger wave. Soon, the other 3 joined us and the head boss walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone. I know some of you may have questions as your rotation was bumped up a year. Let me assure you, your team won't be broken up early. Each of you has a packet in front of you. This is your first task. You will have two hours to complete it and send the data to your team. Then you have a 30 minute break before you will take part in your own testing. There are 12 areas you need to be tested on and you will take part in 4 activities each day after the daily tasks. Each person's rotation is different and geared to the individual. The clock starts when you boot up your computer. Dismissed."

I stood and waited for the others to leave the room. Some were running and pushing to be the first to get to their computer. I waited, not in a hurry to go anywhere. I knew I'd complete the task in the allotted time. For now, I was more interested in the sick feeling in my stomach. Something was in the wind but I didn't yet know what it was. When I reached my station, I looked over the information I'd been given. It took only moments to read the 10 page document. I booted up my computer and closed my eyes. After a moment I opened them and focused. My fingers started typing without my really being aware of it. Several times I paused and closed my eyes to judge the solidarity of my strategy. When I'd finished, I knew my team would have success. I hit send and shut down my computer.

Ranger's POV:

We'd landed at the compound and were met by the General. He led us to our apartment. Each team had an apartment geared just for them. It had every convenience we could want. We got settled and headed for the conference room where we would be briefed on our tasks. We were the first ones there and we took our places on the wall so we would be able to cover all doors and windows. The advantage of being first in today is that this insured our seats for the next several days. We already knew the basics of the tests. Each of the daily tasks would test one of the team members. There were 3 daily tasks and they would be geared to Tank, Bobby, and Lester. The big 3 day test would be geared to test me. The final test was attached to the 3 day test but no one knew for sure exactly what it was because no one had ever passed it.

Once the room filled, the General stepped forward and said, "Good morning everyone. I know some of you may have questions as your rotation was bumped up a year. Let me assure you, your team won't be broken up early. Each of you has a packet in front of you. This is your first task. While your strategist is working out your plan of attack, you will be going through a rotation to test your abilities in each of the skill areas. Teams will complete rotations together. You have two hours for all 4 members to complete the skill testing before you will receive your instructions. Dismissed."

The 4 of us remained seated. We knew we didn't have to race to get to the test sights. Hell, I demanded more of my employees in regards to these skill areas. I knew we'd be able to complete this part of the test with ease. In the past, I was the only one to have dealings with our strategist. Whoever that person was, they were brilliant. I noticed the first test would be Tank's to head. I had every confidence in my friend's abilities and I knew he would see what I saw every time I went over our plan of action. When the last group finally made their way out of the room, we stood and made our way to the shooting range. Our first rotation was firearms. I grinned, I wasn't being cocky by thinking this would be a piece of cake. I just knew our abilities.

Stephanie's POV:

My first rotation was physical fitness. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but since I'd broken my ankle I hadn't been working out like I usually did. When I arrived, I noticed a couple of the judges frown when they took in my cast. They talked among themselves and there was lots of nodding and shaking of their heads. I took a deep breath and decided not to let it get to me. I was going to do this. I did my stretches and when I was ready to start I made my way onto the track. I started out at a jog and gradually increased my speed. Although it was slightly awkward running with the cast on, I felt no pain in the ankle. When I finally started slowing as I neared the end, I glanced over and noticed several stunned expressions. I briefly wondered what was up with that but didn't give it another thought. I finished my run and grabbed a bottle of water. I drained the whole thing in a matter of seconds and then sat letting my breathing come back to normal. I used a towel to wipe the sweat off my face and arms before standing and making my way to the mats.

There were 3 others on the same rotation I was on, but we each had a different sequence to follow. When Gorilla joined me on the mats, I sighed. Gorilla was nearly as big as Tank. He was a pain in all our asses because he thought we were beneath him. I knew he would try to seriously hurt me just to prove his superiority. We'd nicknamed him gorilla because he had the mentality of an animal. I glanced over to where Andy was being checked over by the doctor on call and winced. At a guess I'd say Andy had some broken ribs and a broken nose. He had several bruises and one eye was nearly swollen shut. I saw Brady and Cameron give me a sympathetic look. They knew my being female wouldn't spare me. I closed my eyes and focused. In my mind I watched Ranger on the mats with the guys. When I was ready I opened my eyes and walked to the center of the mat. I bowed to Gorilla and felt the air shift over my head as I heard a gasp I moved.

Gorilla grabbed at my hair and came up empty. I swept his feet out from underneath him and took him down. I twisted his arm up behind his back and there was a ding. I quickly stood and moved back knowing Gorilla couldn't be trusted to play fair. He came up swinging and I ducked just missing a right upper cut to the jaw. I got in several blows that although I got the ding from the bell, I knew they didn't affect him. Because of the difference in our sizes, I was like a gnat buzzing around a bull. I was able to take him down each time I needed to and got the ding of the bell, and at the same time I managed to stay out of his reach. When the session was called I stopped in the middle of the mat and bowed to the judges. There was a roar and Gorilla was racing towards me, his face purple with rage. I saw several men running towards the mat and knew they wouldn't reach me in time. Suddenly Gorilla had a hold of my arm and was pulling me towards him with his other hand raised ready to strike my face. What happened next was a total blur as I watched in slow motion as I fell to the mat and threw Gorilla off balance and using my feet propelled him into the air and watched as he crashed onto a mat three feet away. He got to his feet and came at me again. By now the others were there and they stepped between Gorilla and me but he destroyed them all, breaking bones, beating them bloody. There was an insane rage in his eyes as he once again came towards me. I decided to display my knowledge of the martial arts so hopefully I'd have that task over as well.

I did a roundhouse kick and heard a ding. Well, at least the judges were crediting me with the moves. I managed to block several blows and connected with blows of my own but this only served to make Gorilla even angrier. I wasn't sure how I was going to stop him. We'd been at it nearly 30 minutes and my energy was waning. There wasn't much left. Suddenly, he was on me and I hit him with a chop to the throat. He went down and stayed down. I checked for a pulse and found one, but he was out cold. The doctor was there and I thought for sure he was going to check out Gorilla, but it was me he started checking over. I could barely focus on what he wanted me to do. I was handed a water but I only shook my head. "_Sugar_." was all I said. He opened his bag and handed me a chocolate bar. I ripped the paper back and took a bite, putting half the candy bar in my mouth at once. I started feeling better instantly.

I let him take my blood pressure and pulse. He kept looking up at me puzzled. I just kept eating the chocolate and when I'd finished the first bar I demanded more. By the time the doctor was satisfied I was okay; I'd eaten 5 chocolate bars and drank three bottles of water. While he was checking me out, another doctor was working on Gorilla. One of the judges came over and asked the doctor if I could finish the rotation.

He nodded. "Yes. But I'll have a supply of chocolate bars and water for her to have when she needs it. She only has the one task left if I remember correctly."  
>"Yes, climbing the wall. That's why we were wondering if we needed to wait till tomorrow."<p>

The doctor looked over to me and raised his eyebrows, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I'd like to finish."

He nodded. The judge turned to me and smiled gently, "Whenever you're ready."

I stood and made my way over to the wall. It wasn't as tall as the wall at Rangeman and I knew I'd have no problems getting to the top in under the time allowed. I started my climb and within moments I was touching the top and a bell sounded. I grabbed the belay rope and lowered myself back down to the floor. I was free to head back to my apartment and relax for the rest of the day. I was glad for the reprieve.

Tank's POV:

My task was first up. I was glad to be getting it out of the way. I had no doubt our team would pass, but this was the first time I had ever been reliant on our strategist for my actions. Always before I had the illusion that I was following Ranger's orders. I got the plans and read over them twice before deciding how to proceed. The guys did exactly as I asked and in no time we were making our way through the woods. There were 12 teams in total testing and none of the others had made a move towards the woods. I couldn't help but worry that I had bad Intel, but there was nothing for it but to move forward.

I found myself looking around as we made our way through the woods. I was usually aware of my surroundings, and even more so today since if we failed this task we would fail period. That's how all the tests were set up. Fail one and you fail them all. Suddenly I remembered when my little girl and I were at the bonds office and she'd told me not to carry her because I might need both my hands. I saw it in that moment and turned to take him out. The only thing that had given him away was a paper thin blade. We moved on, even more alert now that we knew this was a viable option. The more dangerous the path, the higher the score.

By the time we reached the 'Safe House' we'd encountered no less than 30 different tasks to overcome. The man with the knife being the first and the last was a trip wire buried beneath the road so that any change in weight would set it off. It was made harder to diffuse because there was a level attached and if either side moved it would release a deadly gas that would kill us instantly. I dealt with the wire and we headed up to the house. At first I thought we were so late everyone else had already left. We'd each grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and were halfway done when the next team came in. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the condition they were in. One of the guys had a splint on his right arm and another guy had his head wrapped and his leg was splinted. The other two had varies cuts and bruises.

When they saw us my counterpart smiled and said, "Looks like we had the hard route."

I shrugged. I didn't see how that was possible since there were times all four of us were dealing with a different danger at the same time. It was two hours before the last group came in and the other two teams fared no better than the second team. Damn! I really hoped we got a decent score.

Stephanie's POV:

I made sure I ate a good breakfast before I made my way to my station. I opened the second packet and read through the information. I booted up my computer and started working. This is the area I'd had to work the hardest on since it wasn't my strongest area. I'd read countless medical books and articles as well as watched several operations to get the feel for what this task was going to ask of me. I planned the strategy and checked it over, making sure I didn't overlook anything and then sent the plan to the team member to be tested today. That done I headed for the driving range. My rotation today was defensive driving. Lucky for me it was my left foot that was broken and not my right.

The vehicle they had for me to drive was an SUV. I smiled; at least I was familiar with them. I pulled myself into the driver's seat and got situated. I took several relaxing breaths and looked over to the GPS system. The route I needed to follow was highlighted. I started the vehicle and pulled up to get my passenger. I groaned when I saw the General step forward. Man! This was so not right. After Gorilla went off the deep end yesterday I thought things couldn't get tenser, but now I was going to have the General breathing down my neck while I did the course. The General was a wonderful person. He'd taken it upon himself to make sure nothing happened to me though. Maybe because of how young I was when I'd first come here. He refused to let me do dozens of ops because he felt they were too grizzly. When I was to be matched with a team, he'd handpicked the team. Saying he was overprotected would be putting it mildly. Now I had to pass this driving test with him getting tense if I went over 20 mph. Too bad Lester couldn't be in the passenger seat. After all, he'd already had firsthand experience of what I could do with a vehicle.

The General buckled his seat belt and nodded. I put the car in gear and headed out. I followed the GPS making sure we hit all our markers and kept the vehicle at speed limit so as not to draw attention. Suddenly I was seeing three different vehicles coming at us from three different directions. I took a deep breath and focused on what I needed to do. I started the speed up and then slammed on the brakes for the count of ten before flooring it. We hit the intersection a second before the others and as we cleared it I heard the crash behind us as they met head on. I saw a fourth all-terrain vehicle appear and give chase. I kept the gas pedal to the floor and continued down the road. A few seconds later I got a glimpse of a tree across the road and I made a right turn going onto a dirt path. I felt the car skid but kept going. There was dust flying everywhere and I knew I had to get off this road because we were broadcasting our location. Suddenly I braked hard and backed into the underbrush. We were completely hidden from view. I watched the dust settle and when I looked out the window I saw there were three vehicles stopped with the occupants out of the vehicle looking around. I knew they'd find us in seconds so I floored the gas pedal and drove straight for them. They dove out of the way and as I went by I had the windows lowered so I could fire a round into the tires closest to me. I got 5 tires. I knew it'd be awhile before they could get back on the road but I kept the gas pedal floored till we reached the road. I turned to the GPS and I reached over and shut it off.

I slowed the vehicle to speed limit and continued in the way we'd come. I went about 3 miles back down the road and made a turn off onto a side road. We made it to our destination without any more problems. When I parked to let the General out I noticed he was quite pale and his hand shook when he reached for the door. When he got out of the SUV he leaned over and threw up. I winced. Uh oh! I hoped that didn't mean I was getting a bad score.

Bobby's POV:

Today it was my turn. I was worried after yesterday that our score might not be as high as the other teams. After all, they were a lot more the worse for wear than we were. I got the file and read over the strategy. It looked pretty good, but there were a couple of them I questioned. It was my decision to make today. Did I listen to what I was reading or did I follow standard protocol. I decided to follow the strategy for now and make the harder decisions later.

There wasn't much the other guys could do on this rotation. They were tasked with keeping me alive so I could do my job. When everything was said and done, I'd followed the strategy down to the last. When I'd gotten to the two I'd questioned, I got a weird vibe that everything wasn't what it appeared. I was right. What looked like the lower priority case ended up being a sleeping giant and I'd barely saved the second guy. I was confident I'd done well and the guys had made sure I made it through without any injuries to any team member. All in all a good day.

Stephanie's POV:

Today was the last of the daily tasks. Today Bridgett had brought me waffles and strawberries for breakfast and I'd devoured two waffles and nearly a quart of strawberries. I arrived at my station and opened my folder. I noticed several others were already at work. I read through the file and made note of the difficulties. I started typing, planning the strategy. Although today's task was similar to the first task the team had performed, the difference was today they needed to be invisible. If they were seen they would have to kill. The fewer kills the higher the score. There were 7 different routes the teams could take, all with varying degrees of difficulty. I knew my team and they could get through the course I'd mapped out. I checked everything over twice before hitting the send button.

Today my rotation had me on the firing range. I would be firing a variety of weapons and going through scenarios to test my marksmanship. I started out shooting the shit out of paper targets. Lucky for me Ranger had already shown me the best way to do this. From there I graduated to seek and save, where I had to locate hostages and shoot the bad guys without hitting the hostage or any of the good guys. Finally I had to display my skill as a sharpshooter. When I finished, I felt in need of a shower so I made my way to my apartment and took a long, hot shower. I didn't like guns even though I could hit what I aimed at. I think part of the reason is because of the ease with which I could hit the kill zone without even trying.

I felt good about my test scores and knew I'd done better than some but guessed there were others who were doing better than I was. I closed my eyes and let the tension wash down the drain with the water that cascaded off my body. I washed my hair, spending extra time massaging my scalp. When I was thoroughly relaxed and clean, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body and used another to towel dry my hair. I added gel to my hair and tamed the curls before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I finished drying and dressed. I wrinkled my nose as I got a good look at the outfit I'd chosen. Black t-shirt and cargos as well as a black boot for my right foot. I made my way to the common room where we were meeting to discuss the final tasks.

I felt the queasiness in my stomach increase the closer I got to the room. I hid behind a pillar and peeked into the room, making sure to stay out of sight. What I saw had me reaching into the pocket of my cargos. I hesitated. I closed my eyes and focused. My first thoughts were, 'Ranger. I need you. Help me, please.' Then I saw the scenes and knew I had to press the button. I had to save Ranger. I pressed the panic button and slipped back from the room making my way silently out of the main building.

Lester's POV:

I was up today. I checked the strategy and shook my head. Whoever was fucking thinking up this shit was damn good. I was still worried because to date none of us had really had any problems with any of the tasks, but then the test to be a Rangeman was 10 times as hard as what we were doing here. Although what we were doing today was similar to what Tank had led us through, today we had to be the invisible team. If anyone saw us we would have to kill them. The fewer kills the higher the score. I was determined to get us through without bloodshed. Now I just needed to decide if the strategy was as sound as it looked or if I needed to develop my own plan.

I took point and we headed out. In the end, it was wiser to follow the strategy already laid out for us. We came within touching distance of the sentries numerous times but managed to get by them. When we finally made it inside the building we got the hostages out free and clear and left without being spotted. We'd just gotten back to the common room where we were to meet with the other teams before going over tomorrows activities, when I noticed Ranger froze. We all turned to him to see what he might have seen, what danger was out there.

His eyes turned deadly cold at the same moment we heard his pager going off. Only one thing would cause Cal to page Ranger here. Fuck! Now what the hell were we supposed to do? Ranger snapped, "Get the General here _now_."

Tank nodded and went to get the General. I knew one way or another the general was coming back with him. Ranger took out his cell phone and placed the call. Someone on the other end must have answered because he ordered, "Report."

We waited while he listened to what was being said on the other end. He closed his eyes for a second and said, "I'm sending a chopper. Fill it with as many men as you can safely fit." He closed the phone and for a moment I thought he was going to throw the thing against the wall but he must have thought better of it because he put it in his pocket.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

_Just in case, I'm issuing a tissue warning for later in the chapter._

Chapter 18: War Games Turned Deadly

Ranger's POV:

We'd just finished Lester's task and were making our way to the common room when I heard, 'Ranger. I need you. Help me. Please.' I froze. Damn! Babe needed me and I had no idea where she was. My eyes turned deadly cold and at that moment my pager went off. Only one thing would cause Cal to call me here. Fuck! I turned to Tank and snapped, "Get the General here _now_." Tank nodded and went to get the General. I had no doubt the General would be here momentarily whether he was willing or not.

I took out my cell phone and placed the call. A second later Cal was on the line. I ordered, "Report."

"The panic button you gave Stephanie was activated a few seconds ago. We've got her location. She's in your area Ranger. I'm guessing the main building."

I closed my eyes for a second before saying, "I'm sending a chopper. Fill it with as many men as you can safely fit."

"We're on our way."

I called and sent out a chopper.

I closed the phone and my first instinct was to throw the fucking thing against the wall and let it smash into a million pieces. But then I knew I'd need it to communicate with my men. I put it in my pocket and turned to the door where Tank had disappeared a few moments before. Suddenly he was there and the General was with him. To say the General was pissed was putting it mildly. Too fucking bad. I narrowed my eyes and looked him in the eyes, "Stephanie Plum is here. I want to know where she is."

His eyes rounded for a second before his blank look slammed down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I stalked over and grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the floor against the wall. "Don't fuck with me. She set off her panic button and her location has been pinpointed near here. Now talk."

He paled and the look on his face told me he wasn't denying me my answer but trying to deny she might be in danger. "_No_!"

I waited him out and suddenly he pulled himself back together and said, "You're right. She's at the main building. Let me see what I can find out."

I lowered him and he pulled out his cell phone and placed the call. I waited as The General placed a call and waited for someone to pick up. After several minutes he hung up and turned to me with a grim look on his face. "No answer."

I nodded. "I have a chopper picking up several of my men. They'll be here inside of 30 minutes. I need to know this isn't part of the fucking test."

The General shook his head. "No."

I nodded, "That makes it easier."

He looked at me a moment before the true meaning of my words got through to him. He paled, "As much as I'd like to agree, I can't condone..."

I just looked into his eyes. His eyes widened but he stayed silent. Lucky for him.

Hector's POV:

I was on monitor duty when my little angel's panic button went off. I called Cal immediately and when he came to take over, calling Ranger, I went to get my_ toys _ready. I knew Ranger would be sending a chopper and I had every intention of being on that chopper. When I got to the roof I was met by Ram, Woody, Hal, Binkie, Zip and Cal. How the hell 7 of us were going to fit in that chopper I had no idea but I knew I was going. When the chopper landed a tall man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail stepped out of the chopper and made his way over to us.

He stood 6'3" in height with a build similar to Ranger and Lester's. His Native American heritage was obvious. He was a handsome man and moved with a sensual grace. He reminded me of a jungle cat. I felt regret, for I knew I had no chance with this one. He was definitely into the female of the species. He held out his hand to Cal. Cal shook it and said, "I appreciate your coming. I have 2 men on the monitors and they'll be able to fill you in."

He nodded, "Give 'em hell."

We all nodded in unison even though it hadn't been planned. It was a tight fit, but we managed it. The next 30 minutes were the longest of my life.

Ranger's POV:

We made our way to the helipad. My men should be getting here anytime. No sooner was the idea formed then the chopper was flying in and landing. Once it was on the ground we strode forward. I was a little surprised when 7 of my men exited the chopper. When Cal stepped down I raised an eyebrow.

"I called Rangeman Boston and arranged with Dante to take over."

I nodded, acknowledging his right to be here. I led them to the apartment and we started forming a plan. While we were planning I'd arranged with Hector to make sure the others were all secured until we could find out who all was involved with what was going down. He assured me he'd brought his_ toys _and would have no problems.

Stephanie's POV:

After pressing the panic button, I knew I had to get out of there before someone spotted me. I forced myself to concentrate on what I needed to do and not think about what I'd seen. My heart hurt but I forced the pain away. I moved quickly but as quietly as I could so as not to alert them to my presence. Once I'd made my way outside I headed into the woods. I positioned myself behind a tree and looked back at the main building. There were perhaps 15 terrorists outside in various places, plus there'd been another 20 inside. I had no weapons on me and no way of reaching the gun room without taking a huge chance on being seen. I had to find someplace to hide till I could come up with a plan. I searched my memory to find a place that would serve my purpose. I got a picture of a cave about 2 miles through the woods. There were only 2 of us who knew about the cave. I just hope it hadn't been compromised. I slipped from tree to tree until I was another half mile from the main building and then I took off running.

Ranger's POV:

Although I'd been using a strategist for the past 2 years, I had no problem forming my own battle plan. I'd agreed to be part of this elite group when The General asked me to have my group take part because he said he wanted a particular strategist protected by the best. I had to admit that at first I'd been skeptical, but over time I'd come to trust whoever was feeding us our strategy. They were brilliant. But this was my Babe and I'd do whatever I needed to find her and protect her from whatever danger had found her. I looked over at The General and noted his pallor.

"General, I need to know everything you know about the main complex."

He looked up at me and nodded, "There's only one way anyone could have gotten in."

I waited for him to expand on his statement.

"There has to be someone on the inside. That means we can't trust anyone else."

I nodded, "Its better that way."

He suddenly nodded and sat up straighter in his seat, "Alright. Here's what I know..."

As the General spoke, Hal wrote down everything he said. Woody had a blank piece of paper and started placing objects on the paper, making a visual reference to what we were being told. When The General finished speaking, Woody pushed the drawing over to us and I asked the General if it was an accurate depiction. He nodded.

I studied the map for several seconds, searching for the best plan of attack. Suddenly my vision blurred and the only thing I saw was a path leading from where I was to an area about 2 miles from the main building. I took a highlighter and marked the path. When that was done I blinked and looked up at the others. I couldn't figure out why I chose this path, but I knew this was where we needed to go. "Everyone get dressed up."

We added Kevlar vests and strapped on our weapons. I noticed the General fall into step with us and raised my eyebrow. He gave me a grim look and said, "I'm going with you Manoso so don't even get started."

I met his gaze for several seconds before giving a slight nod. We headed out. I carried the map Woody had drawn and we started making our way through the woods. Remembering the traps we'd encountered on our last trip through the woods I was on the lookout. We managed not to trip any of the wires and I exposed the land mines so we could avoid them as well. A couple of times I had headed in a direction only to find my way blocked by an invisible wall. No matter how I tried I couldn't get around the wall. On those occasions I would simply move to the side and find the way was clear for us to proceed. We'd covered about half the distance when I smelled smoke. We fanned out and slowly made our way in, surrounding the area where the smoke seemed to be coming from. When we closed in it was to find a group of about 20 terrorists guarding a camp. There were maybe 15 tents set up and the terrorists were guarding 3 of the tents on all sides. We had 2 choices. Advance and conquer or skirt the camp and hope this group didn't come up behind us and blindside us. I knew the guys would be ready to move because there was no way we were leaving ourselves open to being caught from behind.

I took out my sniper rifle and took aim. It was like shooting sitting ducks. When they were all down, we carefully moved in just in case this was a trap. We checked out the 3 heavily guarded tents and what we saw there caused us a moment's pause. I motioned for Hal, Zip, and Binkie to get to work on what was inside the tents. I didn't want any of this usable. When I was sure it was unusable we moved forward. As we made our way through the woods, I couldn't help but wonder how they'd managed to move in so heavily since we'd traveled through the woods on the first day.

The General had said they'd had to have help from the inside. But this was more than just one person. I was guessing they had a strategist on their side. One of the best. For some unknown reason, I knew it wasn't ours. This wasn't as precise as I'd come to expect from ours. We made camp when it grew too dark to proceed safely. I took out the map and we tracked our progress so far. I knew we could go the rest of the way the next day and I was anticipating another encounter. I knew the next one wouldn't be as easy as the one we'd had earlier in the afternoon. We ate a meal of survival rations and drank a bottle of water before calling it a night. Ram and Woody were taking first sentry duty and they would be relieved by Cal and Hector. I'd no more than closed my eyes and I could feel her. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and just get to her but knew I'd have to bide my time. My last thought before sleep claimed me was 'I'm coming Babe. Hold on. I'm coming.'

Stephanie's POV:

I was able to make the 2 mile run to the cave in 15 minutes. I stopped about a quarter mile away, going in the rest of the way slowly just in case someone was already there. When I was sure there had been no activity around the cave, I slipped quietly inside and made my way to my special room. Whenever I was called, this is where I came to form my plans and develop the strategy my team would use. I opened the door that only I knew about and slid inside. It was pitch black inside but I didn't need to see. I knew right where everything was. I made my way over to the generator and flipped the switch to turn it on. Suddenly the room was lit. I looked around and opened myself up. There was no danger here. I had to work quickly though. There wasn't much time. I hurried over to the makeshift desk and booted up my computer. I pulled up the map I needed and highlighted the path from where all the teams were housed to my cave. I put blocks up in three different sections because of the sensors that were buried there. I added a circle where there was a large group of terrorists guarding the contents inside 3 tents. Once I had it all planned, I printed it out and shut down the computer. I grabbed a couple energy bars and a bottled water from the stores I kept here. After eating, I made my way over to the makeshift bed and climbed in. I was on the edge of sleep when I heard, 'I'm coming Babe. Hold on. I'm coming.'

Ranger's POV:

I woke at the first light of day. I got up and quietly woke the rest of my men. We headed out. I needed answers and today I was going to get them. We made good time. We were about half a mile from the target site when we came upon a group of 5 men and a woman. I made sure they were alone and then we moved in on them. Cal was able to subdue one of the men and Ram took another, and Woody had the woman. However one of the men went after Hector with a knife and the men Tank and I took fared no better. They were dead in seconds. My eyes narrowed and I looked at the other 2 men. They had paled on seeing their comrades die. What the fuck did they think this was?

I went forward and grabbed the first man by the throat. "Talk"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Wrong answer." I put more pressure on his windpipe. His face started turning red from lack of oxygen and he struggled to get away from Cal. I nodded and Cal let him go but he was unable to break my hold on his throat. "Let's try this again. If you don't want me to rip your fucking windpipe out of your throat then_ talk_."

His eyes grew round and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. At this point even if he wanted to tell me I was putting too much pressure to let him get anything out. I waited the few crucial seconds before letting up on the pressure. As soon as I eased up he tried once again for release. I looked over to the other man, letting him get a good look at the beast inside me before turning back to the one I was holding. "Fuck it." I ripped his windpipe from his throat and he slumped over dead. I let him fall and turned to the second man. I moved forward and he started spilling everything he knew. I didn't even have to touch him. In a matter of seconds I knew how many terrorists there were and their locations as well as all weapons. Even what they'd planned with the weapons we'd taken apart.

When he finally stopped talking, I took a step towards him and asked, "Who's working with you on the inside?"

His eyes darted to the woman. "She gave us the strategy to get inside. We were dealing with a guy named Mortens for a while, but he dropped off the face of the Earth a couple weeks ago. Since then we've been getting Intel from Beyers."

The General softly growled but made no other comment. I narrowed my eyes, "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "That's everything."

I nodded and motioned for Ram to let him go. He took a relieved breath and then I dropped him with one blow. I took a step towards the woman when I heard Babe tell me to wait. I narrowed my eyes and turned, heading towards the target site. We made our way forward and came upon a cave. Binkie and Hector checked it out before we made our way inside. Suddenly a form detached from the darkness and launched itself at me. I instinctively opened my arms and hugged the form to me, one word escaping, "Babe."

Stephanie's POV:

It was late morning when I'd finally recharged enough to surface from sleep. I had an energy bar and bottled water before heading back over to the computer. I knew what I had to do. I followed the trail. It felt like I'd been punched in the gut when I found Alaina. I knew it didn't stop there so I followed the trial further and found Beyers. It didn't surprise me, but he was a new addition. The trail went further back to Mortens and finally to the master mind of the whole thing. I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought of the fallout this was going to produce. I printed out everything. I was getting ready to shut my computer down when I got a look at the web address. _Shit! _

I felt them nearing and knew I couldn't stay here any longer. I made sure they wouldn't find anything when they arrived and then slipped from the room and headed towards the entrance. I had to stop suddenly and closed my eyes. I knew the ones coming for me had been stopped. There was only one person still alive. I knew she was in more danger than she knew. I also knew I couldn't let it happen. 'Wait.'

I walked slowly to a spot just beyond site of the entrance when a group of men dressed in black entered the cave with a woman. I ran towards the leader and threw my arms around his neck. I'd know him anywhere. He caught me in his arms and said, "Babe."

I couldn't stop the shaking. He held me and rubbed my back, speaking soothingly to me in Spanish. It was several minutes before I was calm enough to stop shaking. I could hold back no longer. The vision of what I'd seen the day before came back to haunt me and tears poured down my cheeks. Ranger made his way over to a wall of the cave and sat down with me in his lap. He continued to hold me until the tears stopped.

When I'd finally managed to stop the tears, I looked up into his face and our eyes met. "There are at least 20 terrorists in the common room of the main building. They're holding the others hostage. They've already killed 5 people. They tortured them before killing them, but they didn't want information. They just did it because they wanted too."

I looked at Alaina, "How could you let them do that?"

She looked sad, "I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry Steph. I never knew it would be like this."

"What _did _you think it would be like?"

She shook her head, "I honestly don't know. Just not this." She wiped away a tear and continued, "I met him a year ago. I think I fell in love at first sight. He treated me like I was the most precious person in the world. When he asked me to help him, I couldn't say no. By then, he was all I could think about." She shrugged, "I've been working on this for the last three months and I had everything planned. It would have worked too, but then you showed up and I knew we had to scrap the whole thing. He wouldn't listen. He said it had to be now and he'd make sure you didn't get hurt."

I frowned, "Why would you call it off because I came but not for anyone else?"

She smiled sadly, "I guess we all have just been protecting you for so long its automatic now. I saw you duck out and knew you'd come here. He wanted me come get you and help you to leave."

I shook my head, "No. He sent you so his men could kill us both."

Her eyes opened in alarm, "No. He wouldn't do that Steph. He loves me. He really sent me so I could help you get away."

I clutched Ranger's shirt in my hand and shook my head again. "No. He's not looking for you to come back."

I saw her expression change as reality struck her. She let out a sob and dropped to her knees. "What am I going to do?"

I stood and went over to where she was kneeling. "Help us."

She looked up at me. "I don't know if I can betray him."

"It's your decision."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

I stood and walked back over to Ranger. I placed one of my hands in his and gave him a wane smile, "Sorry to interrupt your trip."

He smiled and pulled me closer, "Just in the neighborhood Babe."

It was then I noticed the General. I gave him a finger wave and grimaced, "Uh...I was following a trail on the computer before you guys got here."

The General's eyes widened, but he waited for me to continue. I handed him the papers I'd printed out and he glanced down at them. He started swearing and then looked up to meet my gaze, "_The Colombian Embassy! _You hacked into the Colombian Embassy?"

"I honestly didn't mean to. I was just following a trail and that's where it led me."

He sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit. I gotta retire."

I bit my lip and felt the tears pooling behind my eyes. The General looked at me and paled. "Now honey don't cry. I'm just being an ass. It'll all work out okay. I promise."

I nodded but was still worried. I didn't see the glare Ranger sent his way or Lester get in General's face when Ranger and I had exited the cave. When we were outside the cave, I noticed the looks the General was giving Ranger and the rest of the guys. It was as if he feared for his very life. That hit me as odd because I would trust Ranger and his men to keep me safe anytime.

It didn't take us long to reach the main building. The guys took out the sentries quietly and quickly. I showed them the secret way inside and in no time we were outside the common room. Ranger turned to me, "I want you to stay here Babe."

I shook my head, "You're going to need me in there. There are more than 20 terrorists in that room. They're armed to the teeth. I can help."

He went to argue but before he could say a word, I placed a hand on his arm, "I trust you with my life Ranger. I have a team here I could have called, and I know they would have come for me too. But it's you I trust to have my back when I need help. I need you to trust me too."

"I do Babe. Just the thought of something happening to you ties me in knots."

I smiled, "I can handle them."

He nodded. "Let's go get 'em tiger."

Lester's POV:

I couldn't believe it when Beautiful came hurtling out of the darkness of the cave and threw herself into Ranger's arms. She went over to the woman we'd captured on our way here and after talking to her for several minutes she stood and walked back over to Ranger. She placed one of her hands in his and gave him a wane smile, "Sorry to interrupt your trip."

Ranger smiled and pulled her closer, "Just in the neighborhood Babe."

She gave the General a finger wave and grimaced, "Uh...I was following a trail on the computer before you guys got here."

The General's eyes widened, but he waited for her to continue. She handed him some papers and he glanced down at them. He started swearing and then looked up to meet her gaze, "_The Colombian Embassy! _You hacked into the Colombian Embassy?"

"I honestly didn't mean to. I was just following a trail and that's where it led me."

He sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit. I gotta retire."

She bit her lip and tears pooled behind her eyes. The General looked at her and paled. "Now honey don't cry. I'm just being an ass. It'll all work out okay. I promise."

She nodded but still looked worried. She didn't see the glare Ranger sent his way or my getting in General's face. I glared at him and said, "She's fucking been through enough without you yelling at her. You upset her again and you won't need to fucking worry about retiring."

I stalked towards the entrance of the cave so I didn't give into the urge to rip his fucking heart out and shove it down his fucking throat. It didn't take us long to reach the main building. We took out the sentries quietly and quickly, then she showed us a secret way inside and in no time we were outside the common room.

Ranger tried to get her to stay outside but she convinced him to let her go in. I looked each of the guys in the eyes and knew we were all in agreement. Whatever else happened inside that room, Beautiful would be protected. We were about to go forward when I saw Steph put a hand on Hector's forearm. She said something to him but I couldn't hear what. I saw him nod and put a hand on her shoulder.

Alaina was the decoy. She went in first, walking right into the middle of the room. We could see that the terrorists were surprised. Beautiful was right; they weren't expecting her to make it back alive. Alaina stopped in front of one of the men and put her hand on his arm, "I made sure she got out safely."

He struck her across the face with the gun in his hand. "How did you get back here?"

Alaina held her cheek in her hand and looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled sadly, "She was right. She told me you planned to have both of us killed. I wouldn't believe her though."

"_Bitch_! You were a means to an end. No more. Now you've ruined everything. She was the one we needed. Now he'll never pay."

We all tensed. Apparently there was a player we knew nothing about. I looked over to see how Steph was handling this and noticed the glazed look in her eyes like she was focusing on some inner thoughts. As I watched her vision cleared and her eyes grew cold. She stood and before we could stop her she was walking forward. She paused for a second at the doorway and closed her eyes but only for a second and then she was moving forward again.

"By all means, have him join us."

The man beside Alaina grew furious and grabbed Alaina by the hair and snarled, "You betrayed me."

"I guess that makes us even since you betrayed me too."

Her eyes were calm, no emotion showing. He lifted his gun and placed it against her forehead and fired. She went limp. Suddenly the room turned icy and another man was standing beside the man who seemed to be their leader.

The new arrival was wearing a long black trench coat and a black fedora hat. He was tall, 6'5 or 6" in height with a whipcord lean frame. He had an olive tone to his skin and he had a hooked nose and cold black eyes. Every hair on my arms was standing up on end. It felt like we were in the presence of pure evil. He smiled and it wasn't a pleasant smile. His voice when he spoke was raspy, "So we finally meet."

Stephanie's POV:

Alaina was the decoy. She went in first, walking right into the middle of the room. We could see that the terrorists were surprised. I was right; they weren't expecting her to make it back alive. Alaina stopped in front of one of the men and put her hand on his arm, "I made sure she got out safely."

He struck her across the face with the gun in his hand. "How did you get back here?"

Alaina held her cheek in her hand and looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled sadly, "She was right. She told me you planned to have both of us killed. I wouldn't believe her though."

"_Bitch_! You were a means to an end. No more. Now you've ruined everything. She was the one we needed. Now he'll never pay."

I tensed. There was another player we knew nothing about. My eyes glazed as I focused on an inner thought. When my vision cleared I felt my eyes grow cold. I stood and before anyone could stop me I was walking forward. I paused for a second at the doorway and closed my eyes but only for a second and then I was moving forward again.

"By all means, have him join us."

The man beside Alaina grew furious and grabbed Alaina by the hair and snarled, "You betrayed me."

"I guess that makes us even since you betrayed me too."

Her eyes were calm, no emotion showing. He lifted his gun and placed it against her forehead and fired. She went limp. Suddenly the room turned icy and another man was standing beside the man who seemed to be their leader.

The new arrival was wearing a long black trench coat and a black fedora hat. He was tall, 6'5 or 6" in height with a whipcord lean frame. He had an olive tone to his skin and he had a hooked nose and cold black eyes. It felt like we were in the presence of pure evil. He smiled and it wasn't a pleasant smile. His voice when he spoke was raspy, "So we finally meet."

I nodded. "I'm Stephanie Plum. You are?"

He let his gaze go over me and if I didn't know better I'd think he was surprised. Like he wasn't getting the reaction he was expecting. His eyes grew even colder if that were possible. I frowned, wondering what he was waiting for. Suddenly he snarled and stepped forward. I watched as a vase on one of the tables froze over and shattered into a hundred pieces. I saw several of my friends holding themselves shivering like they couldn't get warm and frowned. It wasn't even cold in here and yet they were acting like they were freezing. I moved my position so I could see Ranger and the guys. They didn't act like they were cold either so I didn't understand what was going on.

I tried again, "Surely you have a name."

"It won't matter to you. You won't be around long enough. Soon you will be nothing but a frozen mass of nothing."

Suddenly a picture flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I'll just call you the wicked wizard of the west. Better be careful. Someone might throw a bucket of water on you and you'll melt."

He froze. As I watched he started sweating profusely. He snarled in rage and his eyes were like shards of frozen ice. He stopped sweating for a moment. Suddenly Ranger was beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt his heat and my eyes glazed with desire. I heard an agonized scream and turned to hook nose. He was sweating again and this time his face was twisted into an agonized mask of pain.

I spoke softly so only Ranger could hear me, "What the hell's going on. Is he on some kind of trip or something?"

"I don't know Babe. We got all the others rounded up though."

Suddenly from out of nowhere a jagged piece of ice was making its way towards Ranger. A second before it reached him Hector was there with a blowtorch and it instantly melted. My gaze flew to Hector. There wasn't a doubt in my mind he'd just saved Ranger's life. The jagged shard would have hit Ranger in the neck and severed his carotid artery. I turned to hook nose and stepped closer to him, "Why are you here and what do you want from me?"

He snarled in rage, "I'm using you to get back at him. He'll be devastated by your loss. I'll win."

A deadly voice spoke from behind me, "You'll never win. You could never hurt her."

Hook nose turned to face his new adversary. He gave a feral grin and the room started to grow colder. I reached up and put my hand over Ranger's. I felt his heat seep into me and suddenly I was hotter than I'd ever been. I felt electrified by heat. If I didn't know better I'd think we were in the middle of a five alarm fire. Hook nose suddenly paled and water started dripping down his face as his features blurred. He suddenly cried, "Make it stop!"

There was a deep chuckle from behind me, "I'm doing nothing."

"Then how?"

"Your only chance is to come with me now. It'll only get hotter."

Hook nose screamed in rage, "It's not fair. They can't lock me up."

"It's the only way."

Hook nose turned to me and I knew what he was going to do. I closed my eyes for a moment to focus and opened them in time to see him fly at me in rage. He hit a wall of flames and disappeared in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened and I turned to look at the man behind me.

I could feel the tension in Ranger. I kept my hand over his as it lay on my shoulder and spoke softly, "It's okay."

Ranger nodded but stayed where he was. His gaze went to the newcomer as well.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"That was Ichabod. Better known as 'Jack Frost'. I've been after him for months for the elders."

I looked around me at the bodies left on the floor, broken and bloody before once again meeting his gaze. I felt the tears fall and was helpless to stem there flow. "He did all of this to get to me." It was a statement, not a question.

He stepped forward and gently took my chin in his hand, "I'm sorry you had to see this Princess." His hands moved till one was on either side of my head and then he kissed my forehead. My eyes closed and I would have fallen to the floor if Ranger hadn't lifted me in his arms. That was my last conscious thought for several hours.

Ranger's POV:

When he took hold of Babe I got the impression he was trying to help her and intended her no harm. I gathered Babe in my arms when she slumped and threw him a glare. He didn't even flinch. "Don't go anywhere."

He nodded. I exited the room and the General was there waiting. "I'll show you to her apartment."

I followed him and when he opened the door I carried her in and set her on the bed. I covered her with a light blanket and turned to the General meeting his gaze. "Will you stay here with her till I get back?"  
>"I have no intention of leaving her till she wakes up and I know she's okay."<p>

I nodded and made my way back to the common room. I didn't stop till I was toe to toe with the blond haired man in the common room. He had me in height but I'd taken men bigger than him. "Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Babe?"

I saw his eyes narrow and his hands clench into fists. "Don't push me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You have no idea what_ I'm _capable of." was my reply to him.

He moved but suddenly he was on the other side of the room. He looked totally confused. I knew how he felt. I met him halfway and his hand came towards me and ran into an invisible wall. I narrowed my eyes and decided to see if this was one sided. I reached out to put him in a hold but my hand was gently deflected. His eyes narrowed and he reached toward my throat. His hand was deflected with enough force to take him back a couple of steps. His eyes narrowed and he moved lightning fast as he came towards me in a rush of movement. Before he could reach me he was tossed through the air and thrown halfway across the room. I shrugged and decided to test the waters and I moved quickly towards him. I got within a foot of where he stood and it was like I was in quicksand and couldn't move my arms and legs. I took a deep breath and tried to take a step backwards. I was released from the hold and found I could move as long as it was away from him but when I stepped towards him I was gently blocked.

After about 20 minutes he shrugged and grinned, "Looks like this is going to have to wait."

"Apparently." Was all I said. I sat down on the floor with my back to the wall so I had a view of the doors and windows. I turned and met his gaze. "How do you know Babe?"

He gritted his teeth and growled, "Don't call her that or I can't promise to stay calm."

"I don't give a fuck if you're calm or not. It's not like we can do anything about it right now anyway."

He snarled, "Point taken." He turned away and I could swear he was pouting.

Just when I thought he planned to ignore my question he took a deep breath and took a seat on the floor about 3 feet away from where I sat. It had the same advantages as where I was seated. "The name's Diesel. I met my little Princess 16 years ago."

I think I knew how he felt when I called her Babe, because when he called her my little Princess I wanted to rip his face apart. I clenched my hands and let it slide for now. "I've known her for about a month now."

"Yeah, I heard. You must be Manoso."

I nodded, "Most people call me Ranger." I noticed my men were helping in the cleanup now that Diesel and I had stopped trying to beat each other's brains out. I could see by their expressions they were as surprised as the two of us that we were still in one piece.

Diesel made a noise with his tongue and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Have you met her parents?"

I glared at him, "I wouldn't exactly call them parents."

He nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Care to explain?"

He hesitated for a moment and then met my gaze before continuing. "She doesn't remember. She'll never remember."

I stilled. The look in his eyes told me I wouldn't like what I was about to hear. "Why is that?"

There was pain in his eyes mixed with rage, "Because I took it from her. I took the memory of what they did away. Just like I took the memory of the worst of what happened here away from her."

"How?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and lifted his face to the sky. Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer he nodded and opened his eyes again and turned to me. "Have you ever heard the word unmentionable?"

I narrowed my eyes as I reached for a distant memory. "I've heard it mentioned. They're reported to be a superior breed of humans."

He nodded. "They have superior powers. Each one has specific skills. I'm what is known as a Bounty Hunter in my world. I find those unmentionables who have abused their powers and I take them back to the elders so they can deal with them."

"You're an unmentionable?"

"You find that hard to believe?"

"Well considering we spent the better part of half an hour trying to rip each other to pieces and couldn't manage to touch each other...yeah."

He grimaced. "There's an explanation."

"This is gotta be good."

He laughed. A deep, rich, warm laughter before his mood turned somber. "16 years ago I was sent to find a rather nasty unmentionable named Luther. He had a habit of stalking women and cutting their throats after he'd raped them. I had just taken him to the elders and was headed to the ocean to relax my mind after dealing with his sick mind. I had just reached Trenton when I heard a woman telling someone that the doll was caught on the roof of the house. I got a sick feeling in my stomach and let myself float closer. That's when I saw this little girl with curly brown hair climb out a window onto the roof of a house. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old was my first thought. I had this awful feeling something bad was about to happen. Then I saw the doll. It was a Wonder Woman doll. It was at the very edge of the roof and there was no way she'd be able to get to it and not fall off the roof. I saw her inch toward the doll and I looked around to see where the adults were. I noticed a man in the driveway polishing a car. He looked up and I know he saw the child but he just turned back to his car and muttered under his breath 'good riddance'. Then I noticed the woman looking out the window, watching the child creep closer to the edge of the roof. She had a satisfied smile on her face. I could have strangled both of them with no remorse. When I turned back to the child I saw the determination on her face. She rigged up a system that allowed her to grab the doll and pull it back to her. The joy on her face when she held the doll in her hands was heart melting. Then she turned and made her way back to the window. The woman hurriedly closed the window and turned her back on the child. The child banged on the window and said, 'Momma, let me in momma.' Finally the woman turned and opened the window. The child sighed in relief but instead of the woman allowing her inside, she pushed her causing her to lose her balance and tumble off the roof. The child hit her head on the pavement below and she lay so still. I was filled with such rage at the two people who didn't deserve this wonderful child. I knew it was against our rules but I couldn't stop myself. I floated down and surrounded the child, just to ease her suffering a little. But I couldn't let her go. I felt myself starting to glow and before I knew it I'd healed the child. Even at 4, she had such a presence. Her I.Q. was off the charts. Her mind was more open than any I had encountered. The fall had broken her left arm and fractured her skull. The skull fracture would have killed her. I healed the skull fracture but allowed the arm to remain broken. She woke and felt my presence. I could feel the sadness in her mind as she thought, 'Why does my mommy want me to die?' I couldn't let that thought remain so I put my hands on either side of her head and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and slept for hours. I stayed close while they finally took her to the hospital and had her arm set. When she finally woke, the doctor asked her what had happened; she said she fell off the roof when she tried to fly. That's the memory I gave her."

I sat there stone faced, hands clenched into fists and my eyes were red with unshed tears. I wanted to rip both their hearts out. I glanced at each of my men and saw my sentiments reflected in each of their gazes. When I finally had myself under control I turned to Diesel and said, "I have to thank you for saving her."

Diesel gave a wane smile, "It was worth the trouble I got in. The elders were furious. They demanded to meet the child I'd saved. I had to really jump through hoops to arrange that meeting."

"How did you manage it?"

"She had gone to get screened for kindergarten two weeks before the fall. I managed to get hold of her test scores and arranged for The General to get hold of them. He arranged for her parents to bring her here. I came here with the elders. I have to say that they fell in love with her faster than I did. One look was all it took. After that they did everything they could to help determine what she was capable of."

"Did they ever find the limits of her abilities?"

"Yes and no. She isn't unmentionable. Her abilities fall more in the psychic realm. She has precognitive abilities as well as psychokinetic. She's also tested high in telepathy and cognition." His eyes twinkled, "Whatever you do, don't let her get near fire."

I smiled, "Too late. We've already put out 3 fires and averted countless more."

He chuckled. "I think that's what did Ichabod in. He was ice, but everyone knows fire melts ice. Every time he lowered the temperature she just boosted the heat."

"She's amazing."

"You love my little Princess?"

I nodded. "The first minute I saw her."

He nodded. "This is awkward. Just to give you a frame of reference, the elders consider Stephanie my daughter. I'm tasked with watching out for her for her lifetime."

I grinned, "So if we ever get married you'd be like my father in law?"

He looked at me with horror. "Damn!"

We were interrupted by a soft chuckle, "Don't look like it's the end of the Earth."

I looked over and saw Babe standing a few feet in front of us. She gave me a hesitant look. I smiled, "Nothing about you could ever scare me away Babe."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I noticed Diesel's eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

We both looked at him. "Princess, you've never raised just one eyebrow before. No matter how hard you tried it was always both."

She shrugged, "I never thought much about it. Now that you mention it though, when I was sparring with Gorilla I executed moves I'd only ever seen one person perform."

Diesel's eyes narrowed in anger, "They had_ you_ sparring with _Gorilla_?"

She nodded. "As a matter of fact, he lost it and came after me. I had no choice but to defend myself. He took out 10 other trainers as well. He might be paralyzed."

I felt angry as well that they would pair her up with that moron. Gorilla made no secret of the fact he enjoyed hurting the strategists. He enjoyed bragging of all the bones he'd broken, and he didn't let gender deter the pain he gave his opponent. I stood and walked over to take her in my arms. "How are you doing Babe?"

"I'm doing okay now. I was anxious to get down here though because I had the worst dream."

I pulled her closer and said, "Want to tell me about it?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and she put her head in the crook of my neck. "You and Diesel were going at each other trying to rip each other's faces off."

I looked over at Diesel and raised an eyebrow. He started chuckling but then was brought up short by a thought, "So let me guess, you straightened us both out?"

"Well yeah."

He was standing now and placed his hands on his hips, "So why the hell were you so gentle with Ranger and forceful with me?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know?"

He smirked, "Just a guess Princess."

She looked up at me with such love in her eyes that my breath caught. "I could never let Ranger be hurt."

I met her gaze and returned it letting her see all the love I felt for her, "Back at you Babe."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 19: War Games Come To A Close

Diesel's POV:

I watched as my little Princess looked at the man beside her with such love. It hurt to think I might be losing her to another man. I guess all fathers feel this way at some point, well most fathers I should say. I must say I was a little impressed. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when I'd told him her abilities. We knew she had them because she tested high in all those areas. What we didn't know was the limits of her capabilities. Some, she was totally oblivious about. She had no idea why her apartment had no stove or microwave. Why anything that might cause fire was banned. I smiled as I remembered the first time it had happened. She had been here at the main building for a couple days when the heater went out. It was the middle of winter and nearly 60 below outside. There were about 20 people here and all of them were complaining about how cold they were. Not her. She had on a single layer of clothing. One of the older girls had tried to wrap her in a blanket thinking to help her get warm. My Princess had pushed the blanket away saying, "No. It makes it too hot."

One of the doctors had gone over thinking she might be sick and have a fever, but she was cool to the touch. She'd looked up and asked why he was dressed so funny. He smiled and gently told her the heater was out and everyone was very cold. She looked puzzled and said, "I'm not cold. Can't they just turn their heat up?"

"No honey. We can't turn our heat up."

"But you're all cold?"

He nodded. She had closed her eyes and suddenly the room started getting warmer. Pretty soon everyone started removing the extra clothing. The elders and I would have never known about her talent if it hadn't been for a young mechanic. He'd brought space heaters into the room and turned them on. Suddenly the room started getting too hot. He turned them down over and over but the room just kept getting hotter until the heaters all burst into flames. The Wise one had felt her power. She'd change the properties in the room to generate heat. When the heaters were added it caused them to ignite. Over the years I'd watched her create countless fires. She had no idea she was doing it. To date, this skill hadn't been tested. It was thought to be related to her psychokinetic abilities.

I'd readily agreed to watch over her and protect her. I wanted to take her away from those two monsters that were her parents. The elders vetoed that idea as fast as it formed. My punishment for not obeying one of our most vital rules was that I watch over her but not be allowed to save her from her parents. It turned out to be an extremely bitter pill to swallow. Fortunately the elders had seen how intelligent she was and had allowed me to get her here. The General had taken one look at her and fallen in love. She was the grandchild he would never have. She touched everyone she came in contact with. Although there were those souls out there who would try to destroy her because they were evil, most people she came in contact with readily accepted her and craved her nearness. She was a beautiful light in an otherwise dark world. As much as I hated to, I took my leave of them and headed back so I could inform the elders of what transpired.

Stephanie's POV:

Even though I'd had a nap, I was still exhausted. The General had headed back to the other building when I'd woken and he was assured that I was okay. He said he had to ready the teams for the final test if the judges deemed to continue with the testing. I asked him if he'd checked out the information I'd given him. He frowned and pulled the papers from his pocket. After several minutes of reading he looked up at me quickly and caught my gaze. There was shock in his eyes. I nodded. His face took on a grim expression as he said, "I'll see he's dealt with."

I smiled as I remembered walking in on Ranger and Diesel. The two men I loved most in the world. I'd thought I was dreaming about them fighting, but seems they really did try to rip each other's faces off. Apparently neither of them had been allowed to land a blow. I was reluctant to let Ranger go, but he had to get back and I still had another task to perform. Bridgett had cooked me all my favorites and I'd eaten more than I ever thought possible. Probably due to depleting my energy stores. I decided to have an early night and climbed into bed.

When I woke in the morning I was well rested and ready for the day. Bridgett brought me breakfast pizza which I devoured before getting ready for the final task. The judges decided it would be better to continue the games rather than to reschedule. Since no one knew which team was Alaina's, the judges felt when all the teams had been given a strategy, the team that was left at the men's hall would be given the news of Alaina's demise. I was sad at the loss of my friend. Although I remembered most of what happened the last couple of days, I couldn't remember what went on in the common room before I took my nap. Some of the pieces were there but there were large chunks missing.

Once I'd finished dressing for the final task, I made my way down to the common room where we would get our instructions. I paused outside the doors, not wanting to go inside but knowing it was necessary. Most of the others were already there when I arrived. I gave them a finger wave and took a seat. A few minutes later one of the judges stood and started giving us the details of today's task.

"As you know, the final task has you developing a strategy for your team. You will give them the strategy to find and rescue a strategist. Once you have been rescued, you will be tasked with getting the team that rescues you to follow your strategy. No one will know if they are rescued by their team or another, and your team won't know if the strategist they have rescued is in fact theirs. There is a packet at each of your stations. You have 2 hours to develop your strategy and send it to your team. Then we will transfer you to the target site and get you placed for rescue. We've made concessions since yesterday. Each of you has been asked to be fully dressed for this task. If at any time you feel threatened, make the call. As well, each of you will have a bodyguard. The bodyguard won't interfere unless necessary. If there are no questions, time to get started."

There were no questions although I sensed the tension of everyone in the room. I was the last one out of the room. I made my way to my station and booted up my computer. I read the file carefully before starting on the strategy. When I'd finished, I scanned everything again before sending it to my team. That done, I shut down my computer and made my way back to the common room. Within 15 minutes, I was joined by the others. We were led outside to a truck and we were helped to climb in back. We were moved to a building on the other side of the base.

The room I was shown to was sparse. There was a makeshift bed on the floor and nothing else. I sat down on the bed and tried to relax. I wondered if it would be my team or someone else s that would rescue me. I wondered how Alaina's team was holding up. It didn't take long for my thought to drift to Ranger and the guys. I missed him.

Ranger's POV:

Today started my task. I collected the strategy report and read it over. As precise as I expected. I geared up as did my men, then we headed out. I had known yesterday that Alaina hadn't been our strategist, but still it was nice to have that confirmed. I knew one of the other 11 teams wouldn't be getting anything today. As soon as it was evident which team that was, they would be debriefed and given the choice of a new strategist or being rotated out of the program. Through no fault of their own they would have failed the tests.

I was sorry to leave Babe last night, but she needed sleep and I knew today would be stressful for both of us. Apparently she was one of the strategists. I had a suspicion just which team she was helping but was careful not to say anything. When we'd left the main building, a chopper was waiting to take my men back to Trenton. I'd asked Cal to have Dante stick around for a few days in case we had another incident. I wasn't taking any chances. We'd talked a little before the guys left. I didn't want any of them repeating the information we'd learned about Babe. When I'd broached the subject I was informed in no uncertain terms that it made no difference to them and if it bothered me any one of them was willing to step into my shoes.

We had to move slower the closer we got to our destination. We had to skirt landmines, trip wires, pits, and countless other boobie traps that could easily kill us if we got careless. When we finally made it to the target site, Lester and I did recon while Bobby and Tank secured our location. When we entered the building I checked the co-ordinance we'd been given to retrieve the strategist. When I opened the door I wasn't surprised to find my Babe sitting on the makeshift bed. I'd felt her presence the closer we got. I smiled at her and watched as her eyes widened. It only took a second before realization dawned on her. She blushed.

"Gee don't I feel stupid. I guess that explains why I kept sensing that you were close by."

"You ready to roll Babe?"

She nodded. She grabbed her gear and we headed out. I shook my head, "We have an unfair advantage over the other teams."

She met my gaze, "Yeah, since we just did this yesterday."

I put a hand on her arm to indicate where we were going. We had gotten within 5 feet of the entrance and she stopped. She raised a hand and closed her eyes. A second later her eyes opened and she shook her head, "We can't go that way. They're waiting for us."

I paused. We'd cleared the way before we came in. Did I trust that we were still safe to exit or did I trust her instincts? No contest. "What do you suggest?" I pulled out the map I was carrying. I indicated where we were. "We're here. Lester and I cleared these areas before we came in."

She reached towards the map with her hand open. She made a circular motion over the map before suddenly pointing to the secret passage that would take us to the mountain. I held her gaze for several seconds before nodding. "Let's go."

I let her lead the way through the passage, only going first when we reached one of the risky spots. I didn't want to chance her getting hurt. When we reached our destination we made our way outside. From there we headed towards our extraction location. When we got within a half mile we slowed to a crawl and did recon to make sure there were no surprises. When the chopper landed, Babe put her hand on my arm and motioned for us to wait a minute. She looked around and suddenly smiled before nodding that it was okay to go. We made our way quickly to the chopper and climbed inside. The chopper lifted off and flew us back to the main building.

When we landed, I saw the General standing waiting for us. I got out and turned to lift Babe down. Tank, Bobby and Lester followed. We headed over to where the General was standing. He smiled. "Good showing Justice League. Let me introduce you." He pointed to Lester, "Flash," indicating Bobby, "Captain Marvel" then pointing to Tank, "the Atom" and finally he indicated me, "and Batman." Then he smiled, "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Wonder Woman."

I knew I was smiling and out of the corner of my eyes I could see the other guys smiling as well. My eyes met Babes and I saw she was grinning ear to ear. She laughed softly and said, "Lula made a reference to you a few days ago saying you were like Batman. Something connected at the time but I didn't think much of it till now."

Lester snorted, "Man are you in trouble boss. Not only is she beautiful, but she's smart too."

Babe gave him a mock glare and we all broke out in laughter. We made our way inside and Babe led us up to her apartment. She pulled out her phone in route and asked someone named Bridgett to bring a meal to her apartment.

Bobby's POV:

The last few days had been more stressful than any of us had figured. The first three tasks went off without a hitch, but then everything went south. I couldn't believe it when we were told Stephanie was near our location. Then when we found her and made it to the main building, the destruction there. It blew me away what we learned about Stephanie. She had some serious abilities. When I heard the story of what her mother had done and her father's indifference...I wanted to rip their fucking hearts out and shove them down their fucking throats I was so mad. They better never cross my path again because I knew ways to make them suffer that no one would even know to look for. She hadn't been with us long, but I'd come to love and respect her in ways I never knew I was capable of. I meant it last night when I told Ranger if what he learned about her bothered him any one of us would gladly step into his shoes.

As we waited for the food to arrive, I made the most of watching her. She gravitated to Ranger. Whenever he was near she seemed calm. The few times he'd moved away from her she sought him out with her eyes. Finally the food arrived and her eyes sparkled. A woman of about 35 entered the room with a large tray that held fried chicken, fries, deep fried pickles, onion rings, and pineapple upside down cake. There was also a dish that held a salad and grilled chicken breast. The woman set the tray on the table and Steph picked up the salad with chicken and handed it to Ranger. She indicated the other dishes and told us to help ourselves. She cut a huge piece of cake and placed it on her plate along with fries, onion rings, a piece of chicken and about half the deep fried pickles. We dug in, even though I would have preferred a salad like Ranger got, the food was extremely good, even though it was loaded with grease.

Stephanie's POV:

I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure as I popped the first deep fried pickle in my mouth. I noticed the look of awe in the guy's eyes as I cleaned my plate. What, hadn't they ever seen anyone eat before? I mean get real; it's not like I ate_ that_ much. I looked over at the cake and my eyes widened. Who the hell ate half the cake? I looked around and didn't see any of the guys with cake on their plates. I looked back at the cake. That'd been a full sheet cake of pineapple upside down cake. Half of it was equivalent to an extra-large cookie sheet. I eyed the cake and bit my lip wondering if I had enough room for another piece. I got up and went over figuring I'd take just a small piece. Lester hurried to get in front of me and I had to wait for him to hand Bobby and Tank a piece as well. When I finally got to the cake there wasn't much left. I sighed. I cut a piece and handed it to Ranger and then put the rest of the cake on my plate. I'd wolfed mine down and drank a bottle of water. I looked around to see the guys hadn't touched their cake. Lester saw me eying his cake and he moved the plate out of sight. What's up with that?

I was getting a little annoyed. Tank and Bobby moved their cake out of sight as well. I focused on Ranger's piece and my mouth started watering. It was just sitting there and he was ignoring it. How could he ignore it? Man! Why couldn't he just eat it already instead of letting it sit there and taunt me? I looked up and met his gaze. He smiled and handed me the plate. My eyes opened wide, "You don't want it?"

"Babe. I'm the one with the no contraband rule. I don't do sweets."

"You're sure?"

He grinned at me, "Go for it Babe."

I took the plate and quickly ate the cake. Man it was so good. When I finished I set the plate down and went over to sit beside Ranger. I was feeling very relaxed. I looked up into Ranger's eyes and asked, "Who the hell ate all the cake? I only got three small pieces."

They all burst out laughing and Ranger took me into his arms. "What's so funny?" I asked.

There was laughter in his voice when he said, "I'll tell you later Babe."

When we'd finished eating I asked them if they wanted to play poker while we waited for the rest of the teams to finish. I cleared the table and got everything set up. Bobby doled out the poker chips and Lester started shuffling the deck. I got 3 queens and an ace so I raised. I took one card and drew another queen. When it came round to me I raised. Lester raised me and I raised back. He called and I turned over my hand and he groaned. We continued playing for a couple hours and then our phones rang in unison. That meant the final team had made it back. We made our way down to the common room and found seats.

The General stepped forward. "Congratulations. Each of you have passed War Games. Now for the scoring. As you know, the harder the task the higher the score. Each strategist was tasked with giving their team a strategy they could follow with positive results as well as making it as difficult as they could, and still allowing their team to have success. The scores are up and you can read them at your convenience. The top three scores are as follows. The Wild West had the 3rd highest score. 2nd place goes to The Magnificent Seven. 1st place is awarded to..." He paused.

Damn! I hated when they paused for effect like this. Why couldn't he just spit it out? The General looked right at me and smiled, "The Justice League is our 1st place winners."

I smiled ear to ear and placed my hand in Ranger's. The General raised a hand to indicate there was more. "Not only did they have the highest score, no other team even came close to their score. This is the first time we've had to incorporate a curve to judge War Games."

I couldn't wait to see our scores. When I finally got the chance to look at the scores I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had managed to find the hardest tasks in each exercise and the team had executed with perfection. Our score was more than triple that of the 2nd highest score. I turned to Ranger who was beside me and smiled. He covered my mouth with his and kissed me thoroughly. When we came up for air I said, "I'm ready to go home now, how about you?"

He met my gaze and smiled, pulling me closer before saying, "At least this time we can travel together."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 20: Return To Trenton

Stephanie's POV:

It was so much more fun traveling with Ranger than on my own. The General had arranged for a helicopter to pick us up and fly us back to Trenton. I had worried how the General would react to my news that I wasn't going to re-sign. I should have known. He smiled ear to ear and gave me be big hug. "Stephanie, I've known you almost 16 years. Nothing you could ever do would disappoint me. You're the grandchild I'll never have. I'd just lost my wife and daughter when you came into my life and you filled a void I don't know that I could have survived otherwise. I'll always be here for you anytime you need me."

Tears pooled in my eyes as I hugged him back. When he released me, Ranger was there to take me in his arms. He kissed me gently on the top of my head and said, "Let's go home Babe."

I nodded and gave him a watery smile. Tank placed a hand on my arm and said, "You okay little girl?"

"I'm good." I turned so I could see them all and smiled, "Let's blow this Popsicle stand."

They grinned and we headed for the helicopter. Ranger climbed in front with the pilot and pulled me onto his lap. Tank, Bobby and Lester climbed into the back. In no time we were air-born. Thirty minutes later we were landing on the roof of Rangeman. Tank reached in and lifted me out, waiting till Ranger disembarked to place me in his arms. We made our way down to 5 where we were met by the same group who'd made the trip when I'd pressed the panic button. There was a newcomer to the group. I figured this had to be Dante. His black eyes snared mine and our gazes locked for several seconds.

He reached out his hand and said, "You must be Stephanie Plum. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded, "And you must be Dante."

He nodded. "I have to tell you I have thoroughly enjoyed the videos we've been getting lately. Lady, you have quite a talent. That voice of yours is amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Dante turned to Ranger and gave him a nod, "Everything went smoothly while the men came to assist you. We did get a call this morning from the cruise ship Mrs. Mazur is on. They will be pulling into final port and the passengers will be disembarking shortly. The Captain assured us Mrs. Mazur is in good health and has had a pleasant trip..."

We all looked to him as he hesitated. Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Out with it."

"Well, The Captain has requested you give him a heads up if Mrs. Mazur ever plans to go on another cruise. He says that way he can put in for his vacation to coincide with her trip."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, but I wasn't the only one. Lester was laughing so hard his face was turning purple. Then as if a thought suddenly occurred to him he stopped laughing and stood. His eyes were wide with panic as he said, "Hey boss, speaking of vacations I'm due for two weeks. I'd like to take them starting now."

I started laughing even harder. Tank and Bobby sobered when Lester requested his vacation time and their eyes widened as if they had the same thought as Lester. Ranger just shook his head, "Nice try but all vacations are on hold till the situation with the Slayers is handled."

Dante smiled, shaking his head, "I can't believe one little old lady could cause this much panic."

Lester's eyes widened, "I thought you said you saw the video."

"Well yeah. But I figured you were just joking around for the camera."

Lester grinned and looked to Ranger with a raised eyebrow. Ranger studied both men for a moment and then said, "In that case Dante you can pick Mrs. Mazur up at the airport when she gets in."

Dante smirked, "Sure. Be glad to show these Bozos how a_ real _man does the job."

Oh boy! This guy was just asking for trouble. Well, I wasn't going to ruin the guy's fun and warn him. I glanced over and noticed all the guys were looking at me and I knew what they were thinking. They were shouting it. 'Please stay quiet. Don't tell him a thing.' My eyes twinkled and I gave a barely noticeable nod to let them know I got their message and I would keep quiet.

Dante went on to say, "Her plane is scheduled to arrive tomorrow at 1130 hours." He turned to the others and his smirk grew taunting, "Any of you guys want to tag along to see how it's done, feel free."

Oh he was so going down for that one. I could feel the vibes the guys were sending out and without a doubt, this video would be making the rounds of all Rangeman offices before 1335 hours tomorrow. I put my hand up to hide my smile and leaned into Ranger. He was watching me with an amused look on his face. When all the verbal jabs the guys were throwing around died down, Ranger met Dante's gaze and said, "We're going off line till tomorrow at 0900 hours. I'll be here to relieve you so you can go pick up Mrs. Mazur. Better make sure you get plenty of rest."

Dante nodded. "No problem."

We made our way to the elevator and when the doors shut behind us Ranger pulled me into his arms and groaned, "Babe. It's been a long week. Hope you're not feeling too tired."

I smiled up at him, "I'm definitely not too tired."

He picked me up when the doors opened and carried me into his apartment and through to the bedroom. He set me down and lost no time disposing of our clothes before he lay me on the bed and followed me down.

I was surprised to see the sun was already up when I woke. Ranger was still beside me with a leg thrown over mine and an arm across my waist with the hand resting on my breast. His head was beside my own. I looked over at the alarm clock and noticed it was 0830. I reached over and snared my phone from the nightstand. I bit my lip hoping I hadn't left it too late.

"Lo?"

"Randy, you awake?"

"Sure. What do you need Steph?"

"Grams is coming home today at 11:30 a.m. Can you get to the airport?"

"No shit? You bet I can get there. Man I can't wait! You'll have the footage as soon as I get back. I get a copy right?"

"Of course."

I hung up and set the phone back on the nightstand when my hand was captured and I was asked, "What are you plotting now Babe?"

I chuckled, "I called Randy to let him know grams was returning and when. He'll videotape it and get it to me as soon as he gets back."

Ranger shook his head, an amused look on his face, "Dante's never going to be the same is he?"

I laughed, "It's his own fault. Besides, it's my turn to have _their_ backs."

Grandma Mazur's POV:

It felt good to get on the plane knowing I'd soon be back in Trenton. I couldn't wait to see Stephanie and tell her all about my trip. Oh, I'd had such a pip of a time. First off with that fine Lester seeing me off, oh boy that young man had a fine package. I felt a shiver run through me thinking how fine he was. The plane ride turned out pretty decent too. There'd been several fine young men on the plane and we had enough turbulence that it made sense it knocked a poor little old lady off her feet onto their laps. We had gotten off the plane and were met by a driver who drove us to where we'd get on the ship. The Captain himself had met us and welcomed us on board. He'd asked us to dine with him at his table. I smiled remembering our first evening. I'd gotten the seat beside the Captain. His package wasn't as nice as that Lester's, but he was no slouch.

The first few days were the most promising for me. I'd felt several nice packages, some of them more than once. There had been one little glitch on our third day when we'd gotten off when we pulled into port. I'd wanted to do some shopping and had gone off on my own. A few minutes after I'd left the ship I felt a hand on my arm and was suddenly lifted and carried to a vehicle. I was dumped in the back of a van and driven somewhere I didn't know where. A masked man had opened the van door when we stopped and helped me out. I noticed the fine bulge at the front of him and let my hand get a feel. He led me to a sparsely furnished room and told me as soon as the ransom was paid I could go.

They brought me a fine meal and asked me some questions. I told them the only way I'd talk is if they got naked. I moved as quickly as I could to get in as many feels as I could. This went on for quite some time. Finally there was a roar and I heard someone say, "They can't pay us enough!"

Suddenly I was picked up and taken back to the van and driven somewhere. The van stopped and the door opened. I got out to look around and we were in front of the walkway to the ship. I made my way up the gangplank and suddenly a swarm of people were surrounding me. Apparently they'd been told I was kidnapped. What a pip. I'd managed to do lots of shopping the rest of the trip, and I had the added benefit of having a bodyguard with me whenever I was off the ship.

When we docked The Captain himself escorted me off the ship to the waiting limo that would take me to the airport. Oh I was so looking forward to getting back to Trenton. The flight back was a little dull. No one strip searched me this time. Maybe when we got to Newark. It never hurt to hope. I walked into the airport with my friends and looked around to see if I could spot our ride. My eyes lit up when I noticed Lester standing there waiting. I walked over to him and grinned, asking, "What ya doing hot stuff?"  
>Lester turned and his eyes widened when he saw me and I noticed he paled. He took a step back, "Hello Mrs. Mazur. Let me introduce you to Dante. He's here to escort you back to Trenton."<p>

I turned to the man called Dante and I softly moaned. Boy did he look fine. I sidled up to him and tried to lose my balance but unfortunately Dante took hold of my forearms to help me keep my balance. I smiled up at him, time to play nice, "Why thank you young man. I'm Edna. Shall we get going?"

"Yes ma'am."

He placed my hand on his arm and turned to guide me to the car. _Yes! _Just the opening I needed and my hand snaked down to cop a feel of his impressive package. I thought I heard him swear but I couldn't be sure. When we reached the SUV he lifted me up and I slid a $5 bill down the front of his cargo pants. He stiffened and gave me a heated look. Unfortunately it wasn't the right type of heated look. I sighed. I fumbled with the seat belt and he lost patients and buckled it himself. I made the most of the opportunity and rubbed my hand over his behind while he reached across me to belt me in. He stiffened and stood back up giving me a lethal glare. I just smiled at him and remained silent.

When he finally reached my home, he opened the door and he paled as he looked in at me. In order to get me out he had to get close. If he got close...I smiled. He growled under his breath and gently took hold of the arm nearest him. He took my other hand and brought it over so he could hold both my hands in one of his. With his free hand he unbuckled the seat belt and lifted me out. My hands were trapped but that didn't put me off. I wriggled till one hand was free and it headed south. Dante stalked to my front door and set me down before taking my key and opening the door. He put a hand at my back and urged me inside. I stood at the door waving to him as he strode back to the vehicle. I could have sworn I heard him mumble, 'Don't say a word. Don't fucking say a fucking word if you want to live.' I couldn't wait till my next exciting adventure. When he got in the SUV I finally shut the door and decided to take a nap.

Stephanie's POV:

True to his word, Randy had the video to me by 1330 hours. I edited the video and made sure the guys got a copy before making sure it was sent to Rangeman Boston and Rangeman Miami. I'd just finished when Dante stalked out of the elevator on 5. He strode right up to where I was sitting at the computer Ranger was letting me use. His face was livid with anger but there was no sign of it as he spoke. "Your grandmother is lethal. She is however home safe and sound."

I nodded, "Thank you. She called to let me know she just got home and she enjoyed meeting you."

I thought I heard him mumble 'That's the last time she'll _see _me in this lifetime if I can help it.'

I felt a little guilty for having sent the video out, but he'd been so smug I just had to side with the guys. Dante turned and caught site of the video playing on the monitor. His eyes widened and he froze in place watching as the video played. When it came to a close he growled and stalked away. I and the guys were too busy holding ourselves and laughing to notice.

Ranger had a bemused look on his face as he said, "Babe, you're tarnishing the image my guys are supposed to be portraying."

When I could talk I turned to him and said, "Sorry..." Before laughter once again claimed me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 21: A Proposal

Stephanie's POV:

I called Grams to see how her trip was and ended up getting roped into dinner. Normally I wouldn't mind having dinner with Grams, but I wasn't sure how Ranger would fare with her. I sighed, only one way to find out. I took the elevator down to 5 and knocked on Ranger's office door before opening it. I blushed when the guys all looked up as I walked into the room. Ranger wasn't alone as I'd thought. Tank, Bobby, Lester, Dante, Cal, Hal, Ram, Hector, Woody, Binkie and Zip were all in there. My eyes widened, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Come on in Babe. What do you need?"

I grimaced, "Well, I called Gram to ask about her trip and sort of got us roped into going over tonight for dinner."

Ranger stilled, his blank look was there like magic. The others in the room were grinning ear to ear. Ranger looked directly into my eyes and gave a slight smile that never reached his eyes, "Sure Babe. What time does she want us there?"

"6:00."

He nodded. I'll be up to get you by 5:45."

I smiled, "Thanks Ranger. Don't worry; I'll have your back."

The guys smirked and Ranger kept his blank look in place. As I closed the door I thought I heard him say, 'If any of you Bozo's try filming this you better have your life insurance paid in full.' I couldn't be sure though because the door had already shut.

True to his word, Ranger entered the apartment at 5:45 p.m. I had showered and gotten ready. I was wearing the red dress I'd bought several days ago. Ranger's eyes darkened and he stalked forwards taking me in his arms and kissing me thoroughly. When his mouth released mine he asked, "Ready to go Babe?"

"Go where?"

Ranger chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way down to the garage. In no time we were parked in front of Grams house. Ranger opened my door and helped me out. We had reached the door, but instead of knocking, Ranger turned to me and took me in his arms, kissing me gently on lips. When the kiss ended he wrapped his arms around me and drew me even closer. Suddenly the front door opened and I saw Gram in the doorway. She let her gaze run over us and there was a pleased smile on her face. She stepped back and nodded, "Don't just stand there, come on in."

Ranger reluctantly released me and we made our way inside. I could feel the tension in him as he had to walk past grams. Grams smiled at him, "I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Stephanie has told me so much about you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for my little girl."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Mazur."

Grams grinned, "I'll make a deal with you young man. You call me Edna and I'll keep these hands to myself."

Ranger's smile was a full million watts. "Deal Edna. Most people call me Ranger."

Grams nodded her head. "Not that you had anything to worry about. One look at Steph and I knew you were off limits."

I smiled as they both looked to me. "I told you I'd have your back."

We made our way to the table. Everything was there and ready for us to sit down and start eating. Ranger pulled out my chair and helped me get seated before helping Gram to her seat. When I saw what was on the table I moaned with anticipation. Grams had cooked my favorite meal. Fried chicken, potato salad, deep fried pickles, onion rings, and pineapple upside down cake. Ranger gingerly took a piece of chicken and my eyes opened in amazement as I watched him remove the skin from his piece of chicken. He ate the chicken and left the coating. My mouth watered.

I waved to the coating on his plate, "Are you going to eat that?"

He looked up and replied, "No."

I reached over and lifted it off his plate and took a bite before closing my eyes and moaning. Grams chuckled, "I sure did miss you while I was on vacation."

"How was your trip Grams?"

"It was a pip. Did I tell you I got kidnapped?"

Both Ranger and I stilled at this news. I asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I'd wanted to do some shopping and when I got off the ship there were two men waiting for me. They didn't have any staying power though because they caved and took me back to the boat within a few hours mumbling about it not paying enough."

"You weren't hurt?"

"Naw. But I had some fun with them."

I could just imagine after seeing what she did to poor Lester and Dante. "There's been a lot going on here since you've been away. Joe Morelli was arrested. Benito Ramirez and Jimmy Alpha were killed. I started working for Vinnie at the bail bonds office. Plus, I've been staying with Ranger."

Grams eyes locked with Ranger's, "What are your intentions regarding my granddaughter?"

Ranger lifted my hand in his and smiled, "I'm hoping she'll marry me."

I looked at him stunned. "What?"

Ranger smiled as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I want to wake up with you in my arms every day for the rest of my life. I want to build a life with you Babe. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"But we don't even know if I'm pregnant."

"It doesn't matter. I know I want to marry you and spend my life with you. I don't want this to depend on whether you're pregnant or not. If you are then I'll be thrilled, because I would love nothing more than to have a daughter the image of you. If you aren't pregnant then I'd love to have you to myself for a while before we add the baby. I know babies 'scare the shit out of you' as you said, but I'll be there to help you as will Ella and I'm sure Edna would love having a great grandchild."

Tears filled my eyes, "You love me?"

He nodded, the love shining from his eyes. I smiled, letting all the love I felt for him show as I said, "I'd love nothing more than to marry you."

"Hot damn! Now what's this about you might be pregnant?"

Uh oh! I turned to Grams, "Apparently we keep forgetting birth control."

Grams laughed and Ranger smiled and said, "Babe."

I turned to Gram, "A lot has happened in the past month."

Gram nodded her head. "So I hear. How was Val's wedding?"

"She was a beautiful bride."

Grams nodded. "You'll make a beautiful bride too. So when are you two tying the knot?"

I looked to Ranger. He smiled, "Can't be soon enough for me Babe. Just name the day."

I bit my lip, "I've always thought getting married New Year's Eve would be romantic, with the first kiss taking place at midnight."

Ranger's eyes darkened, "New Year's Eve it is Babe." Then he took out a box from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and the tears that had been ever present fell silently down my cheeks. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. There was a faultless opal surrounded by sapphires. I'd never seen anything more beautiful. He took the ring out and put it on my left hand ring finger then gently kissed where the ring met my finger.

"Have you taken your young man to meet your parents?"

I tensed but Ranger just shook his head and his look was grim when he met Grams eyes, "They aren't her parents. They may have created her biologically, but in no way could they ever be classified as her parents."

Grams smiled grimly, "Smart man. What did they do Steph?"

"They were their usual selves."

Gram's face was livid, "Damn them! Wish I could beat them bloody!"

Ranger met her gaze, "I'll hold them so you can get a few licks in."

Gram burst out laughing. When we finally said goodnight, I was sad to see the evening end. I'd had so much fun catching up with Grams. When we stood at the door, she gave me a big hug and said, "You've got a keeper with this one baby girl."

I nodded, "I know Grams. I know."

Grams reached up and hugged Ranger. "You take care of my girl."

"Always Edna. Always."

Ranger and I made our way back to Haywood. When he opened the door to help me out, he picked me up and carried me to the elevator. He didn't put me down till we reached the bedroom. He placed me on the bed then stripped his clothes off before slowly undressing me. He made love to me with such exquisite care. I felt totally cherished.

I felt Ranger slip from the bed and I opened my eyes. I noticed it was 4:30 a.m. And I groaned. Ranger turned back to me and kissed my forehead, "Go back to sleep Babe. I'll be back shortly."

"Give me a couple minutes and I'll go with you."

He chuckled, "I'd wait forever for you Babe." He kissed me and stood going through to the closet before coming back out with a pair of sweats and tossing them next to me on the bed.

I dressed quickly and we made our way down to the gym. I did some warm up exercises and then worked on the machines. As I did my reps, I got a weird vibe in my stomach. I kept getting images and no matter what I tried, the images wouldn't go away. By the time Ranger had finished his workout, I was ready to call it quits. We made our way up to 7 and after showering and a passionate encounter in the shower that led to the bedroom and back to the shower so we could clean up, we finally got dressed and had breakfast. After we'd cleaned up, Ranger headed down for his office and I got out my laptop so I could do some work of my own.

Ranger came back up to 7 for lunch and at my request Ella had included strawberries and whipped cream for dessert. I fed Ranger a strawberry and his eyes darkened. He fed me a strawberry and that led to an afternoon filled with passion. When Ranger left me this time I took his advice to stay in bed and get some rest.

It seemed like he'd just walked out the door when it started. I had gotten up and dressed before heading down to the garage. I got in the Cayenne and made my way to Grams house. Even though I'd been there just last night, there were some things I wanted to talk to her about. When I rang the doorbell, there was no answer. I frowned because Gram should be home. I used my key to open the door and when I stepped inside it was all I could do not to scream. There was broken glass everywhere, chairs had been knocked over books were tossed everywhere. Someone had trashed Grams house. I searched the whole house and could find no sign of Gram. Damn! I needed to get back to Haywood and send the guys over. Maybe they could find a clue I'd missed.

I got in the Cayenne and headed back to Haywood but decided to make a stop at the bonds office first. I parked and went inside. As I stepped inside I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Just like Grams house, the bonds office had been trashed. Furniture tossed everywhere and no sign of anyone. I was getting ready to head out the door and race back to Rangeman when I heard it. A faint thumping. I followed the sound and opened the door to Vinnie's office. He was on the floor bound and gagged. I raced over and took the gag out of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"Shit Steph, Lucille came down to ask me to lunch. We were just talking to Connie and Lula when a bunch of Slayers came in and trashed the place. They took Connie, Lula and Lucille. They tied me up and one of them said they were going to get your grandma next."

My hands were shaking as I released Vinnie. "Better call Lucille's father and let him know what happened. I'm going back to Rangeman so we can form a plan to get them back."

I got in the Cayenne and made the trip in under 2 minutes. I didn't even take time to wait for the elevator, making my way up to 5. No matter how hard I ran, the door just kept getting farther and farther away. Then I saw the circle where I'd found the four young girls. Inside the circle was my Gram, Connie, Lula, and Lucille. They were surrounded by Slayers. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I tried as hard as I could to reach them but kept getting farther and farther away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 22: Destruction in Slayer Land

Stephanie's POV:

I sat up with a silent scream, my eyes wide with fear as I looked around. My heart was beating fast and it took me a moment to focus. I kept thinking, 'Gram. I have to get to Gram'. My hands were shaking. As a matter of fact I was shaking all over. I knew I had to get control of my body if I was going to do any of them any good. I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus. After several seconds I was able to calm myself. I let the door open and reached out. Gram...she was already gone. Then I reached out to Lula and the others...gone. That could only mean one thing. The Slayers had them. Suddenly I was furious. My eyes narrowed and I felt something I'd never felt before. I got out of bed and dressed as quickly as I could. Black cargo pants, socks, black combat boot, black t-shirt, gun in gun belt at waist, gun in ankle holster, two knives, and black leather jacket. I was ready to make my way down to the garage when my phone rang. I answered it on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Speaking."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Junkman and I have something of yours."

"I'm listening."

"Come to The Circle and we can discuss the matter. Involve the police or anyone else and they'll_ all_ be dead."

The phone went dead as he disconnected. So many thoughts going through my head. I smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. I was picturing what I wanted to do to the Slayers. I got in the elevator and headed downstairs. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't just rush in...too much might go wrong and there were 4 people depending on me for their lives. There was only one thing to do. I was going to treat this like any other mission. After all, our success rate on our missions was 100%. The elevator stopped on 5 and I stepped off. Ranger was standing there talking to Tank and the others who'd been in his office earlier.

Hector's POV:

We were standing around talking with Ranger. He'd just let slip that he'd proposed to my little angel and now we were badgering him for her answer, as if we didn't know. The elevator doors opened and the temperature suddenly got a lot hotter. My attention was drawn to the elevator and all my senses were suddenly on hyper-alert. My little angel stepped off the elevator. She was dressed in black and she looked loaded for bear. Her hair was loose and she looked beautiful with the wind blowing her hair. Wait! How the fuck could the wind be blowing her hair when we were inside a building and there was no wind.

She strode towards us with the grace of a jungle cat and I got a sudden insight that all hell was about to break loose. She came to a stop and I could tell Ranger was hyper-sensitive to her mood. He was instantly there beside her, "What's wrong Babe?"

Her eyes met his. She had a blank look on her face and it kinda freaked me out a little. I would never admit this to anyone, but seeing her like this scared me a little. Her voice was deadly cold when she responded, "The Slayers have kidnapped my Gram, Connie, Lula, and Lucille."

Ranger's face was suddenly a match to hers and I pitied the poor fools for what they'd just done to themselves. "Tell me what you know."

"I had a "dream" and went to Grams house only to find it'd been trashed and she was missing. Then I stopped by the bonds office and Vinnie was bound and gagged. When I released him he told me about Lucille, Connie and Lula. Then I was at The Circle in Slayer Land and they were all there but I couldn't get to them. I woke up and my phone rang so I answered it and it was Junkman. He told me they have something of mine. They warned me not to involve anyone else or they'd be killed."

"You did right to come to me Babe." He had a feral look in his eyes and I knew his beast had been awakened.

What scared the shit out of me is the answering look in her eyes. She said, "I knew I had to stop and look at this like any other mission. They're going down for this."

Ranger nodded. "I have your back Babe."

I was in too. I smiled and met Stephanie's eyes before I suggested, "I can contact the 'New Brotherhood' and have them meet us there."

She looked at me and her eyes seemed to lose focus momentarily before she nodded and smiled at me, "Thanks Hector. That would be an excellent idea."

She turned to Ranger, "Can one of the guys go free Vinnie and have him call Harry." Suddenly her eyes focused again and her smile grew, "We also need to let Connie's 'family' know and just to be on the safe side I think Vito should know as well. Tell them not to act on anything till all the players are there."

Ranger motioned to Binkie and he headed to do that. I knew he'd meet us when he'd finished his task. We went into the conference room and I got an up front and personal view of just how lethal this little girl from the burg could be. Her mind was incredible.

Tank's POV:

My heart stopped for a minute when I learned the Slayers had my Lula. Those fuckers didn't know who they were dealing with if they thought they could get away with this. My little girl was scary as shit right now. I noticed the same sentiments on the rest of the men's faces. We sat through the planning session and we all knew our roles. I had every intention of following my role down to the last T. When I got my Lula back I was gonna mop the floor with those Slayers.

Harry The Hammer's POV:

I hung up from talking to my worthless son-in-law and rage filled me. I roared and my men came running.

"What is it boss?"

"The Slayers kidnapped my Lucille. Round up every man and tell them to meet us in Slayer Land at The Circle. Tell them no one moves till Stephanie Plum gets there. Make sure everyone has their phone on them because as soon as she tells me what she wants us to do, I'll text them with the orders."

"Yes sir!"

Head of the Rizzoli Families' POV:

I slammed the phone down and turned to the men at the table. We were just starting our weekly poker game when the call came. My little rosebud had been kidnapped. My eyes narrowed, those fuckers didn't know who they were messing with. I sat down and looked at my men. "The Slayers kidnapped my little Connie. We're heading to Slayer land and meeting Stephanie Plum and others at The Circle. She'll call me with the plan and I'll let everyone else know. Round up the troops.

Leader of The New Brotherhood's POV:

I put the phone back in my pocket and turned to the others. "That was Hector. Stephanie Plum needs our help. Her grandmother and three others close to her have been kidnapped. Hector asked us to meet them at The Circle in Slayer Land. He'll text us the plan as soon as he has it. _Let's rumble!_"

Vito Grizzoli's POV:

I replaced the phone on the hook and crooked a finger to my second in command. "Tell the boys we're being called into service. We meet at The Circle in Slayer Land."

"Who's calling us boss?"

"Stephanie Plum."

I could see the shock in his eyes and I narrowed mine waiting for his response. He fidgeted, "No disrespect intended, but why you want to help her?"

"I can never repay her for what she did for my Terry. Anything she ever needs is hers." I knew I had to say no more.

"I'll tell the troops."

"Tell them I'll text them as soon as I have the plan."

"Yes sir."

Lester's POV:

As I sat and watched Beautiful map out our strategy, I was amazed once again with just how talented she was. I hated to admit it but she scared the shit out of me when she got off the elevator and came towards us. When I saw the beast in Ranger show itself and then her beast joined him...let's just say I felt like someone dumped ice water down my back. I remembered hearing the conversation between Ranger and Diesel and couldn't help but wonder at how the next few hours were going to play out. When we had our strategy all mapped out for us, we relayed the strategy to the other interested parties. Damn this was going to be a night to be remembered.

We made our way down to the garage and Ranger, Beautiful, Bobby and I got in one SUV and the others got into 2 other SUV's. Ranger led our troops to Slayer Land. When we got close there were several vehicles surrounding the area with a pathway left for us to enter. I had no idea why Beautiful had insisted we be so far away from The Circle, but she stood firm on the distance. We parked and got out, pausing for a moment before following Beautiful towards The Circle.

Every hair on my body was standing up on end. I watched her make her way towards them, the wind blowing her beautiful hair around her head...wait a minute, there was no wind tonight. How the hell could the wind be blowing her hair when there wasn't even a wind? Come to think about it the wind had been blowing her hair on 5 when she came off the elevator but that was impossible because we were inside a building and no windows had been opened. What the hell?

As we neared I noticed our troops were placing themselves just where we'd asked. The Slayers parted letting her make her way to The Circle. Once she stepped inside they started closing ranks. Slayers surrounded us, but they were unaware that those surrounding them were from our team. It was nearly Thanksgiving and the weather was getting chilly. Tonight it was unseasonable warm. I frowned, I thought I'd seen on the news that the temp. was around 50 degrees tonight but it felt closer to 100. Made me wish I'd decided to forgo a jacket. Beautiful checked out her grandma and the others and I heard her speak softly but couldn't make out what she'd said.

Next thing I knew, all hell was breaking loose.

Bobby's POV:

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I was a man of science and I knew what the human form was capable of. From the conversation I'd overheard between Ranger and Diesel, I had my suspicions that what I was seeing was being caused by Stephanie. I just didn't see how that was possible. When she'd gotten off the elevator on 5 back at Rangeman, the temp. had gone up by about 30 or 40 degrees and the wind was blowing her hair, yet there was no wind possible in a building with no windows open. I hated to admit she scared the shit out of me. Oh I believed I was perfectly safe as long as I posed no threat to her or those she loved, but I couldn't help but register the beast that had been released in her. I saw it calling to the beast in Ranger. Then when his beast had come out, hers joined it. After the week we'd spent at the compound, I had a high respect for her skills as a strategist. Then, seeing what happened between her and the man Diesel had called Ichabod was enough to have every hair on my body standing on end.

Watching her now reminded me of that encounter. Her eyes were narrowed. The man they called Junkman came forward and gave her a sneering smile, "I warned you not to bring anyone else. Now one of them is gonna die."

He turned to look over the 4 women beside us in the circle. Then his gaze went over us. I think the idiot had a death wish because he aimed his gun at Ranger. Before any of us could react Stephanie moved like lightning and kicked the gun out of Junkman's hand before smashing the heel of her hand into his nose breaking it. Blood splattered all over. Junkman howled in pain and rage filled his eyes. His hand arced up and swung forward towards Steph but Ranger moved and preceded to hand him his ass in less than 1 minute. I'd never seen this Ranger before. He was more lethal than I'd ever seen him before in my life.

I noticed the other Slayers remained outside The Circle and figured this had to be important. I tested a theory and neared the edge. I noticed two of the Slayers looking at me like they couldn't wait for me to make that extra step. As long as I was inside the circle I was "safe". Junkman finally pulled himself up and stood before us once again. He was looking at us with hatred. He snarled, "That's going to cost you 2 of them." He took out a wicked looking knife and lunged towards Lula. Tank had him by the back of the neck and lifted him into the air. He brought him down hard and I winced. I remembered that move. It'd broken more than one back in our years in the service. It was my guess Junkman would never walk again.

This time when Junkman was tossed onto the ground, another from outside the circle stepped inside and faced us. None of us liked the way he was looking at Stephanie. Like she was his to use any way he wanted. He had a knife in his hand and went after her. I thought I'd seen it all when I watched Ranger hand Junkman his ass within 1 minute, but watching Stephanie deal with this new threat had that beat all to hell. She was lethal. The way she moved her hands and feet with deadly precision was something to behold. Within seconds the new threat was lying beside Junkman and neither was moving. Five more Slayers stepped into the circle and came at us. We each took one and Hector joined us to take on the fifth one.

This was a signal for the rest of our troops to let all hell break loose. Our troops moved in and the battle began. To say it was bloody was putting it mildly. Every faction had its own reasons for being there and they made sure the Slayers knew just_ why _they'd joined the game. It was all over in less than 15 minutes. There wasn't a Slayer standing. There had been some who'd come to help them, younger brothers that had learned of the battle and that they were losing and wanted to do their part to help their brothers. None of them fared well. When it was all over there were less than 20 Slayers still alive. Those that were still alive only being so because it was felt they could be saved. Such a waste of human life. There were no casualties or serious injuries on our side.

I watched as Stephanie wrapped her arms around her grandmother and hugged her tight for several minutes before hugging Lula, Connie and Lucille. She started shaking and I wondered just what this fight had cost her. Ranger must have sensed something because he was instantly beside her lifting her into his arms. I watched in stunned amazement as the heads of each different faction of our troops came over to make sure she was okay. Harry the Hammer, Vito Grizzoli, Old Man Rizzoli, and 5 different members of The New Brotherhood. Once they were assured she was okay, they took their leave.

Connie left with her "family" so she could assure them she was truly okay. Lucille clung to her father's arm as they made their way to his car. Tank had his arms wrapped around Lula, and surprise of surprises Lester had lifted Stephanie's grandma into his arms and carried her around as if she weighed no more than a feather. Ranger whispered something to Stephanie and I saw her shake her head. Her voice was clear and strong when she said, "There's one more thing I have to do."

We moved to a distance she'd specified and her eyes narrowed. It got incredibly hot all of a sudden. Hotter than it'd ever gotten before. I couldn't quite believe what my eyes were showing me. The Circle where we had been standing was on fire. Flames were shooting up from the ground in a perfect circle. The cars around us were exploding, shooting up into the air and falling back to Earth without hurting anyone. Guess we knew why Steph hadn't wanted us to park too close. When the flames disappeared, there was no more circle. Steph turned to a boy of about 12 or 13.

"The choice is yours. You can let it go and build a better neighborhood for yourself and the others that live here, or you can hang onto the past and crawl into the grave with those who died today. Choose well because it's the only one you get."

The boy met her gaze, "What if I want to choose something but don't know how to make it happen?"

She smiled gently at him, "Then ask and I'll help you."

"You'd do that?"

A tear fell down her cheek, "I didn't want this. They took people I love and tried to hurt me by hurting those I love. It saddens me that there has been so much death."

The boy came forward. He nodded, "I'd like to make this neighborhood something we could be proud of. Will you show me how?"

She never ceased to amaze me. Her smile grew and she said, "I'd be happy to help you with what you want."

Steph told him she'd send someone to talk with him to see what his ideas were and to throw out some other suggestions. She thought they could have a good deal of the work done before Christmas. The boy nodded and smiled back at her. After that, we made our way back to our vehicles and once we were back at Rangeman we arranged for TPD to get an anonymous phone call. As we got out of the SUV back at Rangeman, I couldn't help but watch as Ranger took Stephanie in his arms and kissed her. I was close enough to hear, "Love you Babe."

"Love you too Ranger."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

_There is a song included and I used the Glee Cast Version. The song in bold are the words Stephanie actually sings. The actual words to the song are at the end of the chapter. Source of the song was YouTube._

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 23: The Results are In

Stephanie's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. They widened in alarm. According to the clock I'd been asleep for over 21 hours. It was now 7 p.m. At least I hoped it had only been 21 hours and not longer. I stretched and lazily looked around. There was a note on Ranger's side of the bed, I reached over and picked it up.

_Babe,_

_Taking your Grams home now that her house _

_has been put to rights. Be back in a few. If you_

_wake before I get back, just relax and Ella will be _

_down soon with dinner. She's making you a treat._

_Love,_

_Ranger_

I smiled. I slipped out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I wrapped my cast and made sure it was waterproof before stepping into the shower and shampooing my hair and washing up. I'd just finished dressing when I heard the elevator ding. I made my way out to meet Ranger. I felt my heart race at my first sight of him. He smiled at me and wrapped me in his arms.

"How long you been up Babe?"

"Long enough to read your note, shower and dress."

He kissed me gently, "You ready to eat?"

I was willing to tell him I wasn't hungry right now but my stomach chose that moment to roar. He chuckled and lifted me in his arms and carried me to the table. He set me down before taking his own seat. Ella had outdone herself. There was a perfect square of lasagna on one of the plates and Ranger set it before me before adding garlic cheese bread and shredded Parmesan cheese. He uncovered the other dish to reveal smoked salmon over rice and grilled vegetables. Ranger uncovered another dish of a round tower of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream beside it. Not willing to have my ice cream melt, I cut into the cake and hot fudge oozed down the side of the cake. Mmmm. It was delicious from the first bite to the last. Once I'd finished the cake and ice cream, Ranger leaned forward and kissed me, letting his tongue lick the remaining chocolate off my mouth. When he allowed me to come up for air I was thinking about telling him I was full when he chuckled and pointed to my lasagna.

"Finish your meal Babe. You're going to need your energy tonight."

Suddenly I was in a rush to get through the meal. Once everything had been cleared, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and lifted me against his front. He walked into the bedroom and set me down beside the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt buttons before pushing it off him. I let my hands run over his t-shirt covered chest. Next I undid his belt and opened his cargo pants before pushing them down so he could step out of them. My eyes lit as his maleness sprang up as it was freed. I knelt down on my knees and put my mouth over his swollen manhood. I licked the tip before letting my mouth settle over his length and bobbing my head up and down over him, using my mouth to suck him farther inside. His hips thrust forward and one hand went to the back of my head.

He let me take the lead for several moments and I knew he was close. Before he exploded into my mouth, he gently lifted me so my face was even with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and our mouth met for several hungry moments. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and our tongues dueled for several moments before he set me back down beside the bed. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before he pulled my t-shirt off. His hands went to my bra and slowly removed it. Once my chest was bare, one of his hands covered a breast and his mouth went to the other one. He licked and sucked one breast while his hand kneaded the other, rubbing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. After several minutes his mouth and hand switched positions. I moaned at the pleasure he was giving me.

Before long he was pushing my slacks down and helping me step out of them. He stepped back and looked at me standing there in just a thong before taking the fabric in his hands and ripping the sides to allow him easy access. He lowered me to a seated position on the bed and knelt between my thighs. Gently he spread me before him and his mouth covered my core. His tongue slowly made its way inside to my center as he slipped a finger over my clit and rubbed it between his fingers. I moaned and arched off the bed giving him better access. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff ready to topple over and I wanted him inside me. I grabbed his hair on either side of his head and whispered, "Ranger. Please. I need you inside me."

At first I didn't think he'd heard me, or if he did that he was going to stop. But suddenly he stopped and moved me farther onto the bed and lowered himself on top of me. One leg thrust between my thighs and his mouth covered mine before he plunged inside me. He started slow but the closer we got to the edge the faster his thrusts grew till finally all I could do was react to the pleasure he was giving me as I tried to pleasure him. When my climax came I felt his seed shoot inside me. When our breathing returned to normal, Ranger pulled the covers over us and we slept.

I was dreaming I was on a boat and it was rocking back and forth, back and forth. The wind was making the rocking worse and my stomach was getting more and more queasy. Suddenly I knew I was going to lose it so I sat up opening my eyes and saw I was in bed beside Ranger. I put a hand over my mouth and slid out of bed hurrying to the bathroom before I lost it. I made it just in time before I emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne. I had just finished when I felt a cool cloth on the back of my neck and Ranger knelt beside me, holding me. Once he was sure I'd finished, He stood, lifting me into his arms and carried me back through to the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed before returning to the bathroom for another cool washcloth and he used it to clean me up a little. I felt marginally better but my head was still swimming.

"You okay Babe?"

"My head's spinning. I was dreaming I was on a boat and it was rocking pretty hard and the wind was making it worse."

He felt my forehead and frowned, "You're burning up Babe. I'm going to call Bobby to come up and take a look."

I tried to protest but he had his phone in his hand and a second later was demanding, "Get your bag and get up here."

I tried to frown at his phone manners but it took too much effort. I did manage to whisper, "Need clothes."

Ranger's eyes went to where I lay on the bed and he nodded. He disappeared into the closet for a second before returning with one of his old t-shirts. He helped me into it and had just pulled it down to cover me when the elevator dinged letting us know Bobby had arrived. Ranger went to let him in and a few seconds later Bobby was examining me.

Bobby took my blood pressure, temp. and checked my pulse and heartbeat. He then drew blood and had me pee in a cup. Since I had trouble standing on my own, Ranger carried me into the bathroom and helped with the task. When Ranger had set me back on the bed, Bobby swabbed my mouth and I nearly puked all over him. He placed another cool cloth on my forehead and told me to rest and he'd be back in a few minutes. He spoke softly to Ranger before he left the room. Ranger came over and lay beside me while we waited for Bobby to return. It was nearly 15 minutes later when he returned with a blank look on his face.

He knelt down beside me and looked into my eyes. "Okay sweetheart, how good are you at this telepathy business?"

Ranger gave him a look that would have had a lesser man wetting himself. I had an idea of what Bobby wanted to tell me. I turned to Ranger and met his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"Babe."

I waited for a moment and he gave a miniscule nod and stood. "I'll be just outside."

"Thank you Ranger."

Bobby waited till Ranger had left the room and then he sighed, "Didn't mean to put you on the spot."

I smiled at him, "It's okay. To answer your question I can read most people if I open myself up. I've found that when I open up though, that Ranger is right there with me. I couldn't close myself to him." I paused, "Well, I_ could_, but I refuse to."

Bobby nodded. "I have some information and wasn't sure if you wanted to share it just yet."

"What is it?"

He handed me a piece of paper and I read what he'd written there. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I nodded. "So what's wrong with me?"

"You have the flu. I'd like you to drink as much as your able and you need lots of bed rest. I'm also going to prescribe some extra vitamins."

"Any idea how long this will last?"

"You should be over the worst of it in a couple days."

I nodded. He gave me a shot after assuring me it would help me. Ranger came back in a few minutes after Bobby left. I know he wanted to ask me what Bobby had to say but I was asleep before he could ask. It was another 2 days before I felt like I was back to normal. Ranger made sure I got plenty of rest and drank the fluids Bobby wanted me to. He stayed beside me the whole time. When I worried I was keeping him from his work he told me the guys had called and told him that if he came down to work and left me by myself, that they would be royally pissed off and meet him on the mats. He was smiling when he said it so I knew although the guys probably meant it, he wasn't too worried about meeting them on the mats.

When I woke up Saturday I was feeling more like myself. I had an idea and wanted to run it by Connie and Lula. I called them at the bonds office and asked Connie to put me on speaker. Once she assured me I was on speaker I asked, "Are you guys busy tonight?"

Connie was the first to respond, "Jut re-doing my nails. I haven't been out since the last time we went to The Club."

"Well, Tankie and I have a standing date on Saturdays but I could get him to go along with what you got planned."

"Could you guys meet me at The Club tonight at 8 p.m.?"

"Sure." was chorused.

I hung up and went into take a shower and get dressed. Next I headed down to Bobby's office so he could give me the okay, otherwise all the planning I did wasn't going to get me anything if Ranger didn't think I was 100%. Although Bobby said I was completely over the flu, he wanted me to take it easy for a couple weeks. I told him my plan and he stared me in the eyes for several seconds before nodding his head and saying, "I guess that would be alright." He paused and then added, "After all I'll happen to be there to make sure you don't overdue."

My eyes widened but I wisely didn't say anything about him joining us. I did however ask, "Just how many of the others are going to be there?"

Bobby smiled ear to ear, "Sweetheart, we've all seen the tape and know you have a powerful voice. We aren't missing this show for the world. You can bet there'll be a video that will make the rounds as well."

I sighed, I knew I wouldn't win this one. "Then can you and Lester pick up my Gram?"

Bobby paled but gave a grim nod. "She'll be there."

I made my way to Ranger's office and knocked before opening the door. When he saw me, Ranger came over and lifted me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned, "I am capable of walking."

"I know you are Babe, but I like feeling you in my arms."

He carried me over to the sofa and sat down with me on his lap. "What brings you down here?"

"I just came from seeing Bobby. I wanted to go to The Club and knew what you'd say unless he cleared me, so I made sure he was on line before mentioning it."

"He thinks you'd be okay to go?"

"He okayed it."

He nodded, "Okay. What time do you want to get there?"

"I was thinking we'd get there a little before 8."

"Okay Babe. I'll have Ella bring supper so we can have plenty of time to get ready and get there."

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I loved being this close to him. The next thing I knew I was being carried from the elevator to the apartment on 7. He didn't stop till he'd set me down on the bed and covered me with a light blanket. He kissed my forehead and said, "Rest Babe. I'll make sure you're up in plenty of time."

I did end up sleeping for another 4 hours before I opened my eyes again and slipped from the bed. I made my way out to the kitchen and Ranger was just entering the apartment. His eyes darkened as he looked at me and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. When he released me he asked, "You still want to go out tonight Babe?"

"I'd really like to."

"Then we better shelve this discussion till we eat and return."

He made sure I was seated before taking his own chair. Ella had left us a chicken casserole and homemade bread as well as dessert cheeses. Everything was delicious. Once we were done Ranger told me to use the bathroom first and I showered, shaved, and shampooed my hair. After drying off I wrapped a towel around myself before heading into the bedroom to dress so Ranger had a chance for a shower.

I chose a pair of blue jeans with a gypsy style flowered top and a blue slipper type shoe. I brushed my hair out having added gel to help tame my curls. I was just putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Ranger returned to the bedroom. He wore black jeans that molded his body, a black silk button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a black t-shirt barely peeking out at the top. He wore his gun belt and to cover his gun he had a black wind cheater in his hand. He slipped into the jacket and picked up my black leather jacket and helped me into it.

We arrived at The Club with 10 minutes to spare. I was a little nervous, but I'd had plenty of time to research what I wanted and I was ready. We made our way inside and I spotted the gang right away. I looked up at Ranger and grinned. "Looks like it's a party." I waved to the group and Ranger lifted an eyebrow.

We headed over to join the others. As we neared the table I noticed there was only one seat left. I looked around to see if we could snare another but there wasn't another chair in sight. Ranger solved the seat issue by sitting down and pulling me down onto his lap. I noticed Connie's eyes were lit up as she sat on Tom's lap. I raised an eyebrow and she actually blushed. I smiled. I liked Tom and now that I thought about it they made a good couple. I looked over at Lula and she gave me a thumbs up and a smile. I gave a slight smile and took a deep breath.

There were actually about 8 people ahead of me so I had a little time to try and get myself to relax. I caught Gram's gaze and smiled and gave her a finger wave. I had to stifle a laugh when I noticed Dante had seated himself on the opposite side of the table than Gram. I was a little surprised to see Lester putting himself within her reach, but I also noted she was leaving him alone but the others within reach were fair game. Lester noticed me watching them and leaned over, "We've come to an understanding Beautiful. Ever since I lifted her and carried her out of that circle. I warned the guys she has the fastest hands in the west."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly the song stopped and the DJ spoke up, "Okay ladies and gentlemen. We've come to know her as_ the voice _and she's back tonight to treat us to a song. Miss Stephanie Plum."

I stood and made my way to the stage, not daring to look Ranger's way. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves and stepped up to the microphone. I took it from the holder and moved from the stage back towards Ranger and the others. They were all looking at me a with anticipation. I spoke softly, "I'm going to change the words to this song a little to make it fit for me."

I could hear the faint murmur as people wondered what was going on. Soon the music started and I stopped directly in front of Ranger and closed my eyes to ready myself before opening them and meeting his steady gaze. Then I sang...

**I'm having your baby**

You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet, the only sound the music and my voice.

**what a lovely way of saying**

**How much I love you.**

I held my hand out to Ranger and he took my hand in his and pulled me down onto his lap.

**I'm having your baby**

**what a lovely way of saying **

**What I'm thinking of you.**

**You can see it in my face its glowing  
>You can see it in my eyes.<br>I'm happy knowin' that I'm having your baby.**

**I'm the woman you love do you love what it's doin' to me.**

**I'm having your baby  
>I'm a woman in love do you love<br>What's goin' through me.**

**The need inside me**  
><strong>I see it showin'<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>  
><strong>the seed inside me<strong>  
><strong>baby<strong>  
><strong>I can feel it growin'<strong>

**Are you happy** **knowin'**

**that I'm having your baby?**  
><strong>I'm the woman you love do you love<strong>  
><strong>What it's doin' to me.<strong>

**I'm having your baby.**  
><strong>I'm a woman in love and I love<strong>  
><strong>What's goin' through me.<strong>

**Didn't have to keep it**  
><strong>You wouldn't put me through it<strong>.

**I could have swept it from my life  
>But I wouldn't do it<strong>

**no**  
><strong>I wouldn't do it.<strong>

**And I'm having your baby.**  
><strong>I'm the woman you love do you love<strong>  
><strong>What it's doin' to me.<strong>

**I'm Having your baby.**  
><strong>I'm a woman in love and I love<strong>  
><strong>What's goin' through me.<strong>

**having your baby?**  
><strong>I'm the woman you love do you love<strong>  
><strong>What it's doin' to me.<strong>

**Having your baby.**  
><strong>I'm a woman in love and I love<strong>  
><strong>What's goin' through me.<strong>

**Yeah I'm having your baby.**

I stopped singing and looked directly into Ranger's eyes. They were filled with love and something soft and gentle. I spoke softly, "I'm having your baby Ranger. I love you."

"I love You Babe." He kissed me and I was vaguely aware of a thunderous applause.

The microphone was taken from my hand and returned to the stage so the next performer could begin. Lula grinned ear to ear, "So your pregnant white girl?"

I snuggled into Ranger's arms and turned to meet her gaze, "Yes."

They all gave us congratulations. Gram had a tear in her eye as she came over and hugged me. "I can't wait to hold that baby in my arms. Your children will be loved whole heartedly."

I nodded, "Yes Gram. I might be scared shitless, but my baby will have all the love we can give him or her."

She nodded. I yawned and Ranger chuckled silently, "I think its time to go home Babe."

I nodded. I heard him speak softly to Tank before he stood holding me in his arms. I gave them a finger wave as Ranger carried me out to the Turbo. I was asleep before we were out of the parking lot.

When I woke the next morning I was wrapped in Ranger's arms. We'd had a very active night once we returned to the apartment. Ranger had carried me upstairs and slipped me into bed after putting one of his shirts on me. I'd slept for a while and woke to find myself snuggled against him. I moved my hand over his chest and moved so I was straddling him and leaned forward using my tongue to caress his mouth. I had just gotten started when he turned us so I was on my back and he had his leg thrust between my legs and was using his mouth in the most pleasurable way. We took turns waking each other and exploring each other through the night. I smiled remembering the last time I'd woke him. He looked at me through half closed eyelids and said, "I have just enough energy to make both of us happy." Boy did he ever!

I stretched and winced as I found sore muscles I wasn't aware existed. When I climbed out of bed, Ranger reached out for my hand and asked, "Where you going Babe?"

"Thought I'd take a shower. Want to join me?"

He smiled.

(You're) Having My Baby (Glee Cast Version)

You're having my baby  
>what a lovely way of saying<br>How much you love me.

You're having my baby  
>what a lovely way of saying<br>What you're thinking of me.

I can see it your face is glowing  
>I can see it in your eyes.<br>I'm happy you knowin' that you're having my baby.

You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you

You're having my baby  
>you're a woman in love and I love<br>What's goin' through you.

The need inside you  
>I see it showin'<br>Oh  
>the seed inside you<br>baby  
>do you feel it growin'<p>

Are you happy you knowin' that you're having my baby?  
>You're the woman I love and I love<br>What it's doin' to you.

You're having my baby.  
>You're a woman in love and I love<br>What's goin' through you.

Didn't have to keep it  
>wouldn't put you through it.<br>You could have swept it from your life  
>But you wouldn't do it<p>

no  
>you wouldn't do it.<p>

And you're having my baby?  
>You're the woman I love and I love<br>What it's doin' to you.

You're Having my baby.  
>You're a woman in love and I love<br>What's goin' through you.

you're having my baby?  
>You're the woman I love and I love<br>What it's doin' to you.

Having my baby.  
>You're a woman in love and I love<br>What's goin' through you.

Yeah you're having my baby.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 24: Monsters Are In The Eye Of The Beholder

Stephanie's POV:

Thanksgiving was in a few days and I couldn't help but wonder what it would hold this year. I'd called Gram earlier in the day to see what she was doing for the day and she laughed and said she was going to spend it with me and my family. I was a little confused at first but then I realized she was right. Since I moved in here with Ranger I felt like I had a family. It was decided I'd set up a meeting between all the interested parties and we'd have a planning session to get everything set up. When I hung up from talking to Gram, I called Connie and Lula to arrange a time. With that done I had one more phone call to make. I called Ella and asked her what she was doing at 8 in the morning. She agreed to meet with us and now all I had to do was find a place big enough for all of us to fit.

I made my way down to Ranger's office and knocked before opening the door. He was right beside me when I walked into the room. He took me in his arms and our lips met. When he finally ended the kiss he asked, "What's up Babe?"

"I was just wondering if you had a_ really_ large room besides the gym?"

Ranger's eyes narrowed in thought before he nodded and put his arm around my waist. "Come with me Babe."

Ranger led me to the elevator and we went down to the 3rd floor. When we stepped off the elevator I couldn't suppress the gasp of surprise that left my mouth. I turned to Ranger and waved a hand to the beauty in front of me, "Ranger, this is beautiful."

"I had it included in the building design because I figured at some point Rangeman would have to host parties for clients. I wanted to make sure it was a secured place with no chance of surprises."

"Can we use it for Thanksgiving?"

Ranger turned to me and raised my chin so our eyes met. "Anything I have is yours Babe. Just let Ella know what you're planning."

"I've already asked her to be in on the planning."

He smiled, "Thanks Babe. I know that will mean a lot to her."

I smiled, "Ella's the mom I always wished for. I'd never not include her."

"I know that now Babe."

I took one last look at the room and then walked with Ranger back to his office. As we walked, I asked, "How many of the guys are planning to be off on Thanksgiving?"

"There will be a total of 8 guys working Thanksgiving unless there is an emergency. All of us are on call so unless prior approval has been given, the guys won't be going out of town."

"Can I come to your staff meeting tomorrow to tell the guys about the plans?"

"The meeting starts at 10 Babe. You're welcome to join us."

I reached up and kissed him. When we finally came up for air, I smiled at him and said, "Are you planning on working for much longer?"

He put his hands on either side of my waist and lifted me till I could look him in the eyes. "Actually Babe, I'll be finishing up in an hour. I thought we could take a drive after lunch."

Something told me he had something important planned for this afternoon. I smiled, "I'd love nothing more than to spend time with you."

He kissed me again before setting me down and getting back to work.

Ranger's POV:

Babe blew me away with her performance last night. Although I'm a private person, I loved the way she'd told me of her pregnancy. By the time she'd finished I was so turned on I just wanted to pick her up and head back home. I smiled ruefully as I remembered how she'd fallen asleep in the car. I carried her upstairs and undressed her, adding one of my t-shirt before pulling the covers over her. When she'd straddled me a short time later, it didn't take long for me to be on board with her plans. Man I love that woman.

When she'd gotten out of bed earlier today, I'd caught her hand and asked where she was going. She told me to take a shower, then asked if I wanted to join her. I smiled remembering our lengthy shower session. It was 10 a.m. before I'd reached my office and I had a few things to do before heading back to the apartment for lunch. It was nearly an hour later when there was a knock on the door and from the tingles I was getting I knew who was on the other side. I stood and walked towards the door when it opened and Babe walked in. I was right beside her when she walked into the room. I took her in my arms and our lips met. When I finally ended the kiss I asked, "What's up Babe?"

"I was just wondering if you had a_ really_ large room besides the gym?"

My eyes narrowed in thought before I nodded and put my arm around her waist. "Come with me Babe."

I led her to the elevator and we went down to the 3rd floor. When we stepped off the elevator she gasped in surprise. She turned to me and waved a hand indicating the room, "Ranger, this is beautiful."

"I had it included in the building design because I figured at some point Rangeman would have to host parties for clients. I wanted to make sure it was a secured place with no chance of surprises."

"Can we use it for Thanksgiving?"

I turned to her and raised her chin so our eyes met. "Anything I have is yours Babe. Just let Ella know what you're planning."

"I've already asked her to be in on the planning."

I smiled, "Thanks Babe. I know that will mean a lot to her."

She smiled, "Ella's the mom I always wished for. I'd never not include her."

"I know that now Babe."

She took one last look at the room and then walked with me back to my office. As we walked, she asked, "How many of the guys are planning to be off on Thanksgiving?"

"There will be a total of 8 guys working Thanksgiving unless there is an emergency. All of us are on call so unless prior approval has been given, the guys won't be going out of town."

"Can I come to your staff meeting tomorrow to tell the guys about the plans?"

"The meeting starts at 10 Babe. You're welcome to join us."

She reached up and kissed me. When we finally came up for air, she smiled at me and asked, "Are you planning on working for much longer?"

I put my hands on either side of her waist and lifted her till she could look me in the eyes. "Actually Babe, I'll be finishing up in an hour. I thought we could take a drive after lunch."

She smiled, "I'd love nothing more than to spend time with you."

I kissed her again before setting her down and getting back to work. True to my word I was finished within the hour and headed up to 7. I was planning to take Babe to meet my parents this afternoon. I was planning to tell her before we headed out because there's no way I'd just show up there and not give her a heads up. I wanted her to feel comfortable. If she was against the idea I'd just call my mom and let her know the plans had to be put on hold. I got off the elevator and fobbed my way into the apartment. I found her curled up on the sofa with her eyes closed. I noticed she'd been crying and I wanted to rip someone to shreds. I knelt down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She stirred and her eyes opened meeting mine.

"What's wrong Babe?"

She launched herself into my arms and broke down sobbing. I lifted her in my arms and sat down with her in my lap. I spoke soothingly to her in Spanish till her sobs stopped and then I kissed her gently before just holding her and letting her tell me in her own time.

"I'm sorry. I guess my emotions are all over the place."

"Nothing to be sorry for Babe. Just tell me when you're ready."

She nodded. "It's just I was so happy planning for Thanksgiving. This year I get to spend it with my family as Gram said."

She paused and I was puzzled for a moment until she continued, "Since meeting you I've become part of a real family for the first time in my life. I took my phone out to make a call and noticed I had a voice mail from my mom."

The tears started falling down her cheeks once more.

"Is it still on your phone Babe?"

She nodded. I held out my hand and she handed me the phone. I hit the button and asked her for her password. I pressed the numbers and lifted the phone to my ear. I felt the rage that her excuse for a mother had the audacity to say the things I was hearing.

'Stephanie Michelle Plum! How dare you disgrace this family like this! No one else has a daughter like you that would air their dirty little secrets in public like that. I never should have had you. You are an ungrateful little brat! I hate the thought of you. You are such a monster! You and your horrid little "talents" as everyone calls them. I wish you were dead!'

I ended the call and set the phone on the end table. I would have a new cell phone set up for her first thing in the morning. I held her for several moments before standing and carrying her out to the kitchen. I set her in her chair and went to the fridge. I took out the special treat Ella had made for her and took it over and set it on the table in front of her. She gave a wane smile but didn't make a move to eat the treat before her. I knelt down beside her and said, "Come on Babe. You need to keep your energy up."

"I just wish I knew what I ever did to make it so she couldn't love me."

Her voice had been barely above a whisper. I lifted her chin so our gazes met and told her, "Babe, its nothing you did. The fault lies with her."

"It just makes me feel so incredibly sad."

"I'm here for you Babe. Anything you need."

She turned to me and smiled, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one Babe."

Her mood lightened and she was finally able to eat her treat. Once she'd eaten the last bite, I returned to the fridge and grabbed the chicken salad Ella had made for lunch. I fixed her a plate and set it before her and then filled my own plate. I hesitated before bringing up the subject of the visit to my parents, but she must have sensed something because suddenly she stopped eating and looked into my eyes.

"I can see the wheels turning."

I smiled, "I thought we might drive to Newark and visit my folks this afternoon. If you're not up to it though we can put it on hold."

She thought for a moment and then smiled, "I'd love to meet your folks. It will give me a chance to see what they're doing for Thanksgiving."

We finished eating and then headed down to the garage where I helped her into the Turbo before taking my seat behind the wheel. On our way to the garage, I'd dropped her phone and password code off with Hector. We had an enjoyable drive and it gave Babe and I a chance to talk about a variety of things. I'd filled her in on my family. When she commented on how normal my family sounded I assured her we had some skeletons in our closets too.

We pulled up in my parent's driveway just before 3 p.m. I went around and helped Babe out of the car and we made our way to the front door. I was about to knock and make our presence known when the door was yanked open and my twin nieces, Desiree and Daniela threw themselves into my arms. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics and noticed Babe was smiling as well.

I heard my mother's voice telling the girls to at least let me get in the door before attacking me, and the girls giggled and each taking a hand pulled me into the house. I wrapped my arm around Babe and made sure she was coming with us. We stopped just inside the door and Desi and Dani noticed Babe for the first time. Their eyes went up in surprise and their eyes went between me and Babe.

I noticed the room was filled with family and I raised an eyebrow and met my mother's gaze. She shrugged and did a palms up gesture. "I just told them you were coming for a visit and they all showed up."

I let it slide but figured there was more to it than that. I put my hand behind Babe's back and brought her forward so we were side by side. "This is Stephanie. We're engaged."

Suddenly there were squeals and shouts and we were surrounded by family. I introduced Babe to everyone. "This is Maria my mother, Rosa my grandmother, Celia and her husband Derek with their sons Marco and Roberto as well their daughters Dariana and Eveline. Lisandra and her husband Dimitri, you already met their twins Desi and Dani, and their son Luis. Then there is Gisel and her boyfriend Gideon, and my older brother Alejandro and his wife Elaine and their three children Alex Jr., and their girls Sophia and Jessie. Then there is my father Carlos Alejandro Manoso."

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

We moved into the living room and I sat down on the sofa and pulled Babe down on my lap. It felt so right sitting there with her on my lap in the middle of my family. Although at first the family was a little reserved before long they were treating Babe as if she'd always been a member of our family.

When Mama went into the kitchen the girls all got up and joined her. Babe joined them. I was a little distracted wondering how she was doing and found it hard to concentrate on the conversation going on around me. When Alejandro put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed slightly, he started laughing. _Bastard! _

"That's the first time I've known you not to be aware of your surroundings little brother."

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger introduced me to his family and I put names with faces. They seemed a little reserved at first and I couldn't really blame them. They didn't know me after all. It didn't take long before they seemed to accept my presence. Ranger had sat in the only space available, the corner seat of the sofa, and he'd pulled me down onto his lap. I leaned back into him and sat quietly listening as they spoke. They were speaking in Spanish, however I suspected it was a more Cuban dialect of Spanish. It was easy enough to follow and I was content to just sit in Ranger's arms and listen to them. I think the moment they started to accept me was when Maria had looked over to me and frowned. She turned to the rest of her family and spoke softly, yet firmly, "It is unfair for us to continue talking like this and not include Stephanie. Ricardo, I am surprised at you for not getting on us about this sooner. We are being very rude to our guest."

They all looked a little shocked when I answered, "Please, don't switch to English on my account. I love it when Ranger talks to me in Spanish. However, this dialect is slightly different. Am I correct in thinking it has a Cuban influence?"

Carlos chuckled, "Yes. You are indeed correct. And might I add the only one to have noticed. Usually people put it down to our mispronunciation of a particular word."

"I love it. Its so calming. I could just sit and listen for hours."

Maria stood, "I need to check on things in the kitchen. Girls. Stephanie, would you like to join us?"

I turned and gave Ranger a kiss before getting up and joining them as they made their way to the kitchen. The smells when we entered the kitchen were out of this world and I found my mouth was watering. I couldn't wait to taste those delicious smells. We worked together to get the dishes ready for the table and although I was nervous because this was something I'd never been allowed to do when I was growing up, I was excited to be helping. The differences between my own mother and Ranger's couldn't be more plain, and was made even plainer when I had a near catastrophe. Maria had asked me to turn on the front burner and heat the sauce in the pan sitting there. I was nervous because of the recent fires that had sprung up since I had started living with Ranger. There were other people around, so I felt it would be okay because I wasn't alone and I'd promised Ranger I wouldn't use the stove if I was alone. The sauce started heating and smelled like it was done. I took the pan and carried it over to the kitchen table where we were getting the dishes ready. I asked Maria if the sauce was heated enough and she smiled and assured me it was perfect. I poured the sauce into the dish she indicated and then put the pan in the sink as I'd been instructed. I had just returned to the table when Celia said she smelled something burning. Before any of us could act, Ranger came racing into the kitchen and made a beeline for the stove. He turned off the burner and the burning smell started to fade. He came over and looked me over with concern showing in his eyes and I suddenly burst into tears.

Ranger wrapped me in his arms and started talking to me soothingly. When I'd finally managed to calm down I said, "I've ruined everything. I'm sorry."

"You haven't ruined anything Babe. Everything is just fine. No damage has been done."

"But what's your mother and family going to think? I can't even heat a simple sauce without the stove going up in flames."

"Babe."

Before he could say any more his mother was beside me. "Stephanie, I don't care if you never cook my son a meal."

I looked at her in surprise. She smiled gently at me and said, "I never thought I'd see the day that my Ricardo would ever allow himself to be happy. It makes my heart glad to see the two of you together. I see the love you have for my son and I see the love he has for you. When he joined the services, I felt like I had lost something. He changed. Yes, he still would come and visit us on occasion, but always holding himself apart. This visit he has allowed us to get close again and for that I have you to thank. I know he has Ella to cook him meals and clean his home. So I say, I don't care if you never cook or clean for my son. I'm just happy that you love him."

I felt the tear slide down my cheek. I smiled at her, "I love him with all my heart."

She nodded. "The same way he loves you. You have made me so happy. I'm glad you are now a part of our family."

I leaned my head against Ranger and told him, "You won the mom lottery."

He smiled and kissed me quickly on the mouth before saying, "Babe."

Maria chuckled, "Thank you dear."

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, we usually go to my sister Irene's place, but she's under the weather right now. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm planning a big Thanksgiving at Rangeman and would love for all of you to come. You could even invite the rest of your family if you like."

Maria looked at Ranger with raised eyebrows, "You got my son to agree to this?"

I looked at her and nodded. "I asked him about a room and he showed me the 3rd floor at Rangeman. It's really huge and would hold practically the whole town. He said we could use it."

Maria looked at Ranger for several seconds before slowly smiling. "Oh yes, Stephanie you are just perfect for my son. We would be honored to come to your Thanksgiving get together. I will relay your invitation to the rest of my family. Thank you so much. What can we bring?"

"Well, Ella and I are getting together tomorrow to discuss everything, I could set up a conference call so you could join us if you like?"

Maria turned to the others, they nodded and she asked, "What time should we get together?"

"8:30 a.m. if that's okay."

They all nodded. With plans set in motion for the next day, we took the dishes out to the dining room and the men were called to the table. The meal was delicious and I enjoyed every bite. It was nearly 10 p.m. before Ranger and I said our goodbyes and headed back to Trenton.

When I woke the next morning I noticed it was already 7 a.m. I smiled at Ranger who was just opening his eyes. "I think I'm ruining your reputation."  
>He returned my smile, "Not a bit Babe. You've actually enhanced it."<p>

"Yeah, but what do the guys say about you getting such a late start nowadays?"

He waggled his eyebrows and I blushed. He chuckled and kissed me thoroughly. We got up and showered which led to bedroom activities which called for another shower. When we were finally dressed, we ate breakfast and Ranger kissed me before heading down to his office. Ella met me in the garage so we could run by the bonds office and meet with Lula and Connie. Lula was picking up Grams on her way into work.

We made good time, getting there at the same time as Lula and Gram. I set up the conference call and Ranger's mom, sisters and sister-in-law were all together at Maria's house. We spent an hour planning before everything was set. I dropped Gram back at her house and told her someone would pick her up at 8 a.m. on Thursday. Ella and I headed back to Haywood. I had just enough time to get up to the conference room on 5 before the staff meeting would start. I entered and noticed all the others had already arrived. I went over to where Ranger was seated and he pulled me down onto his lap.

Ranger started the meeting by asking for reports from everyone. Once everyone had given their report he said, "Gentleman, Stephanie asked to speak at today's meeting. You're up Babe."

I smiled at him before turning to the guys. "I know a lot of you guys are hanging around even though you're off on Thanksgiving. I'd like to invite all of you to join us here. Ranger is letting us use the 3rd floor. If there's someone special or several some ones you'd like to spend the day with, invite them too. The more the merrier."

I saw the guys looking around hesitantly, as if they weren't sure. Ranger nodded, "The invitation is genuine. Babe has decided she has a family after all and you guys are part of that family."

Grins started spreading across their faces and I saw them relax. I gave a small smile, "Ranger's indulging me because I got a really nasty voice mail from my mom." Speaking of it brought back the sadness I'd felt when I first heard it and I thought I heard a couple of growls but I couldn't be sure. I shrugged and continued, "When I asked Gram what she was doing for Thanksgiving she told me she was spending it with me and my family, meaning all of you. It gave me an idea and Ranger's letting me do it."

Hal spoke up, "What would you like us to bring?"

"I hadn't thought of that." I paused, "I guess if there's a special dish that you would like to share, just bring that. We've got the turkeys and hams already set. Maybe we could have a sign-up sheet so we know who is coming and how many guests as well as what everyone is bringing. Then if we see there are items that need to be filled in they can be taken care of."

Tank nodded, "Sounds good to me."

There were several more ascents. I stood and looked at all the guys, "Thanks guys. You have all made me feel welcome and loved. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

With that I left the guys and made my way back up to 7. Over the next couple days I checked over the sign-up sheet and couldn't help but smile at all the people who were coming. Each of the guys had invited people they wanted to spend the day with and tons of dishes I'd never even heard of had been added to the list. When I woke at 6 a.m. on Thanksgiving, I was excited. I couldn't wait to get everything done and ready for our guests. The room had already been decorated. There were tables, chairs, a buffet table, and plenty of decorations. In no time everything was ready and the guests had started arriving.

It was a wonderful day. Everyone had so much fun. I was thrilled Eddie, Shirley and the boys had stopped by before heading to my mother's for the family Thanksgiving. I tried several of the dishes I'd never heard of before and found they were all wonderful. Gram was on her best behavior which had all the guys very grateful. It even worked out that the guys who had to work were able to come down and eat with us. It was truly a day to be Thankful. I got to meet most of Ranger's family, including Lester's parents. I had a great time. When it was time for the day to end I was a little sad to see everyone go.

I got up extra early the next morning because Lula, Gram and I were going shopping. I had just slipped out of bed when Ranger asked, "Where you going Babe?"

"Shopping. Remember I told you Lula, Gram and I were going shopping?"

"It's not even 4 a.m. Babe."

"Almost 4! Damn, I thought it was earlier than that. I better hurry or we'll be late."

"Late? How can you be late at 4 a.m.?"

I looked at him, "You've never gone shopping the day after Thanksgiving have you?"

"I don't go shopping on purpose Babe. I usually get someone else to do it."

I laughed, "If you don't start super early you don't beat the crowds. Some people camp out for days for the really good deals."

He shook his head, "Call me if you need anything."

I kissed him and went to get ready. It was nearly 4:30 when I met Lula at Gram's house. We had a stress-filled day of moving through crowds and fighting over who had their hands on the last sale item first, but when the day was done our shopping was done and we were ready to head home and start wrapping gifts.

Helen Plum's POV:

I had everything ready for the family to arrive. This year it was my turn to hold the family Thanksgiving dinner. I had spent the past week cleaning my house top to bottom. The menu I'd created was the finest. I had three of the largest turkeys I could find, unfortunately someone had already cleaned them out of the really big ones. I had compensated with getting extra ham. Unfortunately I had to make do with an inferior brand of ham because the brand I'd normally get was all sold out. My frustration grew as I had shopped for all the things I would need to pull this party off. I found it hard to believe that the stores I normally shopped at would be out of the items I needed. I finally managed to get everything I would need and I figured I could compensate for the lower quality by enhancing a little in other ways.

By Wednesday I had all my prep work done. I got the hams and turkeys marinating and all that was left was to cook them. I'd made all the calls to invite everyone and approved the dishes they wished to bring. I just hoped that monster didn't show up to ruin my day.

When Thursday dawned, I woke at 6:00 a.m. so I could start the turkeys and hams. Once that was done I got all the tables and chairs set up and completed any last minute things I might have forgotten. The guests started arriving at 1 p.m. I could smell the turkeys and hams and was satisfied they would be adequate for the day. I set out the appetizers, everyone knew we were eating at 4 p.m.

Eddie, Shirley and the boys arrived around 2:30 p.m. I smiled through gritted teeth as I welcomed them to my home. I gave a mental sigh, 'Well at least _she_ wasn't here.' Just then as if reading my mind someone asked, "Is Stephanie coming?"

I gave a sigh and put on my worried face before turning and saying, "I have no idea what that monster is up to."

For half a second I thought I overplayed my hand when there was a gasp. But when I didn't see any reaction to my words I calmed down. I visited with various members of the family, checking on the turkeys and hams periodically. I smiled, everything was going perfectly. Suddenly there was a scream and I jumped before heading to see where it had come from. I'd located the screamer and saw the reason for the scream. _Someone_ had placed eyeballs in my punch! I turned around to see if I could locate Eddie and Shirley's boys. I'd bet anything they were the culprits. Little monsters. They were almost as bad as Stephanie.

I had managed to dump the punch, dispose of the eyeballs and make fresh. I had just carried the bowl back into the other room to set it down and I felt a zap in my backside that made me jump. I watched in stunned horror as the punch bowl I was carrying leapt into the air and splashed it's contents all over the sofa and everyone seated there. I looked around to see what had zapped me and found myself looking into the eyes of Eddie and Shirley's youngest, Jamie. He was wearing a grin and I glared at him. His eyes suddenly went wide and he took off running.

I managed to clean up the mess and again refilled the punch bowl, this time getting it set on the table without incident, and smiled as I turned and did a once over at the rest of the table. I frowned on noticing something crawling under the tablecloth. I went over and lifted it and nearly screamed. I shuddered at the huge spider there. I grabbed a handful of napkins and got the spider in the napkins before hurrying to the kitchen and opening the back door to throw the damn thing out in the trash where it belonged. I washed my hands and was going back to join the others when I smelled something burning. I went over and lifted the lid to each of the roasters to check on my turkeys and hams.

I opened the first and my eyes widened as I saw the turkey was on fire. I grabbed the glass of liquid next to the roaster and tossed it on the bird only to see the flames shoot higher. I sniffed the glass and groaned at the smell of whiskey. I rushed to the sink and got a pitcher of water. I poured it over the turkey and managed to finally get the fire out. I checked the temp. of the bird and gave a grim smile. It was done so I turned off the roaster and put the lid back on. I then moved to the second and could have screamed. Someone had added pepper. Not just a little pepper either. The bird was totally covered in pepper. Damn! How was I going to fix _this _mess? Two turkeys wouldn't be nearly enough. I needed this bird too. Maybe if I sliced it all before taking it out I could do damage control and slice off the outer layer. I checked the temp. of this bird and found it was good to go as well so I turned off the roaster and put the lid back on it. I reluctantly took off the lid to the third turkey and smiled. Ah, they'd left this one alone thank goodness. I checked the temp. and frowned. That couldn't be right. I checked the temp. again and shook my head. No, this couldn't be right. After the third check of the temp. I smothered a frustrated groan. I checked the dial to see what the roaster was set on and I nearly shrieked with frustrated rage. Damn! Damn! Damn! Who the hell turned off my roaster? There's no way this bird could be served. I turned the roaster back on and then checked each of the hams.

When I saw the first one I wanted to shake someone silly. There were red hots melted all over my ham! I sighed, checked the temp. and turned the roaster off. The second one was worse than all the others combined. I scooped out the mess that had been added and groaned. Mayonnaise, Italian Dressing, Peanut Butter, Ketchup, Mustard, and Lemon Juice from what I could tell. There were some other questionable substances I couldn't identify. The temp. was perfect so I turned off the roaster. The third ham looked funny. I had a sinking feeling and checked the temp., but it was just fine. I turned off the roaster and lifted the ham out onto a platter so I could slice it.

I checked the clock and noticed I'd have to work quickly to have the platters on the table by 4 p.m. I cut the ham and couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with it. I took a small piece and put it in my mouth and started chewing. It tasted fine. As a matter of fact, it tasted better than any ham I'd ever made before. I smiled. This would definitely work out. I sliced the ham and the first of the turkeys and carried the platter out to the other room. I set it on the table and people started filling their plates.

I went back to the kitchen and started slicing the second ham and the second turkey. I put half the turkey on the third platter before getting the first ham out and slicing it as well. I carried the next platter through and went back for the final platter. I made sure everyone had their plates filled before filling my own plate. All the good stuff was gone so I took as small a piece as I could of the turkey and ham. I was enjoying the complements I was getting on the meal and smiling. It was another 2 hours before the final guests had left. I cleared everything up and settled down with Frank in front of the T.V.

We had just started watching the 10 o'clock news when the first pain hit. My stomach started cramping and the pain was worse than any I'd ever felt before. I hurried upstairs to the bathroom and just made it before I was sick in the toilet. I'd just finished brushing my teeth and wiping my face when I had to hurry and sit on the stool. After 20 minutes of alternately throwing up and having loose stools, the pain in my stomach got worse. Not only that but Frank was pounding on the door telling me to get out of the bathroom because_ he _had to get sick.

After an hour, with no relief in sight, I called an ambulance. When they arrived, they decided we both had to go to the hospital. When we got to the emergency room I was shocked to see most of my family there. Apparently they all had the same symptoms we had. After another three hours I was starting to feel better. The doctor came in to speak with me and I asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"You have food poisoning."

"Food poisoning! That's impossible! I cooked the meal myself."

"Yes, so your family has mentioned. But, you have food poisoning all the same. As a matter of fact, only three members of your Thanksgiving party _don't_ have food poisoning. When I questioned them they told me they'd already eaten and weren't hungry. Plus they had decided not to eat any of your food because you said mean things about Stephanie."

I groaned, "The little monsters! I'll bet it was them who sabotaged my food."

The doctor frowned at me, "They are just little boys madam and I'll thank you not to talk about them in that way in front of me."

I remained silent but inside I was fuming. My family got food poisoning at my Thanksgiving dinner. How was I ever going to show my face again? I would have to do some serious thinking to get out of this one. Too bad Stephanie hadn't come yesterday. I could have pinned it all on her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 25: The Plum's Final Mistake

Stephanie's POV:

When I got up Saturday I showered and got dressed before heading out to the kitchen. Ranger had left a little before 7 and I decided to sleep a little longer. I headed out to the kitchen and noticed yesterday's paper on the table. I picked it up and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw my parents picture on the front cover of the paper. I quickly scanned the article and read all about how the whole family suffered from food poisoning. Well, all except for Eddie and Shirley's family. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I could just picture her ranting and raving over the injustice of such a thing happening to her. I quickly ate the breakfast Ella had left for me and then grabbed the paper and headed down to Ranger's office. I knocked and opened the door.

He looked up as I entered. He noticed the paper in my hand and nodded, "I see you found the paper. Thought you'd enjoy that little tidbit."

"She's going to be furious. If she can make this my fault somehow she will."

"Babe, your parents need to be handled. I'm still furious about the message she left you. I'd like you to let me deal with them, but they are your parents so I'll respect your wishes if you want me to let it be."

I sat down on the sofa and bent my head. He stood and came over, sitting down beside me. "We learn from the time we're babies that we are supposed to love our parents and respect their wishes. Yet, for all my life I can't think of one time where they have shown me love and support. I can't bring myself to physically harm them myself. But if you're asking me if I care if someone else harms them, I don't. To me, they are no longer part of my life."

"If they leave it at this, I'll forget what I want to do to them. But if they come at you again, all bets are off."

I looked up and met his gaze. I nodded, "Fair enough."

Frank Plum's POV:

What a rotten couple of days this had been. First we all land in the hospital because Helen's Thanksgiving dinner had given us all food poisoning and now I find it's on the front page of the paper. All my friends had commented on the newspaper article and now I was the laughingstock of the neighborhood. Damn our luck that little monster Helen gave birth to was no longer coming around because if we could turn this around to be her fault then everyone in the neighborhood would think Helen and I were saints to put up with the likes of her. I had some ideas...I smiled, maybe before this was done I'd get to see the life drained out of that monsters eyes after all.

Ranger's POV:

I'd promised Babe that if her parents left things alone I wouldn't do anything. However, the information I'd just received was going to cost them more dearly than they'd ever thought. I stood and made my way down to the garage. I knew he was there even though I couldn't see him. I spoke softly, just above a whisper, "They're going down."

Soon I was joined by Tank, Lester and Bobby. It was pitch black when we reached their house. We got out and went to work. They wanted to see monsters...I'd give them monsters. My eyes hardened as I thought of what they'd planned for my Babe. I looked at their house and my eyes narrowed in rage. We'd done what we needed to...the rest was up to him. I smiled. I knew what he was capable of, and the biggest mistake they'd ever made was to try and hurt Babe. She was his little angel and he'd never stand for her being hurt. Just like the rest of us.

We got in the vehicle and headed back to Rangeman.

Helen Plum's POV:

It was dark out tonight, no moon or stars out. I thought I heard something outside and got up and went to the window. I saw shadows moving out on the lawn and I went back to the bed and woke Frank. I shook him as hard as I could but he didn't wake so I shook him harder. "Frank! Wake up. There's someone outside."

"There's no one outside, just go back to sleep."

"There is too someone out there. Now wake up right now and go see who it is."

"Helen it's the middle of the night now go back to be..."

The sounds from outside scared both of us to the point we jumped. At least it accomplished something, Frank was up out of bed and heading to the window so he could look out the window. I watched as his eyes grew round with fear. I didn't know what he was seeing but it must have been bad because his face was taking on a sickly paler.

I slowly made my way over to the window and barely stifled a scream at what I was seeing. There was a person hanging in the tree in our front yard. I peered closer because the face looked familiar. Then the scream did pass my lips because the face of the hanging figure in our front yard was none other than Frank's. I turned to him, not sure what to think. "What does that mean Frank?"

"Hell, how would I know?"

"It's your face out there Frank."

"Don't you think I could see that Helen? I got eyes. I'm going downstairs and taking it down."

"What if they're still out there?"

"Well we can't leave it up. What if one of the neighbors sees it? They might think it's real."

"Just be careful."

"I know to be careful damn it Helen!"

Hector's POV:

I smiled as I watched them. Try to hurt my little angel will you? You won't see the light of day. This night has just begun. I turned to my accomplices. They too smiled. We knew just what to do.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up when I felt Ranger sliding from the bed. I smiled and put a hand on his arm. "If you give me 10 minutes, I'll join you."

"Babe, should you?"

"As long as I exercise in moderation it will be okay. I won't do anything strenuous."

He leaned back over and kissed me, "Alright Babe. As long as it's safe for you."

I went in and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, and then I quickly dressed in sweats. When I walked out to the bedroom, Ranger was waiting for me. He put an arm around my waist and led me down to the gym. I felt like I was so out of shape because I hadn't been exercising regularly since I'd broken my ankle. We entered the gym and I noticed Tank, Bobby and Lester were already in there as well as Cal, Hal, Woody, Ram, and Binkie. I smiled and gave them a finger wave. They returned the smile and continued with their exercising.

I sat down on the mat and did some simple stretches. I could feel Bobby's eyes drilling into my back so I turned and smiled at him, "I promise not to do anything too strenuous. I'm just going to do some simple stretches and then walk a couple laps."

Bobby nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing. I had made 2 laps around the track when I noticed the guys standing with their arms crossed across their chests and I knew without a doubt that if I tried going another lap they would become very verbal. I sighed and made my way back over to the mat. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I give up already. I know when I'm outnumbered."

I did a few more stretches and then stood to make my way back up to 7. I showered and washed my hair before drying off and dressing. It didn't take long to tame my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I added some make up and went through to the kitchen to find something to eat. I had just gotten started when Ranger entered the apartment. He showered and dressed before coming to join me. I could tell there was something on his mind. I waited till we'd both finished eating before asking, "What's up?"

He met my eyes. "Do you remember the conversation we had about your parents?"

I nodded but waited for him to continue. "I learned something about them the other day and couldn't wait for them to act on what they intended. I made sure they were handled. I'm sure the police will stop by to talk with us at some point in time. I just needed you to know so it wasn't a total shock to you."

I nodded. "I meant what I said about not caring what happened to them. I know that might be wrong in some people's eyes, but after all the things they've done, I can't feel anything for them."

He pulled me into his arms. "I wish I could take away all the pain they've ever caused you Babe."

I looked at him with all the love I felt for him and let the doors open a little. I put my arms around his neck and let myself relax in his hold. Our lips met and he deepened the kiss. Within moments he was lifting me in his arms and carrying me through to the bedroom. Slowly he undressed me before stripping his own clothing off and joining me on the bed. When I went over the edge and climaxed, I felt like we were both flying as one into the horizons.

It was two weeks later when the police finally stopped by. Ranger had taken me to the doctor's office and not only did I get my cast off, but I also saw my OB doctor and had my first ultrasound. I cried when I saw our baby for the first time and I was very glad Ranger was beside me. When we got out of the Turbo, Woody called Ranger's cell and said Eddie was here to talk with us.

We made our way to the conference room where Eddie had been asked to wait. When I walked in he stood. "Stephanie, I'm sorry to have to meet with you under these circumstances, but I need to tell you of your parent's disappearance."

"They've disappeared?"

"Yes. According to everything we've pieced together they disappeared two weeks ago. There is no clue as to what happened to them or where they might have been taken. I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Eddie, I can't find it in my heart to really care what happens to them. After what they've done to me and how they've treated me, I just don't care to know."

"I thought that might be how you'd feel. Still, I felt I needed to let you know. I already stopped and talked to your Gram before coming here. Shirley went over to be with her."

"That was very kind of you. Thank you for that."

Edna Mazur's POV:

I sat at the table talking with Eddie's wife Shirley and wondered what had happened to Frank and Helen. On one hand Helen was my daughter and I was supposed to care. But after everything they'd put my Stephanie through, I hope they roasted wherever they were. I found I wasn't troubled at all by the fact they were missing. As a matter of fact, I'd be really disappointed if I found Stephanie's Ranger wasn't behind their disappearance.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up early today and made sure I was ready. I'd dressed for the day in blue jeans and a tan sweatshirt. I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail. We were going on a field trip with Eddie's three boys and I was so excited. It had been a long time since I'd been to Adventure Aquarium and I just knew we would have a great time. I was surprised to learn that not only was Lester going with us, but so was Ranger. We made it to the school in plenty of time and found the boys with no problems. Ranger and I sat in one seat with Eddie and Davie ahead of us and Jamie and Lester in front of them. We got to the Aquarium in no time and Lester and Ranger took the boys into the bathroom while I went and freshened up myself.

When I met the guys, I noticed Jamie had a pout on his face and Lester was wearing a smug smile. Ranger raised an eyebrow as our eyes met and I grinned. Looked like Lester had back up this time. We had a wonderful day. At lunchtime I went up with Ranger to order to make sure I didn't get stuck with a salad and also to make sure the boys got the right balance in their meal to insure we continue to have a wonderful day. When it was time to get back on the bus, we took the same seats we'd had earlier. I leaned into Ranger feeling tired after our day. When I was finally roused from sleep, we were pulling into the school. I noticed the smile on all the guys' faces and wondered what had happened while I was asleep.

Eddie Jr.'s POV:

We had a good day. Not as exciting as the Zoo trip, because then we'd gotten Lester back for being mean to Stephanie. We'd had more plans for him this trip because _no one_ was mean to Stephanie without getting dealt with. We planned without accounting for Ranger. Man that dude was scary. No matter what we had planned he was 10 jumps ahead of us. I had to shake my head and finally told the guys we'd have to give it up. He was just too good to beat.

We got on the bus and I'd turned around because the guys and I really needed to tell Stephanie what we'd done. We were a little scared someone would find out and we'd be in trouble with the police for all those people getting sick. She was sound asleep. I saw the way Ranger was holding her and I got a squishy feeling inside. His gaze met mine and he asked, "What's up?"

I debated whether to tell him or not but knew we had to tell someone because the longer this wore on the more scared we got. Then with Uncle Frank and Aunt Helen disappearing we felt we were somehow at fault. I met his gaze and took a deep breath. "We sabotaged the Thanksgiving meal."

I didn't think he took me serious because he gave a small smile. "Why don't you tell me about it."

"Well, one turkey we doused with whiskey and set it on fire, putting a glass of whiskey beside the pan because we figured the person would throw the first thing to hand at the fire. The second turkey we dumped 2 cans of pepper all over it, and the third one we turned off. Then with the hams, the first one we put red hots all over it, the second one we added Mayonnaise, Italian Dressing, Peanut Butter, Ketchup, Mustard, and Lemon Juice, as well as Cayenne Pepper and Tabasco Sauce. The third ham we added a bottle of Jack Daniels and Hot Sauce as well as Vodka."

Ranger was grinning ear to ear by the time I'd finished and I also found Lester was silently shaking with laughter. Gee, I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I turned back to Ranger and noticed Davie and Jamie following my suit. Jamie asked the question we were all wondering, "Are the police going to arrest us? Did we cause Uncle Frank and Aunt Helen to disappear?"

"No. You won't be arrested and you didn't cause anyone to disappear. You caused your aunt a little grief for being mean to Stephanie, but other than that you did nothing wrong."

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger woke me as we were pulling into the school parking lot. I thanked the boys for asking me along and returned them to Eddie. He smiled and thanked me. I was still groggy from sleep and leaned against Ranger for support. We made our way back to Rangeman and he carried me up to the 7th floor. He carried me through to the bedroom and slipped me under the covers after stripping me and slipping one of his t-shirts over me. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Ranger's POV:

I stripped Babe and slipped one of my t-shirts over her before covering her with a blanket. I stood watching her for several minutes before making my way through the apartment and down to the garage. I had already disabled the audio and knew he wouldn't come out of the shadows so no one would know. I was adept at making things look different than they were. I gave him a few seconds before saying, "Report."

"It is done."

"Like we planned?"

"Just like we planned."

I made my way back up to 7 and stripped before climbing into bed with Babe.

Hector's POV:

It was done. I had followed my instructions to the T and now they were placed so they would be found. I felt no remorse for what I'd done. Try to hurt my little angel would they...well, no matter. They would never hurt another soul. I rubbed my shoulder where the two new ones were. No one saw those. They were the ones I considered justified. I only marked my face for the ones I regretted. The ones who hadn't deserved to die. I smiled as I remembered the looks on their faces at the last moment...just before the life drained out of their cold hearts.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up around 8 a.m. and slid out of bed, showering and shampooing my hair before getting dressed. I made my way into the kitchen and had just gotten there when Ranger walked into the apartment. He kissed me and told me he just needed to shower and dress and he'd be right back. When he returned 15 minutes later he was carrying a newspaper in his hands. He pulled me into his arms and I got a feeling something was off. I knew. I knew in that moment what he meant by what he said the other day. I looked up and met his gaze.

"They're dead aren't they?"

"Don't grieve for them Babe. They don't deserve your consideration."

He must have thought the tears pouring down my cheeks were for them. I shook my head, "The tears aren't for them. They are for you and him. I know the price you are willing to pay and I grieve for you."

"You are worth any price Babe. There is_ no price_ too high to pay."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

_I got a lot of response from the last chapter, both in reviews and messages. So, I decided to add this chapter so you could see the reasons why her parents had to go. Here goes, and I hope you can understand why the characters wanted them permanently taken care of._

**SPOILER ALERT: Book 8**_** If you haven't read Hard Eight, you might want to read it before reading this chapter.**_

Chapter 26: Justified Kill

Ranger's POV:

Although Babe said she didn't care what happened to her parents, I worried about how she would feel when they were dead. I hadn't wanted to kill them, but they gave me no choice. From what Diesel said, this wasn't the first time they'd tried to physically harm her.

I'd told Babe there was_ no price_ too high to pay and I'd meant it. When Hector came to me with what Frank Plum was planning to do...the bastard was lucky I didn't end his miserable life right then. We gave him a chance though. I'd told him to leave Babe alone or he'd have to deal with me. So what did the dumb fuck go and do? He tried to put a contract out on me as well.

Hector had them wired and we heard it all. Although I must say that even if they hadn't been wired we would have known most of it. Harry The Hammer called me first to give me a heads up that 'Stephanie's old man asked me to put a hit on her.' He'd just thought I should know and how was I going to handle it? Because if Harry wasn't happy with how I dealt with it he planned to step in and take care of them himself.

It was a couple days later that the head of the Rizzoli family called me and said virtually the same thing. Three days later Vito called and said enough was enough and they had to get taken care of. I was hoping they'd give it up when they found no takers, but Frank Plum was nothing if not consistent. He exhausted all the families and then he'd started talking to the gangs. His rage at not having any takers was showing. He went from wanting to take out simple hits on Stephanie and myself, to telling the gangs how much fun they could have passing her around before they killed her. At that point I'd had enough and decided to put my own plan in motion. I was just planning to give them a taste of what they wanted for her. Then after seriously intimidating them I'd have them let go.

That was before the final nail was hammered into their coffins. Babe wanted to go to the track and watch some races. She said it was just a feeling she had, like she really needed to be there for some reason. That was good enough for me, so Lester, Tank, Bobby, Hector and I all went to the track with her. We took our seats and had watched a couple races when Babe's eyes lit up. A horse had been announced and she wanted to place a small bet on the horse. I went with her to the window and helped her place her bet. We had just turned to head back to our seats when I saw Babe tense. I looked around for a possible threat before turning back to Babe, "What's wrong Babe?"

"Did you see what he just did?"

"Who Babe?"

She pointed to a huge bear of a man about 10 feet from us. She made her way over to the man and I saw a young woman of about 25. One glance was all it took to know the woman had been slapped hard in the face. I narrowed my eyes as I took in the vivid mark on her cheek. Babe strode up to the bear of a man and spoke quietly, but in a tone that said, 'Don't mess with me.'

"You need to keep your fucking hands to yourself Brutus."

"Stay out of this Bitch."

He raised his hand and I stepped forward but Babe got there first. She took him down hard. He got back up and he was turning red in the face from anger. "I'll teach you a lesson..."

I stepped in and proceeded to wipe the floor with him. It was bad enough he'd struck the young woman, but to go after my Babe was a fatal mistake. By the time I'd finished, there was a bit of a crowd. I noticed that one of Eddie Abruzzi's henchmen was standing by the young woman. Babe went over and handed her a cold cloth for her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to both of you."

"I couldn't stand by and watch him hurt you like that."

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Sally Barnes."

Babe smiled, "I'm Stephanie Plum and this is my fiancé Ranger Manoso."

I saw an odd look in the henchman's face. He asked Sally what happened and she gave him the rundown. When she'd finished, the man looked at Stephanie and held out his hand. ""Miss Plum, I'm glad I've met you. I'll do what I can to return the favor. You've saved my sister from serious harm. Thank you."

"I'm just glad I was able to help."

He nodded. We went to leave but before we could take a step the man looked me in the eyes and said, "I need to speak with you Ranger."

I noticed Lester was coming our way so I motioned him over and asked him to see the young woman to her seat and see to it Babe got back to our seats and to wait there with her till I got back. He nodded. Once the girls had left with Lester, the henchman turned to me and said, "I take it you know who I am?"

"I know."

"What you may not know is that the Plums came by to see Mr. Abruzzi this morning. Mr. Plum wants Mr. Abruzzi to take out his daughter. He told the boss he'd pay him extra if he'd make it as painful as possible and videotape it so he could watch how she died. Mrs. Plum added she wanted to put it on the internet so all their neighbors could see, and if the boss could make her suffer sexually that would be even better."

"What did your boss say?"

"He fucking thinks he's indestructible. He agreed. He's making his plans now."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I appreciate the warning."

He shook his head. "She helped my sister. It's my turn to repay her."

I nodded, "You in turn have done something for me. I'm not letting him hurt her, so I'll return your good deed by telling you not to get involved between Abruzzi and me when I go after him."

"Mr. Abruzzi doesn't know it yet but I no longer work for him. I know there'll be others as well when I tell them what happened here."

We shook hands and I went and found Hector. I told him about Abruzzi. He knew what I wanted without my having to say anything. I waited till Babe was asleep before we headed to Abruzzi's place. After 5 hours I watched as Eddie Abruzzi wrote out a suicide note and sat in his car and died. Then Hector and I paid a visit to each and every one of his henchmen. All but 2 informed us they'd stopped working for Abruzzi earlier that day. The 2 who considered themselves loyal to him suddenly found themselves dropped in a third world country and I was generous enough to let them have a toothpick. My contacts would keep tabs on them and report back to me.

That left only the Plums to deal with. It was obvious to me they weren't going to stop in their quest to see Babe dead. I wasn't taking the chance that they would find another Abruzzi. I wanted to send a clear message that _anyone_ who came after my Babe would pay with their life. I just figured it was time to let everyone know how serious I took that.

When I stopped in the kitchen with the paper telling of their deaths, I could tell by the look on Babe's face that she knew. When the tears started to fall I hated that my actions might have hurt her in any way. But when she told me the tears weren't for her parents but for_ him and me_...I told her _no price _was too high to pay. For me this was a justified kill and I knew Hector felt the same way. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect my Babe and I knew Hector felt the same way.

_For those of you who have already read book 8, you know what kind of person Abruzzi is. For those of you who don't know him; he put snakes on Stephanie's door, tarantulas in her car, put a dead body in her apartment (It had been cut in 2), had her sister kidnapped by his men and used as bait to get Stephanie in the van, and then used a branding iron on her arm to get her to give him information. He also alluded to liking to hurt women like Benito Ramirez. Imagine what both those men would do at their worst. Frank Plum was willing to pay this man for doing that to Stephanie and videotaping it as well as her death. Hope you now understand why the characters insisted they be taken out. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 27: A Christmas To Remember

Stephanie's POV:

I could hardly believe Christmas would be here in just a few short days. I was excited about the holiday for the first time in my life. We were spending the day with Ranger's family. Maria had already called and we said we'd be there. That led to Lula, Gram and I doing a bunch more shopping. When I mentioned my grandmother being alone, Maria had insisted I bring her along. I'd hesitated and Maria drug everything out of me. She didn't believe me, so I sent her the videos with Lester and Dante. Once she'd seen the videos she'd calmly told me that she was sure her family could handle my Grams for one day. So, we'd made plans to join them for Christmas. She said we could make the final plans for the wedding then as well since Ella, and Grams would both be there with us.

That was another day I couldn't wait for. I think I was more excited for my wedding day to arrive then Christmas. I already had the dress bought and would have the final fitting on the 30th of December. We were decorating the 3rd floor for the wedding and reception. My sister Val and her husband David were flying in for it. Val was going to be my Matron Of Honor and Connie and Lula were to be bridesmaids. I'd already talked to Diesel and he agreed to give me away.

Our contracts were finally up yesterday and Lester, Bobby, Tank, Ranger and I had all taken part in a retirement ceremony. There would be no more missions for any of us. I was happy to be starting the next phase of my life, and I think the guys were glad to be done with the missions as well. They'd still be doing the work of ridding the world of bad guys, but just doing it closer to home.

My parents had been buried 5 days ago. Gram and I had gone by Stiva's and spent a few minutes alone to deal with any grief we may have felt. I cried, but not because I felt anything for the two people in those coffins. There was only sadness that they had never been able to love me. The tears were for the love Ranger and Hector had shown me by their willingness to pay such a high price for me. Their love for me would never be in question. Gram cried for the daughter she'd lost years before.

We had only spent 15 minutes at Stiva's before heading back to Haywood. Although Ranger had agreed to let Grams and I go in and say our goodbyes alone, he had men stationed around the funeral home to make sure no one disturbed us. He was there waiting at the car when we came outside. He helped Gram into the back before making sure I was seated. Gram had agreed to come back to Rangeman with us so she wouldn't have to deal with all the people calling or coming by wondering why she wasn't at the funeral home.

Although Gram had 3 plots beside Grandpa Mazur, she'd asked if I thought it wrong of her not to want them to rest beside her and grandpa. I told her I was okay with whatever she decided. We bought 2 plots on the other side of the cemetery. As we were leaving, I noticed the first of the cars arriving. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. When we got back to Haywood, Ranger led us up to the apartment and put in a movie. He sat between us on the sofa with an arm draped around each of us and held us while we watched the movie. He'd chosen the perfect movie. One of those comedy dramas. It took us on an emotional roller coaster so we alternated between laughing and crying. It gave us an excuse for any real tears that may have fallen.

When Ella joined us a few hours later with our dinner, she stopped long enough to give Gram and me each a hug. I was surprised to see how much food Ella brought, but before I could say anything the elevator dinged indicating visitors and Tank, Bobby, and Lester joined us. When Lester went over and wrapped Gram in his arms I lost it. Ranger wrapped me in his arms and I cried. I heard Gram's sobs and Lester comforting her.

When we'd finally managed to get ourselves back together we sat down and ate. Ella had fixed Hungarian Goulash, a salad, garlic cheese bread and for dessert she'd made a Black Forest cake. The guys stayed around for a while and we played cards for a while. When it was Gram's turn to deal she suggested a game of Texas Hold em. It didn't surprise me when Gram won the hand. Before she passed the cards to Tank she grinned and asked, "Shall we keep going or are you guys scared of a little old lady?"

Tank grinned and held his hand out for the cards. He turned to Bobby and said, "Get out the chips and we'll do this up right."

Bobby handed out the chips and we got started. Gram won every hand she dealt and I won the rest. When the guys were out of chips, we started packing up. Lester just shook his head and asked, "Aren't you 2 going to battle it out?"

I smiled, "I know better than to bet against her and she knows if I deal she doesn't have a chance."

"Then I'll deal."

Gram shook her head, "Don't matter. I can't win unless I deal and I won't bet against Stephanie."

Tank, Bobby and Lester each raised an eyebrow, but Ranger just watched us with a smile. I held out my hand for the cards and Lester put them in my hand. I handed them to Gram and she shuffled and dealt each of us 2 cards. I pointed to hers and said, "She has a 3 of diamonds and an Ace of diamonds. I have 2 Kings. She'll turn over a 2, 4, and 5 of diamonds."

Gram dealt the hand out and the 2, 4, and 5 of diamonds were laid out for all to see. Lester shook his head. I collected all the cards and dealt them out at random. Again I pointed at Grams hand and said, "She has 2 Aces and I have a 9 and 10 of hearts. The King, Queen and Jack of hearts will come on the flop."

The cards were there. I handed the deck to Lester. He dealt and I called the cards as well. They shook their heads and declared they'd never play against me again. I smiled and said, "Good to know."

I handed the deck to Gram and she did several card tricks before stacking the deck and telling us the order of the cards. She grinned and said, "My daddy was a gambler and he taught me from when I could first deal the cards how to stack the deck to insure I had an edge."

Lester grinned, "Remind me never to play cards with you again."

Gram grinned.

It was nearly 10 p.m. when we decided to call it a night. Lester stood and helped Gram up. "I'll give you a ride home Edna if that's okay."

Gram put a hand on Lester's cheek, "Why that would be fine."

Lester picked Gram up in his arms and I could hear her giggling as he carried her to the elevator. Bobby and Tank said their goodbyes as well. Once they'd left Ranger wrapped me in his arms and held me for several minutes. I looked up to meet his gaze, "You have a group of wonderful men working for you."

"You bring out the best in us Babe."

I reached up and kissed him. He lifted me in his arms and carried me through to the bedroom. After stripping me and then himself, Ranger laid me on the bed and that was the last thought I spared for anyone as all I could concentrate on was the pleasure he was giving me and the pleasure I wanted to give him.

On Christmas Eve, Lester had gone and picked up Gram. She would be staying the night with us so we could get an early start in the morning. Tonight we were celebrating with the guys and Lula and Connie. I'd gone shopping earlier in the week with Tank and given him some advice on a purchase he was making. He planned to give it to Lula tonight.

I dressed in one of the new dresses I'd purchased, a delicate emerald green chiffon. I was rewarded by the look in Ranger's eyes when he first saw me in the dress. There was the heated desire, but there was also a gentleness. He stayed by my side the whole evening. To accommodate all the guys, we had the get together so those who were going to be working could come before they started work and those getting off could join us after their shift. I was pleased that all the guys seemed to enjoy their gifts and I was thrilled with the gifts they'd gone together and gotten me. I could feel the tears pooling at the backs of my eyes when they'd given Grams the gifts they'd gone together on for her as well. It was Lester's gift to Gram that got her the most choked up and I thought I was going to break down and cry at the consideration he showed her.

It was nearly midnight before the party broke up and we were able to head to bed. We planned to get an early start. Ranger was up and ready the next morning first, and then I got ready. I had a matching dress to the one I'd worn the night before only this one was a sapphire blue. I had my hair tamed and up with a few wisps falling around my face. The shoes I chose were 4" FMP's that drew attention to my legs. I went out to the kitchen and joined Ranger. He was dressed in black dress slacks, a black silk shirt and black dress shoes. He wore a shoulder harness for his gun and there was a black cashmere jacket on the back of the chair that he would don before we left. My eyes were drawn to him and I couldn't help the desire that had me in its pull. Our eyes met and I saw his darken with a like feeling.

Grams came out a few minutes later dressed in a pretty red print dress with matching shoes. She'd had her hair done a couple days before and it still held the neat curls. She looked relaxed and happy. We made our way down to the garage where we met Lester. He was dressed in black dress slacks and a short sleeved red dress shirt as well. We'd decided to make the drive together. Lester lifted Gram up into the back passenger seat before going around and getting in beside her. Ranger helped me into the Cayenne before taking his seat behind the wheel. We'd already packed the gifts and so in no time we were on our way.

When we got to Carlos and Maria's, most of the others were already there. As Ranger helped me out of the car, Lester was helping Grams. I knew Ella and Luis would be arriving later after she'd fixed a meal for all the guys remaining at Rangeman. When we entered the house, I wondered if I should have dressed differently. Maria must have known what I was thinking because she gave me a big hug and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Many of the men were wearing guayaberas. To me the shirt looked like a fancy dress shirt and I took a second look at Lester's shirt and noticed it was like the ones the rest of the guys were wearing. I looked up at Ranger and raised a questioning eyebrow. He leaned down and whispered, "They don't come in black Babe."

I smiled before replying, "I'll bet they come in white though, so you can wear one for the wedding."

He gave me a pained look before grimacing and nodding. I looked over what the other women were wearing and Grams leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Those look like dresses I used to wear when I was a little girl."

The dresses were dated to the 1940's and 50's. The colors were vibrant and festive. There were several tables set up with Dominos. There was greenery spread throughout the house as well as hibiscus blooms. There were Bongo drums, maracas, and straw sombreros spread throughout the house as well. These sombreros were definitely different than the Mexican ones I'd seen in the past. Although this wasn't the typical Christmas decorations I'd always thought of, the combination worked to create a festive display.

There was a table set up with a variety of foods. Right now there were lots of tropical fruits on the table. Coconut, pineapples, sugar cane, oranges, mangoes, mamey, and papayas. Although we'd eaten a hearty breakfast, looking at the fruit I heard my stomach give a muted roar. Ranger's shoulders shook with silent laughter and he just led me over to the table. He picked up something that had an orangey red pulp and lifted it to my mouth. I took a bite and moaned. It had a distinctive flavor that eluded me at the moment even though I made some comparisons to sweet potato, pumpkin, peach, and even cherry. Each fell short in describing the delicious flavor coursing through my mouth.

As the day wore on, Ranger introduced me to each of his relatives. I noticed several of them looked at me in shock when we would meet later in the day and I would call them by name. I kept a close eye on Grams for a while, but once I realized Lester had her firmly by his side and was escorting her around, I relaxed. When Ranger glanced down at me and wiped away a tear I gave him a watery smile.

What's wrong Babe?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong. I was just taking note of how sweet Lester is. He's taking care of Grams."

Ranger nodded. "I think he's taken a liking to her. She's an amazing person Babe."

As the dinner hour drew near, the smell of roasted pig became evident. I couldn't believe all the food that had been set out throughout the day. Carlos had made several trips outside to a roasting pit in the backyard and the smell of the roasted pig now invading the house led me to believe that is what had his attention when he'd made those trips outside. I noticed that more fruit had been added to the table as well as a black beans and rice dish. As well as the food there were bowls of Cuban cider, Mojitos, and Cuban eggnog known as crema de vie. I loved the refreshing Cuban cider.

Once the roasted pig was put on the table, Ranger led me over and we fixed our plates. We had the delicious smelling roasted pig, seasoned black beans over fluffy white rice, Mariquitas which were fried plantain slices dripping with mojo sauce, a delicious Rum Custard dish and Pudin Diplomatico which is a Cuban bread pudding. The food was delicious and plentiful.

The music that was playing softly throughout the day was a mix of Perez Prado and Benny More'. For those wishing to share a dance, there was a screened in porch where the music was more evident than in the rest of the house. Gifts were passed out after everyone had finished eating and before the night was out, I'd come to realize that Noche Buena was a wonderful time.

It was nearly midnight when we left to head back to Trenton. We'd all had a wonderful day. I loved spending the day with Ranger and his family and couldn't wait till next year when we could repeat the experience with our child. I laid a hand over my stomach and wondered if we would have a son or daughter. I closed my eyes and pictured what our child would look like and smiled at the image that came to mind. My last thought before sleep claimed me was that I couldn't wait to hold our child in my arms.

_I googled Cuban guayaberas and Cuban Christmas Celebrations and much of what is described comes from that information. Any errors are mine alone. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 28: The Wedding

Stephanie's POV:

Today was the day. I was equal parts excited and nervous. I was at Gram's house with Gram, Connie, Val and Lula and we were doing all those last minute things every bride needed to do before she got married. I loved seeing Val again. She looked so happy. Yesterday when she and David had arrived, we drove to the cemetery and gave her a chance to say her goodbyes to our parents. She was reluctant to go but I told her how it had helped Gram and I to say goodbye to them, she reluctantly agreed. I felt myself smile when she said those busybodies from the burg better stay away from her or she'd give them a piece of her mind. My eyes filled with tears when she'd told Ranger she owed him all her gratitude for keeping me safe from them.

Once Val had a chance to say her final goodbyes to the folks, we headed back to Haywood and ate the wonderful meal Ella had made for us. Tank had taken his role of Best Man serious and had planned a bachelor party for Ranger. Val also had a party planned. She'd had several conference calls with Gram, Ella, Connie and Lula to get everything set up. Although Ranger and I were reluctant to be away from each other, we'd both agreed to the parties being planned in our honor.

I had to laugh at the glare Ranger had given Tank. His tone brooked no argument as he demanded, "No alcohol. There will be no getting drunk. If anyone misses the wedding they'll answer to me on the mats. Absolutely no women at this party. I want there to be no chance of a misunderstanding."

Tank had agreed. When I'd mentioned it to Lula she'd grinned ear to ear and said, "White girl, he was probably jumping up and down for joy Ranger put those restrictions on the party 'cause I told him if I heard there was any strippers or party girls there, I'd make sure he knew how unhappy that'd make me."

We had a blast. Terry Gilman had stopped by and given me a complete China setting of 4 from the Grizzoli family. Lucille had stopped by and given me a complete crystal setting for 4 from her and Vinnie and Harry The Hammer. She wanted me to know that Vinnie would hold my job at the bonds office as long as I wanted. If I chose not to return there after the baby was born there would be no hard feelings. Connie and Lula had gone in with Gram and Val to buy me a wedding trousseau. I couldn't believe some of the night gowns and underthings they'd bought. I blushed, but the thought of wearing those things for Ranger had my temperature spiking. Connie had also brought me a complete silver serving for 4 from the Rizzoli family. At one point there was a group of 30 women who stopped by. They were mothers, sisters and cousins to the members of The New Brotherhood Gang. They had gone together and bought me the most beautiful set of luggage I'd ever seen. I couldn't help the tears that fell at the thought of their kindness. Sally Barnes stopped by and gave me a beautiful, patchwork quilt. It was a wedding quilt with mine and Ranger's names and the date of the wedding. I was touched by all the gifts and all the people who'd come by to wish me well.

Grandma Mazur's POV:

I was so proud of the woman Stephanie had become. She was a warm and generous person who deserved far better than the parents she'd been landed with. When we planned this party, there had been so many people contacting us and requesting to be allowed to come and wish Stephanie well. We knew we couldn't deny them. I was eating dinner with Stephanie and Ranger after we picked up Val and David, then Steph, Val and I would come back to my house for the party. I was all dressed and ready and Lester would be picking me up any minute.

I smiled as I thought of Lester. He was such a wonderful man. I had given him such a hard time when he'd taken me to the airport to start my vacation...I still got hot flashes remembering the feel of his magnificent package. I shuddered thinking about those Slayers coming into my home and taking me to that circle where I saw they already had Connie and Lula. I was so scared. I tried to put on a brave face and I decided to use my hands to feel up as many of them as I could. Knowing they wouldn't like that.

I was scared when Stephanie showed up. I didn't want her anywhere near that place, but Ranger came with her and I knew he would protect her. I was so relieved when it was all over. I think that's when I came to have such warm regards for Lester. He took one look at me and I think he knew how scared I was. He came over and lifted me up in his arms and whispered, "I have you Edna. You're safe with me."

I decided then and there that Lester was as safe as Ranger with me from that day on. I was pleased with the look on his face when he opened the small gift I'd gotten him for Christmas. It wasn't much, but he acted like it was a priceless treasure. I'd gotten him a pocket watch. I'd had engraved on the back, 'LS Hero'. When I opened the locket he'd bought for me I felt tears pool in my eyes and I nearly cried. I opened the locket to see a picture of Val and Stephanie together on one side and a picture of Ranger, David and him on the other. On the back was engraved, 'Beloved Family of Edna Mazur'. I wore that locket every day. It meant more to me than I could express in words.

I looked out the window and noticed a big black SUV pull into my drive. Lester got out and made his way to my front door. I went to meet him with my pocketbook and coat. He locked up the house and helped me into the car.

Lula's POV:

Tomorrow was the day. White Girl was getting married. I was happy for her. If anyone deserved happiness, it was her. When I thought of all the people whose lives she'd made better just by being there...I knew I would be dead right now if it weren't for her. Ramirez would have killed me. I glanced down at the ring on my left hand and remembered Tank getting down on one knee in front of all the others and asking me to marry him. I'd cried and said yes. Later, he'd told me he'd asked Stephanie's opinion of the ring and that's the one she thought I'd like. He shook his head and said he didn't really understand how she did it, but she'd picked the exact one he'd wanted to get me all along. I smiled at that. I told him she was a very smart person to know that I would want the ring he chose for me above all others.

Connie, Val, Grandma Mazur, myself and all the men at Rangeman had one final gift to give to Ranger and Stephanie after they got married tomorrow. Each one of us had given what we could. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when we gave them the final gift.

Ranger's POV:

I tried to enjoy the party Tank had planned, but I found my thoughts were on Babe. I couldn't wait to make her my wife tomorrow. I'd forever be grateful to Connie for calling and asking me to help her friend. I had something special planned to give her. I had found out that she collected porcelain unicorns, and I had arranged for a well-known sculptor to create a series of 5 unicorns for her. She didn't know it but it was the other half of what I'd given her for Christmas. The Crystal carrousel I'd given her for Christmas had room for the 5 unicorns to be mounted. I'd purposely not told Connie of the engraving on the bottom of the carrousel. It read, 'Connie, thanks to you I will always remember'. I had the date Babe and I met engraved also. Below that, 'You gave me the greatest gift any person could give to another'.

I couldn't wait to see Babe's expression when she walked down the aisle tomorrow. She'd made a comment about my shirt at Christmas and I planned to surprise her tomorrow by wearing a traditional Cuban Wedding shirt. As a matter of fact, the whole outfit I was wearing tomorrow was the traditional Wedding Outfit. Tank, Lester and Bobby would be wearing the traditional Tuxes. I'd also arranged another surprise for Babe. I'd talked to her cousin Eddie and arranged for his 3 boys to be in the wedding. They were going to escort the 3 ladies down the aisle and carry the rings.

I'd arranged to take Babe to a secluded resort for 4 weeks, as I figured that would be the longest I could get away without the guys making noises. I was hoping to give her a chance to explore the island where we would be staying at least a few days, knowing that a good majority of our time would be spent in bed. I smiled as I thought of the gift I'd bought to give her while on our honeymoon. I'd already given her the bracelet at Christmas that matched her engagement ring. I planned to give her the matching earrings while we were on our honeymoon, and the locket I would give her at the birth of our child. I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her at my side.

Hector's POV:

I could tell Ranger wasn't really into this party. He'd much rather be with my little angel. I couldn't really blame him. She was full of life and it humbled me to see the love shining from her eyes when she looked at Ranger and the rest of us. We were her family. You could see it in the love she showed us. I could still feel the bite mark on the inside of my cheek from when I bit my cheek to keep the emotion from showing when she'd given us her presents at Christmas. She'd found a small wood figurine to give to each of us. The intricate work put into each one was something to behold. Mine was of a man with a pair of tarnished wings and halo looking down at a small girl child with wings and halo. The smile on the child's face as she looked up at the man was enough to bring a tear to a grown man's eye. I'd had to bite my cheek to make sure that tear never showed on my face. On the bottom of the figurine was engraved, 'No greater gift can one man give to another than he lay down his life for another'. The date engraved was the date of her parents and Eddie Abruzzi's deaths.

At that moment Ranger turned and our eyes met. We nodded the slightest bit to acknowledge the other. I could see in his eyes the same as I knew he saw in mine, that our thoughts were on my little angel.

Cal's POV:

Tank had done exactly as he'd promised Ranger. No strippers or women period. No booze. Lester had tried to liven the party up as he put it but the rest of us weren't having any of it. Ranger wanted everyone to be at peak condition tomorrow. He wanted to be able to concentrate on Stephanie and he was counting on the rest of us to have his back. I for one didn't plan to let him down. I remembered the look on her face when we'd given her the plaque at Christmas. We'd had each of our names engraved on it and the date she came into our lives. There was an inspirational saying about what a sister means and to us she was our little sister. We'd also gotten together and had a picture done of all of us. Then Binkie had taken a picture of her and put it in the middle of our group. When I saw the tears in her eyes I choked up myself and had to bite my lip to keep it inside. I'd loved the intricate wood figurine she'd given me. How she'd known...She was indeed my Angel.

Bobby's POV:

I looked around at the others and saw they were thinking the same thing I was. It was pretty tame here without Stephanie to liven us up. She was a breath of fresh air that had come into our lives and made us better for knowing her. We'd do anything for her, and that included putting ourselves in the line of fire regarding her grandmother. Ranger and Lester were considered by her to be safe. The rest of us had to watch our backs and fronts. We were all given a reprieve at Christmas time though. It was her gift to us to show her appreciation for the gifts we'd gotten her.

One gift was a bright patchwork quilt coat to keep her warm, and the other was a quilt we'd had made from various material from clothes we no longer could wear. On the back of the quilt was a poem about a grandmother's love. Each of our names had been stitched into the quilt. I saw the tears swimming in Stephanie's eyes when she'd seen what we'd done for her grandmother. We'd do anything for Stephanie. She'd brought something back into our lives we didn't even know was missing. I was looking forward to watching her and Ranger get married. They were two halves of a whole. Each beautiful in their own right, but together they were magnificent.

Tank's POV:

I watched Ranger, knowing he'd rather be with my little girl right now than here with the bunch of us. I was looking forward to watching the two of them tomorrow. It was going to be beyond beautiful. Ranger was taking Stephanie on a honeymoon after the wedding and I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he learned we'd gone together and paid for an extra two weeks. Each of us agreeing to take on an extra day to allow him the extra time. We did it as much for Stephanie as we did it for Ranger.

Lester's POV:

I could see the restlessness in Ranger. He wanted to be with Stephanie, not here with a bunch of guys. Couldn't say as I blamed him. Although when I'd first met her, I knew it wouldn't take much to fall_ in love _with her, I'd found myself seeing her more as a sister than a potential lover or wife. We'd been through some fun times. I knew this was just the beginning. I was looking forward to years of excitement and fun because everything in me told me the future was going to be one wild ride with Stephanie at the wheel. I smiled. I couldn't wait.

Stephanie's POV:

I woke up early on New Year's Eve. I went for a run and made it back to Gram's house and had showered and dressed before the others had gotten up. I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a yellow t-shirt. When I made my way into the kitchen I saw Gram was there and she'd started making pancakes. There were strawberries sliced and whipped cream. I sat down at the table and we talked as she cooked. When she'd finished making all the pancakes, she put 2 on a plate and brought them over to me. She smiled and we looked at each other silently for several minutes. I smiled, letting her see the happiness I felt inside. She hugged me close to her and said, "I am so happy you've found happiness baby girl. You've got a family the size of your heart."

I smiled, "I always wanted to be part of a big family."

We both laughed. Once the others were up and we'd all had breakfast we got down to business making sure everything was ready for later. The wedding was taking place at 11 p.m. so that the ceremony would be over and we would kiss at midnight. I imagine most brides felt as I felt right now. There were butterflies in my stomach. I was anxious that everything go off just perfectly. As much as I loved Ranger and knew that I wanted to spend my life with him, I couldn't help but be nervous. This was a huge step to take. I took a deep breath and focused my energy. This was going to be a beautiful day and I didn't want to miss any of it because of nerves.

By 10 a.m. everyone was up and we'd eaten. We had all the last minute details seen to and had finally arrived at the Spa. Ranger had arranged for all of us to have a full massage to relax us. We spent a full 8 hours at the spa relaxing and being pampered. We had a wonderful selection of fruits to nibble on as well as cheeses and cold cuts. Once we'd finished with the massages, we headed to Lula's apartment on the 4th floor at Rangeman so we could dress. Mr. Alexander was meeting us there with his full crew to assist us with our hair and makeup. To aid Mr. Alexander, I took a quick shower and washed my hair. My hair was much easier to tame when it was wet. I wrapped a towel turban style around my hair and dried off before slipping on a white lace push up bra and lacy white thong set. Next I slipped into sheer stockings and hooked them to the garter belt I wore. I took the bridal slip the girls had gotten me and slipped into it next. It was silky white and came to a stop just below my doodah. I sat down and slipped my feet into the most delicate pair of white FMP's I'd ever seen. They were beautiful and sexy at the same time. I stood and slipped into my robe, belting it at the waist and went out to let Mr. Alexander weave his magic with my hair.

The towel was unwrapped and a fresh one was placed around my shoulders. Mr. Alexander combed out my hair adding a styling gel. He dried it as he styled it and when he was done and I was able to look in the mirror, I was stunned. He'd outdone himself. My hair had been French Braided into 2 ponytails which were crisscrossed across the back of my head and fastened together. He fastened the veil to the top of my head with combs before adding a few touches of makeup. When he was done the woman who looked back at me from the mirror was someone I'd never seen before.

It was Lula who summed it up, "White Girl, you gonna be lucky if Ranger lets the minister finish the wedding before he picks you up and carries you to the bedroom to unwrap your sexy ass."

The others nodded in agreement. Mr. Alexander made his exit and with just a few minutes to spare, my dress was brought out and I stepped into it. Val zipped it up in the back and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry. I took a deep breath and asked, "Everything ready?"

I got a yes and we headed for the door. Lula opened it and Randy Briggs stood just outside the door. He had an enormously expensive camera in his hands. He smiled, "I asked myself, what do I get for a bride who already has everything and came up with wedding pictures. I also brought my video camera so I can record your wedding if that's alright with you."

"Thank you Randy. That would be wonderful. I think that's the one thing I didn't figure on."

He took several pictures and then we headed down to the 3rd floor. Val helped me to carry the skirt of my wedding dress. The dress was a white A-line, silk chiffon gown with draped bust line, empire bodice with crystal embellished collar, and bejeweled crystal shoulder detail. The sleeves were short sleeved and the gown was floor length. I felt like a million dollars in the dress. The veil was a simple white chiffon with matching crystal embellishment. _(Stephanie's dress is a Jenny Packham, style No. JPB250) _

We stopped in the small alcove just off the elevator on the 3rd floor. Grams went out to take her seat and as soon as she stepped out, Lester was there to escort her to her seat. He'd specifically asked for the pleasure and it touched my heart that he'd come to care for my Gram so much. He'd admitted that he'd always wanted a Grandmother who would make people stand up and pay attention, and since mine was up to the task he'd decided she could be his adopted Grams as well. When he took Gram's arm our eyes met and he looked stunned for a moment before he shook his head and smiled down at Grams. He led her to her seat in the front row. She was wearing a lavender, gently pleated satin dress fashioned with a sheer chiffon yoke and sheer godet insets at the hemline. The matching long-sleeved bolero is embellished with crystals at the jewel neckline. The bolero had a button-and-loop closure at the collar and ruffled hem.

As Gram was seated and Lester went back towards the other alcove on the opposite side of the room where the men were waiting, Hector made his way to the sound system and the song I'd chosen to play while the guests were waiting for the ceremony to begin was now coming from the speakers. Even though I couldn't actually see what was happening, in my mind's eye I watched as the opening strains for Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John started, Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby came out of the alcove and made their way to the stand where the minister was already waiting. I closed my eyes and listened, letting the words wash over me and calm my nerves.

_There's a calm surrender  
>To the rush of day<br>When the heat of the rolling world  
>Can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment  
>And it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior  
>Just to be with you<em>

_(Chorus)  
>And can you feel the love tonight?<br>It is where we are  
>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<br>That we got this far  
>And can you feel the love tonight<br>How it's laid to rest?  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone  
>If they only learn<br>That the twisting kaleidoscope  
>Moves us all in turn<br>There's a rhyme and reason  
>To the wild outdoors<br>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
>Beats in time with yours<em>

_(Chorus)  
>And can you feel the love tonight?<br>It is where we are  
>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<br>That we got this far  
>And can you feel the love tonight<br>How it's laid to rest?  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<em>

When the last strains of the song finished, I opened my eyes and turned to Val, Lula and Connie. It was their turn. Each of them wore a floor length gown in varying shades of blue satin fabric. The dress was a strapless sleeve length with a square neckline, wrap waistline and A-line silhouette. Connie walked out first and was met by Eddie Jr. He escorted her down the aisle, then Davie escorted Lula and finally Jamie escorted Val as he carried a pillow with the rings laying on it. My eyes went to Ranger and I smiled, letting all the love I felt for him shine through. I took in the fact that he was indeed wearing a Cuban Wedding shirt in ivory and the traditional Wedding slacks. He was the sexiest man I'd ever seen. To my surprise a song came from the sound system. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry. The song was Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Frankie Vallie.

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak,<br>But if you feel like I feel,  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._

I mouthed the words, 'I love you' to Ranger and took a deep breath as I waited for Hector to start the next song. I felt him before he took my hand and placed it on his arm. I turned and felt my eyes get moist. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything. You look beautiful Princess."

"You look quite handsome yourself."

"You are positively radiant. Anything you'd like to tell me?" He grinned.

I smiled and replied, "I'm pregnant."

He nodded and smiled. At that moment the music started and Diesel slowly walked me towards the front of the room where the others stood waiting for us. The music playing was You For Me by Johnny Gill.

_Verse 1.  
>It seems like forever<br>That I have waited for you  
>In a world of disappointment<br>One thing is true  
>God has blessed me<br>And he's blessed you too  
>In a world of lonely people<br>I've found you._

_Chorus:  
>Take my hand<br>And hold me close  
>And don't ever let me go.<br>You for me  
>And me for you<br>Together we'll make one_

_Verse 2.  
>We were once strangers<br>All by ourselves  
>Living, living alone<br>With no one else  
>But here you are<br>And it's so, so sweet  
>God must have done this<br>Made you for me  
>And oh.<em>

_Chorus:  
>Take my hand<br>Hold me close  
>Don't let go.<br>You for me  
>Me for you<br>Together we'll make one._

_Bridge:  
>We were always sleeping<br>Under the same stars  
>Dreaming, dreams of love<br>Wondering where you are  
>How blessed I am<br>That I've found you  
>Now that you're here<br>I'm ready to say I do.  
>Oh.<em>

_(Chorus twice)_

When we reached the spot where Ranger was waiting, Diesel took my hand from where it rested on his arm and placed it on Ranger's arm. Their eyes locked and Diesel said, "Take care of my Princess."

Ranger nodded and his eyes met mine. I could no longer hold the tear back and felt it escape down my cheek. I was filled with so much joy. We turned to the minister. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying so I was praying I wouldn't miss my cues. Then the first strains of We've Only Just Begun by the Carpenters started playing and my eyes locked with Ranger's.

_We've only just begun to live,  
>White lace and promises<br>A kiss for luck and we're on our way.  
>And yes, We've just begun.<em>

_Before the rising sun we fly,  
>So many roads to choose<br>We start our walking and learn to run.  
>And yes, We've just begun.<em>

_Sharing horizons that are new to us,  
>Watching the signs along the way,<br>Talking it over just the two of us,  
>Working together day to day<br>Together._

_And when the evening comes we smile,  
>So much of life ahead<br>We'll find a place where there's room to grow,  
>And yes, We've just begun.<em>

The minister said a few more words and then the song I had selected The Twelfth Of Never by Donny Osmond played.

_You ask me how much I need you,  
>must I explain?<br>I need you, oh my darling,  
>like roses need rain<br>You ask how long I'll love you,  
>I'll tell you true,<br>Until the Twelfth of Never,  
>I'll still be loving you<em>  
><em>Hold me close,<br>never let me go  
>Hold me close,<br>melt my heart like April snow_

_I'll love you 'til the bluebells  
>forget to bloom<br>I'll love you 'til the clover  
>has lost its perfume<br>I'll love you 'til the poets  
>run out of rhyme<br>Until the Twelfth of Never  
>and that's a long, long time<br>Until the Twelfth of Never  
>and that's a long, long time<br>(that's a long, long time)_

It was finally time for the vows. Ranger turned me fully to him and I raised my eyes so I was looking directly into his. He took my left hand and as he slid the wedding ring on my finger he spoke.

_Stephanie, my Babe, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark. And then you...a bright shining star that made me see again and brought me back to life. I have not left your side since and I can promise I never will. On this day I vow always to stay true to you and always work things out even when we fuss and fight. I will take care of you in sickness and always have your back. Babe, I will trust in you and will always know you have my best interest in your heart. A heart that is full and rich with love, generosity, and caring beyond all the universe. You are the most beautiful person inside and out and I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything I have ever wanted...I love you._

Tears ran down my cheek. I took a deep breath to try and get control of my emotions so I would be able to talk without breaking down. I took his left hand in mine and as I slid the wedding ring on his finger I spoke.

_Ranger, I found you in the midst of a very rough time in my life. You were the strength that helped me through it. For this, I am grateful. At times I needed a shoulder to cry on, or a kind ear to listen to my thoughts. You lent me your shoulder, and you listened to me without passing judgment. For this, I am grateful. When I am scared, you make me feel safe. When I'm elated, you share in my happiness. When I have questions, you answer them and ease my doubts. For this I am grateful. Whenever I've needed you, whenever I've needed a friend, you've always been there...to show me unconditional love and for that I love you...with all of my heart, and all of my soul._

The minister then spoke, "If any man has reason this union should not take place, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." He paused before continuing, "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Ranger lifted my veil and his head lowered to mine. Our lips met and he kissed me thoroughly before letting me come up for air. I vaguely heard the minister pronounce, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

Ranger smiled his 2000 watt smile at me before lifting me in his arms and carrying me down the aisle to the spot where we were going to greet the guests who'd joined us. As we moved to the location, the final song I'd selected played. I've Had The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.

_Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_Boy: I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_

_Girl: We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

_Boy: just remember_

_Girl: You're the one thing_

_Boy: I can't get enough of_

_Girl: So I'll tell you something_

_Both:This could be love because_

_(CHORUS)  
>Both: I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life<br>And I've searched through every open door  
>'Til I found the truth<br>And I owe it all to you_

_Girl: With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>

_Boy: So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<em>

_Girl: Yes I know whats on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."_

_Boy: Just remember  
>You're the one thing<em>

_Girl: I can't get enough of_

_Boy: So I'll tell you something_

_Both: This could be love because_

_(CHORUS)  
>Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life<br>No I've never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you  
>'Cause I've had the time of my life<br>And I've searched through every open door  
>Till I found the truth<br>and I owe it all to you_

_*Instrumental*_

_Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<em>

_(Girl: Never Felt this way)_

_Boy: Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

Ranger and I stood and accepted congratulations from the wedding party as they joined us in line and then the wedding guests. When Ranger's mother and father stood before us, Maria hugged me and told me I was now officially_ her _daughter. Once we had greeted everyone, we made our way to the table set aside for the wedding party. Ella had outdone herself. There were slices of ham, turkey, and roast beef as well as various breads, cheeses, potato salad and fresh fruits. For dessert there was wedding cake. When it was time to cut the cake, Ranger and I held the knife together and made the first slice. We cut the piece in half and each picked up a piece. We fed the cake to each other and once we'd swallowed, Ranger swooped down and took my mouth with his. When our lips parted I thought I heard him growl to someone to start the damn dancing so we could get out of there.

Cake was served to all the guests and a few moments later Carlos stood in the middle of the floor. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to share the first dance."

Ranger took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. He wrapped me in his arms as Always And Forever by Luther Vandross played. We moved slowly, swaying to the music.

_Always and forever  
>Each moment with you<br>Is just like a dream to me  
>That somehow came true, yeah<em>

_And I know tomorrow  
>Will still be the same<br>Cuz we got a life of love  
>That won't ever change and<em>

_[1] - Everyday love me your own special way  
>Melt all my heart away with a smile<br>Take time to tell me you really care  
>And we'll share tomorrow together<br>Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Ever, ever, ever  
>There'll always be sunshine<br>When I look at you  
>It's something I can't explain<br>Just the things that you do  
>If you get lonely<br>Call me and take  
>A second to give to me<br>That magic you make and_

_[Repeat 1]_

When the music ended, Diesel stood before us and held out his hand to me. Ranger released me into his arms. We stood still for several beats before Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle started playing.

_There's two things I know for sure.  
>She was sent here from heaven, and shes daddys little girl.<br>As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
>She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.<br>And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
>Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.<br>Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.  
>"Walk beside the pony daddy, its my first ride."<br>"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
>Oh, with all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.<br>To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet sixteen today._  
><em>Shes looking like her momma a little more every day.<br>One part woman, the other part girl.  
>To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.<br>Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
>Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.<br>"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you dont mind,  
>Im only going to kiss you on cheek this time."<br>With all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.  
>To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.<br>_  
><em>All the precise time.<br>Like the wind, the years go by.  
>Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.<em>

_Shell change her name today.  
>Shell make a promise, and Ill give her away.<br>Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
>She asked me what Im thinking, and I said, "Im not sure,<br>I just feel like Im losing my baby girl."  
>Then she leaned over... and gave me...<br>_  
><em>Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.<br>Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.  
>"Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time."<br>"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy dont cry."  
>With all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.<br>To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
>I couldnt ask God for more, man, this is what love is.<br>I know Ive gotta let her go, but Ill always remember.  
>Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...<em>

When the song ended I hugged him as tears poured down my face. "I love you Diesel."

"I love you too Princess. I'll always be there if you need me."

Diesel handed me to Ranger and bowed. "I need to go now."

I nodded. "Thank you for coming."

He smiled. He slipped away and then was suddenly gone. Ranger held me close. "You ready to leave Babe?"

I nodded, unable to speak because of the tears caught in my throat. Ranger turned and motioned to Tank. I heard Tank's booming voice asking the ladies to get ready for the throwing of the bouquet. I took the beautiful bouquet Ranger had arranged for me and turned so my back was to the crowd and I tossed it up into the air.

When I heard, "Ain't this a pip?" I knew who'd caught the bouquet.

Ranger sat me down in a chair and kneeled beside me. He slowly lifted the hem of my dress as he looked into my eyes. When he reached the garter he slid it down my thigh and off my leg before standing and flipping it into the waiting crowd. A surprised voice asked with a rise of panic, "That doesn't mean I'm marrying_ her_ does it?"

We all laughed and I heard someone tell Hal that no he wasn't going to have to marry Grandma Mazur. Ranger lifted me into his arms and headed for the elevators. When we stood inside he held the door and said, "Stay and enjoy yourselves. Thank you again for coming and helping us to celebrate the start of our lives together.

Before he could release the hold button, Tank was saying, "Ranger, here's something from all of us." He handed Ranger an envelope. "All the guys have taken another day and everyone went in on paying for another 2 weeks for you and Stephanie on the island."

Ranger's blank face slammed into place but not before I was allowed to see the emotion there. He nodded, "Thank you all." He released the elevator button and we were on our way up to 7.

He didn't stop till we were in the bedroom where he set me on my feet and carefully helped me out of my dress. His eyes darkened when I stood before him in the sheer stocking, shoes, and bra and panties. He removed his own clothing before coming back to me and slowly stripping the rest of the clothes from my body. His mouth met mine and our tongues mated before his mouth made its way to my breast. While his mouth devoured one breast, his hand kneaded and played with the other before switching. My legs felt like liquid Jell-O before he moved farther south working his way to my doodah. When he finally reached the juncture between my legs I was near the edge. My juices were already pooling and one stroke of that magical tongue had me screaming my release. There was no rest because he gently laid me on the bed before starting all over again.

When he finally plunged into my moist center I was more than ready for him. I met his rhythm and we danced long into the night...or rather morning. When he finally lay beside me and covered our bodies with the blanket, I was already asleep. I moaned when the alarm sounded and heard a chuckle.

"Come on Babe. You can sleep on the island...if you really want to sleep."

My eyes were opened in an instant. Ranger was already dressed. "I laid out an outfit for you so all you have to do is shower and dress."

I pulled him down and kissed him thoroughly before sitting up and sliding from the bed. "How much time do I have?"

"20 minutes."

I nodded and hurried into the bathroom. I had showered and shampooed my hair and even managed to tame my hair and pull it back into a ponytail before heading out to the bedroom to dress. Ranger wasn't there and I was glad because I don't think either one of us would make it out of the apartment if he'd caught me walking around naked. I slipped into the navy blue thigh length, long-sleeved sweater and black leggings before slipping my feet into the black ballerina style shoes. I then made my way towards the kitchen. Ranger had a picnic basket in one hand and held the other out to me.

I took his hand and followed him up onto the roof where the helicopter waited to fly us to the island. When the helicopter set down, Ranger got out and turned to lift me down. He then took the basket in one hand and wrapped the other around my waist. He led me to a beautiful house several yards up the beach. I was vaguely aware of the pilot getting out and taking care of our luggage. The house was beautiful and we had the most amazing view of the ocean. I smiled thinking of the fun we'd have the next 6 weeks.

_I researched weddings to get the information I used here for Ranger and Stephanie's wedding and the songs by googling wedding dresses, wedding songs and such. Any mistakes are mine alone._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 29: The Trial

Joe Morelli's POV:

I finished my shower and dressed in the suit my public defender lawyer had brought for me to wear. I didn't think this was the image he wanted me to portray, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I shaved and brushed my hair before brushing the teeth I still had left. I was finally healed from the beating I'd taken when those crazy gang members were put in here with me. I'd lost weight in the past few weeks and felt like I'd aged 15 years. After the beating I was kept in solitary, but that was okay with me. Awful things happened to cops in prison.

My mom had been a regular visitor and Grandma Bella had started coming around once she'd been let out of jail. Damn Bastards having my grandma arrested and charged with attempted assault. When I got out of here they'd rue the day they ever started this. Stephanie Plum was going to feel my rage in every way I wanted before I got through.

I scowled at the picture I made. My looks had taken a drastic hit. I stood as I saw my lawyer neared. He did a double take as he got a load of me in the suit. I shrugged. Yeah, so I looked like a Vegas Pit Boss. So sue me. "Did you talk to them? Are they willing to testify for me?"

"I had talked to them several weeks ago and they were willing to help in any way they could. However, they are both dead. They died a few days before Christmas."

"But you got their testimony?"

"No."

I scowled. "So what's the plan?"

"I've tried everything I know and nothing has worked. My suggestion to you is to plead guilty and ask for a reduced sentence."

I lunged at him, "I'm not fucking pleading guilty."

He moved back so fast he tripped and fell, hitting his head. Carl and Big Dog came in just in time to see me lunge forward and the lawyer, Kloughn trip and fall. They helped him up and walked him out of the holding cell area. After several minutes went by I was wondering if they were ever going to come back when Carl and Big Dog returned. Carl shook his head, "Your lawyer had to go to the hospital man, he probably has a concussion. That was a stupid move on your part because the judge is going ahead with the trial."

"I didn't fucking _do_ anything!"

"You attacked your fucking lawyer man."

I growled and stalked to the cell door. If I could reach the fucking bastards I'd break their fucking necks, but I couldn't get close enough. They stood there staring at me. They ordered me to turn around and they cuffed me. Then they opened the cell door and led me through the tunnel to the courthouse. They put me in the chair where I'd be chained till it was time for the trial to start.

Ranger's POV:

I was ready for any contingency. There were 5 of us going into the court room and it would be necessary for us to leave our weapons in the car. I wasn't worried. The 5 I put inside didn't need weapons to kill. Our hands were lethal weapons. I positioned several men outside as well as a man at every exit. I was taking no chances. I knew Connie and Babe's grandma wanted to be there with her and Lula, but they agreed to watch from Rangeman so we could concentrate our efforts on protecting Babe and Lula. In the event Morelli walked out of the courthouse a free man, Ram and Hector were both ready. I wore my usual work gear, black cargo pants, black t-shirt, black work boots. The rest of the guys were dressed similarly.

Lula was dressed in neon green spandex, and how she'd stuffed her plus size frame in that outfit boggled the mind. Tank and Bobby were guarding Lula and Lester and I had Babe. Lula was first up in the witness box with Babe being second. Once they'd given their testimony they were to be allowed in the galley of the courtroom. I had my arm around Babe as I found us a seat outside the courtroom.

Babe had started showing overnight. I smiled remembering her panic while we were on our honeymoon. She went to get dressed one morning and the clothes she'd been wearing no longer fit her. I'd found her in the middle of the bed crying with her clothes on the bed around her. I crawled on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. It took a while to get her tears stopped. I held her and talked soothingly to her in Spanish. When she'd finally calmed down, she turned to me and sighed.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing fits. I even put the outfit I wore yesterday on and it doesn't fit. How can things change that fast?"

I put my hands on her abdomen, "The baby is growing."

"I love this baby. I would never want to give the impression I am anything but thrilled about this baby growing inside me. It's just my emotions are all over the place and when I was putting on the clothes and none of them fit, I just started crying and couldn't stop."

"I know Babe. How'd you like to do some shopping?"

"How? I don't have anything to wear?"

I smiled at her before getting up off the bed and getting my laptop. I typed in a web address and set the computer before her. She smiled and looked up at me with watery eyes. We spent 30 minutes adding items to our cart and then I paid for the purchases and gave the address for the items to be shipped here. I expressed them and asked they be flown out ASAP.

"Okay, I have clothes on the way. Now what do I wear in the meantime?"

I took off my t-shirt and placed it over her head. "How about we go for a walk?"

She smiled, "I'd like that." She pulled my mouth down to hers and our lips met. When she pulled back she put her hand on my cheek and said, "Thanks Ranger."

Stephanie's POV:

I sat quietly on the bench seat next to Ranger. He was dressed in black and I was wearing a pair of stretch slacks in navy blue and a blue print blouse. On my feet were a pair of blue flats. I lay my head against Ranger's chest and closed my eyes. I smiled as I remembered flying out on the helicopter to the island Ranger had rented for our honeymoon. After we got settled, we'd taken a walk on the beach. When we returned to the house, Ranger lifted me into his arms and carried me inside. He moved through the house towards the bedroom and set me down beside the bed. He'd shown such gentleness when he undressed me and then lay me back on the bed and made love to me. No matter how many times we made love, we always wanted more. In the first 5 days on the island, 80% of it was spent in the bedroom. Even when we did venture out, our activities quickly led us back to the bedroom.

In the second week we managed to get outside more. We'd take a walk every morning and another in the evening. We went swimming and a couple times Ranger took me snorkeling. I had so much fun. He'd opened up a whole new world for me. It was the beginning of the third week when I'd found the beautiful chess board. I had it set up and was admiring the craftsmanship of the pieces when he'd come into the den. He'd smiled and told me I could be white. I looked at him and he laughed before teasing me that he thought he was in trouble by the look in my eyes. I grinned and made the first move. We played quickly at first, but about a fourth of the way through he started taking more time to think through his moves. It gave me a glimpse into the inner workings of his mind. I knew this was why we'd been such a successful team. Yes, I was the strategist, but he could see the consequences of each and every action. It was because he saw my moves were the right moves that he followed them. I had no doubt that had he thought one of my moves too dangerous to him or his men, he would have disregarded that strategy and developed one of his own. It took us nearly two weeks for the game to end, and even though I ultimately won, he had me in check before I could checkmate him.

I must have fallen asleep thinking about our honeymoon, because suddenly I heard him calling me, "Babe. You need to wake up. They'll be ready for you in 5."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He kissed me gently before standing and pulling me up. I yawned and stretched. The bailiff came out and motioned for us to go inside. Ranger walked into the courtroom with me. I tensed and he leaned down and whispered, "Its okay Babe. I got your back."

I took his hand in mine and tightened my grip as we made our way forward. As we neared the D.A.'s table I saw Angie and Bella Morelli seated behind the defendants table. Bella was giving me a narrow eyed look but Joe and Angie were ignoring me. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I made it to the witness stand and was sworn in. I promised to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I was told to be seated and I sat down. I kept my gaze locked on Ranger. He was seated beside Tank and Lula.

The assistant D.A. stepped forward and asked me, "Miss Plum, is it true you were stopped for speeding and then arrested for assaulting an officer and resisting arrest?"

"It's Mrs. Manoso. Yes, I was stopped for speeding and when I refused to have sex with the officer he threw me against my car. When another officer came onto the scene he said I assaulted him and was resisting arrest."

"I see. Miss Plum..."

"It's Mrs. Manoso. I was married on New Year's Eve."

The assistant D.A. looked puzzled for a minute, but then he nodded and continued. "Mrs. Manoso..."

There was a snarl from the defendants table and I turned, getting my first look at Joe. The signs of his beating at the hands of the gang members were still evident. For those signs to still be there attested to the severity of the beating. I found I didn't feel sorry for him. I felt nothing where he was concerned. I suddenly knew he would never be a threat to me again. Not because he would go to prison for his acts, but because there was someone in the courtroom who was just waiting for the right opportunity. I looked around but was unable to 'see' just who it was.

I knew what the question was going to be. I turned back to the assistant D.A. and supplied the information he was looking for. "Joe Morelli tried to force me to have sex with him when I was 16. His cousin Mooch stopped him at the time, but officer Morelli continued to harass me. He pulled me over at every opportunity and tried to use his authority to get me to agree to have sex with him."

"Thank you Mrs. Manoso. I have no further questions."

The doors opened and the Pillsbury Dough-boy walked in. His head was wrapped and he had the beginnings of a black eye. He set his briefcase down on the table and whispered something to the lawyer seated beside Morelli. He turned to where I was seated and his eyes widened. He approached the witness stand, "Surely you're not Mrs. Manoso?"

"Yes. I am."

"But you're so young."

"I'm 20."

He shook his head, "But it says in my notes that officer Morelli first tried to get you to have sex with him 4 years ago. You would have been a minor."

"That's right?"

"Surely you told someone about the incident."

"I told my parents."

"They went to the police?"

"No. They thought I should have agreed to it. They thought if I had that officer Morelli might marry me and make their life easier."

You could tell I'd shocked him. He looked at his client in horror. "She was a minor. How could you?"

Suddenly he seemed to become aware of where he was and he blushed before turning to the judge, "I'm sorry your honor. Perhaps my client would be better served if I were to turn the case over to Mr. Preston."

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Kloughn, but you will remain the attorney on record."

He bobbed his head up and down before continuing, "Mrs. Manoso, are you aware my client was brutally beaten several weeks ago?"

"I'd heard that. I also heard it was because he tried to get some gang members to kidnap me, then rape and kill me."

Kloughn looked like he'd been bit by a snake. He sighed, "No further questions for this witness."

I was excused and stepped down. I was making my way towards where Ranger was waiting and I saw Grandma Bella narrow her eyes at me and point to her eye. I felt the energy closing in and held up my right hand and made a pushing gesture. Grandma Bella suddenly fell back clutching her chest and gasping for breath. The paramedics were called and when they got there she was loaded up in an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

I continued to watch the proceedings from my seat between Ranger and Tank. The assistant D.A. called witness after witness. Kloughn asked questions but seemed shocked by the answers. I watched the expression on the jury's faces and noticed they seemed ready to render a verdict right now. There was sympathy in their eyes as they watched Kloughn struggle to defend Morelli. When the state rested, Kloughn stood up and declared, "I have nothing further to add your honor."

I looked at Ranger and knew by the raised eyebrow that he was as surprised as I was. Lula said it for all of us, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

The judge asked for closing arguments and the state went on to restate their case. Then it was Kloughn's turn. He stood and said, "I waive closing argument."

The judge nodded and instructed the jury. They were sent out and I think everyone in the courtroom was a little stunned because we all sat there. Angie Morelli leaned forward and laid a hand on Joe's shoulder. He turned and stared right at me with such malice. I stiffened and Ranger wrapped his arm around me and gave Morelli a warning look. Lula had just stood when the bailiff came back into the courtroom and spoke to the judge. The judge looked stunned before giving a shrug and banging his gavel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I've just been informed the jury has made a decision and will be rejoining us."

The jury made its way back into the courtroom and sat down. The judge asked for the verdict and a piece of paper was given to the bailiff. The judge read the paper before handing it to the bailiff who in turn handed it back to the foreman of the jury. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges."

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. You are now dismissed. I have taken time to ponder sentencing and am ready to sentence you. Joseph Anthony Morelli, this court sentences you to the maximum of 15 years in prison for each count of the indictment. Sentence is to run consecutively. I hope you ponder your action while in prison and change your ways. You will be sentenced to a maximum security prison and you will be housed with the general population. You knew the consequences of your actions and had no regards for your victims. Therefore you are being shown the same regards. Case closed." He banged the gavel.

I waited till we were in the hall before saying anything, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Seems too good to be true." Was Lula's comment.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth and Morelli came running out of the courtroom with a gun. He looked around like a wild man and when he saw us he started towards us. I put up my defenses and when Morelli fired the gun at Tank, the bullet hit an invisible wall and dropped to the ground. He snarled in rage and leapt towards us, but before he could reach us there was the sound of a single gunshot and Morelli dropped. He lay on the ground and you could see the life leaving his eyes.

Ranger's phone chirped and he answered, "Yo." He paused, listening and then said, "Understood."

Ranger returned his phone to it's place on his utility belt and gave Tank a look. I knew what the look meant. I'd known the minute I heard the gunshot who had fired. The coroner was in the building giving testimony and he was called to call time of death. Kloughn came out just as Morelli was pronounced dead. He looked shocked, but I noticed his eyes gave the appearance of smiling. He looked up and met my gaze and a wall slammed down. He shook his head and said, "What a waste."

I nodded to him, "Thank you."

He met my gaze and seemed to be weighing his thoughts. Finally he nodded and said, "Just repaying a debt. My fiancée Sally Barnes speaks rather highly of you by the way."

With that he turned and walked away.

Tank, Lula, Ranger and I all looked at each other and a smile formed on our faces. Lula said it for all of us, "Guess that explains what the fuck was goin' on."

We made our way out of the courthouse. Lester and Bobby were standing with Hector and Ram waiting for us. I hugged Ram and reached up and kissed his cheek. He hugged me before releasing me and nodding to Ranger. We didn't need words. I smiled and asked, "Who's up for a meatball sub at Pino's?"

Lester and Hector rode with us and Bobby and Ram rode with Tank and Lula. When we walked into Pino's, the rest of the guys were already there. We joined them in the back. The waitress came over and took our order. We talked about a number of things, but the one thing that was not mentioned was the trial or Morelli's death. As we were finishing up, I looked at Ranger and asked, "What do you have planned for this afternoon?"

He shrugged, "Nothing that can't be put on hold. What were you thinking of?"

"Well, I really need to do some shopping. It seems the baby has grown to the point that my clothes are being stretched to the limits."

A couple of the guys chuckled and I sent them a mock glare which only made them laugh outright. Ranger leaned forward and kissed me saying, "Don't pay any attention to them Babe."

We stood and Ranger turned to Lester and Hector. "Looks like you two get an afternoon of shopping."

Lester's eyes opened wide and he groaned. Hector's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. We loaded up and made our way to Quaker Bridge Mall. Ranger was getting ready to park about 20 yards from the entrance when I put a hand on his arm and said, "If you go up by the entrance there's a spot available there."

Lester smirked, "We already went through the lot twice and this is the closest spot. We drive through again and you might have to walk even further."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and our eyes met for several seconds before he followed my instructions. Just as we were nearing the main entrance, a van backed up from a spot beside the entrance. Ranger waited for the van to back up before sliding the SUV into the spot. Lester swore and I could see Hector's shoulders shaking again with silent laughter. Ranger came around and opened my door, helping me with the seat-belt before lifting me down.

We made our way to Macy's and Ranger waited patiently while I chose several new outfits. I tried going up a size but after giving a sigh, realized I'd have to go with the maternity clothes in my regular size. Going up another size wouldn't work because the clothes would be too big everywhere but where the baby was. Lester laughed as I pouted having to switch to maternity clothes. I glared at him and that only made him laugh harder. I got him back a little later when we went into Victoria Secrets. Lester groaned and I smiled. I found several pieces that I was unable to pass up. It was nearly three hours later when we made our way back to the SUV. Lester was loaded down with packages and grumbling all the way. I looked over and grinned at Hector and his eyes were dancing with laughter as well.

Ranger helped me into the car and made sure my seat-belt was on before taking his seat behind the wheel. I closed my eyes for a moment and was asleep before he could back up the car. In no time we were back at Rangeman. I woke to the sensation of being carried. Ranger carried me up to 7 and lay me on our bed. He kissed me gently on the mouth saying, "Sleep Babe."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

This story is definitely AU. The characters have the same physical appearance as in J.E.'s books; however I have changed ages of some characters. This will eventually be a Babe HEA and Cupcake fans may not be happy as Joe is not a good guy. Frank Plum fans may be upset as well, as he is not portrayed favorably, nor is Helen Plum. References may be made to any of the books in the series so if you haven't read them all, you may want to wait to read this. That said...

Chapter 30: A New Life Begins

Stephanie's POV:

I woke when Ranger slipped out of bed. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5 a.m. I stretched and yawned before getting up and padding into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I dressed in a pair of stretchy shorts and a tank top and sports bra before pulling on a pair of socks and slipping into my running shoes. I made my way to the kitchen where Ranger was finishing a bottle of water. He smiled when he saw me and came over to pull me into his arms. He kissed me on the lips, nibbling on mine and running his tongue over them before deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away he said, "I thought I'd let you sleep Babe."

I shook my head, "I need the exercise."

He placed his hand over my abdomen and at that moment the baby kicked me raising his hand momentarily off my stomach. His eyes widened with a look of awe and he turned to me. I winced, "He's definitely awake."

"He Babe?"

I smiled, "Just a feeling."

He chuckled. He knelt down and put his mouth over the area where our child lay. He kissed my belly and spoke softly in Spanish, "Be nice to your mama little one or you and I will need to have a serious talk."

I laughed. Ranger stood and put his arms around me, hugging me to him. He handed me a water bottle from the fridge and we made our way down to the gym. We did some stretches on the mat before setting out on the track. Ranger swung into his running stride and I walked at a much slower pace. There were several others already on the track doing laps. By the time I'd made it around the track 5 times, Ranger was slowing to match my pace. I was headed around again when he gently but firmly led me off the track and over to the mats. He pulled my water bottle out and handed it to me and the look on his face brooked no arguments. I sighed.

I sat down on the mat and took a long drink from the bottle. I looked up at Ranger, "Finish your run. I know when I'm outnumbered."

On the off chance Ranger would let me continue, there were several more Merry Men waiting around to discourage me from overdoing. I did a few more stretches as I watched Ranger finish his run.

Angie Morelli's POV:

I knelt down and placed the fresh batch of flowers in the vase, dividing them equally between them. Tears slowly seeped down my cheeks. I came here every day. Some were harder than others. Their loss was still so raw. I had lost them both that day. Grandma Bella to a heart attack and my beautiful little Joey to some unknown assassin. I'd tried to seek my revenge on those responsible. But, unless I was willing to pull the trigger myself, there would be no revenge. As much as I wanted to watch them suffer, I found I couldn't pull that trigger. Anthony informed me Joe got what he deserved. How dare he! His own brother. When I'd accused him of being a traitor to his own family he'd just looked at me and told me he wasn't the traitor that Joe had been.

I glared at him and told him if he really loved us, he'd seek revenge on those who'd done this to Grandma Bella and Joe. He just shook his head and told me, "I'm not willing to ruin my life to seek some misguided form of revenge. Joe brought it on himself when he wouldn't take no for an answer. He used his position to try and force a minor to have sex with him. He harassed her for years and when he'd gotten caught, instead of taking his punishment like a man he tried to escape and got himself shot. As far as I'm concerned he got what he deserved. Stephanie is a friend of Mooches. What's more, I like her too. I was well on my way to being a drunk SOB and following in dad's footsteps when she sat down beside me after I'd smacked Alicia around and given her a black eye. She had this sad expression on her face that I couldn't get out of my mind. When I asked her what she wanted, she looked at me and she said, 'I just want you to be the person God knows you can be.' I vowed never again to touch a drop of alcohol or lift my hand to harm another human being. To this day I've been sober ever since and I haven't struck another person, nor will I."

I shook my head and remembered telling him that as long as he held that little bitch in higher esteem than his own brother, that he needn't bother coming around me. He'd tried to hug me but I had refused him. He nodded and said he'd tell Alicia they were no longer welcome in my house. I lay down on the ground over where my Joey lay. The tears now streamed down my face. I could still recall the phone calls I'd gotten from my neighbors. All the_ 'concerned'_ citizens of The Burg. I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to air my pain in public. Bitches and bastards. As if they didn't already have enough to talk about.

I could still remember the calls when Joe was first arrested. They were all calling to offer their sympathy. As time wore on and it looked like that little bitch was actually telling the truth, the phone calls changed to 'what could have happened in his life to cause him to be that kind of monster?' My Joey was no monster. All those precious people in the burg telling me what a sweet child Stephanie Plum was and that they were horrified at what my son tried to do to her. Overnight we'd become pariah. The only two people willing to speak civilly to me were Frank and Helen Plum. They were willing to do anything they could to help my Joey. Too bad they'd died before they could testify for him.

Now I had to suffer through this alone. I had no one. No friends, no family I was willing to claim, no one. I closed my eyes and prayed to sink into the ground so I could be with my Joey. He was the only one who ever understood me.

Lula's POV:

Tankie was coming by tonight and I had something special planned. We had already set the date for our wedding and tonight we were making plans for the honeymoon. I couldn't wait. The wedding would take place the Saturday before Memorial Day. As soon as we agreed on the date, Tank had put in for his 2 weeks' vacation. We'd gotten a bunch of fliers on different places and we were going over them tonight to choose which one we thought would be the best. I'd already gone shopping with Stephanie and Connie and found the perfect wedding dress. It was an ivory, floor length gown that had a flared skirt and the top was sleeveless and would cup my womanly attributes like a glove. I'd asked Stephanie to be my Matron Of Honor and I knew Tankie had already asked Ranger to be Best Man. We were having a simple wedding. Although I'd loved Stephanie's wedding, that big ass wedding just wasn't me. I'd asked Stephanie to sing a song for us and she'd agreed. The dress I picked out for white girl would work perfectly as we weren't sure how much her belly would be expanded by the time of the wedding.

I had to shake my head at that thought. How could a woman remain as tiny as they'd always been with the only thing expanding be their belly? How she did it I had no clue, but the only thing getting larger on that skinny assed body was her belly and her boobs. I thought of the pretty lavender dress I'd picked out for Stephanie. The dress had a floor length chiffon skirt that would hide her baby bump no matter how big it got and the top was a sleeveless V-neck with the shoulder straps tying at the top. She looked pretty in the dress.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a key in the door indicating Tankie's arrival.

Stephanie's POV:

Lula and I were having our final fitting for our dresses. She'd be getting married in three days. They were planning on going to The Virgin Islands for their honeymoon. I smiled at the surprise Ranger and I had for them. I'd sounded Lula out and found out the cabin they really wanted wasn't available during the 2 weeks they would be there so they'd had to make due with a different cabin.

When Lula came out in her dress, I caught my breath. She was going to make a beautiful bride. The dress was the perfect size for her. When I'd raised my eyes at the size she'd ordered, she'd grinned and said, "I don't want to take any chances of busting out of the seams."

I grinned. When it was my turn I stepped into my dress and stood while the seamstress made the adjustments. I started rubbing my belly about halfway through because the baby seemed especially active. Lula noticed and grinned, "The Bat baby making noise?"

I laughed. She insisted on calling Ranger Batman and she'd started referring to the baby as the Bat baby. Only Lula. I put my hand over my belly and rubbed. I smiled as I pictured my son sucking his thumb. My eyes widened as he winked at me. I was stunned. Then he raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'What, you think I have to wait till I'm born to communicate?' I laughed and caught Lula looking at me funny. I shook my head and said, "I was just picturing the baby. You know, what he'd be doing and stuff."

She smiled, "How much longer you gots to go?"

"About 6 more weeks."

"You're shittin' me. 6 more weeks. Girl that bump you got there must be all baby then 'cause you shore don't look like you just got 6 weeks left."

A sudden picture of the baby narrowing his eyes at Lula before raising an eyebrow and turning away popped into my mind. My eyes widened. What in the world? As I thought back over my pregnancy, I had a rather routine pregnancy to date. The doctor had been pleased with my progress throughout the pregnancy. Ranger and I had decided we wanted to be surprised as to the sex of the baby, even though I was 90% certain I was having a boy.

About 2 weeks ago I'd started getting a connected feeling whenever I thought about the baby. He was very active. For some reason I didn't yet understand, the baby's movements were gentle. The only time he'd ever kicked me hard was the time Ranger's hand had been on my belly. When the kick had lifted Ranger's hand off my belly, Ranger had told the baby not to hurt me. Ever since then the kicks were always gentle.

My thoughts were interrupted by the seamstress telling me I could take the dress off and change back into my own clothes. I did. Lula and I were going to Pino's for meatball subs as soon as we finished here. I couldn't wait because I was starving. We headed out to Lula's Firebird since she was driving and made our way to Pino's. Lula had just parked the car and I opened my door and attempted to get out. I struggled for several seconds before admitting defeat and turning to Lula.

"Do you think you could give me a hand here?"

Before she could move, I felt myself being lifted by a pair of creepy, male hands. I turned to see who was helping me and stiffened. None other than Kevin Barnhardt was standing beside me with his creepy hands on either side of my waist. He was smiling at me with a sick leer. Before I could say anything, his hand ran over my belly where the baby lay. Suddenly he was screaming and clutched his hand to his chest. What the fuck? I turned to Lula and raised an eyebrow. Carl and Big Dog were just coming out of Pino's and they quickly strode over.

Carl frowned, "What's the matter?"

Lula and I shrugged. I pointed to Kevin and told Carl, "I was trying to get out of the car and having a hard time of it when he grabbed me and pulled me out. He put his creepy hand on my belly and started screaming."

Carl checked Kevin's hand and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Geez, it looks like the hand has been crushed."

Sure enough, I looked at the hand and it gave the appearance of being crushed. Lula looked at Kevin and said, "Maybe he's learned to keep his hands ta hisself. Maybe he's learned he's gotsta ask permission before putting his hands on somebody."

Kevin glared at Lula and snarled, "Bitch! How'd you do it?"

Lula put her hands in the air, "I didn't touch your skanky ass hand."

Carl shook his head, "Come on. We'll give you a ride to the hospital."

They left and Lula and I continued on inside. I smiled when we entered. Binkie and Woody were in the back booth and we made our way over to them. I smiled, "Mind if we join you guys?"

Binkie waved a hand, "By all means."

We sat down and the waitress came over bringing the guys their food. She turned to leave without even asking us what we wanted and suddenly she tripped. She fell backwards into our table and when she righted herself she turned to us with a red face. She batted her eyelashes at Binkie and smiled. Binkie ignored her flirting and asked for two more meatball subs. The waitress lifted her nose in the air and turned and headed to the order window. Woody smirked, "Guess you don't know the strength of your charm Binkie. You knocked her off her feet."

Binkie frowned, "I don't like the way she ignored Stephanie. That was rude."

Woody laughed, "So what, did you trip her?"

"No man, I didn't trip her."

The waitress returned a few minutes later with two more meatball subs, a root beer and an iced tea. She was all smiles for Binkie and Woody and she didn't spare a glance for Lula or I. I made short work of my sub and leaned back in the booth and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being carried. I opened my eyes and looked into Binkie's face. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Because you fell asleep and we figured you needed your rest. Lula had to get back to work so Woody and I volunteered to take you back to Rangeman. Hope that's okay."

I nodded, closing my eyes and letting sleep claim me once more.

Binkie's POV:

I was ready to read that excuse for a waitress the riot act for treating Stephanie that way. Lucky for her she tripped on thin air or her ears would have gotten a verbal lesson they wouldn't soon forget. However, I was puzzled with how she knew what drinks to bring the girls. I watched as Stephanie leaned back and went to sleep after eating her sub. I glanced over at Woody and he nodded. We had another hour to kill but I knew we'd give it up for her. We were going to take her back to Rangeman and I intended to hand her over to Ranger.

Lula finished her sub and tea and frowned. "It won't do no good to get her in my car 'cause I can't carry her into the bonds office and my car ain't too comfortable to sleep in."

Woody answered for us, "We'll take her back to Rangeman."

Lula smiled, "Thanks guys."

We nodded to acknowledge her thanks. She stood up and went to put some money on the table. Woody put his hand up to stop her, "Lunch is on us."

Lula looked into his eyes and nodded, "Thank you again. That's very sweet of you."

Woody and I both looked pained and Lula laughed. We didn't do sweet. Lula left and I got out of the booth and lifted Steph into my arms. For a second I felt some pain in my arms but it instantly went away. I carried her out to the SUV and put her in the back seat. After securing her seat-belt I got into the front passenger seat and Woody drove us back to Rangeman. I text Ranger that we ran into Lula and Stephanie at Pino's and we were bringing Stephanie back because she fell asleep. No way did I want to lift a sleeping Stephanie out of our vehicle and let the guys think anything had happened to her.

When we got to Rangeman, Ranger was waiting for us in the garage and Bobby was standing right beside him. Ranger had the back door opened before we got fully stopped and was reaching in to undo the seat-belt. He moved aside and let Bobby take a look at her and Bobby must have been convinced everything was okay and she was just sleeping because he moved aside and let Ranger lift her out. I watched as Ranger lifted her and carried her towards the elevator. Woody and I headed upstairs to 5 via the stairs.

When we entered the control room, there were about 15 guys standing there waiting for us. I put my hands up and said, "She was sleeping. I texted Ranger."

Hector nodded, "He told us. We just wanted to make sure."

I told the guys Lula and Stephanie had come into Pino's and joined us. When I told them about the snooty waitress they demanded her name and I knew she was in trouble now because you slight Stephanie and you have us to deal with. Then I told them that she just all of a sudden fell asleep and so we decided to bring her back here and let her sleep. They nodded and I knew they'd do the same thing.

I noticed Zip was pouring over video feed as he listened and I saw him suddenly stiffen and mutter a curse. He reached for the phone and after a few seconds he said, "I have some feed from outside Pino's you need to see." The person on the other end must have answered and then Zip put the phone back down.

I walked closer to the monitor because I noticed Stephanie was in that video. I looked to Zip and his mouth was tight and his eyes narrowed like he'd seen something to royally piss him off. A couple seconds later Ranger strode into the room and we all gathered around the monitor as Zip played the feed again. We watched as Stephanie opened her door and tried to get out of the car. We all smiled and I knew we were all taking note that somebody better be with her whenever she went anywhere so she didn't have to struggle. Suddenly a man appeared and reached in and pulled her out. We got a clear look at her face and she wasn't happy. We could see he'd really creeped her out. When he ran his hand over her belly there wasn't a one of us that wasn't ready to commit murder. Then he screamed in pain and clutched the offending hand to his chest. We could see no reason for the action. The feed was played 3 more times and we still could find no reason for him to be screaming and clutching his hand. Ranger got his phone out and made a call.

From his side of the conversation, I knew he'd called the station. He asked to talk to Carl Costanza and after a wait was asking about the incident. At one point he frowned while he was listening and then at the end his blank look slammed down. Uh oh. We waited for him to end the call and when he did we all looked at him. He shook his head. "Carl said they took Barnhardt to the emergency room and they did x-rays. The hand is crushed beyond repair. They don't understand it. No one touched him. It's like the air around the hand turned into a vacuum and squeezed until the hand was crushed."

I remembered the momentary pain I felt in my arms when I lifted Stephanie and I forced myself not to shudder. Damn! That really freaked me out!

Ranger's POV:

I returned to 7 and went into the bedroom to check on Babe. I had a suspicion of what had happened to Barnhardt. Babe was still sleeping and I lay down beside her and laid my hand over her belly where our baby lay. I put my head close to him and closed my eyes. I smiled as I pictured him lying there exploring his limited world. I'd noticed that since that one powerful kick that had lifted my hand off Babe's belly, there had been no other. Only gentle kicks came after that and I smiled that my son had listened when I'd told him to not hurt his mother. My eyes opened wide in stunned awe as I pictured the baby smiling at me and winking. What the fuck? It was all I could do to suppress the laughter as I saw the baby roll his eyes like his mother did so often. My hand moved gently on the mound where the baby lay. I watched as he reached out a hand and placed it against where mine lay. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what had happened today. I smiled and looked at my son and thought, 'Proud of you son.'

Stephanie's POV:

I woke and was a little disoriented. The last I remember I was at Pino's and had just finished a meatball sub. I looked around and found myself in the apartment on 7. At first I had no clue how I got there but then a clip of Binkie carrying me out to the SUV and then Ranger carrying me up to our apartment played out in my head and I smiled sleepily and stretched. I slipped off the bed and made my way through to the kitchen. I was starving. I checked the time and it was nearly 4 p.m. I opened the fridge and my mouth started watering as I took in the pineapple upside down cake sitting on the top shelf. There was a whole 9"x13" cake. I pulled it out and took it over to the table. I grabbed a fork and dug in. When I finally put down my fork I was stunned to see the cake was gone. How did that happen? I had one little piece of cake and somebody ate the rest of it. My eyes widened and I placed a hand on my belly. I could swear the baby was laughing.

After a few minutes I stood and stretched. I padded through the apartment thinking of all the things I still needed to do to get it ready for the baby. I stopped at the small room Ranger and I were turning into a nursery. The room would be perfect for the baby. There was a huge window that overlooked the east side of the building. Plenty of sunlight would come into the room. The room had been painted an eggshell blue and there was navy blue plush carpet on the floor. There was just the one window but with its big size it lightened the room enormously. I'd found a pair of white curtains with pale blue dolphins dancing through the air. I'd debated about buying them but had a sudden feeling that I just had to have them. When they'd been hung and I saw them, I felt my son moving around like he was really excited. I looked around and bit my lip. We really needed to get a move on this room. We only had about 6 weeks left and I wanted everything ready for the arrival of our son.

I heard the elevator sound and smiled. Ranger was home. A few moments later he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled. He chuckled and took my mouth with his. When he released my mouth, he asked, "What were you thinking about Babe?"

"I was just thinking about what we needed to complete this room."

He nodded. "We could go shopping if you want."

My eyes lit up, "Could we?"

He laughed. "As long as you don't overdo Babe."

I looked up at him, "The walls need a little something."

Ranger frowned, "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged, "I don't know yet."

Ranger's eyes narrowed as he studied the walls. Watching him I got a sudden vision. I saw Ranger and our son sitting on the floor playing with a train set and on the wall was an elaborate train station. I watched as father and son smiled and laughed. I smiled and knew what the wall was missing. I had my hand rested on my belly where my son lay and suddenly felt like a tiny hand had been placed in mine. I smiled and looked at Ranger. "A train station." I pointed to the area where I saw it.

"Okay. I'll look into getting it painted."

I shook my head and Ranger frowned. I smiled, "I can do it. It will give me something to do. It won't take long."

"But you'll have to spend hours in uncomfortable positions."

"It'll be fine. I really want to do it."

Ranger nodded. I went to take a shower because we were meeting Tank and Lula at the church where they would be getting married in a couple of days. We were having the rehearsal tonight and then a group of us were going out for dinner. Ranger had reserved a room at Rosinni's. I showered and dressed in brown maternity slacks and a yellow and orange print blouse. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail because these days it was totally unmanageable for some reason. On the day of the wedding Ranger had arranged for Mr. Alexander and his crew to aide us in getting ready. When Ranger joined me I just knew there was drool dripping down my chin. He looked like walking sex in his black dress slacks and black dress shirt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Our eyes met and I saw his darken. Uh oh. I knew if we didn't leave right that moment, we'd miss the rehearsal altogether.

We made our way down to the garage and Ranger helped me into the Turbo before taking his seat behind the wheel. We made it to the church in record time. Everything went perfect until it was time for me to sing the song Lula had chosen. I broke down in tears every time. Finally, Ranger stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his arms on top of where our son lay nestled inside me. I tried once more and was able to make it through the song without breaking down. Lula had tears streaming down her cheeks and I could see Tank biting his cheek to hold his emotions at bay.

"White girl, that was beautiful. We'll do it just like that."

I nodded, unable to get any words out at the moment. The rehearsal ended a few moments later and we headed to Rosinni's. After a lovely meal, we headed back to Haywood. Lula and I headed to her apartment on 4 and the guys headed to Tank's apartment. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Connie and Grams were outside Lula's door as well as a few of Lula's other friends she'd wanted to invite to her bachelorette part.

We had a blast but by midnight I was feeling tired and could barely keep my eyes open. Lula text Tank and a couple seconds later there was a knock on the door. Lula opened the door and Ranger was standing there. He held out his hand and I smiled before putting my hand in his and letting him lead us up to our apartment. We headed for the bedroom and I stripped down to my panties and grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it on. I crawled into bed and a few seconds later he slipped in beside me, fitting himself behind me. I was asleep in seconds.

Tank's POV:

I woke up to find several of the guys had camped out at my place last night. Since I'd made the same requirements as Ranger, that there be no liquor or girls at the party, I was refreshed from sleep and ready to get the day underway. I showered and dressed in my usual Rangeman black. I had a bunch of stuff to do before it was time to dress for the ceremony. Ranger had offered me one of the 3 apartments on 6 and I had chosen one I thought fit Lula to a T. Although the apartment wasn't nearly as big as Ranger's penthouse, it was three times the size of the apartment I was currently using. He'd really given a lot of thought into the design of this building. He had the top floor designed for his personal use, and even though at the time he had no intention of ever marrying, he'd had three bedrooms besides the master bedroom included. He was currently using one bedroom as an office and one had been set up as a guest bedroom. The one he'd set aside as storage had recently been cleaned out and painted. It was that room that was earmarked as the nursery. It was a perfect choice with the huge window facing the east.

The 6th floor had been broken down into 4 apartments. Ella and Luis had their choice of which one they wanted and Ella had taken the one on the east side so she could have the morning sun. I had taken a look at the 3 remaining ones and chosen the west side so Lula and I could watch the setting sun. The colors were vibrant in that apartment. It was like the designer knew who was going to live there one day. We would have a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. Lula and I had picked out furnishings and they'd all been delivered and set up. We'd already moved all our things there and only kept a bare minimum in our current apartments.

I was off today but wished I could work just to have something to do to keep my mind off what was happening later today. If there was one thing I didn't do well it was having nothing to do but think. Oh I could sit and do nothing for hours on stake out or when we had been in the field and enemy troops were all around us, but having nothing to focus my energy on and having all these thoughts running through my mind about my upcoming wedding...well that was harder than anything I'd ever done before.

When it was time to get changed I was glad to finally have something to do. I showered and dressed in my tux. When I looked in the mirror I had to shake my head. Only for Lula would I ever wear a fucking _pink_ shirt! I made sure I had everything and headed out. I was meeting Ranger at the church. He was bringing Lula with them. I entered the church and made my way to the room where I would wait till the wedding started. I'd only been there a few minutes when Ranger joined me. He did a double take when he saw me in the pink shirt. I growled when I saw him in a white shirt. He wisely didn't comment.

Too soon it was time to make our way out into the chapel. The church was full of people who'd come to watch as Lula and I joined our lives before God. Most of the guys from Rangeman were there, except for the skeleton crew who would have to work. They were receiving live video feed so they could watch too. It'd been the same when Ranger had gotten married. I noticed several of Lula's friends had made it and I was happy for her. That woman made a friend of nearly everyone she met. She and my little girl were a lot alike in that way.

Suddenly the wedding march started playing and Ranger and I looked to the back of the church to see Stephanie standing there. Lula had asked Lester to walk Stephanie down the aisle to make sure she didn't fall or anything and we watched as they made their way forward. Then Bobby stepped into the doorway. He'd agreed to give the bride away. I caught my breath when I got my first look of Lula. She was beautiful. I watched as she made her way slowly down the aisle. When Bobby placed her hand on my arm I leaned down and whispered, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

There were tears in her eyes. We turned to the minister and he began the ceremony. I tried to listen to what he said but my thoughts were on what I had planned for my Lula when we got to our honeymoon suite. I just prayed I not miss any cues. Lula had the song placed just before our vows in the ceremony, so when I heard Stephanie's clear, beautiful voice singing the special song; I knew the time was nearing. I turned to see Ranger had slipped into place behind her and wrapped his arms around her just like in rehearsal. Then Stephanie started to sing.

_I cried a tear  
>You wiped it dry<br>I was confused  
>You cleared my mind<br>I sold my soul  
>You bought it back for me<br>And held me up and gave me dignity  
>Somehow you needed me.<em>

I thought of the first time I'd met Lula. She was still recovering from what Ramirez had done to her. She called to something inside me I didn't even know was there.

_You gave me strength  
>To stand alone again<br>To face the world  
>Out on my own again<br>You put me high upon a pedestal  
>So high that I could almost see eternity<br>You needed me  
>You needed me<em>

I helped her to realize what Ramirez did to her didn't matter. She was still the same wonderful person inside she had always been.

_And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true  
>I needed you and you were there<br>And I'll never leave, why should I leave  
>I'd be a fool<br>'Cause I've finally found someone who really care_s

I guess she called to something inside me. Everything I'd seen and done in my past left me feeling like I was less than human. But when I was with her it was like all that got wiped away and I could see myself as a man again and not some monster.

_You held my hand  
>When it was cold<br>When I was lost  
>You took me home<br>You gave me hope  
>When I was at the end<br>And turned my lies  
>Back into truth again<br>You even called me friend_

When she chose this song, I knew she got it. Although I'd helped her heal from the Ramirez thing, it was me who needed her all along.

_You needed me..._

_(The song is You Needed Me by Anne Murray)_

I looked around and noticed there wasn't a dry eye in the place. The guys weren't openly crying as so many of Lula's friends were, but there was moisture in their eyes when Stephanie hit that last note. I leaned down and kissed Lula's temple, whispering, "Love you baby."

"Love you too Tankie." She whispered back.

We turned back to the minister and he took a couple moments to compose himself before continuing. We repeated after him and said our vows as we exchanged rings and when he asked if there was any reason we shouldn't get married I sent a glare out daring anyone to say a word. Then he announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Pierre Thibadoux. Again I sent out the glare daring anyone to say anything. Wisely they remained silent. I kissed my Lula before we turned and headed out of the church. Ranger and Stephanie were right behind us.

My little girl placed a hand on my arm and smiled at me, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you little girl for that beautiful gift."

Stephanie went on to Lula and they hugged as Ranger and I shook hands. He handed me an envelope and smiled, "Enjoy your honeymoon Tank."

"Thanks man."

They stood beside us as we accepted well wishes from the rest of the guests. A few of us were going for a meal before Lula and I headed out, but we were all going home to change first. Lula and I agreed we didn't want a huge party, just a few close friends. Lula and I headed to our new apartment and quickly changed and collected our luggage before meeting the others at Branigan's. We had a buffet style meal of fried chicken, prime rib, and roasted pork, with a variety of fruits and vegetables. After we'd finished the meal it was time to say our goodbyes. Stephanie and Lula hugged and were both crying before we could pry them apart. Ranger wrapped his arm around my little girl and they stood and waved us off as I helped Lula into the Limo I'd arranged to take us to the airport. We had an uneventful flight to the Virgin Islands and when we reached our hotel we were ready to get this honeymoon started.

To say we were stunned when we were led to our rooms would be putting it mildly. We'd been told this room was not available during these two weeks because the owner usually chose this time every year to make use of this room. The manager himself showed us to the room and when I questioned him he said Mr. Manoso had arranged everything. The owner had agreed to spend the next two weeks on a luxury yacht he'd been wanting to sail for years and would delay his trip here by two weeks. I shut the door and looked at Lula and grinned. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "No wonder Steph kept asking me about this place. Damn this is fine!"

I took her in my arms and that was the last thought we gave to other people for the next two weeks.

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger and I had just entered the terminal when the plane we were meeting was announced as having landed. I was excited to see Lula so I could ask her if she'd enjoyed her honeymoon. Although I had no doubt spending time with Tank in any hotel room would be fine, I was anxious to see if she'd enjoyed our gift. The minute she saw us I could hear her squeal. We hugged and she thanked me for their wonderful gift. I smiled and told her I was glad they enjoyed themselves. We headed back to Rangeman. I'd expected Tank to take the front passenger seat, but he'd lifted me in and closed the door before getting in the back with Lula. In no time we'd made it back to Rangeman.

Tank and Lula joined us on 7 for a light dinner and I showed her the work that had been done on the nursery. This was the first time anyone had seen the room since I'd started painting the train station. I was anxious to see Ranger's reaction and I knew the second he saw it that he loved it. His eyes met mine and the love there lifted my heart.

"Damn Steph! You painted this? This is wonderful." was Lula's reaction.

I shrugged. "I just want it to be perfect for the baby. I love him so much already..."

I was suddenly choked up with emotion.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me. "Proud of you Babe."

The furniture Ranger and I had chosen was placed throughout the room and the overall effect was stunning. The furniture was a rich mahogany. There was a crib, dresser, changing table, end table with a brown teddy bear base lamp and pale sand colored shade, and oversized rocking chair. In the corner nearest the painted train station was a toy chest made from the same mahogany wood as the rest of the furniture. I could easily see our son playing in here. I put a hand over my belly and felt the flutter of a small hand placed under mine. I smiled and tears poured down my cheeks.

"How much longer you got ta go white girl?"

"About 4 weeks. I have to see the doctor every week now."

"You and Ranger doing Lamaze classes?"

I grinned, "Yup."

Ranger mumbled something and Tank chuckled. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What was that?"

Ranger held his hands up and gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Lula, "I don't know why he's grumbling. Our instructor does nothing but flirt with him."

Ranger growled, "Her damn partner needs to keep his eyes to himself. I swear he's asking for a pair of black eyes. If he touches you one more time I won't be responsible for my actions."

I looked at him stunned. He added, "She's an annoying fly that I can't stand having touch me and just needs swatted while he's a vulture that needs his neck wrung."

"He's only touched me twice and both times I removed his hand and told him I could get the instruction without the demonstration. She's constantly rubbing up next to you and flirting."

He looked at me with a stunned expression. "You're always joking with the others about it; I never realized it bothered you so much."

I shrugged, "What was I going to say? She_ is _our instructor."

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "How do you really feel when he puts his hands on you?"

"Like I need to scour myself to get clean. He creeps me out."

Ranger shook his head and swore, "Shit. No more putting up with their crap."

I saw Lula and Tank give each other a look and could swear I heard, 'Uh oh. The shits gonna hit the fan now.'

Three days later we had our next Lamaze class. Tank and Lula came along with us saying they were interested in how the class worked but I suspected they wanted to see what Ranger was going to do if that creep put his hands on me again. I shivered in revulsion at the thought. Ranger parked the Cayenne and then lifted me out and wrapped his arm around me. Lula and Tank followed us in.

When we walked in the door, our instructor Tara was there smiling and she hurried up to Ranger and threw herself in his arms jostling me out of the way. Tank's eyes narrowed dangerously and I could feel the anger radiating off Ranger. He firmly took hold of Tara's arms and removed them from around his neck. He bent down and I heard him say in a deadly soft voice, "You _ever _do that to my _wife_ again and I'll have your job. Now keep your fucking hands to yourself."

Tara blinked up at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying. She giggled and batted her eyes at him. I heard Lula snort and saw her trip Tara by putting her leg in front of the other woman when she went to move forward. Tara landed on the floor and we just waited for her to pick herself up. She gave us a puzzled look as if she didn't understand what had just happened. We took our places and I was just starting to relax when I felt like something creepy was coming my way. I looked over and saw Tara's "partner" coming my way with a leer on his face.

Tara gave us all instructions and Ranger and I were following her directions when Brad knelt down beside us and reached towards me with his hands. I was creeped out by the look of lust on his face. Before he could touch me, Ranger had hold of his wrists and was giving him a narrow-eyed glare that would have had stronger men wetting themselves and backing off. Unfortunately Brad seemed to be missing the brain muscle most people were born with. He actually told Ranger to back off.

I sucked in my breath and noticed Tank looked at him like he'd just lost his mind. Ranger didn't move. At this moment he was the most dangerous human being on the planet and this dumb idiot had no clue. Ranger's voice dripped ice as he said, "Keep your fucking hands off my_ wife_ or you won't have hands."

Brad rolled his eyes at Ranger, "Loosen up man. Share the goodies."

That was as far as he got before a fist exploded in his face. Ranger stood and lifted Brad up and away from where I lay on the pillows we were using for this exercise. Lula stayed by my side and Tank followed Ranger as he moved Brad several feet away from me. By the looks on the other guys' faces, they wished they could be the ones rearranging Brad's face. I guess I wasn't the only one Brad was targeting. Tara started jumping around screaming, "Somebody stop them."

Ranger lost no time and continued to wipe the floor with Brad. When he was finished, Ranger leaned down and I could hear from my position as he told Brad, "If you even look at my wife again there won't be a hole big enough for you to hide in."

At that moment Eddie, Carl and Big Dog walked over to Ranger and asked what was going on. When he told them, they nodded and Carl read Brad his rights and cuffed him. As they were taking him out I saw Big Dog throw his leg out and Brad went down hitting his head on the brass bar by the door. He was pulled back to his feet and somehow his head hit the brass bar again. Tara ran at them and jumped on Carl's back and started hitting him. She was subdued and arrested as well.

We were packing up to leave when a small, rotund woman entered the room. "So sorry everyone, I was just informed there was an emergency here. Where are your instructors?"

A blond Adonis named Maverick said, "They were arrested. Brad tried to touch Stephanie inappropriately and Ranger stopped him. When the cops came Tara attacked the cop and was arrested too."

"Oh dear. I am so sorry everyone. I was afraid the talk Mother Superior had with them wouldn't work, but we felt we had to give them a second chance. Please, accept my apologies. Especially you Stephanie."

I nodded, "It's not your fault Sister Mary Grace."

The sister's face grew grim, "Did they hurt you dear?"

"No. He just kept trying to touch me and she kept going after Ranger."

She shook her head and then turned to include everyone, "I am willing to take over the class if you will allow me the honor."

After a few minutes, everyone agreed and we got situated once again. Ranger sat beside me and laid his hand on my belly in a loosely formed fist. All of a sudden his eyes opened wide and he started laughing. When I raised a questioning eyebrow he leaned in and whispered, "I could swear our son just bumped fists with me." I couldn't help but laugh too.

Over the next four weeks I made weekly visits to the doctor and he monitored my progress. On July 17th I was told I was dilated 5 cm and could go into labor any time. I made sure I had everything ready for the baby's arrival and we kept a packed bag in the Turbo. I was having Braxton Hicks contractions and my back was killing me. I couldn't help but be a little scared of what was to come, but I was also looking forward to seeing my son for the first time. We'd been going to Maria and Carlos' at least once a month since we'd returned from our honeymoon, and we'd gone to Grams every couple weeks. We were due at both places this week but when they heard the news they told us we could put off dinner till after the baby came.

July 18th was a scorching hot day and no matter what I tried I couldn't get comfortable. I had the air conditioning set as high as it would go but it offered no relief. I decide to soak in a tub of cool water and taking extra safety precautions I'd called Ranger and asked him to be with me while I was in the tub. He brought Bobby with him and had Bobby take my temperature. After giving me a once over, Bobby had assured him I was in good health, my blood pressure and temp. were normal and all. After Bobby left I stripped down and climbed into the cool water. I lay back and tried to relax. The cool soak in the tub helped some, and finally Ranger told me I needed to get out so my temperature didn't get too low. I dried off and put on a pair of maternity shorts and a tank top.

Ella brought us dinner but I found I wasn't able to eat much. I had a few pieces of fruit and that was all. Ranger called down and I heard him talking to Tank, telling him he was going to stay with me. We watched a movie that I had no clue what even happened, and finally headed for bed. I was just getting ready to remove my clothes when I doubled over with the sudden pain of a contraction. Ranger had me in his arms and was headed for the elevator in a matter of seconds. He had the elevator stop on 5 long enough for him to say, "It's time. Tell the troops."

He was answered with resounding "Yo" from everyone. We continued on our way to the hospital. When he carried me into the emergency room he was directed to set me in a wheelchair. He just glared at the offending nurse and said, "Just tell me where her room is and I'll take her there."

"But sir, there are papers you'll need to fill out first."

He just stared at the woman until she paled and said, "Room 317."

Ranger made his way to the elevator never even slowing down. When we got off the elevator on the third floor there was a matronly woman standing there with her hands on her hips and a glower on her face. She was standing beside a wheelchair. Ranger just walked around her and continued to 317. He laid me on the bed. The nurse flounced in and said, "Sir, you are breaking our rules. Now you'll have to go down to admitting and fill out the paper work."

Ranger just looked at her. She practically screamed, "Ohhhhhhh!" and stormed out of the room."

The doctor entered a few minutes later chuckling. He took one look at Ranger and smiled, "I can see why she's ranting and raving. Now, I'll take excellent care of your wife while you go down and fill out the paperwork."

Ranger shook his head, "No need. If you call down you'll see it's already been handled."

The doctor gave him a puzzled look so Ranger explained, "I had no intention of leaving Babe's side once we got here so I had the paperwork faxed to me and filled everything out so all we'd have to do is hand it in. I'm sure that it's been delivered by now if you want to call down and check."

The doctor went into the hall and returned a moment later smiling. "As you say, everything has been completed. Now, let's take a look at you Mrs. Manoso."

The doctor examined me and said we just needed to wait till the baby was ready to make an appearance. Ranger helped me focus so the contractions wouldn't hurt as badly and it was 12:30 a.m. on July 19th before the contractions were so strong I felt the need to push. The doctor once again joined us and declared it was time for this baby to put in an appearance. 30 minutes later at 1:03 a.m., Rafael Ricardo Manoso was born. He weighed 6 pounds 4 ounces and was 20" long. He had fine black hair on his small head and he was the image of his father. He was perfect, 10 fingers and 10 toes and I fell in love with him instantly. Tears poured down my cheek as I held my baby son in my arms. I looked up at Ranger and whispered, "Thank you."

His eyes were moist as he smiled with such a tender, loving look and replied, "No, thank you Babe. He's beautiful."

6 weeks later:

Rafael's POV:

I didn't exactly understand everything that was going on. I was dressed in a _dress _of all things. Didn't these people get that I was a boy? Gee, talk about embarrassing. Hope they didn't take any pictures of me with those flashing things they kept aiming my way. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. My mom was awesome. Not only was she beautiful, but she knew what I needed before I even knew what I needed. I was a little embarrassed when I nursed though. I mean, I was drinking from mom's breasts after all.

My dad was the best. I loved how he held me and spoke to me in that soothing way of his whenever I got upset. The words were different though, like it was another language. I loved the way he was always telling me, "Proud of you son." It was enough to make me burst. I always felt safe in his hands. Like nothing in the world could ever hurt me as long as he held me.

Uh oh. I wrinkled my nose and gave a yell. Hey guys, somebody left a stink bomb in here. Can you get rid of it? I frowned when mom laughed but then she was picking me up and cuddling me. "Let's change you little man."

Yeah, okay just as long as you get rid of the stink bomb. Again she was laughing. I shook my head, 'What's up with that?'

Mom changed that weird thing around my privates and I cringed as I saw grandma Mazur walk in. It creeped me out how she was always checking out my package as she called it. Course she did tell mom it was the most impressive package she'd ever seen on a baby...whatever that meant. Okay Grams, quit looking already. There, take that. A stream of pee hit her right in the face. She looked so shocked and mom gasped and said, "Rafael!" I could hear the laughter in her voice and knew she wasn't really mad at me so all was good.

Mom carried me into a beautiful room with lots of stained glass windows. I loved this room. There was a beautiful feeling here...like God was here. I felt the peace and serenity. I felt Dad's arms around us and felt safe and loved. There were a lot of men in black as well as my aunt Val and her husband and Connie and Lula. I chuckled to myself, Lula was a hoot. A minister was talking about people making sure I was cared for if anything ever happened to my parents. I knew he needn't worry. I knew my parents would be around to see my children and their children as well. I stayed quiet though because I didn't want to spoil the serenity.

The minister sprinkled water on my forehead and although I groused I did it quietly. When everything was over we headed back home. We didn't go to our apartment though, we stopped on the 3rd floor and the room there was huge. It was decorated pretty nice and I felt at home with all the people. Grandma and grandpa Manoso were there as well as more aunts, uncles and cousins. I was passed around quite a bit and it wasn't too bad. When I'd finally had enough and wanted back in mom's arms though I let out a yell. I smiled when mom came over and took me in her loving arms and cuddled me close.

I was just getting comfortable when my stomach let out a roar. Suddenly mom had a stunned look and grabbed her blouse. Dad was beside her instantly asking, "What's wrong Babe?"

She whispered to him, "My blouse just got unbuttoned."

Dad had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me and said, "Proud of you son, but next time make sure there's more privacy."

I gave him my blank look but I couldn't stop myself from winking at him to let him know I heard.

_It's been a wild ride and I thank you all for sharing it with me. Although this story is now complete, I didn't say the end, because it's not over yet. There will be more later in one-shots or sequels, but for now I plan to work on the other story rambling around inside my head. Bye for now. Christi_


End file.
